Center Stage
by teresa
Summary: It seemed like a great idea for a senior project. Inuyasha, Kagome, and all their friends were going to help Sango put on a play she wrote herself. But will it all be fun and games?
1. Who Would've Guessed Inuyasha Was A Clos...

I haven't been feeling very…oh, I don't know…creative for a while, and then out of nowhere, I got this fun little idea and I figured, hey, why not?  So here's your basic background:  This is an AU, and the idea is that all the IY tachi are in their senior year of high school together.  As it is their senior year, they must do senior projects, and so…oh, I don't want to just give the whole thing away!  Just read it!

*****

Center Stage

Part 1

*****

"Please?" Sango put out her lower lip pitifully, trying to look as sad as possible for the dark-haired girl next to her who was paying absolutely no attention to her efforts.

"Just leave her alone, she's not gonna." A black-haired boy with violet eyes sitting across from them at the lunch table advised Sango.  "I don't see why you're so worried anyway."

"Inuyasha!  Shut up and let her decide for herself!" Sango flounced her hair angrily, narrowing her maroon eyes at the boy before becoming sweet and pleading again as she turned to the girl who was still paying more attention to her lunch than she was to Sango's request.  "Please?  You have to try out, Kagome."

"What's going on?" A grey-eyed girl with a bright smile asked as she sat beside Kagome and noticed the scene.

"Sango's getting into panic mode about who's gonna try out for that play you guys are doing."  Inuyasha explained, seeming very aloof about it, while still a bit amused.  "She wants Kagome for the lead, but I don't see why."

"Oh!  That's right!  Oh, Kagome, you'd be perfect for it!" The excited young girl took up Sango's cause.

"Yeah, listen to Rin!  She's got just as much riding on this as I do!" Sango pleaded.  "I mean, I wrote this thing, Kagome!  I should know who's perfect for the role of Midoriko, and it's got to be you!"

"I don't know." Kagome spoke for the first time.  "The play is good, Sango." Kagome took a bite of her apple, obviously pausing to think over her decision a bit more.  "It's just…I don't know if I'm comfortable with the role of Midoriko.  I'd try out, but I don't want to play some crazy legendary priestess."

"Why not?" Rin was obviously confused.  "Kagome, this is a great play, you said it yourself!  And besides that, Midoriko is a great part.  Why wouldn't you want to play her?"

"I don't know…I actually think the secondary female character is more intriguing." Kagome set down her finished apple core.  "I mean, Rei is very interesting.  She seems so mysterious and so dark."

"Yeah, but Kagome…" Sango left a pause here.  "You aren't dark and you aren't mysterious.  You're Midoriko!  You're the hero.  Be the hero!  Please?"

"I don't know." Kagome sighed again.  "The fact of the matter is…I know I'm nothing like Rei, but I wanted something more of a challenge for my senior year.  This is going to be one of my last high school plays, Sango!  I need to be great, I can't settle for something easy."

"Be Midoriko then!  She's only easy because you're so much like her!  Come on, Kagome!" Sango was not about to give up.  "If you play that character, and you get one of your fancy art college recruiters to come down and see you, I guarantee they'll be begging you to come to their school.  And if they don't, I'll send Inuyasha after them, because they obviously need some discipline."

"Don't drag me into your stupid bullshit." Inuyasha grumbled.  "I don't see why you're so up on this, anyway.  Kagome says she can't play Midoriko, it's cause she can't.  Kagome ain't half as great as you all seem to think she is."

"Can it, Mr. Helpful." Sango shot him a vicious glare.

"Yeah, shut up!" Kagome was immediately incensed by Inuyasha's comments.  "Where the hell do you get off insulting me like that?  You know what?  I'll try out for Midoriko, Sango.  And I'll be perfect.  You just watch me." She glared at Inuyasha before leaving in a huff.  Rin and Sango stared after her before giving each other looks of triumph.

"Yes!  She'll do it!" Rin was obviously quite excited.  "Good thing, too.  I already started the Midoriko wardrobe for Kagome."

"Good thing Inuyasha can still piss her off just like in preschool." Sango laughed in relief.  "That was pretty quick, Inuyasha.  Thanks a lot."

"Whatever." The boy grumbled, going back to his food.

"Sango, I have the feeling that our senior project is going to go over just great." Rin nodded to the other girl, but Sango's attention was now focused on Inuyasha.

"You know, Inuyasha," Sango stretched her arms slowly.  "I was thinking about the part of Sakage…"

"Don't even start." He shot her down.  "You know I don't wanna be in your bullshit fairy tale play."

"Maybe not." Sango seemed unruffled by his comment.  "But I know that you haven't found a senior project yet."

"So what?" Inuyasha asked her, acting as though he didn't care what she had to say.  They'd all been friends for a long time, so they knew better.  Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango had met in preschool, but at the time Inuyasha had thought girls were stupid and refused to spend time with them.  However, Sango and Kagome had immediately become friends.  In fifth grade, Inuyasha had given up trying not to be seen with them, and in seventh grade, Rin had joined their little group as well as another boy who Inuyasha didn't seem to like very much, named Kouga.  They were all very close, though Inuyasha would be the last to admit it.

"So, I was just thinking that as a large role like Sakage, it would be pretty hard to get a senior project organized and all." Sango played idly with the spoon from her yogurt.  "So maybe if you got the role, I could see how it would make sense to just take you on as one of our group." Sango elaborated.  "Basically, if you do this for me, you can claim this play as your senior project.  Rin and I will verify this, and other than acting and learning lines, you'll do zero work."

"Zero work?" Inuyasha had to admit, that sounded appealing.  "Really?  Can you do that?"

"Sure I can.  But only if you play Sakage for me." Sango's voice let a little pleading leak into the tone.  "Come on, have you read the play?"

"No, not really.  I hear it's your adaptation of an old legend." Inuyasha shrugged.  "Sounded kinda stupid to me."

"Well, if that's what you think." Sango smiled broadly.  "I suppose I can find another Sakage anyway.  And it would be a bit of a hassle for you, what with getting away with no work on your senior project.  Too bad…" Sango stood as though leaving.  With a barely concealed smile she added the last instigation Inuyasha needed.  "I heard that Rin got your brother to agree to help out with the play.  Maybe he can be Sakage."

"Wait!" Inuyasha cursed himself for the panic in his voice, but it was too late.  At least Sango wasn't leaving.  "I mean…um…I heard it's stupid, but I haven't really read it myself, so what do I know, right?"

"Right." Sango smiled slightly.  She knew she had him now.

"So…ah, yeah, I'm sure it's good." Inuyasha shrugged.  "I don't care, anyway.  So long as I don't have to do any work."

"No work." Sango agreed, triumphant from her second victory that day.  Now, if she could only make it through her classes…

----------

Kagome rolled her head to each side, listening to the satisfying cracks as she popped her neck on her way to the auditorium for tryouts that day after school.  "I still don't wanna do this." She murmured to herself as she entered through the heavy backstage door.  "But I suppose it can't hurt."

"Talking to yourself now?" a familiar voice caused her blue eyes to flash as she whirled around.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked him, giving him a thoroughly bored look.  "Sango trick you into being stage manager?"

"No way." He shook his head, rolling his violet eyes in irritation.  "I just said I'd do her a favor, that's all."

"Okay…whatever." Kagome sighed.  "Wanna help me practice my scenes?" Kagome set her backpack down, opening it up and removing the tryout packet Sango had pressed into her possession.

"I guess so, but you'll sound stupid next to me." Inuyasha smirked at her as he reached into his own bag for a slightly more rumpled version of the packet that Kagome was holding.  "It makes no sense, you wanting to be an actress.  The only way you can act is if you get lessons."

"That's why I'm going to acting school, stupid." Kagome was familiar with the banter that Inuyasha and her always shared, but sometimes she tired of his rough treatment of her feelings.  He never seemed quite so mean to Rin or Sango.  It was almost as though he liked her as little as he did Kouga.  Kagome still didn't know why those two refused to get along, since they were both guys, but maybe that was the problem.  She tried not to worry about it too much.

"Whatever, let's just practice the scene."  Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  "You're going for Midoriko, right?"

"Yeah, she's in these two bits right here." Kagome flipped through the packet, indicating two different conversations.  "So, who do you want to be first?  Rei or Sakage?"

"I don't care." He shrugged in his usual aloof manner.

"Fine, then you can be a girl first." Kagome smiled at the grimace her words led to.  "Ready?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed.  They both glanced over the correct scene before Kagome began.

"Sister, why are you here?  The master did not say that you would be assisting us in this mission." Kagome sounded concerned and confused.

"Gods, have you read this play yet?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not reading the lines, but instead commenting on hers.  "Do you know what scene this is?"

"Of course, it's the scene where Midoriko discovers that Rei has followed them to the place with all the youkai she has to kill and she gets all upset.  Why?" Kagome asked.

"She shouldn't sound so worried.  It's her sister, yeah, but Midoriko and Rei aren't exactly on close terms.  You gotta remember the relationships when you do this, Kagome." Inuyasha advised her.

"Since when are you the expert?" Kagome asked, angry.

"Let's just do this damn scene, okay?" he prompted her.

"Fine." She cleared her throat before beginning again. "Sister, why are you here?  The master did not say that you would be assisting us in this mission." Kagome sounded interested, but not overly concerned.  Inuyasha nodded in approval.

"What concern is it of yours?  I am a priestess just as you are.  I am here because I live to destroy those youkai who would kill humans." Inuyasha sounded a bit moody and irritated.

"That may be true, but perhaps this mission is…not right for you." Kagome suggested.

"Not right?  Don't you mean that it's too much for me?  You underestimate me, Midoriko.  You know nothing of how powerful I have become." Inuyasha jutted his chin out in challenge.

"Rei, I do not wish to fight with you on this, but I would at least like to know if this was the master's decision." Kagome asked, making her voice tired with a small bit of demand in the tone.

"No, it was not.  I followed on my own." Inuyasha spoke after a pause.

"I see.  Rest now.  We shall speak of this in the morning." Kagome finished.  She smiled at Inuyasha, letting the character go as she returned to herself.  "Hey, you make a pretty good Rei.  Thinking of trying out for her role?"

"Can it, smartass.  Let's just do your other scene, okay?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, fine." Kagome cleared her throat as she switched pages, glancing to see if her friend was ready to continue.  Just then, Sango arrived, clapping her hands and calling out to get everyone's attention.

"Hey!  Everyone who's here, I'd like to thank you in advance for coming out!  This play…I'm very proud of my baby, as some of you may know, and I'm also very serious about all the work that it's going to need.  Now, I want you to know that Rin and I are going to be as fair as possible with the casting, but if you have any questions about this, you can talk to her or to myself…" Here Sango paused, her face becoming suddenly angry as a familiar looking boy arrived.  He was smiling brightly at Sango, and Kagome wondered what he had done to anger her, as she didn't seem to want him there.  However, after a moment, her expression went back to normal and she continued.  "So, then.  I want you to come out in pairs.  Feel free to read the part you're hoping for as well as any other part I might ask you to read.  Also, just because I ask you to read a certain character doesn't mean that you will be cast as that person." Sango finished as she began to walk onto the stage so she could sit in the stands and watch the auditions, beckoning for Rin to join her.  Kagome noticed that the boy followed as well, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was all about

"Inuyasha…do you know who that guy is?" she asked him as the first pair went to the stage.

"Yeah, he just transferred here last year.  His name's Miroku Houshi.  He's in history with me." Inuyasha shrugged. "Wonder why he's sitting with Rin and Sango out there."

"Well Sango looked like she was ready to kill him on sight." Kagome shook her head. "Did you see her face when he got here?"

"I don't know…he's got a pretty bad reputation, if you know what I mean." Inuyasha suggested.  "I hear he's dated most of the girls in our class already."

"And when did he get here?  Last year?" Kagome shook her head.  "So…you don't think…if Sango and him…wouldn't she have said something?"

"I don't think he'd get in here alive if he fucked with her." Inuyasha assured her.

"I suppose we can just ask her about it afterwards." Kagome told him.  She watched as the first pair finished their tryout and then left the stage, with Sango calling out for the next pair.  "Are we going next?"

"I guess so." Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly.  Both of them went out onstage and looked down at Rin and Sango and Miroku who were sitting right next to each other in the second row.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why don't you two just read the Sakage and Midoriko scene?" Sango smiled at them before shooting a quick glare at the young man next to her and then easily returning her attention to the stage.

"Sure." Kagome flipped through her packet, looking to Inuyasha for a nod of readiness before he read his first line.

"Well…uh, hey, Rei said you'd get in some shit for bringing me here." He spoke sheepishly, but his voice was rough.  "If you did…"

"Do not trouble yourself over that." Kagome waved her hand lightly in dismissal.  "The master trusts my judgment.  It was no inconvenience to him or myself that you followed me here.  After all, you still await my decision."

"That's right, I guess." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck as though he felt a bit foolish.  "So, what'd he wanna talk to ya about before?"

"Many things.  It is none of your concern, boy." Kagome told him indifferently.

"Would you stop that shit?" Inuyasha bristled with anger at her words.

"Have I in some way offended you?" Kagome managed to keep most concern out of her voice, as she imagined Midoriko would have tried to do.

"Damn right you did!" Inuyasha was furious, and Kagome felt a surreal sense of being in the scene, being Midoriko, and of Inuyasha being the quick-mouthed Sakage.  "Don't fucking talk down to me like that!  I know I ain't all fucking smart soundin like you or anything, but I ain't a little boy, and I ain't gonna sit here and let you shit all over me like I ain't worth shit!  That ain't why I came here with ya!"

"Sakage…" Kagome couldn't keep the guilt out of her voice.  "I did not mean…"

"Stuff it lady!" Inuyasha threw his script down for emphasis, but he had memorized the scene, and so he didn't need it anyway.  "Ya know, I thought Rei was wrong bout you.  I thought she was makin up that shit bout everyone always givin ya everything so ya don't damn well know whatcha got!  I thought…I felt bad for you, okay?  I saw how they didn't want ya, just like how they always been to me.  But you don't care bout that, cause you'll never be low as me, will ya?  Fuckin spoiled little pride a the temple, ain't ya?  Well fuck this!  I don't need your shit, so don't think I'll keep following you like some fuckin lapdog!  Tomorrow, I'm on my own, lady.  You missed your chance to join the rest of us normal people cause you're such an uptight bitch!"  Inuyasha whirled and stomped off the stage, leaving Kagome and his audience stunned into momentary silence.

"That…that was great." Sango finally spoke up.  It snapped Kagome back to reality.  It was a good thing, too.  She'd been so into the scene, she could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes.  Inuyasha was an awesome actor, and she wondered why he'd never been in plays before.  It wasn't really his scene, she knew, but he was so talented.  "You two…wow.  Okay, well, that's enough for today.  The cast list should be up by tomorrow morning.  See you later!"

"Ah…yeah, later." Kagome picked up Inuyasha's packet and went backstage where he was waiting for her impatiently.

"What's with that look?" he asked, as she was still a bit awed by his earlier performance.

"Inuyasha…you were great." She told him.

"Nah, it's just an easy part to play.  Get angry, yell a lot, all that good stuff." He shrugged.  "So hey, you need a ride home?"

"Oh…um, well I was going to get a ride from Kouga, but I think his mom needed him to run errands, so yeah.  That'd be great."  Kagome nodded happily.  She noticed the displeased look on Inuyasha's face when she mentioned Kouga.

"Kouga, huh?" he asked irritably as they left the school and walked to the parking lot.  "You still like that guy?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him, exasperated.  "We're friends, remember?"

"It wasn't always that way." Inuyasha reminded her.

"Um…we dated for a week.  In seventh grade.  That hardly counts as anything more than friendship." Kagome explained.

"More friendship than you have with me…" Inuyasha grumbled as he unlocked her door and moved to his side of the car.

"What?" Kagome froze before opening the door and getting into Inuyasha's junky nondescript car.  "Are you saying you're jealous or something?  You already can say that you've known me for eight more years than he has, do you really need more than that?  I swear, you guys and your ridiculous rivalry."

"That's not…I didn't…Feh!" Inuyasha started his car, an angry scowl on his face as he pulled out to drive Kagome home.

*****

The End (Of Part 1, That Is)


	2. Miroku, Master of Female Relations

An all new chapter, and oh, so many questions that might be answered!  When will Kouga finally appear to defend himself?  Will any other characters make cameo appearances or become important parts in this web of deceit and um…high school drama club???  What's with Inuyasha and his hatred of Kouga?  As if we don't know…And when will we find out why Sango looks like she's ready to castrate Miroku as soon as she's given permission?  Wow!  Will we learn all of these things or will Teresa be mean and just fill this chapter with useless nothingness?  Well…I suppose only time and the cursor can tell…

Now, on a short author's rant, I would like to address a certain issue that was brought to my attention.  Apparently I'm in big trouble for having Kagome say the word hell in the last chapter.  Apparently, she's only fifteen, and that's just wrong.  To demonstrate, I shall invite my imouto-chan Jade, a fellow writer here at fanfiction.net in for a short interview.  Here we go.

Teresa:  Hello Jade!  How are you today?

Jade:  I'm fine, thank you.

Teresa:  That's good.  Now, have you been following Center Stage at all?

Jade:  Yes, I've been an avid reader.

Teresa:  Now, could you tell the readers out there how old you are, just for the record?

Jade:  Fifteen years old

Teresa:  Thank you.  Now, on the subject of fifteen year olds cussing, what is your opinion?

Jade:  Fucking fifteen year olds don't fucking cuss! What kind of whacked ass bitch do you have to be not to see that? We fucking talk like goddamn angels, fuck.

Teresa:  So, you're saying that fifteen year olds don't cuss?  Because I had a concerned reader telling me that I was wrong to have Kagome cuss in this story, even though I was unable to find any cussing on her part other than the word hell.

Jade:  That fucking reader was right to fucking tell you that! Hell is a pretty fucking dirty word. Shit, how could you have her fucking say that?

Teresa:  Well, I thought that it might be okay since Kagome's a high school senior, as I've stated before as the entire premise of this story, and therefore she's eighteen, not fifteen.

Jade:  Well that's still fucking pretty questionable. I mean how many fucking eighteen year olds do you see cussing? I think her saying 'darn' would be pretty fucking appropriate but anything beyond that is just fucking bad. Especially at her age!

Teresa:  Well, thank you for giving me your expert opinion on the cussing of fifteen year olds.  I'll try to be more careful in the future.

Jade:  That's fucking right. Can't have fucking teenagers cussing...it's a fucking crime.

*****

Center Stage

Part 2

*****

"Hmmhmmhmmm…" Kagome hummed along to the music in her CD player as she brushed her hair out, standing in front of her bedroom mirror as she readied herself for the school day. "I don't know who you are…but I'm with youuuu!" she sang out, her soft alto voice lifting in volume.

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes at the sound of her brother's voice.  "That song sucks!"

"You suck!" she called back as she poked her head out of her doorway.

"You two!  Stop that right now and get down here so you aren't late!" their mother called up the stairs.  Just then, the sound of their doorbell rang through the home, and Kagome halted any protest before it could leave her mouth, hurrying down to see who could be visiting so early.  

"Inuyasha!" she smiled to see her friend standing outside the door her mother had opened, looking a bit unsure.  At the sight of her excited smile, his nervousness fled.

"Kagome!" he sounded relieved that he had found her as he'd intended.  "Um…Sango told me that the cast lists are gonna be up this morning, so I kinda thought maybe you'd want to go with me to school.  I mean, not that I wanted to drive you all that much, but it was kinda on the way and I thought it was kinda like a special thing, so it'd be okay this one time."

"Um…I think he wants to offer you a ride to school, honey." Kagome's mother turned, not bothering to cover up her amused reaction to Inuyasha's speech.  "Would you like me to get your lunch for you?"

"Oh…uh, that sounds good.  Thanks a lot, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled despite his grumbled response.

"Hey!  Inuyasha!" Souta came storming down the stairs, his eyes intent on the face of his personal hero.  "Are you gonna drive us to school?"

"Uh…I was just…" Inuyasha looked a bit worried about the prospect of his number one fan talking his ear off all the way to school.

"Oh, that would be very nice of you, Inuyasha." Kagome gave him her sweetest smile.  "I mean, his school isn't out of the way or anything, and then he wouldn't have to ride his bike all the way in."

"But then you'd have to pick him up after school as well, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother came back, carrying both lunches and handing them to her children.  "It would be very thoughtful of you, though."

"Please!" Souta added his own plea in.

"Um…I guess…whatever." Inuyasha shrugged as though it all made no difference to him whatsoever.

"Wow! Great! I get shotgun!" Souta ran out of the house ahead of them.  Kagome laughed as Inuyasha and her followed at a more leisurely pace to where his car was parked.

"Thanks again, Inuyasha.  Kouga drives me to school sometimes, but he usually doesn't want to take Souta." Kagome told him as they reached the car.

"What?  That guy takes you to school too?" Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust as they both got into the car with the thoroughly excited Souta.

"I don't like Kouga!" Souta piped up.  "He never wants to take me to school."

"And he's stupid." Inuyasha added, glad to have someone on his side.

"Would you knock it off?  You know I'm his friend, and I won't stop hanging out with him because you've got some stupid problem with him." Kagome sighed heavily as they started down the road.  Souta switched the subject swiftly.

"Hey, Inuyasha, guess what?" Souta was desperate to impress the older boy, and had idolized him since he could walk. "For Halloween this year, my mom said that Kagome and I could have a party!  You should come!  I'm gonna dress up like Spiderman, and mom's helping me make my costume and it's really cool."

"Really?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome in the rearview mirror.  "I haven't heard about this."

"Oh…that's right.  She just confirmed it last night.  I didn't really care but Souta seemed pretty bent on having all you guys over.  Plus, I think his friends are pretty excited about it, so you know." Kagome fidgeted with her skirt.  "I don't know if I'm even gonna do anything since I can't think of a costume."

"Yeah, well, we're a little too old for trick or treat and all that shit, but a party sounds pretty good." Inuyasha shrugged as though it made no difference to him.  "But if it's not happening, then don't bother."

"Well…I'm sure I could come up with something to wear." Kagome somehow had the urge to make sure that this Halloween party was a success.  And in her mind, it would not be successful unless Inuyasha came.  "Let's see if Sango and Rin and Kouga want to come when we get to school."  Kagome hadn't been excited about the idea of a Halloween party before, as it sounded like a lot of work so that Souta's friends could wreak havoc on her household.  But now she really wanted it to work.

"Feh! I don't wanna go anywhere with that damn Kouga." Inuyasha grumbled, but she knew it was a bluff.  He often tried to have Kouga excluded by threatening not to participate in their activities if Kouga was there as well, but he never followed through on his threats.

"Oh! Turn right up here, Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly noticed that they were close to Souta's school, so she reminded Inuyasha, who veered dangerously in his effort not to miss the turn she had indicated.

"Whoa! You're a cool driver, Inuyasha!" Souta laughed as the car straightened out with Kagome in the back seat clutching onto her armrest as though it might save her life.  "You should drive me to school every day!"

"I don't think…" Kagome mumbled, a bit shocked from the terrifying turn as Inuyasha pulled up to the middle school and let Souta out.  "Oh…um, have a good day."

"Seeya!  Later, Inuyasha!" Souta looked extremely pleased to have been driven to school by his hero.

"Hey, ya gonna sit back there or move up?" Inuyasha asked, affecting an aloof tone.

"Oh, ah, sure." Kagome stumbled in her efforts to quickly move to the front seat, and Inuyasha chuckled lightly at her.  "What?  I'm a little freaked out from your amazing driving skills, Inuyasha." She assured him.

"Whatever.  I didn't say you had ta ride with me." Inuyasha shrugged, starting up again.

"Man, you're really perfect for Sakage's part, aren't you?" Kagome crossed her arms, huffing slightly.  There was a long pause and Kagome noted that Inuyasha's cheeks were a bit flushed.

"Ah…what does that mean?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?  I'm talking about how you speak as well as how obnoxious and conceited you are!" Kagome told him.

"Oh." He didn't seem to be angry at her comments.  "I thought you meant something else."

"Like what?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Oh…nothing." Inuyasha's face was definitely red now.  Kagome couldn't think what had him so embarrassed, but brushed off her curiosity as they pulled in to the school's parking lot.  Both of them walked without speaking to the school, and entered together.  Not very many people seemed to be around since school wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, but there were still clumps of students talking here and there.

"So where was the cast list going to be?" Kagome asked.  Inuyasha shrugged so they continued to walk together until Kagome noticed three students attaching something to a bulletin board in the main foyer.  "Look, that's got to be it.  It's Rin and Sango and that guy."

"Miroku." Inuyasha supplied.  "You ever find out what his deal is?"

"Yeah, Sango said that he's their director, but she certainly didn't sound very happy about it.  I don't know, I think there's something behind it, because she doesn't seem to want him around, but Rin doesn't seem to mind.  Plus, I thought Sango was going to be the director."

"Maybe he's got experience and he's better than her." Inuyasha suggested.  "So she asked for his help."

"I kinda don't think so." Kagome giggled slightly at the idea.  "She can't talk about him without sounding like she wants to kill him.  Maybe I should ask her, but I don't know, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it…" Kagome drifted off as she noticed that Inuyasha didn't look very interested in her gossip.  It made her feel a bit foolish, but she shrugged it off as they approached the cast list.

"Morning!" Rin waved at them happily.  "Come and see!  It wasn't too hard to place most parts, we just hope everyone's happy!"

"Good morning Sango, Rin." Kagome paused.  "Miroku, right?" she asked the arrogant looking young man that stood next to Sango.  He nodded, offering a hand for her to shake.

"Yes, Miroku Houshi is my name, my dear lady." He smiled winningly.  "And you would be Kagome Higurashi, our Midoriko."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Kagome sighed slightly.  "It's a good part, so I won't complain, but Sango, I just hope you were being fair in the casting."

"Of course!" Sango shot Miroku a quick glare before smiling at her friend.  "When Inuyasha and you did that scene, there was no question who I would cast for Sakage and Midoriko.  Rin agreed with me, of course.  Even the pervert did."

"Now, Sango dear." Miroku sighed as though he was starting into an explanation that he'd been through many times before.  "I don't understand why we can't work on this project of yours peacefully and without any hard feelings.  You know how good I am at what I do."

"That's exactly the type of thing I'm talking about!" Sango whirled on the taller boy angrily.  "Miroku, I can still change my mind about this partnership, so you better watch yourself very carefully if you want to stay on."

"Um…is there…do you want us to leave or something?" Kagome could tell there was more than a natural amount of tension between Sango and Miroku, and she couldn't help but wonder where it came from, but she didn't want to just eavesdrop on their argument.

"No, it's fine.  I don't want to talk to that boy right now, anyway.  Come on, guys." Sango's friends joined her as she left Miroku looking contrite and a bit wistful as he watched them leave.

"Sango." Inuyasha was surprisingly the first one to bring up the topic after they stopped and entered the homeroom class.  "What's that all about?"

"It's my fault…I shouldn't have told Miroku about the play." Rin sighed, looking a bit sad.  "Then he wouldn't have had enough time to join in."

"Wait, here's what I want to know." Kagome began.  "Why are you working with Miroku?"

"Because!" Sango sounded flustered.  "Because…he's really very good.  I guess I care more about this play than I do about my sanity."

"Is there…do you have some sort of problem with Miroku?" Kagome asked, willing to interrogate her friend now that she seemed willing to talk about it.

"Well…I don't know if I want to talk about it, really." Sango scrunched up her nose.  "But yeah, we have…something of a past."

"If you don't want to tell us, that's fine." Kagome was a bit hurt, but it was Sango's decision whether or not she told them such things.

"Yeah…it's just.  Maybe some other time, okay?" Sango offered.

"Hey!  Morning, Kouga!" Rin waved happily to the young man walking to stand with them around Sango's desk.

"You guys are here early." He noted.  "Hey, Kagome, I came by your house to pick you up, but you were already gone."

"Oh, yeah." Kagome felt a bit foolish.  "I'm sorry about that.  Inuyasha drove me to school this morning."

"Did he?" Kouga and Inuyasha had a brief but vicious glaring contest, the winner of which was unclear.  "Well, now you'll probably be able to appreciate my driving skills more next to his."

"I thought we were going to die when he made that turn for Souta's school." Kagome laughed lightly, not meaning any harm, but there was obvious injury on Inuyasha's features.

"Whatever, don't expect any more favors from me then." Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh, don't be such a baby.  It was very nice of you to drive me, and I did thank you, after all." Kagome reminded him.  This seemed to assuage his ill mood a bit, but he still moped as she went on.  "But that reminds me.  What do you guys think about a party at my place for Halloween?  Mom said it would be alright, but if no one wants to, then we can just scrap the whole idea."

"That sounds pretty fun, actually." Sango nodded.

"Yes!  Halloween parties are great!" Rin obviously supported the idea.  "Oh!  I'll have to get a costume…"

"Well, if you guys want, it sounds good to me." Kouga shrugged, smiling at Kagome.  "What about shit-face?  Is he going?"

"Damn straight I am!" Inuyasha hopped up defensively using his slight height advantage to look down on Kouga.  "I can't leave you alone with—" Inuyasha cut himself off, sitting as quickly as he'd stood.

"With who?" Sango asked, but she had a knowing expression on her face.

"With…all you guys." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Uh huh, sure." Sango laughed slightly.  "Well then, I suppose you'll be sure not to miss any rehearsals."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Inuyasha looked a bit alarmed.

"Didn't I tell you?  Kouga's my technical director.  He's in charge of lighting and things like that." Sango told Inuyasha.

"Feh.  Fucking great.  He'll blow us all to hell if you put him in charge of that." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Nah, only you, shit-face." Kouga assured him.  For the millionth time, Kagome wondered why in the world those two couldn't simply get along like normal boys.

----------

"Never mind then.  It's useless trying to tell you anything, you don't listen."  An elegant looking girl with long black hair rolled her eyes at Inuyasha as she held a script and faced him from halfway across the stage.

"Bitch." Inuyasha grumbled, ignoring her as she began to pay extreme attention to her fingernails.

"Okay, Kouga, fade to black here." Sango called up to the back of the auditorium where Kouga was sitting at the light board.  The theater went dark slowly, and she nodded in satisfaction although the only people who might be able to see were Rin and Miroku sitting on either side of her.  "Okay, bring them up again, I want to take a break right here."

"No problem, boss!" Kouga mocked slightly, fixing the lights to a normal position and then heading down toward where the cast was pouring slowly from backstage to hear what she had to say.  She usually had something to say during their sporadic breaks, and if she didn't, Miroku did.

"Okay, that was fine, everyone, but I had a few problems with that last scene." Miroku spoke up after everyone had gathered.  "Kikyo," he spoke to the arrogant looking girl who had been playing across from Inuyasha in the last scene.  "You aren't…Rei isn't supposed to come off as cold.  She's supposed to be angry."

"That's not necessarily the problem I see.  I think you need to cut back on the ad libs, Kikyo." Sango refused to agree with Miroku most of the time, but usually when she disagreed, it was much like this, where she tried to seem at least a little subtle.

"I just don't think the lines fit me very well, so I make them better." Kikyo told them.  "And I don't see her as an angry character at all.  She's just being shoved down by her sister, and if I'm cold, Kagome's frigid."

"Midoriko is cold at this point in the play.  Rei is very passionate, however.  You need to remember that and try not to downplay your problems by blaming them on someone else." Miroku told her, his voice not the least bit angry.

"Aside from that, can I put a general announcement out?" Sango spoke up again.  "We need two young boys for the first scene.  My little brother isn't really young enough, and I've already got him working crew, though I did get Kagome's brother to agree, but I need another one.  Does anyone have a brother or cousin we could ask to help us out here?"

"How about mine?" Kouga suggested.  "Shippo never minded a little time in the spotlight, that's for damn sure."

"God, not that brat." Inuyasha grumbled.  "Bad enough I have to see fucking Sesshoumaru every day."

"He's your brother, Inuyasha.  Besides, he only has a small part." Kagome reminded him, gently touching his arm.  He grumbled something about how his brother shouldn't be acting, but he seemed to calm down as she left her hand on his elbow.

"Good, yes, bring him in and we'll see what we can do with him." Sango nodded sharply, writing something down on the notebook she always held while watching rehearsal.  "Okay, everyone.  Let's take a short break and then we can start again from Kikyo's scene with Inuyasha.  We'll see if we can't get it down a little better this time."  The cast and crew members began to disperse immediately for the short break.  Sango sat poring over her notes when she noticed that her younger brother, Kohaku, was approaching them.  She looked up, expecting him to have some question for her, but instead he went straight to Rin.

"Hey, Rin, can you come backstage for a second?  I'm having problems with the back curtains and I wanted you to look at them." He asked her.

"Oh, really?" Rin cocked her head to one side.  "I don't see how much I could help…"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru still stood on the stage, and it was obvious that he was waiting for Rin to join him before he left.

"Oh, Sango, do you think we have time to run to the store?  I really want something to snack on, if that's okay." Rin turned wide blue-grey eyes on her friend.

"That's fine, but hurry back." Sango waved the girl off, and she enthusiastically ran up to the stage, lacing her arm through that of her stoic boyfriend as they left the building.  Sango turned to address her brother, but he had already left her alone with Miroku.  "That's weird, I thought Kohaku needed help with the curtains."

"He seems to be interested in Rin." Miroku commented, not looking up from his copy of the script.  "That's interesting, huh?"

"Kohaku?  No way!" Sango scoffed, rolling her eyes.  "Besides, Rin and Sesshoumaru have been an unofficial couple for two years."

"Unofficial." Miroku repeated the word.  "Maybe Kohaku thinks he has a chance."

"You know, he was just asking her about the curtains." Sango pointed out, a bit impatient about the vein of this conversation.

"No one's backstage right now.  They could be alone…" Miroku raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, earning him a sharp slap across the face.  "Ow, what was that for?" Miroku asked, a little indignant.

"I don't need a reason for you, but if you must know, I would rather you didn't lower my brother to your level, pervert." Sango jutted her chin out sharply, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"You didn't always think I was so bad." Miroku's tone was normal, but the words brought a look of fury from his companion.  She stood up and kicked him sharply in the shins.

"Asshole!" she growled before all but running out of the room.  Miroku was left to watch her and feel extremely foolish as he felt the eyes of nearby cast members on him.

"Smooth, Miroku." He winced, rubbing at his shin tenderly.  "Really smooth."

*****

The End (Of Part Two, That Is)


	3. Shocking Secrets Revealed!

New chapter!  Will all of your questions be answered?  Will Miroku get slapped again?  Is that even a real question?  Will the Halloween party be the coolest Halloween party ever had by the Inuyasha-tachi?  Well…in this story, probably.  Will there be surprises in store for our characters?  Will the surprises include even more twisted love lives, or will we straighten things out a bit before they get more ridiculous?  Oh brave reader!  Read on, and you too may be able to revolutionize the world! (okay, no more Utena for me.)

*****

Center Stage

Part 3

*****

"How utterly pathetic." Kikyo stuck her nose up, snorting slightly at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What's that, sister?" Kagome turned a calm gaze to the other girl, sounding as though she was merely being polite in addressing the other.

"You call me that as though you think I care."  Kikyo narrowed a hateful glare at Kagome before nodding at Inuyasha.  "I was talking about your little puppy."

"Would you shut up?" Inuyasha snarled at her, immediately on the defensive.  Kikyo looked at him momentarily before smiling at them both.

"As you haven't said it, I think she'd like to hear it from her sister."  Kikyo turned to address Kagome as though Inuyasha was not standing beside her.  "Sakage's in love with you, Midoriko.  He wants for you to quit being a priestess so that you can give him many babies and a clean home.  How does that idea suit you?"  At her words, Inuyasha's face went red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, but Kagome did not seem affected at all.

"Rei, do not speak of things which do not concern you.  Sakage, come.  We leave in the morning." Kagome didn't bother to look and see if he was following her.  She knew that he would.

"Uh…okay." Apparently at a loss for any other words, Inuyasha followed her offstage as the lights came down.

"Alright!  Great job you guys!  Let's take five, okay?"  Sango called out.  Immediately, the lights came back up and the cast and crew began mingling and talking to each other on the stage as well as around it.

"You're still a little rough on those lines, Kikyo." Miroku called out toward the actress.  "Sango doesn't write suggestions, she writes lines.  Learn them."

"It's close enough." Kikyo rolled her eyes at him, seemingly unconcerned with his displeasure.

"Really, Miroku, go easy on her." Inuyasha spoke up for the girl.  "She's doing her best."

"Inuyasha, Miroku wasn't talking to you." Sango cut in before Miroku could respond.  "Just take a break."

"Oh, Sango, I want you to look at these really fast!" Rin exclaimed even though she was sitting right next to the other girl.  "I'm really excited with how the designs are turning out."  Rin handed a sketchpad to her friend, turning it to the proper page.

"Oh, the costumes!" Sango smiled happily as she looked over the designs while Rin explained them.

"Here's what I have for Kagome.  See the wings?  I made them with some gauzy material and wire, so they're lightweight and don't really get in the way." Rin pointed to a figure dressed as a fairy like creature.  "And I did the skirting with similar material."

"When does Midoriko wear that?" Miroku was leaning over to look at the costume design.  "I don't recall any scene…"

"For our Halloween party, Houshi." Sango spoke to him in a tone considerably cooler than the one she used with Rin.  "Rin made costumes for the three of us."

"I wish you wouldn't call me Houshi, Sango dear." Miroku gave her a pained look.  "It makes me feel as though we are strangers."

"I wish we were." She retorted before returning her attention to Rin.  "So how far are they?"

"Mine was really easy, so I finished it a while ago." Rin pointed to a picture of an angel in draping robes.  "And I finished your headpiece last night, so all I have to do is have you come over so I can adjust it right before the party.  I want it to fit really well, so I want both of you to come over an hour before we need to help set up at Kagome's house."

"Headpiece?" Miroku was interested in all this talk of parties and costumes.  "What is your costume, Sango?"

"None of your business, Houshi." Sango gave him a dry look.  "You're not invited, by the way."

"Nice of you to go out of your way to be sure that I know of your wishes." Miroku spoke as if she had actually invited him, instead of doing the opposite.  "I believe my dear cousin is going to your party?  She told me that Rin had invited her."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Rin's excitement became even more pronounced, if that was possible.  "She's really great, Miroku.  I don't know what I'd do without Kagura as an assistant.  She's a lifesaver.  Inviting her to the party seemed the least I could do with all that she's helped me.  I think without her help I wouldn't have _time_ for a party."

"I knew that she would enjoy working with you." Miroku smiled at the happy girl, but she had barely returned the look before Sesshoumaru, who was now standing right next to her, grabbed her attention.

"Oh…um, I have to go." Rin ran off with the older man before she could say anything else.

"Exactly how old is Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked as the couple left together.

"Huh?  Oh, he's about three and a half years older that Rin." Sango told him.  "They've known each other since we were in junior high, but they didn't get together until our sophomore year.  Sesshoumaru goes to college, but he wanted to win her over so much that he still lives here.  I suppose it's a good thing that the college is so good that he wasn't making much of a sacrifice applying here, but it still is quite a gesture."

"I thought you said they were unofficial." Miroku observed.

"Well…I mean, everyone knows they're together." Sango explained.  "And neither of them are about to deny it, but it's not like they're _married_ or anything.  It kind of seems like they are sometimes though.  I mean, I really couldn't picture either of them with anyone else.  So it's not that they aren't an official couple.  It's kind of a joke that we have really, since they're unofficially engaged."

"How does Inuyasha feel about the idea of his brother and his friend becoming married?" Miroku was being perfectly friendly, and Sango wasn't aware of it at first, but now it was starting to worry her that he had yet to make some lewd comment or try to grope her.

"Um…he doesn't really get along with Sesshoumaru." Sango told him.  "They used to be pretty close, but…well, you've seen Sesshoumaru.  He was a bit of a playboy in high school, and when Rin and him started out, Inuyasha was furious with his brother for using one of his best friends like that.  See, Inuyasha acts like he doesn't give a damn, but I'm sure you've seen by now that there's a lot more to him than what's on the surface.  So he's really protective of all of us.  It's really sweet sometimes, but I think it really is sad what it's done to Inuyasha's relationship with his brother."

"Doesn't he realize by now that Sesshoumaru means well with Rin?" Miroku asked.  He still wasn't trying anything, and it was making Sango nervous.

"Uh…he's stubborn." Sango told him.  "Doesn't like to be wrong."

"Yes, but—" Unable to take the tension anymore, Sango interrupted him.

"Okay everyone!  Let's get ready again!  I want to start right where we left off!  Sakage and Midoriko!  This is your scene!" She called out.  Miroku was giving her an odd look, and she wasn't surprised.  She would find it strange too, if she'd been in his place.  Miroku…that boy made her nervous, and Sango wasn't one who liked to be nervous.

----------

"We've been doing this for a couple weeks now, so everyone should know their cues."  Sango was nearing the end of her post-rehearsal speech.  "Sesshoumaru, I noticed that you missed your whole scene, and I find that unacceptable.  I mean, it's not as though you have a lot of things to memorize, and I understand that you're helping Rin with the costume and set construction, but try not to get too distracted?  Okay, that's all I have to say." Sango looked down at her notebook to be sure.  She noticed a little doodle of a rose in the margin that she didn't remember drawing.  Of course, it was on Miroku's side of her…

"I have one further comment." Miroku spoke up, so she couldn't ask him.  Although the small heart next to the stem made her suspicious.  If he thought his cute little tricks would work on her this time, he was mistaken.  "Inuyasha and Kagome, you have wonderful chemistry, but I fear that there is a big obstacle in your performance ability.  Every time the two of you kiss, I am reminded of a pair of five year olds trying it out for the first time.  I mean no offense, and I'm sure you're both wonderful kissers, but you need to remember that this is acting!  Don't be afraid of another pair of lips.  I understand that tomorrow's rehearsal is cancelled due to the holiday, as well as the party that many of you will be attending, but I hope that Sango would approve of you getting together for an hour or so tomorrow to work on those trouble scenes.  Remember that Sakage and Midoriko are in love, and it means nothing to Inuyasha and Kagome if they kiss, so please, sell it to me."

"We'll try." Kagome felt a little embarrassed by this focus of criticism.  It wasn't that she minded being critiqued in her acting, it was just that it made her uncomfortable to think about practicing kissing scenes with Inuyasha.  It sounded like some sort of a set up from a bad love story.  Biting her lip, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha to see how he felt about it, but he was apparently discussing something with Kikyo, both of them bent near each other, faces hidden by the tilt of their heads.  Kagome could see the curve of a smile on Inuyasha's lips, though, and for some reason she felt a little bit jealous.  What could Kikyo be saying that was so terribly entertaining?

"I think that sounds good." Sango nodded, approving his suggestion.  She wasn't nearly as belligerent as she had been when he first came on to help with the play, but she still felt a bit weak whenever she agreed with him.  She didn't like feeling weak.  "And if that's it, I think I can say goodnight to all of you, and if I don't see you tomorrow, have a happy Halloween."

"Spooky Halloween!" A young boy, with reddish brown hair spoke up.  He was Kouga's little brother, and a good friend of Souta's, as well as the object of maternal adoration from many of the girls involved in the play.  "You should say have a spooky Halloween!"

"Thank you Shippo." Sango smiled warmly at the boy.  "Alright then, lets get out of here!"

----------

"Okay, so I was thinking we could just run through the first kiss scene a couple times and call it good."  Kagome was trying hard not to blush as she spoke, but it was just so difficult to talk casually about practicing kissing each other.  She had thought it would only be convenient to have the supplementary rehearsal at her house, but now that both of them were there, in her room, she felt as though she was doing something that was against the rules.  It was only Inuyasha, but still…

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha sounded no better than her, and she saw that he too was blushing quite a bit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly felt as though she needed to ask him something.  "Have you ever…you know…with a girl before?"

"You mean kissed?"  Inuyasha didn't look like his face could get any more red than it was.  "Um…not really.  Well, except in the play."

"Well, that doesn't count." Kagome assured him.  "No wonder we're having so much trouble."  She felt foolish as soon as she said it, but she couldn't exactly take the words back.

"What?" Inuyasha suddenly looked indignant, even through his embarrassed blush.  "Like you're the big kissing expert."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kagome felt stupid for saying something so insensitive.  "I mean…I was saying just…I think we're both thinking about it too much."

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, but after a short pause he sat down at her desk, picking up the script he'd dropped there when he'd come up to her room.  "Have _you_ ever kissed anyone?"

"Of course." Kagome sat up indignantly.  "I mean, I haven't really kissed a lot of guys, but you know."

"Like who?" Inuyasha asked.  "How many guys?"

"What, are you my mother?" Kagome couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or angry with him, but her face was red either way.

"I told you." Inuyasha told her.  "I don't see why you have to make such a big deal out of it."

"I'm…not really." Kagome frowned slightly.  Inuyasha's questions weren't really worth getting upset over, but still, it was making her uncomfortable, and she could feel his eyes on her.  "Fine.  I've only kissed two other guys.  Kouga and I kissed once when we were going out, and then I was kissed by Sango's cousin at that Christmas party we had two years ago.  We were under some mistletoe and…you know."

"You kissed him?" Inuyasha sounded like he was ready to rip the script in half.

"No, he kissed me, but it wasn't even a real kiss." Kagome began explaining, feeling a bit foolish that she was even telling this to Inuyasha.  "Just on the lips for a second.  More of a peck than a kiss anyway.  And you know that whole tradition with the mistletoe, so I wasn't just letting him get away with it for nothing."

"I meant Kouga."  Inuyasha told her.  "I can't believe you let that guy kiss you."

"Okay…I think we understand that neither of us are master kissers here, but we really should do some work." Kagome was a bit angry at his challenge, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she decided to get to work.  Turning her back to him, she began.  "Sakage," suddenly she was Midoriko, calm and sure of herself, but more than a little flushed.  Not that it was a big deal, since it did fit the scene she was starting on.  "I mustn't be selfish.  I would love nothing more than to live a life quietly at your side, away from all of this death and pain, living only with you and ignoring the world that has forever ignored us…but…I cannot abandon them, Sakage.  The people need me.  I know how strong I am, and I fear what would happen to this world without me…perhaps in itself, that is selfish."  She finished her speech as Inuyasha stood, falling into character easily even though she could tell he was probably put out by the about the abrupt topic change.

"Midoriko, you can't just brush this off as easily as that.  Do you understand that this world will have to survive without your powers one day anyway?  No matter what happens now, you will die one day, Midoriko."  Here he paused, and Kagome had to hold back a smile.  She really loved how Sakage's character evolved through the play, from the foul-mouthed, obnoxious orphan to a respectable sounding warrior.  "You can't be so foolish as to think this can be ignored.  Yet you refuse to live what life you can while you have the chance?  Why?" Here Inuyasha stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Yes, but should I not use these powers while I can?" Kagome didn't meet his eyes, imagining that Midoriko would not have wanted to face down Sakage at that point, when she finally found a vulnerability that he could see as well.

"Can you never use them again if you learn to love?" Inuyasha moved a bit closer, and Kagome had a hard time staying in character as she noticed how he was obviously trying to screw up his courage for what was about to happen.

"The master…" she spoke after a pause, but instead of cutting her off, Inuyasha gripped her shoulders more tightly, giving her a considering look before he finally leaned in and pecked her so quickly she wasn't even sure their lips had met.  "Okay…um…I think that's our problem."

"Shit, Kagome, right in the middle of the scene…fine then, what should I do?"  Inuyasha released her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know! You just have to…you know…" Kagome didn't know how to explain what was wrong, as she wasn't really sure what he should do herself.  "It's just…why don't we try something else?"

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, I can't really tell you how to kiss, so what if we switch for one shot?  I'll be Sakage and you can be Midoriko."  Kagome told him.

"Uh…sure." Inuyasha looked like he was going to laugh at her, but he only snickered slightly.  "But seriously, I think I'm way more badass as him than you would be."

"Okay, smart guy." Kagome rolled her eyes.  "Let's just do this.  Okay, see I just confessed my love to you, thinking that you'd never feel the same way, but then you do, and of course I'm all excited, but you're sworn to live the life of a priestess, and I guess they aren't allowed boyfriends, so…"

"I know all that." Inuyasha was obviously a bit impatient, not that Kagome was surprised by that.

"Okay, so I'm trying to convince you that love is more important than all of that.  I mean, not like you can't still go around protecting people, but you need to see that love is really important, not just something you can ignore."  Kagome told him.  "That's what this first kiss is all about.  Since Sakage has been going around with Midoriko all this time, he's picked up on how she talks, and he's a lot more clear in his speech, but he's still not all that eloquent, so he's trying to show her how they feel with this kiss."

"Are you going to do this or just lecture me?" Inuyasha wanted to know.  Kagome, thoroughly frustrated with his attitude, lunged forward, grabbing both his shoulders as she went on tiptoe, pressing her lips to his.  He was so surprised by the suddenness of it that he almost pulled away, but as the feel of it went to his head, his arms wrapped around her.  After a bit, Kagome pulled away, blushing when he looked down at her.

"You…were supposed to pull away." Kagome told him finally.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was having a hard time with forming words at the moment.

"You know…Midoriko."  Kagome's blush deepened.  "She pulls away."

"Better start over." Inuyasha told her.

"From what—" Kagome didn't get to finish her question, as Inuyasha swept her up into a sudden kiss, pulling her in close as she began to relax into his embrace and return it.  After some time, he broke the kiss and looked down at her sheepishly.  "You forgot."

"Huh?" she asked, still a bit surprised.

"To pull away." Inuyasha reminded her.

"Oh…yeah."  Kagome sighed slightly, not bothering to pull away even then.  "This is gonna take a lot of work."

"Yeah, well I've got time." Inuyasha told her, not letting her answer before he kissed her again.

----------

"Um…I don't know if this is what we agreed to." Kagome looked down at herself as Rin busily adjusted the bodice of her costume.  "Is this…latex?"

"It's purple!"  Rin exclaimed happily.  "It'll look really cute when I pull it tight in back."  She told her, lacing up the corset type costume top with silver cord and cinching it tight.  "You aren't uncomfortable, are you?  Tell me if I'm making it too tight."

"Sango…are you seeing this?" Kagome could swear her face wasn't capable of reddening any more than it was at that moment.  "Sango?  Are you still in there?" Kagome raised her voice, not wanting to move and ruin Rin's efforts, but trying to crane her neck toward the bathroom where Sango had been preparing herself for what seemed like an endless amount of time.

"I'm…just…okay, you guys better not laugh." Sango called out, and after some noises of rustling, one red latex clad leg peeked out of the doorway, and then Sango emerged fully, in a long sleeve crimson body suit and heels, her arms wrapped nervously around her middle and her face unsure under the black and red eye shadow and the red lips lined in black.  Topping it off were a pair of dark horns so cunningly placed in her long black hair that they seemed to be growing there.  "Do I look evil yet?"  It wasn't until she spoke that they could see she had placed fake fangs over her top canines as a final touch.

"Try not to blush." Kagome told her.  "Turn so I can see your tail."  Sango nodded, turning and showing off the tail that came out of her costume as well as showing the lace up back that Rin had designed to leave a large triangle of flesh visible under the black lacing.

"The back is…open." Sango commented.  "I feel kinda naked."

"Your hair covers it up most of the way." Rin told her, even though the triangle continued well below where Sango's hair ended, midway down her back.

"How come we're dressed like sluts and you're in that?" Sango asked, pointing to the billowing robes that Rin was covered in.

"I'm an angel.  This is what I'm supposed to look like." She told her.  "You wanted to be the devil, I made your costume.  I think it looks good."

"Sure." Sango sighed.  "but honestly, don't I look like a slut?"

"At least your legs are covered by more than nylon." Kagome pointed down to the sparkling nylons that she wore under the top of her costume.

"You have a skirt." Rin cinched the last fastening closed and begin tying the silver cord quickly.  "Fairy's don't wear long dresses."

"This is not what I would call a skirt." Kagome touched the gauzy scraps of silver, purple, blue, and pink that were attached to her waist.  "I don't think this is going to be very warm."

"That'd be bad if you were trick or treating, but since you're having a party, no big deal!" Rin told her cheerily steering her into the bathroom to do her hair.  "Sango, you wanna help her finish up?  I need to do my hair too, and then I need you guys to help me attach my wings."

"Fine, fine." Sango took over.  "Let's…um…let's pull it up." She used her extra two inches of height combined with her heels to begin work on Kagome's hair as Kagome brushed silver eye shadow over her lids.

"Am I moving too much?" Kagome asked, continuing with her make up as Sango fastened the hair in a high bun, pulling a few tendrils loose and looking over the effect critically.

"No, you're fine."  Sango turned to the third girl who was busily pulling her hair out of the curlers it had been in all day, creating a lovely cascade of ringlets.  "Rin, is that curling iron on?"

"You need it?" Rin asked, plugging it in so that it would be ready soon.  "She's looking pretty good."

"Yeah, well, this costume is pretty cute now that I'm used to it." Sango nodded to the girl she was working on.  "You think Inuyasha will like it?" she added, her voice dropping slightly, and her smirk showing off her fangs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, unable to stop the blush that rose to her cheeks.  She busied herself with removing the plastic seal from the glitter make up she'd bought to go with her costume.

"Well, I just thought it was funny." Sango shrugged.  "What time did you guys start your little practice?"

"Um…around noon." Kagome was having a hard time concentrating on not getting the glitter on her gauzy arm trim while she was worrying more about either of the girls seeing her blush.

"And we showed up at two." Sango continued.  "And he was _just_ leaving?"

"It took a while to get started." Kagome told them, brushing the glitter over her other shoulder as though it required her full attention.

"Really." Sango reached for the make up on the counter, picking up a jar of lavender lip gloss and looking at it before handing it to Kagome.  "Here, use this with that glitter on your lips."

"Thanks." Kagome seemed pleased that the subject had been changed, but she wasn't safe for long.  Just as she finished her lips, Sango made another comment.

"With that color, we'll be able to tell right away if Kagome and Inuyasha decide they need more 'practice.'" She laughed at her own joke, and Rin giggled as well.  Sango reached for the curling iron, which was now ready to use on the stray tendrils of Kagome's hair and turned to Rin.  "Hey, how many times can you practice kissing in two hours?"

"Depends on how good the kisses are." Rin answered, her innocent grin somehow making the comment seem more racy.  "And whether that's all you're doing."

"So, how good were they, Kagome?" Sango asked casually, as if she was still talking about lip gloss and make up.  Kagome's mind searched desperately for a different topic, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What's the story with you and Miroku?" it sounded rushed, panic in her tone from where the conversation had been heading.  She didn't want the girls to get the wrong idea about Inuyasha and her.  They were friends, and just that.  They didn't like practicing kissing at all!

"Well." Sango had been silent for so long Kagome thought she was only going to be quiet, which was just fine with her.  "I guess I've held out on you guys long enough.  Do you remember last summer how I went on that stupid trip with my parents?"

"Yeah…that cruise?" Kagome recalled.  "I didn't think it sounded all that bad."

"Well, Kohaku was fine with it since he's still young enough that playing in a pool all day is great fun for him." Sango told them.  "But I was bored out of my mind.  I tried working on the script, but it was so hot all the time, and I didn't want to just swim all day.  Finally I decided to look around and see if there were any other people my age to hang out with on the ship.  I figured they'd be as bored as me, so maybe we could be bored together."

"Miroku was on the cruise?" Rin guessed.

"Unfortunately." Sango admitted.  "I hadn't heard of him then.  I mean, I remembered seeing him around the school, but I hadn't heard of his reputation and all that, so I was just excited to see someone even vaguely familiar.  Of course, he's always so polite at first, and I thought he was sweet.  We spent a week together perfectly fine.  We hit it off really well, and I was really excited to hear that he had experience in drama as a director from his old school.  I suggested my play, and he said he'd definitely be interested in helping out.  It was going great."

"Then what?" Kagome asked.

"Then on the last night of the cruise we found some…uh…well, we found some booze in his parents' cabin, and he suggested we play a drinking game.  I was dumb enough to agree, since it isn't like I'd never had anything to drink before.  Huge mistake.  First of all, you guys know that game I Never?  That's what he suggested we play."  Sango told them.

"That game's fun, I guess." Kagome told her.  "But I wouldn't want to play it with someone I'd only known a week."

"Isn't that the one where you have to say something you've never done, and then the people who have done it have to take a drink?" Rin asked.  "Didn't we play that on Kagome's fifteenth birthday with soda?"

"Yeah, that's the one."  Sango nodded.  "But this wasn't soda, and you guys weren't there, sadly.  So of course, at one point, I'm a little tipsy and I say I've never had a boyfriend.  Of course, Miroku had never had a boyfriend, but I wasn't thinking very clearly when I said it.  He thought I was lying, or so he claimed.  He went on and on about how beautiful and smart I was, feeding me every 'you're the greatest woman' line you've ever heard.  Now, the game went on, and pretty soon it just got to the point where we were taking shots just to drink them.  I was so completely drunk…it was ridiculous.  I never let myself get out of control like that, and I don't know why, but I felt like it would be okay with Miroku.  Huge mistake."  Sango paused.  "So, I don't really remember everything with great clarity, but basically, I ended up in bed with Miroku, and we were both totally naked.  I know we didn't…you know.  But still, we got pretty far.  He totally took advantage of me."

"Whoa."  Kagome's eyes went wide.  She had stopped working on her makeup long ago, but she still held the jar of glitter gel in her hand.  "I didn't really think it would be anything like that.  No wonder you didn't want to talk about it.  I bet if you told Inuyasha, he'd kick Miroku's ass for you."

"I'm sure." Sango shook her head.  "But I'd be a lot happier just pretending it never happened."

"You know."  Rin finally spoke up.  She had finished with her hair, and the curly ringlets made her look even more innocent than she usually did.  She was currently fussing with her halo.  "I don't think it's all that fair to place all the blame on Miroku."

"What?" Sango squawked, jerking her arms angrily upward.  Kagome was suddenly very glad she wasn't using the curling iron anymore.  "Are you kidding?"

"Well, I guessed that you guys had some sort of fling already." Rin told her, adjusting her headpiece to her satisfaction.  "It's pretty obvious with all the romantic tension between you two.  And even though I can see where you're coming from, I don't think it's entirely fair to say that Miroku took advantage of you.  I mean, he had just as much to drink as you, so I don't think he was thinking clearly enough to plan what would happen.  And even though he suggested the drinking game, you agreed to it.  Also, you didn't go all the way.  If he had been taking advantage of you, why wouldn't he finish?"

"Well…maybe…uh…" Sango was at a loss for words, so she reached forward, opening a package of hair jewels and began applying them to Kagome's hair.

"I'm just saying that you aren't being fair about all this.  Imagine what Miroku must feel like."  Rin lectured, finally satisfied with her halo.  "I know that people say bad things about him, and I know that he has dated a lot of girls, but there are a lot of boys that I hear worse things about.  After all, Sesshoumaru was seen as quite the playboy before we were together, but he has always been faithful to me since then.  A lot of rumors are blown way out of proportion.  Sesshoumaru only dated five girls before me, and the longest one of those relationships lasted three weeks.  If you listened to the rumors, it sounded as though he had dated half the high school, but that simply wasn't the case.  It's very cruel of you to condemn Miroku like this because of a mistake that both of you made.  In fact, after hearing your story, I think that you've made me see Miroku in a better light than before.  You may have fooled around with him, but it was entirely consensual, and you were both drunk, yet he still had enough control not to take you.  I don't think you're being fair at all."

"Whoa."  Kagome repeated, turning to face Rin.  "I had no idea you were that smart."

"You never asked."  Rin smiled sweetly before humming gently and leaving the room to retrieve her wings.

"So…Sango." Kagome looked over at the other girl.  Sango looked very red, and Kagome couldn't tell if she was angry, upset, or just embarrassed.  "What do you think?"

"I hate him." Sango answered before storming out of the room.

*****

The End (Of Part 3, That Is)

Sorry!  I fully intended to have the party take place in this chapter, but hey, at least you got to hear about the mysterious past of Miroku and Sango.  I think this is getting too long, so it's going to wait until the next chapter.


	4. Who Brought The Witch?

Okay, I promise that _this_ time, I really will give you a costume party.  I apologize for before, but it was worth it, ne?  Oooh, the scandal and…stuff.  Yes, well, what could possibly take place at the long awaited costume party?  How will the guys feel about Rin's costumes?  Will there be any party crashers?  Will Kohaku continue to hit on Rin, or will Sango wisely leave him at home where he cannot tempt Sesshoumaru's wrath?  Will Kagome possibly admit that making out for two hours is not just **practice**?  You'll find out…or maybe you won't, in this installment of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 4

"Your costume is the coolest Inuyasha!  I was gonna be Spiderman before, but then I wanted to be scary so I changed my mind to Frankenstein and now I think mine is okay, but yours is the best!" Souta, his face covered in green make-up and his body clad in a dusty looking outfit, clunked across the front walk after Inuyasha, whose face was mostly hidden by a black ninja mask.  A third person walked alongside Inuyasha as they entered the house, her identity hidden by the black robes and hat of a witch costume.  "Kagome will be really excited that you're here now, cause you were kinda late and she was worried cause you're the coolest person she knows and you're the coolest person I know too.  Who's this?  Is she your friend too?  I've never met her before."

"Souta, who was it?" Kagome came into the living room at that moment, two trays balanced on either arm, each one full of snacks.  She paused, looking at the two guests a moment before smiling brightly at the ninja, "Nice costume, Inuyasha."  Inuyasha was unable to respond, struck dumb by Kagome's costume, and suddenly glad his mask hid his face.  At least she couldn't see the way he was gaping at her.

"Inuyasha's here?" Sango's voice called from the other room, and it was moments before she joined them, looking from the ninja to the fairy carefully placing her burdens on the table.  "How could you even recognize him?"

"His eyes, of course."  Kagome brushed off the question.  "Plus, think about it.  Inuyasha _would_ dress as a ninja, wouldn't he?" Kagome smiled at him again, finally taking note of the witch beside him.  "Who…Kikyo?" she aimed a quizzical glance at Inuyasha.

"Uh…she…I…um…" Inuyasha began.  "I told her yesterday…asked her, I mean.  If she wanted to come.  I thought…um…is it bad?"

"Oh my god." Sango rolled her eyes, cocking her horned head to one side.  "You two are ridiculously obvious."

"Obvious?" Inuyasha asked, confused as he turned to the she-devil, reaching up to loosen his mask.  It was getting a bit stifling, and he wanted to eat some of the snacks anyway.  Kagome was glad he was too busy with his mask to notice the blush that immediately rose to her cheeks at Sango's comment.

"It's fine." Kagome gave Kikyo a smile, forced as it was.  If Inuyasha wanted to be friends with Kikyo, that wasn't a bad thing for her.  And she was not jealous.  She wasn't.  Thankfully, the doorbell rang just then, shattering the awkward moment.  "I'll get it." She practically ran to the door, her iridescent wings flapping slightly as she moved, her costume shimmering as her gauzy trim flowed around her.  Thankful for the distraction, she opened the door with a warm smile  "Hey, Kouga.  I love your costume!" she laughed out loud, reaching forward to touch the eye patch Kouga was wearing.  "Where'd you get this?"

"Wasn't too hard." Kouga shrugged as though it was no big deal, but he was blushing under Kagome's praise of his pirate costume.  "I like your…um…costume too." He gulped as he let his eyes rove over the firmly fitting outfit.  "Yeah…the wings…very nice." He tried to focus on an aspect of the costume that wouldn't get him in trouble.

"Hey, Kagome!" a cute voice came from behind Kouga, and his impatient younger brother finally pushed past him into the house, struggling in his baggy wizard robes.  "You look really pretty!"

"Wow, Shippo, that's a really great costume.  Did your brother help you with it?" Kagome took Shippo's little hand in her own, leading both boys into the house.

"Nah, mostly mom did it, but she did make him go buy the wand.  See?" Shippo waved the wand so exuberantly that he almost fell over, and his hat fell over his eyes.  Kagome was unable to stifle a giggle, and Sango immediately rushed over to gush over the cute little boy.

"Oh, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Sango's hands covered her mouth as Kagome helped Shippo fix his hat.  Neither of the girls noticed how irritated Kouga and Inuyasha looked to suddenly not be receiving any attention whatsoever.  "Ooh, Rin, come out here!  You have to see."

"I'm coming!" Rin came out, Kohaku behind her carrying two large bowls of chips while she only carried a small bowl of salsa and another of dip.  "Thanks, Kohaku." She nodded to him as though it were an afterthought.  "Oh, Shippo, you are _so_ adorable!  I can't stand it!"  Forgetting about her work, Rin shoved the bowls at Kikyo, not even looking to see if the other girl had them before she kneeled in her white robes to fawn over Shippo as well.

"Hey, Shippo." Souta walked past the girls, not taking note of their adoration of his friend.  "Want some candy?"

"Cool costume, Souta." Shippo nodded, waving to the girls and walking off with his friend, much to their disappointment.

"Who brought the witch?" Kouga asked, now that he had a chance to look around and noticed Kikyo.

"Inuyasha brought her."  Kagome attempted to sound neutral on the topic, but she didn't do a very good job.

"Is it a problem?" Kikyo arched an eyebrow, tilting her head high so her face was visible under the brim of her hat.

"I don't see why it would be." Kagome attempted not to glare at Kikyo, and finally settled for returning to the kitchen for more food so that the other girl could not see how unsettled she was.  As she left the room, the doorbell rang again, and Sango rushed to answer it, her red forked tail whipping behind her as her hair flipped up, revealing the deeply cut back of her costume.

"Hey, oh, Rin, guess who's here?" Sango smiled as she waved the attractive man in.  Rin had said something about making Sesshoumaru a costume, but she'd been unsure that the stoic man would want to participate in a costume party.  However, he managed to wear the costume, which gave him the look of a medieval European nobleman, with so much dignity that Sango almost didn't notice that he was wearing anything out of the ordinary for a moment.

"Hello." He nodded to her politely before entering the house, barely getting in the door before Rin flew at him, jumping at him so forcefully that he made a slight noise as he caught her.

"Ooh, you look so good!" she squealed in delight.  Sango saw Inuyasha rolling his eyes and gave him an encouraging smile.  It may be hard for him to see his brother and his friend so close, but it had been going on for so long that she wondered whether he'd ever give up on his opposition of the situation.  "I told you this costume would look great!  I'm just glad I got your measurements right…although, I think it might need a little adjustment." She let go of him to look the outfit over critically.  "Let's go upstairs."

"No costume adjustments in _my_ room!" Kagome called from the kitchen before appearing with two heaping bowls of candy.

"We'll only be a moment!" Rin waved to the others as she went upstairs with her boyfriend.

"At least they _pretend_ they're doing something other than…well, you know." Sango sighed, turning to shut the door just as another car pulled up.  "Oh, someone else is here." She frowned as she tried to think of who was missing, but she didn't have to think long as Kagura, clad in a black latex cat suit that somehow looked indecent while showing only her face, and her hair pulled up into two cat ear buns skipped to the door, looking very pleased with herself.

"Hey, Sango." Kagura waved her gloved and clawed hand, smiling happily.  "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, not at all." Sango tilted her head to one side.  "That's…quite the costume."

"Yeah, I know.  I wanted to prove myself to Rin, you know, since she hasn't seen my sewing abilities so far.  I thought that it would be nice if I could help her with that part of the artwork too, so I thought…here's my big chance.  Like my tail?" Kagura swooped one hand behind her to lift it and show the other girl.  "Oh, you have one too!  I love your costume, by the way!  Did Rin do it for you?"

"Uh…yeah." Sango was now slightly distracted by the vampire standing behind Kagura, smiling at her cheekily around false fangs.  "What's _he_ doing here?" she asked, not censoring her tone.

"Oh…um, well…I didn't know if it was okay…I mean…he said that…since he had to drive me…" Kagura seemed suddenly unsure of herself.  Sango didn't know the girl very well, but she had picked up on how she often seemed very outgoing and confident when it came to art and her abilities, but when the conversation shifted to anything else, it seemed she was almost shy.  She was even blushing, after all her immodest excitement about her skintight costume, she was blushing over her cousin's presence.  Perhaps she was only afraid of making a misstep with them, since she didn't have very many friends.  At least, Rin had said as much to her earlier.

"It'll be fine." Kagome interrupted, almost shoving Sango aside to greet them both as well.  Kagura was confused by a sudden exchange between the two which seemed to consist of Sango shooting a surprised look at Kagome, after which the fairy tilted her head toward another girl inside dressed as a witch.  After this, Sango nodded, shooting a glare at Miroku before forcing a hospitable grin over her features.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." She gritted.  Somehow, she didn't sound very pleased.

"Who is it?" Kouga took the opportunity to sidle up to Kagome, crowding the doorway further.  "Oh, art chick and Miroku.  This should be good." He shot Sango a teasing smile before they all moved to allow the two guests entry. Kagome left to start up some music, and Sango headed to the kitchen to get the rest of the snacks out since it seemed that Rin wouldn't be helping her anytime soon.

"Hey, art chick.  Nice costume." Kouga told her, his smirk looking strange with the eye patch he wore.  She spared him a mocking smile, turning on her black-heeled boots to face him.

"Who are you supposed to be?  Captain Crunch?" She asked him, tilting her head to one side expectantly.

"No…he wears a hat." Kouga knew the instant he said it that he sounded stupid, but it was hard to come up with a clever comeback when he was trying to think if Kagura could possibly be wearing underwear underneath that tight fitting costume.

"Okay then…" Kagura rolled her red eyes at him turning to the kitchen just as Sango re-emerged.  "Hey, you guys have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, there's some punch inside the kitchen if you want to carry it out." Sango smiled at the other girl.  "Although…it is kind of heavy."

"I could carry it." Miroku moved smoothly beside Sango, flourishing his cape slightly as he looked Sango over with obvious appreciation.  "Remind me to tell Rin that she is a genius.  Bringing out your beauty so fully is a skill that few could muster; yet her costume creation is absolutely exquisite.  I am utterly bewitched."

"Then…shouldn't you go talk to Kikyo?" Sango pointed across the room to where the loner girl was talking with Inuyasha, who had since removed his ninja mask to eat snacks.  "I mean, maybe I'm not catching your meaning, but I believe your pun was more appropriate for her.  It's pretty lame, but you usually are, so you should leave us alone and go talk to her."

"Oh, Sango dear, don't tease me with you're baiting." Miroku smiled winningly, moving to wrap one arm around Sango's waist, his fingers creeping ever downward as he spoke.  "You know that I only care for you!  You're the only woman I see!  I am blinded by your beauty."

"Then how can you see me?  Besides that, if you were so devoted to me, why were you out with that Koharu girl just last week?" Sango was unable to slap him without dropping her tray of vegetables and dip, but she did manage an admirable wriggling maneuver that allowed her to escape Miroku's wandering hands.  

"Sango, do not mistake me." Miroku was not chased off by her comments.  "Koharu is a dear girl, but she is only a friend.  You are the only woman I will ever love."

Sango paused before blinking at him and continuing toward the living room"If your eyes are bothering you, maybe I should get Inuyasha to drive you home."

"If I were to need a ride home, I would hope that you would help me, dearest Sango."  Miroku prevailed, heedless of the endless walls Sango kept throwing in his path.  "After all, you are not only the most beautiful woman I've ever known, you are also the most compassionate and caring friend I've ever had."

"Really?" Sango turned slightly as she continued toward the table with Miroku in pursuit.  "I wasn't aware that we were friends.  I would say that to me…you're the biggest mistake of my life.  But a friend…not quite."

"Sango, my sweet temptress, you tease me so skillfully, and yet your ability to avoid my advances only draws me closer to you, longing for the day when I will once again find myself in your arms." Miroku continued to speak poetically as she bent to set the bowl on the table, reaching forward smoothly to grab her bottom.  Her reaction time was nearly instantaneous as she spun, punching him in the gut smoothly and knocking the wind out of her unwanted suitor.

"Watch your hands, asshole." She hissed as he was bent slightly, gasping as his smile disappeared momentarily with the shock of the impact of her fist.  "Kagome said you can stay, but if I had my way, I'd get a restraining order so that I never had to look at you again.  I hate you, Miroku.  Do you understand that?  I…hate…you." Sango stormed out of the room, leaving silence behind her as everyone froze, watching the scene unfold.

"Man, you better not fuck with Sango." Inuyasha finally spoke up.  "I don't know what the deal is between you two, but you need to know where you stand here, Miroku."

"Yeah, if it comes down between you and Sango, we're going to side with her." Kouga agreed, obviously putting his constant rivalry with the ninja on pause for the moment.  "And it ain't gonna be pretty if she comes to us.  So maybe you should just catch a hint and leave her alone."  Miroku had recovered at this point, and somehow he managed to look unperturbed by all the threats he was receiving, even the silent glaring coming from Kohaku who was seated on the couch.

"Ah," he smiled, taking a deep breath and straightening his cape.  "I love a woman with spirit."  And with that, he left the room to follow Sango.

"What a dumbass." Inuyasha shook his head.  "He better watch his back."

"No shit." Kouga adjusted his pirate sword in his belt, as though he was preparing for battle.

"I thought you two hated each other." Kagura joined them, looking curious.  "I think this is the first time I've ever heard you agree on anything."  Instantly, Kouga and Inuyasha looked completely horrified to be caught agreeing with each other, each of them looking at the other with mortification clear on their faces.

"This party is boring." Kikyo commented.  Just then, the music began and Kagome rejoined them, beaming happily and looking excited.

"Hey guys, how's everything going so far?" Kagome's smile faltered as she saw and felt the mood in the room.  "Um, guys?"  At that moment, Sesshoumaru strode down the stairs, looking extremely proper, or as proper as he could manage to look considering that on second glance, anyone might notice the mysterious disappearance of the white shirt he'd been wearing under his jacket.  The fact that he had glitter all over his face did not help matters.  Everyone fell silent once more as he strode to the kitchen, his highly dignified glare daring any of them to comment on his missing garment or his altered appearance.  He disappeared momentarily, and after some rustling, reappeared with a can of Redi Whip, heading back up the stairs silently, back straight, composure completely calm.  As he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down on the group of teenagers staring up at him, smoothed his hair slightly, and then disappeared down the hallway.

"Kouga, why don't you go get the punch?" Kagura ordered, pointing her finger imperiously toward the kitchen.  Her edict was the only noise until a giggling Rin, wearing extremely tousled robes, skipped down the stairs and ran over to the table, stealing a handful of cherries from the fruit platter before running back upstairs once more.

"Um…I guess." Kouga considered arguing, but he didn't think it would win him any points with either of the two girls.  And so he went as directed, still trying to figure out why latex costumes were so utterly fascinating as he went about the errand.

----------

"There you are." Miroku closed the laundry room door behind him, moving toward the girl as she whirled to face him, her cheeks streaked with tears.  "I was worried when you ran off like that."

"You are…I hate you." Sango told him, her voice thick from crying as she turned away so that he couldn't see her face.

"Sango, please." Miroku's voice was more gentle than she remembered hearing it for a long time.  "Please calm down." He reached forward to touch her shoulder, but she batted him away.

"Stay away from me, you dirty ass." She sobbed, leaning against the washing machine as the tears fell from her eyes.  "You're always…so….so…"

"Handsome?" Miroku couldn't resist, but he regretted joking as soon as the word left his mouth.  Sango turned back on him, her hair whipping through the air as she slapped him across the face so hard his cheek went numb.

"Miroku!  Gods…I told myself that it wouldn't bother me…" Sango wiped her eyes, sniveling and wondering absently how terrible she must look right now.  "Working with you.  Strictly professional…that's how it was supposed to be."

"Sango, I apologize.  I know that you are trying to be serious now, and I'm not helping matters." Miroku reached for her shoulder again but she slapped his hand away.

"Why…does it have to be so hard?" she asked, her breath shaking as she willed herself to stop crying.  "I hate you."

"I know it, Sango dear." Miroku slowly reached for her shoulder again, and this time she didn't fight him.  "I believe you hate me nearly as much as I adore you." With that he pulled her forward gently, hugging her to him in a surprisingly innocent embrace.  His right hand stroked her long hair absently as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"I hate you…when you say things like that." Sango's voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest, thinking absently that perhaps her makeup would ruin his costume.

"I do apologize for it, Sango." Miroku buried his face in her hair, careful to avoid her horns.  "I will try not to worship you so blindly in the future if that would make you happier."

"Why do you…have to be so damn sweet?" Sango felt her arms snake around his neck slowly, and somehow she didn't mind the feeling at all.

"I want only to make you happy." Miroku told her, letting his eyes drift closed as he soaked in her scent.  "I want only for the ability to please you."

"I don't trust you.  I don't _want_ to trust you." Sango told him, trying to shoo away the warm feeling creeping into her chest and spreading through her body.

"I will continue to prove myself to you until you feel that you can trust me." He answered, rocking her slightly back and forth to the music that was drifting to them from the party.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked.  Miroku missed a beat, and then he continued, reaching down with his right hand and twining his fingers with hers, moving their joined hands out so that they were actually dancing.

"Do you really hate me?" Miroku asked her, spinning her out from him.

"I…don't know." She answered, allowing him to spin her back into his arms.  Sango had taken dancing lessons when she was younger at her mother's urging, but outside of that, she'd never danced with a guy who knew what he was doing before.  She felt a little dizzy, and she wasn't sure if it was from the spinning or maybe the closeness.  "No…no I don't."

"Sango, I've said this before, and I'll say it as many times as you want me to." Miroku dipped her low, "I'm sorry for what I did.  I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." She breathed, realizing that if he leaned down slightly, they'd be kissing.  He lifted her, launching her into a spin and then catching him against her with his other arm, dipping her again with a slight smile on his face.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked, his breath warm on her face.

"Will you ever stop groping me in public?" she asked in return.

"Touche." His grin widened as he lifted her slightly, doing a complicated turn that Sango was almost sure she would ruin, but he pulled it off.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance." Sango told him, smiling slightly as they moved around each other, palms pressed together before reversing and moving back to their original positions.

"I didn't." Miroku told her.  "Until I met you."

"What do you mean?" Sango wasn't angry anymore, and somehow she couldn't think of what had made her upset in the first place.

"When we spent that week together, I had no idea how I would fall for you until it was too late." Miroku told her, swaying her as they moved around the room more calmly than before.  "But then…after what happened, I lost you and I knew I'd do anything to win you back.  I remembered you saying once when we watched an old Fred Astaire movie, and you told me that you thought men who could dance were so incredibly sexy…as soon as I got home, I begged my parents for lessons."

"Did you tell them why?" Sango couldn't believe this.

"My mother couldn't have been more pleased." Miroku spun his partner, whipping his cape slightly as he stopped the turn and continued.  "My father's never cared one way or the other about anything I do."

"I must admit…no one's ever learned to dance for me." She smiled, feeling a little foolish.

"I should tell you something." He dipped her down low, his voice soft as their noses touched.

"What?" she barely breathed, wondering if he was going to kiss her, or simply say something incredibly romantic.

"Your friends want to kill me." He told her, his purple eyes twinkling as he whipped her back up, their dance ending, neither moving away from the moment they had frozen.

"They're good friends, aren't they?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as she saw his face lowering toward hers.

"Sango," his voice was a bare whisper.  "Please don't slap me right now.  It will ruin the mood." She nodded slightly and he closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers as they kissed for the first time in a long time.

----------

"Sango, Miroku, where have you two been?" Kagome was in the kitchen making more popcorn when the two exited the laundry room, both of their costumes looking slightly mussed.  "We started watching the movie without you guys.  Sorry, but I wasn't sure…"

"It's fine, Kagome." Sango smiled at her friend, grabbing Miroku's hand and pulling him out toward the living room.  "We were talking."

Kagome watched them leave, slightly confused at their sudden closeness, but not wanting to bother Sango about it quite yet.  There'd be plenty of time for that later.  Emptying the popcorn into it's awaiting bowl, she went back into the living room packed with the other party guests, including Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo who were sitting under the table and sneaking as much candy as they could without getting in trouble.  It seemed that Rin and Sesshoumaru, after briefly reappearing at the beginning of the movie for a bottle of Hershey's syrup and some vanilla ice cream, had left once more.  Kagome wondered absently if they just gave up appearances and decided to go home.  Kouga had commented that perhaps they were making a sundae, only to receive a sharp smack to the back of his head from Inuyasha.  Sango and Miroku were now seated in the loveseat while Kagura separated Kouga and Inuyasha from attacking each other on the couch.  As she set down the popcorn bowl, both of the boys attempted to make room for her, but with both of them scooting in, they only managed to squish and anger Kagura, who slapped Kouga sharply on the back of the head.  Kagome shrugged it off, returning to her seat next to Inuyasha and reaching for a handful of the popcorn.

"Shippo, quit it with the candy or mom'll get totally pissed." Kouga threw a caramel at his younger brother's hand.

"I don't think throwing candy will help him stop." Kagura pointed out thoughtfully.

"I don't think shoving your chest against me will help either." Kouga elbowed her.  She elbowed back and smacked the back of his head.

"I don't think being a dumbass will help either." Kagura told him.

"I don't think being a slut will help either." Kouga told her.

"I don't think sitting so close to me will help." She pushed against him, shoving him into the corner of the couch.

"I don't think throwing yourself at me will help." He retorted, shoving her back against Inuyasha who reached around to smack Kouga upside the head.

"You two fucking knock it off or you're kicked off the couch." Inuyasha glared at them, casually draping his arm around Kagome's shoulders.  She didn't notice, since she leaned forward at the same moment for another handful of popcorn, and he was forced to put his hand back in his lap, feeling a bit foolish.

"Good going, Captain Dumbass." Kagura grabbed a handful of M&Ms and popped one into her mouth innocently, flicking a second one at Kouga.

"Bitch." He leaned forward, grabbing his own handful of M&Ms as they began a silent battle against each other.  It lasted precisely twenty-three minutes and almost a full bowl of M&Ms before Kagura dodged a well-aimed shot that hit Inuyasha squarely in the eye.

"That's it!" He reached behind them and pulled his arm forward, launching both his unsuspecting victims off the couch and onto the floor.  "Stay down there with the kids until you can fucking grow up."  Scooting over into the newly vacant space formed by their exile, Inuyasha found the cushions they had occupied were now pebbled heavily with candy treats.  "What the….damn it, you two, there's M&Ms everywhere."

"She started it." Kouga defended himself.

"No way, it was Captain Dumbass." Kagura shot back.

"I don't care who started it, you need to clean it up." Inuyasha scooted back toward Kagome, giving them more than enough room to clean up the remains of their vicious couch battle.

"This movie isn't very scary." Kagome commented after they had finished and were continuing to mope about their exile to the floor.

"Really, I think it's idiotic." Kikyo spoke up.  Kagome hadn't noticed she was still there, back in the chair on the far side of the room.

"Kikyo, stop your fucking whining for five fucking seconds." Kouga told her firmly.

"Don't get pissed at her cause you're stuck on the floor." Inuyasha defended the witch.

"Can I lodge a complaint?" Kagura spoke up, raising her clawed hand for attention and then pointing at the loveseat where Sango and Miroku were cuddled under a blanket.  "Can those two get a room before I'm scarred for life?  I don't really want to watch my cousin copulate."  
  


"Oh, you guys made up!" Kagome squealed happily.  "That's so sweet."

"I thought Sango hated him." Kouga looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, what the fuck." Inuyasha shrugged, deciding it was about time to try out the foolproof yawn and grab technique on Kagome.  Just as he was halfway through, Rin and Sesshoumaru stumbled downstairs, Rin giggling so loudly that Kagome turned to look and Inuyasha's efforts were stymied yet again.

"We're…um…going home now." Rin giggled slightly.  "Great party, Kagome."

"Um…okay." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Inuyasha.  "I don't know why they even bothered to put the costumes on."

"Don't talk about that." Inuyasha's face scrunched up slightly.  "That's my fucking brother.  Disgusting."

"Um…I think I'm ready to go home now too.  Go out to the car, okay Souta?" Sango seemed to be rustling quite a bit under the blanket.  "Just…in a second here…"

"Thank the gods for that." Kagura sighed, leaning her head back against the couch, her arm brushing against Kouga.  "Hey, watch it with the space bubble, Captain Dumbass."

"You know what, I'm gonna think of a really fucking annoying cat name, and when I do, you'll be sorry." Kouga told her matter of factly.  Kagura laughed so hard she almost couldn't breathe.

"Whew, keep me updated on that mission, okay?"  she shook her head.  It was a good party and all, but between Miroku and Kouga, she was ready to go home.  After the couples had left, the movie ended, and Inuyasha agreed to take the nagging Kikyo home.

"Wow, she was the fucking life of the party.  What'll we do now?" Kouga snorted as they left, waiting for his brother to go find his wand that was apparently in the void of Souta's room.  "Hurry it up, Shippo.  Mom wants you in bed!"

"I'm not tired though!" Shippo shot down the stairs at super sugar speed, launching into his startled brother's arms before jumping down and running out the door to the car.

"Mom's gonna be so fucking pissed." Kouga shook his head before turning to Kagome.  "Hey, great party Kags."

"Thanks a lot." Kagome stood from where she was picking up stray M&Ms from the carpet.  "It was really fun, huh?"

"Um…can someone perhaps…drive me home?" Kagura moved forward from where she had been standing since she realized her cousin, so preoccupied with Sango, had left without her.

"Oh, what the fuck?" Kouga tossed his head back, supremely irritated.  "You better fucking live really close."

"Um…actually…not so much." She offered him an apologetic smile.  "I promise not to call you Captain Dumbass on the way!" she offered.

"Promise not to _talk_ and you got yourself a deal." He told her.

"I'll do my best." She offered, skipping out to his car.

"Thanks, Kouga." Kagome smiled warmly at him.  It was worth it to deal with that stuck up bitch, he supposed.  Anything was worth it to make Kagome happy.

*****

The End (Of Part 4, That Is)

As a post script, I would like to thank Madeleine for the sundaes.  All the ice cream, all for you honey!


	5. Aaaaaand Enter Conflict, Stage Left!

Aaaaaaaaaaanddddddddd…I'm back!  Well, that was quite the exciting costume party, wasn't it?  And what could happen now?  Was everyone able to get home without incident?  Why the hell did Inuyasha bring Kikyo so all she'd do was complain the whole time?  Does this story have a conflict?  Doesn't it make you kinda nervous knowing that I _always_ have a conflict, and it hasn't really come to light yet?  Will everything go well for our characters after the party?  Or is the road rockier than they expected?  Time to find out!

*****

Center Stage

Part 5

*****

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded as he gripped Kagome's shoulders, pulling her around to face him.  Her breath caught as her eyes met the purple fire burning in his own.  It took her a moment to regain her powers of speech, her body stiff as she debated whether to allow the contact between them or not.

"Yes…" she paused.  Somehow it was hard to speak when he looked at her that way.  It was almost as though this was a scene from life, not just a piece from a play they practiced every day.  "But should I not use these powers while I can?"

"Can you never use them again if you learn to love?" Inuyasha's scowl was hard, but there was an entreaty in his voice that made Kagome's heart ache.  She hesitated, trying to regain control of herself.  _It's just a play._

"The master—" Kagome knew it was coming, but it was still a shock when Inuyasha cut her off with a firm pressure of his mouth on hers.  The kiss was only a meeting of lips, but the heat behind it was somehow enough that Kagome wondered if she would be able to stay standing without his arms around her, supporting her.  _It's just a play._

"Screw the master!  Are your powers gone?" Inuyasha demanded after pulling away almost as sharply as he had initiated the kiss.  Kagome was having a hard time concentrating on the play.

"Um…no…" she answered, glad that she wasn't expected to give a speech after being kissed like that.

"See?" Inuyasha seemed a bit less angry, but his voice was just as intense as before.  "I don't see the problem here!" and with that declaration, he pressed his lips to hers once more, moving his mouth against hers as she let herself sink into the kiss, but not too deeply.  _It's just a play._  How many times did she need to remind herself of that?

Finally, she struggled slightly.  It was weak and halfhearted, but Inuyasha let her break away, not wanting to force her to continue if she didn't want to.  _Sakage.  It's Sakage right now.  Not Inuyasha._  "Wait!  Stop it!" she was breathless, but the panic still came through in her voice.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded, not letting her go but at least having the decency not to hold her so incredibly close.

"It…isn't proper!" she managed, trying her best not to let herself get caught in Inuyasha's gaze once more.

"Why not?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Because…I said!" She knew she sounded desperate, just as Midoriko would have.

"Do you want me to stop it then?" Inuyasha sounded injured, and Kagome gasped, her eyes meeting his.

"Well…Sakage…you must give me time." She managed to say the correct name.  _It's just a play._

"Time?" Inuyasha didn't sound happy, but at least he didn't sound like a wounded puppy anymore.  "I wait all this time to tell you how I feel and you tell me to give you _time_?"

"Sakage…please." Kagome tugged at his sleeve, and it was unclear whether she was trying to disentangle herself from his grip or draw him closer.  "Tomorrow morning.  Give me that much at least."

"I suppose…" Inuyasha trailed off, tracing her jaw with one finger.  "I could never refuse you anything, in the end." He dropped his hand, his eyes meeting hers as his voice became determined once more.  "Tomorrow morning you'll decide then?"

"Yes, I promise." She spoke softly, but made sure her voice would still carry to the audience.  After all, it was a play.  _It's just a play_.  And yet, when the lights went down, she couldn't make her heart stop beating so fast, and she didn't bother to extricate herself from Inuyasha's embrace until he broke away, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing.

"Okay, I think we're ready for a break!" Sango's voice called out just as Kagome was getting ready to take up her new position for the next scene.  The lights came up and Kagome looked out to see Kagura and Rin discussing some sketches in hushed tones while next to them Miroku and Sango also spoke too low to hear, but Kagome somehow doubted they were discussing the play.  It was strange how fast Sango had seemed to change from hating Miroku to being completely smitten with him, but in retrospect, it made sense.  Sango had filled Rin and her in on some of the details of the reconciliation, and it all sounded rather romantic, in a way.  Smiling once more to herself, Kagome turned to ask Inuyasha what he thought of the couple, but she saw that he was no longer on the stage.  That was strange.

_He can't have gone far.  After all, he's in the next scene._ Kagome wandered backstage, nodding absently to Kohaku as he stood explaining the different curtain operating ropes to a freshman whose name she didn't know.  _Maybe I should ask Inuyasha if we're going to get something to eat after practice.  I'm starved._ Kagome thought, not really caring that she was justifying looking for the boy.

"Kagome." A deep voice stopped her, and she turned to face the owner, seeing the senior that had been cast as the voice of the narrator.  "You look a bit upset.  Perhaps you are trying to find Inuyasha?"

"Hello Naraku." It wouldn't kill her to be civil to the young man, but the fact of the matter was that he bothered her.  Something about him didn't rub her quite right.

"I thought you'd be interested to know that he's just outside the auditorium, near the foyer." Naraku told her, pointing down the hallway as though indicating that it would be the best way to reach her friend.  "I could come with you, if you'd like."

"I think I can find my way just fine, thanks." Kagome quirked her head slightly at the strange boy.  She hadn't really had any classes with him before, so she didn't pretend to know him, but she had heard that he wasn't entirely pleasant, and she didn't feel very comfortable talking to him.  Even though she doubted that half the things she'd heard about him were true, she didn't doubt all the stories, and he made her feel strange.  There was just something about his eyes, so cold, and yet focused at the same time.

----------

"Inuyasha, could you come here for a moment." Kikyo called to the other boy as the cast split up for the five minute break Sango had just called.  Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome who seemed to be off in her own little world for the moment before shrugging and following after the mysterious dark haired girl. Her gray eyes flashed at him as she turned to spare him the barest of smiles before continuing on their way down the hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a while.  She stopped at his words, turning to face him, the hint of a smile still on her lips as she spoke.

"This is fine." She paused, stepping a bit closer to Inuyasha.  He suddenly realized that he could feel the cool puffs of air against his throat when she breathed.  "Inuyasha, I wanted to ask you something, but I couldn't do it in front of the others."

"What is it?" He thought Kikyo was a nice girl, but sometimes she didn't get along with other people very well.  He was upset that his friends didn't seem to like her very much, but he knew that they'd see she was a good person with enough time.

"It's about this play." She placed a hand on his chest, looking as though she wasn't even aware of the contact.  Inuyasha wondered at the coldness of her hand.  It felt nice, but different from Kagome's hands.  Hers were always slightly cool, but they warmed quickly when you held onto them.  He liked them, and wondered suddenly if Kikyo's skin was as soft as Kagome's.  "I was thinking that I'm not really right for the part of Rei, don't you think?"

"Um…well I think you do a good job." Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but Kikyo smiled at his words, so he supposed that was a good sign.

"Inuyasha, do you remember when we first met?" Kikyo switched subjects so fast that Inuyasha was confused for a moment.

"Yeah, when we were at that summer camp in sixth grade." He smiled slightly at the memory.  "Remember how our group went hiking together and that kid found a beehive?"

"And you saved me." Kikyo rested her head against his chest, letting her eyes drift closed.

"It was just some bees.  We ran away." Inuyasha was beginning to wonder exactly what Kikyo was getting at.

"Still," she reached down, lacing her fingers through his.  "You held my hand the whole way.  Without you there, I would have panicked." She turned her face up, her lips inches from his own.

"I was just—" Inuyasha was cut off as Kikyo went up on tiptoes, pressing her lips to his, her hands sliding up to his shoulders as her mouth moved against his.  Inuyasha's eyes went wide at first before slowly sliding closed.  "Kikyo." He managed her name as she broke away.

"Inuyasha, I know you've always cared for me, and I've waited so long to tell you I feel the same." She told him, her sharp eyes catching the nearby presence of a spectator.  She was unperturbed by this development.  "I should have been your first kiss." She spoke loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"You…are." He replied, still a bit taken aback by the sudden attention.  "I mean…Kagome doesn't count, since it's just for the play."

"You make it look so real, though." She managed not to smile as she said this.  Kikyo knew she would win from the beginning, if only she played her cards right.

"It's just a play." Inuyasha shrugged slightly, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.  However, Kagome couldn't see his face from where she stood.  The only sound she made was a strangled gasp before she turned and ran away, but it was enough to alert Inuyasha to her presence.  He whirled around, completely forgetting about the hands still wrapped around his neck as he spotted the unknowing spectator running down the hall.  "Kagome!" he practically knocked Kikyo over in his rush to chase after her. "Wait!"

"No!" her voice was choked up as she stopped at the doors for only a moment before running outside, Inuyasha still in pursuit.

"Kagome!  Stop!" he called out.  He was faster than her, and he knew he'd catch up with her soon enough.  "Kagome!" he lunged forward as he gained on her, catching her arm roughly and yanking her to a stop.  She whirled on him, eyes brimming with tears that she quickly scrubbed away as though she could hide them from Inuyasha.

"Let me go." She sounded halfway calm, except for the pain streaking her tone so heavily that he knew she was still on the verge of tears.

"Kagome, where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but he couldn't help it.  What was he supposed to do now?

"I'm going home." She told him.  "I don't feel well." It was probably the worst acting of her entire career.

"Then let me take you—" he began, but she smacked his hand away, storming back toward the sidewalk that led to the main street.

"No!  I can walk, thank you." Kagome's voice barely cracked on the thank you, but Inuyasha wasn't fooled anyway.

"Dammit, Kagome, it was just a kiss!" he told her, knowing what she was upset about.

"I know!  It's just a play, isn't it?  Why should I care?" And for some reason, he couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"What's going on out here?" Kagura looked angry that the yelling had distracted her from work she'd been trying to complete, but she wasn't half as upset as Inuyasha was at the moment.

"Nothing!  Nothing ever fucking happened!" He growled at her, storming back into the building.

"What a drama queen." Kagura rolled her eyes.  In the distance, she made out Kagome's figure still walking away from the school.  "What…did I interrupt a lover's quarrel?" Just then, Kouga's old Camaro came streaking past her and pulled a suicidal turn into the parking lot, somehow managing not to smash into anything in the process.  He turned it off and hopped out, a McDonalds bag clutched in one hand and a soda in the other.

"What're you looking at?" Kouga was extremely defensive of his car, as Kagura had discovered when she first called it an antique piece of shit.  She could understand why he cared about it so much, as he had apparently fixed it up after getting it second-hand and now it looked almost as good as new.  Anyway, boys had a strange car obsession that she didn't quite grasp.

"Kagome just bailed practice." She answered, heading toward him.  "Let's give her a ride."

"Home?" Kouga climbed back into his car without arguing as Kagura jumped over the side door and landed in the passenger side with a soft thump.  "Don't do that, you'll ruin the interior."

"Well, if she wants to go home, I don't think she should have to walk." Kagura leaned back crossing her arms over her head.  It _was_ a really nice car.  "And don't worry, I won't hurt your baby."

"Better not.  She's worth more than your life." Kouga set down his food before sliding the keys in the ignition, only to have the car's engine protest his efforts to bring it back to life.

"Yeah, I can tell.  Quality machinery." Kagura teased him, enjoying how easy it was to irritate the hot-tempered boy.

"Shut the hell up." Kouga hissed at her as he tried again and again without success.  After the fifth attempt, Kagura leapt out of the car in one smooth motion before heading toward the back of the school.  "Where're you going now?"

"I'm getting my bike." She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the back of the building.

"Her bike?" Kouga chuckled at the idea.  "That'll really fucking help." Sighing, he tried again, but his car had never been the most reliable vehicle, and it seemed as though it wanted a rest after his risky parking maneuvers.  Just as he was about to give up, he heard the roar of an engine, but he knew from the tone that it couldn't be a car.  It sounded too small.  And that's when Kagura came streaking past him on a deep red bike that he was willing to bet was a Harley.  "_That's_ her bike?  Shit."  And with that, he decided to go in and tell the others that Kagome wasn't coming back for the rest of practice.

----------

Sango sighed as she checked her watch and saw that the five-minute break should have been over about ten minutes ago, and half of her two leads was still missing.  "What do you think is going on?" she asked Miroku, who was helpfully rubbing soothing circles on her back with one hand.  He had learned already that as long as his hand stayed on her back, she wouldn't smack him and refuse to eat dinner with him after practice.  It had only taken a few times to master the art of keeping Sango happy.

"Calm down, Sango.  Rin isn't back from the break yet, either." He pointed to the seat where Rin and Kagura's sketchbooks lay abandoned.  Kagura had stormed outside at the sound of yelling a few minutes ago, and then Inuyasha had finally returned from his break.  But Kagome was still not back.

"We all know where Rin is, Miroku." Sango gave him a dry look before letting her head rest against his shoulder.  "Kagome's rarely ever late.  I just don't understand."

"I suspect Inuyasha is involved." Miroku pointed to the boy sulking up on the stage, his arms crossed as he glared at a curtain angrily and tapped his foot impatiently.  "Perhaps it was the two of them that we heard yelling earlier." He suggested.

"Probably." Sango sat up straight once more, facing Miroku.  "I'd hate for them to fight right now.  I mean, ever since they had that practice before the Halloween party they've been better than ever as Sakage and Midoriko.  And their kissing scenes…I didn't even think there could _be_ that much improvement." She sighed, and after a short pause added.  "Plus, I guess I don't want the two of them fighting.  I know I don't sound concerned enough, but seriously, those two have been squabbling since preschool.  I just wish it wouldn't interfere with this."

"Don't worry, Sango." Miroku's hand continued to move on her back.  "Everything will work out in the end."

"Hey, everyone." Kouga came tromping in just then looking a little angry.  Probably another encounter with the assistant art director.  Sango never expected there could be so many people who were vicious enemies in one production.  At least Miroku and her were getting along now.  "Sango, I need to talk to you." Kouga approached them, giving Miroku a hesitant look.  Inuyasha and Kouga were still both confused about whether they were supposed to like Miroku or protect Sango from his womanizing ways.

"What is it?" Sango didn't think she could take any more bad news at that moment.

"Kagome's going home." Kouga told her.  "I'm not really clear, but I guess she's really upset about something.  Kagura's taking her back right now."

"On her bike?" Miroku looked surprised, so Kouga nodded in response.  "That's odd.  She never lets anyone ride on it with her."

"Well, Kagome's special." Kouga looked a bit confused at this news.  Should he just write it off as Kagome's ability to be everyone's friend, or should he thank Kagura later?  Thanking Kagura did not sound like something he ever wanted to do.  It was probably just Kagome.

"Great, so we're short a Midoriko." Sango tossed her arms up in the air, almost hitting Miroku in the face inadvertently.  "Inuyasha, is this _your_ doing?"

"I didn't do shit!" Inuyasha's rebuttal was somehow not very convincing.

"I don't think we need to end practice because the lead actress threw a fit." Kikyo swept out from where she'd been standing backstage, suddenly feeling as though luck was on her side.  "I know Midoriko's part.  I can play both of them if you like."

"Kikyo, I apologize for the insult, but you barely know your own part.  I hardly think you should be playing Kagome's." Miroku commented loudly.

"Oh…let her try, Miroku." Sango waved a dismissive hand at the two people onstage.  "Get through this scene without blowing any lines, and you can cover for Kagome for the last half of practice.  Got it?"

"I'll do my best." Kikyo offered them a smile before taking up her position for the beginning of the scene as Kouga returned to his place at the light board.

----------

"Hop on," Kagura pulled over smoothly as she reached the haggard looking Kagome.

"I'm not going back." She crossed her arms stubbornly, but she stopped walking long enough to talk to the other girl.  "Not today at least.  You can tell Sango that I'm sorry, but I can't…not right now."

"I didn't _say_ I was taking you back." Kagura offered Kagome a smile.  "Anyone who puts up with shit from a thickheaded man deserves a ride home at the very least, right?"

"Ah…I guess." Kagome smiled back, but it was a bit weaker than she intended.  She gave the bike a hesitant glance.  "I've never…um…"

"Oh, it's fun, don't worry." Kagura assured her.  "Here, I have a spare helmet if you want." She opened the back compartment and tossed the helmet to the other girl.  "Kagome, meet Kaze, Kaze, meet Kagome.  I'm sure we'll all get along fine, now hop on."

"Okay." Kagome climbed behind Kagura, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist.  "Is this good?"

"Yeah, just don't let go." Kagura warned.  "Kaze's a sweetheart once you get to know her, but she's a bitch when she wants to be."

"Um…okay." Kagome gulped, her grip tightening as Kagura sped off down the road.  "Hey!" she called after a while.

"What is it?" Kagura shouted back.

"Thanks!" Kagome answered.

"No problem!" Kagura smiled at her passenger, and Kagome suddenly wondered why she'd always thought of Kagura as a shy girl.  Before the play, it seemed she'd never heard three words from the pretty girl with the bright red eyes, but now, she could see herself becoming fast friends with her.  _I just hope it lasts, unlike_ some _things_.

----------

Kagura hadn't expected to take long dropping Kagome off, but the girl had invited her in for tea and the two of them had discussed the situation with Inuyasha.  She felt almost strange knowing that the other girl had accepted her as a close friend already, but it was nice at the same time.  Kagura could barely remember when she'd last had friends, and she just hoped her past didn't come back to haunt her this time.  As she pulled up to the school, she noted with some trepidation that there didn't seem to be very many cars in the parking lot.  Hopefully, her things weren't locked inside the school.  She'd been hoping to make up for skipping out on the last half by working on her designs more that night.  After all, Rin and her hoped to start painting and construction of the set some time next week.  Pulling into the side lot, Kagura pulled off her helmet, letting her hair fall around her shoulders as she set the prop and looked around.  Just when she was going to go to the doors and check if someone had, by some miracle, left one unlocked, she noticed that Kouga's car was still parked where she'd seen it last, and it seemed to contain a very unhappy Kouga.  And he seemed to be holding her things hostage.

"Oh god, what do _you_ want?" she grumbled to the boy who had just climbed out of his convertible with an extremely sulky look on his face.  "That's mine." She indicated the bag that he was holding as she walked over to retrieve it.

"I saved your shit from lockdown." He told her, reaching into the car and pulling out her sketchbook as well as her leather coat.

"What for?" she wanted to know.  It was no secret that Kouga despised her, and she could care less.  It wasn't that he'd ever done anything to cause her spite, she just didn't like people who didn't like her.  And Kouga didn't like her one bit.  She reached for her jacket, but he held it back.

"First, ya gotta promise." Kouga told her.  "Don't tell anyone I needed a ride home from _you_.  And I want dinner."

"Who said I'd give you a ride?" Kagura arched a black eyebrow speculatively.  Kouga seemed to be making a lot of assumptions.

"You owe me one." Kouga reminded her.  "Do you _really_ want to owe me a favor?"

"Fine." Kagura snatched her things from him sharply.  "It's a deal, but you should know that Kaze hates men."

"Kaze?" Kouga gave the bike a skeptical look.  "Hates men, does she?"

"Yeah." Kagura tossed him a helmet as she zipped up her jacket.  "Takes after me."

"Oh, that explains it." Kouga strapped the helmet on as he shouldered his own bag.  Kagura climbed on her bike and glared at him.

"Explains what?" Kagura asked, starting the engine with a satisfying roar.

"Why you're such a bitch to me." He told her as he climbed on behind her, holding onto the side handles rather than wrap his arms around her waist.  "You're fucking hot for Kags, aren't you?"

"What?" the yell was almost drowned out as Kagura backed up and then suddenly shot forward, racing down the street away from the school.  "Fuck you, dumbass!"

"I'm wrong?" Kouga asked, forced to yell over the engine.

"My life would be a lot fucking simpler if I liked girls, trust me!" Kagura shot back, heading for a nearby Dairy Queen and pulling in to the lot.  Kouga had to admit, he could see why she would want a bike instead of a car.  The rush was almost better than how he felt driving his Camaro around.  "Hope you like ice cream, cause I damn well deserve a Blizzard right now." Kagura told him as she got off the bike with him and set her prop, taking off her helmet once more.  Kouga caught how the streetlights caught the shimmer of her hair as it fell around her shoulders, and he suddenly wondered what it felt like.  He knew that girls had soft hair, and he wondered if it made a difference if they were unbearable bitches.

"How the hell did you get a Harley, anyway?" Kouga asked the question that had been bothering him since he'd first seen her speed off on the bike.

"Dad died when I was nine." Kagura answered shortly.  "Mom said I could use the money for a car and save the rest for school.  I didn't want a car." Kouga nodded, willing to accept her answer as enough information.

"So, did you talk to her?" Kouga asked the girl as they entered the Dairy Queen and began looking over the menu.

"Kagome?" Kagura asked, not surprised that he'd brought it up, only a bit shocked that it took him so long to ask the question that must have been the first on his mind.  "She's gonna be fine.  She's got an acute case of Men Are Cheating Bastards, but other than that, she's fine."

"Cheating…" Kouga's blue eyes narrowed as he waited for Kagura to order and thought this over.  He stepped forward after her, ordering a large meal and a blizzard, just because they were expensive and he liked to piss Kagura off.  "What the hell happened?" he asked, once she'd paid and they moved to wait for their order.

"Inuyasha." Kagura explained.  "He's been leading her on since around the Halloween party, and today Kagome catches him getting some action from the witch."

"Kikyo?" Kouga couldn't help but laugh at the nickname despite his anger at Inuyasha.  It was just so damn fitting, and after Halloween, there was definite justification.  "What an ass…fucking making out with Kikyo?"

"They only kissed, so far as she knows, and apparently that's what he's claiming." Kagura shrugged.  "Kagome's being a lot nicer about all of it than _I'd_ be, I'm telling you that right now.  I mean, sure, she ditched half of practice, but if it would've been me, _he'd_ be missing a lot more than that." She grinned maliciously, and for some reason, Kouga couldn't help but admire her.  Just then, their number was called and he went and got the food, bringing it back to continue the conversation.

"So is that it?" Kouga wanted to know.  "I didn't even know Kagome and Inuyasha were together." He tried not to sound angry about that, but it didn't come out as controlled as he hoped.

"No wonder she didn't say anything to you." Kagura rolled bright red eyes at him.  "You two are like two dogs sniffing at the same bone.  I don't see why she bothers to put up with it."

"Don't start on me, Kagura." Kouga chomped on a fry angrily.  "I'm sure you're the fucking relationship master."

"Nice, asshole." Kagura waved a spoonful of her Blizzard at him.  "But I'm sure I could do a lot better than you three.  The mess you've made is just ridiculous."

"So what else did you talk about?" Kouga wanted to know.  "Or did it really take you an hour to figure out they kissed and Kagome got pissed?"

"Very funny, smartass." Kagura glared at him.  "We talked about a few other things once she'd calmed down."

"Like what?" Kouga wanted to know.

"Like how obnoxious you are." She teased him.  "We talked about Miroku and Sango for a little bit.  Kagome and I were kind of missing details on both sides, so we weren't quite clear."

"Those two are fucking crazy." Kouga shook his head.  "I thought that Sango was gonna kill him, and now she's like a schoolgirl or some shit.  Ridiculous."

"Kagome asked about you." Kagura had been hesitant to offer this part of the conversation up, but she supposed Kagome might have told him anyway.  "She wanted to know why I hate you so much."

"What'd you tell her?  Cause you're a bitch?" Kouga smirked at her, expecting some witty retort.

"No." she calmly told him, scooping up a bite of Blizzard with her spoon.  "I told her that I don't hate you at all."

"Bullshit." Kouga shook his head, devouring his burger as she responded.

"I don't like…people very much.  I've gotten a lot better about it, but there's really only one person I'll ever hate." Kagura's eyes clouded over momentarily as Kouga stopped eating, his burger long gone, but his fries forgotten.  "And you aren't him, so I don't hate you."

"But…you're such a bitch." He pointed out.

"You're just as bad to me as I am to you.  I'm just giving back as good as I get." Kagura told him, returning her attention to her ice cream as Kouga thoughtfully finished his meal.

"You know, I don't really hate you either.  I just think you're a bitch." Kouga told her after they'd finished and were headed out to the bike.

"We're in agreement, then." Kagura smiled at him, and Kouga wasn't sure if it was a friendly gesture or not.  Either way, he needed her to drive him home.  On the ride, he was silent, thinking about Kagome, Inuyasha, and even Kagura.  What she'd said…he wasn't really sure what she was talking about, but it didn't seem like fun just fighting with her all the time, knowing she only fought back because he was an asshole.  Although it was entertaining on occasion.  And something about what she'd said really bothered him to the point where he decided to ask her as soon as they reached his house.  Shippo was already home, as he'd gone with Souta and Kohaku who both insisted on checking out his new video game before returning to their own homes.  Kouga felt sorry for Sango having to drive the little boys around, but he supposed she was used to it.  It was okay, though.  He hadn't known then that his car wasn't going to start up, but now he was glad he'd let the little stinker go ahead.

"Kagura." He stepped off the bike when she slowed to a stop.  "Who's the guy?"

"The guy?" she asked, flipping up her visor to talk to him as he removed his helmet.

"The one you hate." He elaborated.

"It doesn't matter." It was hard to tell with the helmet, but Kouga was almost sure she smiled at him.  Now that was something unusual.

"Then why don't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I don't really trust you." She admitted, taking back his helmet and stowing it away.  "When I do, ask me again and I'll tell you."

"Deal." He nodded. "Kagura?"

"Yeah?" she turned back, having been getting ready to take off again.

"You're not as bad as I thought." He admitted.

"Same to you." And with that, she sped off into the night.

*****

The End (Of Part 5, That Is)

Whew, this kinda got long…oh, and to those who haven't figured it out, I update every Tuesday.  Jaa!


	6. This Is How We Solve Problems Like Matur...

Now that I've angered you all with the conflict introduction, lets move on and deal with it!  Will our heroes be able to overcome the evil witch and her terrible powers of seduction?  Will Kouga be able to resist the coolness of Kagura and her sweet ass ride?  Will Kouga ever get his poor car to start?  Will some dumbass key his car while it's left out there overnight and have to face the terrible wrath of Kouga?  Will Kagome hear of how Kikyo usurped her role at the end of last practice?  What will she do to avoid a coup?  Why is Naraku so creepy?  Will Miroku be able to get through play practice every day without copping a feel?  Will Rin and Sesshoumaru ever do anything other than "work on his costume?"  Will Shippo get a little go-cart to honk the horn with his little hands so that Agent Kishuku will squeal in satisfaction?  Will I ever stop asking silly questions?  Time to find out in this part of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 6

*****

"Inuyasha, Kagome, could you please come talk to me for a moment." Sango asked after she had finished critiquing the other actors.  "Everyone else, you're free to go home."

"Alright, Souta, go wait with Kouga in the car." Kagome motioned for her brother to go along after the technical director.  "I'll be out in a minute."  She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, though; as she was almost positive she knew what this was about.

"Kagome, I have to be fast when I drop you off today, okay?" Kouga came down the aisle, pausing as he reached Inuyasha and Kagome who were waiting for Sango to begin speaking to them.  "I promised Kagura and Rin that I'd help with set construction."

"That's fine.  I'll be as fast as I can." Kagome nodded sharply as she watched him go.  From backstage, Kikyo emerged as though she had been taking her time about getting ready to leave.  She sauntered over to the edge of the stage and sat down behind where Kagome and Inuyasha stood, dangling her feet innocently.

"Kikyo?" Sango addressed the other girl expectantly.

"Yes?" she arched an eyebrow at the writer in question.

"I was trying to talk to these two." She pointed out.  Miroku's hand was on her back again, and she was glad for it's comfort.

"Oh, did you mean alone?" Kikyo stood after some time, still lingering on the stage until Sango nodded, pointing toward the door with her pencil.

"Kikyo, please leave." Miroku had no compunctions about being blunt with the other girl.  She made a slightly sour face at them before she finally complied, pausing at the door.

"You're going to give me a ride home, right Inuyasha?" she asked, her gray eyes widening slightly.

"Fine." Inuyasha still wasn't sure why the pale girl wouldn't leave him alone, but after that kiss in the hall it seemed his whole life was one long torture session.

"Go, Kikyo." Miroku raised his voice slightly.  It wasn't angry, just a bit sharper than necessary.  Sango touched his thigh lightly, and he smiled at her to show that he wasn't upset.  As the door shut behind Kikyo finally, Sango turned her speculative gaze on the pair standing before them.  Rin and Kagura were supposed to be getting to work on set construction, but they had kindly left the auditorium for the moment.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango didn't know how to address this subject delicately.  She decided that it was best just to say what she was thinking.  After all, she'd been friends with these two people for as long as she could remember.  She should be able to speak honestly with them.  "Would you mind telling us what the hell is going on?"

"He started it." Kagome answered immediately.  She felt a bit foolish at her thoughtless response.  After all, she wasn't a child.

"Whatever, I didn't do shit."  Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back against the stage.  He wasn't about to take blame for something he never did.

"Oh, yeah, your tongue probably just fell out of your mouth.  Thank god Kikyo was there to catch it." Kagome rolled her blue gray eyes away from him, glaring at the ceiling as though it was the source of her problems.

"It wasn't like that!  It was barely a peck." Inuyasha defended angrily, turning to Kagome at her accusation.

"Yeah, and she barely tried to take my part as soon as I was gone." Kagome shot back, facing him now.

"That was your own fault!  You're the one who stormed off like a fucking baby!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"You're the one who…" Kagome stopped halfway through her accusation, taking a breath and turning away.  "Never mind.  I don't even want to talk to you right now."

"I don't want to talk to _you_ either." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay, I think I've got a good idea about what's going on here." Sango rolled her eyes at her two friends, momentarily embarrassed at their behavior.  Miroku was still there though, and that was always good.  If only everything in her life could be so perfectly simple.  "I would have thought that you would _talk_ to me about this before now.  I mean, I know you two had a fight last week, because everyone had to hear it, and then Kagome just ditched half of practice after that."

"I am sorry about that." Kagome interjected immediately, blushing sheepishly.

"I know you are." Sango tilted her head slightly.  "However, it was very immature to let your personal lives interfere with this.  Kagome, you want to be an actress.  What kind of actress storms off and abandons a project because she had a tiff with her boyfriend?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Kagome was startled at the strength of her denial.

"Yeah, you realize that _now_." Inuyasha sulked.

"Inuyasha, could you shut up right now?" Sango asked him, her tone perfectly polite.  He looked a bit startled before he nodded, looking away as though he was embarrassed at how he was acting.  _He should be.  This is ridiculous._  "Thank you.  Now, Kagome, if you would answer the question?"  She tried to focus her anger at this situation, letting Miroku rub it away with his ever-present hand.  _I don't know what I'd do without him right now._

"A bad one." Kagome answered after some time spent shuffling feet and avoiding Sango's clear gaze.  Why did she feel like she was going to start crying any moment now?  _I will_ not _start to cry in front of stupid Inuyasha._

"Thank you." Sango even managed a small smile for her friend.  That was the key, to remember that they were her friends, no matter if they were ruining her senior project or not.  "Now, Inuyasha," she addressed the sheepish looking young man as he stood grumbling to himself silently.  "Did you kiss Kikyo?"

"She kissed _me_." Inuyasha clarified.

"Yeah, and you were _so_ resistant to the idea." Kagome grumbled angrily.

"Thank you for your helpful comment, Kagome." Sango stopped the other girl sharply.  Miroku was kneading her neck now.  She was definitely going to have to remember to tell him that he was the best part of this entire production after this.  "Now, Inuyasha, Kikyo kissed you.  Then what happened?"

"Why do we have to fucking talk about this?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

"Because it's affecting your performance and I won't have it!" Sango didn't mean to yell, it just happened.  Miroku's free hand reached over to squeeze her arm as his other hand continued to move in a soothing manner back over her shoulder blades.  "I'm sorry." She breathed deeply, trying to focus on the feeling of his hand on her back, sending warmth into her tired flesh even through the barrier of her shirt.  "I didn't mean to yell at you, but this has been bothering me for almost a week now.  Now, the two of you…you've been my friends since preschool, and I think you've had a thing for each other since…well, about that long.  There have been times when I thought that you two would just never get together, or that maybe I was imagining it, but I entered this play thinking that no matter what happened, you two would act professionally toward each other on the stage.  However, you're performances have slowly begin getting worse and worse ever since the sudden drop off after your fight.  I think what I'm trying to say here is that…this is my senior project, but it's more than just some requirement I have to meet.  You know better than most of the people here how much this means to me, and if you think I'm going to put up with mediocre efforts and let your love life become more important than this play, you're wrong.  If I don't see a return to the level I've come to _expect_ from the two of you, I swear to god, I'll…I don't know, but I may have to get rid of both of you.  I really don't want to have to recast the leads at this point.  We've only been in rehearsal for a month, but the performances are scheduled in February.  I don't want to lose valuable time to something stupid, and I don't want to have to schedule extra rehearsals to train two new leads.  Please, you guys, just pull it together.  I mean it."

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha shook his head.  "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can both go." Sango wished she could make the rest of the world disappear for a good hour.  Well, she supposed that Miroku was doing a good job.  She'd keep him around for sure.  "Tell Rin and Kagura that they can come back."

"I'm sorry too, Sango." Kagome turned to the girl, her eyes full of tears.  "I do know how important this is to you.  I'm really sorry." And with that, they both left Sango and Miroku alone in the auditorium.

"Those two…I feel like I'm losing control here, Miroku." Sango let her head fall against his shoulder.  He kissed the top of her head softly, hugging her loosely.

"You're doing your best, Sango." Miroku told her softly.  "You can't always be in control of everything."

"Miroku," she looked up at him, smiling slightly.  "I'm keeping you."

"As though I would leave." He smiled back, leaning down for a kiss.

----------

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed at his sleeve, her fingers trembling as they left the auditorium.  "I think…Sango's right, Inuyasha.  We need to work this out."

"Look, I didn't do anything wrong here." Inuyasha looked upset, but he looked angrier than anything.  "You're the one that's fucking things up."

"You…" Kagome couldn't even continue.  Tears were still welling in her eyes when Inuyasha turned to leave as Kikyo noticed them and came up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." She told him before turning back to offer Kagome a wide smile.  Seeing her smile like that…it was the last straw for Kagome.  She rushed forward, busting through the doors and leaving them behind her as she ran blindly toward home, not even remembering that Kouga was waiting for her until suddenly she heard him calling out and he caught up to her, grabbing her shoulders as she stood sobbing brokenly by the side of the road.

"Kagome, god…" Kouga didn't know what to do.  Whatever had just happened must've been bad, judging from how hysterical Kagome seemed at the moment.  "Come on, Kags.  Let's get you home, okay?"

"I…they…god…" Kagome collapsed against Kouga's chest, letting him hug her to him as he whispered words of comfort into her hair.  She always smelled so nice, like strawberries and something else he could never place.

"It's okay, Kags." He kissed her hair, as he rocked her slightly, hoping to calm her down as she cried into his chest.

"Kouga…you're always there." She told him after her crying had subsided, letting him continue to rock her and hold her.  "Always there."

"Just for you, Kags." He told her, letting his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feel of her in his arms.

"Kouga…you love me, don't you?" she asked after sniffling slightly.  Kouga's movement stopped suddenly.  He felt as though his whole world has just lurched sharply to one side and he needed to regain his balance.

"I…um…Kagome…" he didn't know what to say.  He didn't know how to stop blushing, and he definitely didn't know how to breathe.

"It's okay.  Let's go." She grabbed his hand and walked back to his car, where Souta and Shippo were waiting for them impatiently.  Kouga got in the car, trying to act completely normal as he drove the way back to Kagome's house.  He tried not to see the way she was looking at him from the passenger seat as Souta and Shippo talked in the back.  He felt like something important was supposed to be happening right now, but he wasn't sure what.  He didn't know which way he should go, what he should do.  Kagome was the one he wanted, right?  She was the best thing he could think of, it seemed.  She was so…

"Thanks for the ride, Kouga." Kagome was still there, but Souta and Shippo were suddenly gone.  Kouga vaguely recalled telling Shippo something about getting some cookies, but he'd been so worried about Kagome that he couldn't think past that.  "Kouga?"

"Y…yeah?" he looked at her, feeling incredibly nervous.  This was it.  This was his chance.

"I need…Kouga…" she leaned forward sharply, pressing her lips to his for a brief kiss.  "I think I need this right now.  Is that…um…is that okay?"

"Inuyasha." He spoke after a moment.  "You still want him, don't you?"

"Kouga…I don't know what I want anymore." Kagome's tears spilled down her cheeks.  "But I can't…I can't be alone right now."

"Kagome." Kouga reached forward, brushing her tears away slowly.  "Do you want to go out for some coffee?"

"I thought you had to…" Kagome's eyes widened softly.

"Well, you're more important than that." Kouga told her.  "You're the most important thing to me."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, and yet somehow, her heart wasn't in it.

----------

"I can't believe you ditched us yesterday, stupid." Kagura was seated next to Kouga at the circular table.  "You're helping tonight, right?"

"Something came up." Kouga glanced at the girl next to him who kept shooting glares at Inuyasha while picking at her lunch.  "I guess I should be free this afternoon.  Kagome?"

"Huh, what's that?" Kagome turned, trying to act as though she wasn't trying to glare a hole through Inuyasha's head.  She couldn't believe he even had Kikyo _eating_ with them now.  Was she never to be spared from Inuyasha and his faithful puppy's antics?

"Kagura wants me to help with sets after practice today."  He asked.  "Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure, I guess." Kagome had to remember why exactly he felt he had to ask her, but then it came back to her.  Stupid Inuyasha.  And if Kikyo leaned any closer to him…

"What, is she your mom now?" Kagura laughed at the exchange, biting into a carrot stick.

"She's my girlfriend."  Suddenly, silence struck through all the conversations that had been taking place at their little table.  Kagura stopped mid-chew on her carrot, Rin and Sango whirled to look at Kouga, and even Miroku looked over with interest.  Inuyasha was remarkably less subtle about his thoughts.

"Your _what?_" He barked, standing up at the table as though he intended to leap across at Kouga and rip his throat out.  Kouga wasn't scared of him or anything, but it was kind of surprising.  But then Kagome stood up placing her palms on the table calmly, leaning over to face Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed.

"Kouga and I are going out now." Kagome told him, her voice soft, but very cold.  "I am his girlfriend.  Does that bother you?"  There was a long pause, and the tension at the table was nearly palpable.

"It's fine." Inuyasha told her finally, his voice nearly a growl as he squeezed the orange he'd been holding tight enough that his fingers dented the peel.

"Good." She hissed, turning to Kouga. "I'm leaving now.  Later, guys." She turned to leave, picking up her bag before she paused, turning back and grabbing Kouga's face with both hands, pressing a firm kiss to his lips before glaring at Inuyasha and storming out of the cafeteria.  Suddenly, the orange smashed in Inuyasha's fist, pieces of it flying into Miroku and Kikyo's lunches as juice squirted from it.

"Ow, my eye…Inuyasha." Kikyo was obviously upset by Inuyasha's sudden outburst as well as the fact that he suddenly wasn't paying any attention to her.  He stormed out of the lunchroom, leaving the others to stare after him.  He didn't care though.  This was ridiculous!  _If Kagome thinks I don't see what's going on here, she's fucking crazy!_

"Kagome!" he called out as soon as he caught sight of her just down the hall, slamming her locker shut with unnecessary force.  Not bothering to slow down, he marched straight up to her, nearly pinning her against the locker as he stopped himself with his arms on either side of her.

"What do you want now?" she asked, trying not to look frightened by the anger in his eyes.

"Who's better?" he asked suddenly.  For some reason, it was the only thing he could think to say at that moment.  "Him or me?"

"Kouga's more experienced." Kagome told him, arching one eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, not really thinking his actions through as his hands went to the sides of her face, pulling her against him even as she tried to pull back.  Kagome couldn't take it, her head was flooded with messages, all of them conflicting, and his mouth was just so hot and so urgent.  In a way, this was just like when they were kids.  Every time she had tried to win, every time she had tried to be the one in control, Inuyasha had always one-upped her.  He insisted on winning, on having the last word, on always getting everything he wanted without even having to work for it.  Not this time.  He couldn't just take her like another one of his victories, tossing her in the closet and forgetting about her.  Balling up her fists, she felt her world go white hot with anger before she felt the fist connect with his gut, the kiss effectively cut off as Inuyasha bent over, lurching against her with the wind knocked out of him.  She shoved him away.

"Not this time, Inuyasha." She told him as he stumbled slightly, gasping for air momentarily.  "You think it's that easy?  You just kiss me and I forget all about Kikyo, all about you leading me on, letting me believe that there was something between us that was more…god Inuyasha.  You're so selfish."

"Kagome…" he regained his breath.  "You're the one dating someone else.  I never told Kikyo to fucking follow me around.  She just does."

"You made me feel something, Inuyasha." Kagome told him, her eyes brimming with tears.  She hated all this drama.  She felt like such a crybaby.  "But you know what, you can't _have_ everything you want.  You've chosen Kikyo, and that's your problem."

"Chosen Kikyo?" Inuyasha was suddenly angry again.  "So that's how it is now?  Fine.  Fucking fine."  He stormed back to the lunch room, not really caring if Kagome was following him or not.  _She's being such a bitch!_

"Inuyasha, where'd you run off to?" Kikyo stood slowly as he tromped over to her angrily.  "I was wo—" He cut her off with a firm kiss before grabbing her hand roughly and yanking her away from the table.

"Come on.  Apparently you're my girlfriend now." Inuyasha grumbled at her as he led the stunned girl away from his still confused friends.  Back at the table, Miroku turned to Sango and took her hand in his, kissing it softly.

"Thank you, Sango." He told her, smiling slightly.

"For what?" she wanted to know.

"Putting me in a stable relationship." He answered.  "I will forever be grateful to you if you will just keep me there."

"Miroku…" Sango flushed deeply at his words, looking around to see if they were drawing too much attention from their friends.  However, although Rin was smiling at them warmly, ever the avid supporter of their relationship, Kouga seemed to be overly occupied with his food and Kagura was obviously shooting him meaningful looks every few moments, but he was avoiding her gaze, so it wasn't working out very well.  "Yeah, that sounds good." She smiled back at her boyfriend, leaning forward for a soft kiss.

*****

The End (Of Part 6, That Is)


	7. The Rules Of Fidelity According To Kouga

Man…why can't everyone just be happy and smart?  Why won't Kikyo like…die, or something?  Why is Kagome being stupid?  Why is Inuyasha being even more stupid?  Why can't they all just follow the good example of Sesshoumaru and Rin?  Or wait…no, then no work would ever get done on the play.  Okay, why can't they follow the example of Sango and Miroku?  And what about Kouga?  When's he going to get a little self respect?  Will Kagura have anything to say about all this?  And where did Naraku go?  What's up with him, anyway?  Let's dig a little deeper into these things in this installment of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 7

*****

"Guess what today is?" Rin asked Kagura as she popped the lid off a bucket of red paint.

"Saturday?" Kagura guessed, handing Rin the mixing stick as she glanced over her designs before looking over the tarp covered in unpainted set pieces and flats trying to see if anything was missing.

"Yes, but that's not _all_." Rin giggled slightly, reaching for another can of paint.

"Um…it's the sixteenth?" Kagura tried again, scanning the main road for vehicles.  The other members of the crew should have been arriving soon enough to help.  "Of November?"

"Yes!  But do you know what that _means?_" Rin wanted to know.

"That I have to give up my Saturday for set painting?" Kagura guessed.

"What _else_?" Rin prompted.  Kagura nodded as she saw a red car in the distance, but then frowned slightly.  That wasn't Kouga's car.

"Kouga's probably going to ditch us for his girlfriend?" Kagura wasn't really paying attention to Rin at this point.  She saw a truck pull over to let out a familiar freshman crewmember.  _Still no Kouga._

"No, it's a _good_ thing." Rin hinted heavily.  Kagura could see other crewmembers arriving, but so far no Kouga.

"I don't know.  It's your birthday?" Kagura wondered, trying to stop looking up at the sound of every engine she heard.

"No!  It's our anniversary!" Obviously Rin was bored with the guessing game, that or she was too excited by the occasion to wait for Kagura to guess any longer.

"Our what?" Kagura arched an eyebrow at this, feeling irritated at her sudden urge to look up to see if any red Camaros were coming.  _Who cares if he shows up anyway?  We have plenty of help without him._

"Anniversary!  Sesshoumaru's and mine!" Rin was practically squealing at this point, and Kagura's lip curled slightly at the noise.  _Disgusting.  Tell me that_ I'll _never be in love.  It makes you become an idiot._

"That's great.  How long have you been together?" Kagura asked, only vaguely interested.

"Two years!" Rin was bouncing around, the cans of paint completely forgotten.  Kagura vaguely wondered if Rin would even care if she knocked the paint all over herself.  _I better move my sketchbook before she ruins it and I'm forced to kill her._  Bending over, she picked up the book and moved it over to the sidewalk.  They had taken up all of the small side parking lot with the pieces that needed to be painted.  Most of the work was going to have to be done by Kagura and Rin, but the backgrounds and some of the larger pieces were going to be done by other crewmembers.  However, Kagura didn't trust most of them to help with the details, so that would be up to the art director and her assistant.

"Good for you." Kagura sometimes got a bit annoyed with Sesshoumaru and Rin.  It wasn't that she was jealous of their relationship so much as she didn't approve of how easily it distracted Rin from her work.  _She wouldn't_ need _my help if she could stop jumping all over him for like ten seconds._

"So…I was thinking." Rin suddenly sounded as though she was going to ask a favor, and Kagura was pretty sure she knew what it was.  "Since it's our anniversary and all…we kinda made plans to spend the day together."

"So now _you're_ ditching me too?" Kagura didn't mean to sound snappish, but somehow she couldn't keep her tone neutral.  After all, it would be a long day even with the two of them doing all the details and supervision, and now she was going to have to handle it alone?  _And I'm supposed to be_ her _assistant._

"Don't get mad, Kagura!" Rin may seem to see Sesshoumaru as her whole world sometimes, but that didn't mean she didn't care about her friends.  She hated to upset them, and after all the goofing off she did, this play was very important to Rin too.  "I really hate to do this to you, but I _will_ be here until noon.  That gives us four hours, and I know that you're more than capable of taking care of things yourself.  And it's okay if you don't finish, we can just come in tomorrow."

"Rin…" Kagura pursed her lips in frustration as she was unable to stop herself from popping her head up to look as she heard a car approaching.  _It's not him, anyway.  What a slacker._  "Look, I'm not mad, I'm just kind of stressed out is all.  I guess…I mean, it is your anniversary, and it would seriously suck if you had to celebrate it by painting sets until you practically pass out from the fumes."

"I knew you'd understand!" Rin jumped over, hugging Kagura so suddenly she nearly winded the red-eyed girl.  "And listen, I know this whole thing with Kouga is really bothering you, but you shouldn't worry."

"I'm _not_ worried." Kagura huffed as she turned to count the gathering crewmembers.  Only four so far, but she could see Sango's white Accord pulling in to the lot, and she knew that Sango would bring her brother with her.  _And if Sango shows up, at least we know Miroku won't ditch for his girlfriend. _ "I just think he's being irresponsible.  And Kagome should know better than to hinder this production anymore.  I mean, I like Kagome and all, but god, this Inuyasha bullshit is like a thorn in Sango's side and she just keeps getting more and more pissy about it."

"I don't think you should hold it against her." Rin told her, smiling knowingly.  "Kagome and him have a strange relationship."

"Like I really care what the two of them do." Kagura grumbled.  "That's _his_ problem."

"Morning guys." Sango looked less than excited to be awake at eight in the morning on a weekend.  "Who else is ready to go back to bed?"

"You'll be fine, Sango." Rin patted her friend's back comfortingly as they headed over to where the rest of the crew was waiting for them.  "Just hang in there.  Miroku's coming soon, isn't he?"

"He better be, he kept me up all night." Sango grumbled.  At Kagura's questioning look, she blushed deeply before explaining.  "I mean, we were on the phone really late.  That's all."

"Let's just get started." Kagura didn't really feel like hearing about other happy couples right now.  It seemed everyone she knew was happy with someone else.  For some reason, that bothered her a lot these days.  _I never used to care about things like that.  Not after the bullshit I went through.  What's the point of having a boyfriend?  It just causes problems._

"Hey, morning ladies." Miroku was trying to run and carry a tray of coffees at the same time.  Kagura hadn't even noticed his arrival, but she could tell from the rushed look on his face that he must have only just arrived.  "Sango dear, I thought I'd save you from the pains of an early morning." He handed her one of the four cups in his carrier.  "And for our ever faithful artists." He distributed one cup to Kagura and one to Rin.  "I hope you don't mind being up so early."

"Thank you, Miroku." Rin beamed at him before taking a sip.

"I'm just glad you all drink coffee." Miroku took the final cup in his hand, tilting his head slightly.  "I wasn't sure what you'd all want, but I know that most girls enjoy chocolate, so I thought plain mochas would be a safe choice."

"Mmm," Sango's maroon eyes lit up.  "Hazelnut mocha, that's my favorite!  I can't believe you remembered that."

"I do my best." Miroku smiled, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as she sipped at her coffee.

"You _are_ the best." Sango blushed at the affection they were displaying, but she was obviously happy enough with Miroku that she wasn't going to stop for the sake of her own dignity.

"You guys are so disgusting." Kagura rolled her eyes, and somehow her gaze landed on the empty street.  _It's not like I'm still looking for him.  Cause I'm not._

----------

"Oh!  Here he comes!" Rin jumped up from where she was painting trees into the background, "I'm leaving now!" her clothes were splattered with paint, so she had brought a bag with a change of clothes in it.  She ran into the school as Sesshoumaru pulled up in his car.  Kagura thought that it was injustice for a man so beautiful to own a car so hot.  It was a silver viper, and Sango had explained that he'd used his inheritance to purchase it.  His mother had passed on when he was still very young, and she'd apparently been very well off.  _Not that I can really complain.  I mean, I love Kaze, but still.  No girl stands a chance against him with that car.  _Inuyasha was apparently very bitter about it, as his mother was the woman his father married after his first wife died, and so he was without a ridiculously huge inheritance.  And though their father did very well, he was apparently determined that his sons should "do for themselves."  Thus, Inuyasha was stuck with an old tan Carolla.  Kagura could see why he was upset about it all.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru." Sango waved from nearby where her and Miroku were working on the blue base of a sky from opposite sides of a flat.  "What're you guys doing today?"  Sesshoumaru was out of his car now, waiting beside it for Rin to reappear.

"Hello, Sango." Sesshoumaru was always very polite, at the very least.  "I will be taking Rin out."

"Wherever she wants to go?" Sango asked.  At his answering nod, she smiled brightly.  "He's so good to her." She told Miroku, reaching for more paint.  "They're so cute."

"If you'd like, we can go out tonight as well, Sango." Miroku leaned forward to reach an unpainted spot.  It brought his hand almost right next to Sango's, and she smiled at him before painting a streak of blue across his knuckles.

"We'll be all covered in paint." She told him, cocking her head to one side as she looked up at him.  Her hair was in a messy bun covered with a pink handkerchief, strands escaping to fall haphazardly across her face.  "I can't go out like that."

"I think that a bit of paint, strategically placed, will only enhance your beauty, Sango." Miroku leaned toward, her, but instead of going for a kiss, he streaked blue over her cheek.  "Like that."

"Miroku!" Sango acted upset, but her deep blush and her wide smile belied her words.  "That's it, you can't come over tonight."

"Why not?" Miroku looked very hurt, but it was obvious that he knew she was teasing him.

"You'll need to wash your hair." Sango told him, reaching up to streak the paint through his hair in a broad band.  "It could take all night."

"That's it!" he stood, wielding his brush threateningly as he chased her across the parking lot, Sango laughing as she ran away.  Kagura rolled her eyes, but she supposed that at least they were _pretending_ to work.  Just then, Rin came back out of the school, a streak of red paint on her cheek the only evidence of what she'd been doing all morning.  She skipped over to the viper, leaning up to Sesshoumaru who kissed her on the lips before planting another kiss on the red spot.  They were whispering quietly, so Kagura was pretty sure she didn't want to hear what they were talking about.  Moments later, they climbed into his car and sped off.

"So now I'm in charge." Kagura sighed as she worked on a mountain and spoke to herself quietly.  "And fucking Kouga's still gone, probably doing Kagome's laundry or something.  What a dork.  And the director and the writer are running around, going through some freaky form of paint related foreplay.  I'm ready to go home."

"What's going on?" a familiar voice caused her to look up.  It was Kouga, looking a little like his hair hadn't been brushed before he pulled it back.  He was carrying a small bag in one hand, his car keys in the other.

"About time you show up." She narrowed her red eyes, standing up after setting her brush on the edge of its can.  "Your girlfriend finally let you go, I see."

"I wasn't with Kagome." He crossed his arms over his chest, drawing himself up to his full height so he could look down on her, as though it would make her back off.  "I overslept."

"Believable.  Very believable." Kagura looked him over again.  "Is that why you look like shit?" she asked him.

"I was in a hurry." He told her.  "I didn't mean to be late."

"Well, thanks for not keeping us waiting." Kagura put her hands on her hips.  "What's in the bag?"

"I thought…I was…never mind." Kouga shoved the bag at her, looking a bit frustrated at her attitude.  "I thought you'd be less mad." He motioned toward the bag as she impatiently opened it and pulled out the sandwich inside, looking from the plastic enclosed food to Kouga and then back again.  "Ham, right?  With tomatoes and lettuce, but no pickles or mayonnaise.  That's what you get sometimes at lunch.  It's fine, right?"

"I didn't know…you knew what I ate on my sandwiches." Kagura offered him half a smile.  "Have you been getting into my food or something?  That's kind of creepy."

"No." Kouga folded his arms again, looking away indignantly.  "I just hear you complaining when your mom doesn't make your lunch right."

"I guess…I didn't realize I'd been eating with you guys for all that long." Kagura blushed slightly, putting the sandwich back in the bag and making a great show of folding the top closed.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?  I thought…since the time's about noon.  I thought you'd want some lunch."  Kouga told her.  "There's carrot sticks in there too.  I know you like them after you eat your sandwich." He shrugged as though this was no big deal.  "But, I mean, if you don't want it, I could just eat it."

"No…I actually didn't even think about bringing a lunch.  I guess I thought I'd just take a break when the time came, but I'd rather be here where I can watch everyone.  It's not like I can trust anyone else to supervise now." Kagura moved to the nearby sidewalk, sitting on the ledge and opening the bag again.  She could feel a blush rise in her cheeks again as she saw that he had indeed added carrot sticks under the sandwich, as well as a bottle of orange juice.  _He really does know what I like to eat._  For some reason, this was affecting her very strongly.  _Why do I keep blushing?  It's just a lunch he brought so I'd forget how he's a lazy ass who slept half the day away._

"Yeah…um, where _is_ Rin?" Kouga scratched his head before coming over to sit next to her as she unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

"With Fluffy.  It's their anniversary."  She told him, not even thinking of the nickname as she said it.  "This is good.  Did you make it?"

"Yeah, well, I can make a sandwich at least." Kouga shrugged off her compliment.  "So…what's with the name?  I mean…Fluffy?"  Kagura nearly choked at his question.  She really hadn't realized she'd called Sesshoumaru that, as it was her own secret name for the older man.

"Oh…um…that's what I call him." Kagura explained, feeling a bit embarrassed that she was caught.  "I have little names for almost all you guys.  It's kinda stupid, I know, but it's what I do.  Sesshoumaru…see, Rin…well, she talks about him like all the time, so this one time I said something about how they don't really seem to be very similar, since she's so affectionate and outgoing and he's so…I don't know, he's really reserved, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Kouga nodded, not seeing exactly how this was going to lead to Sesshoumaru being fluffy in any way.

"And she said, 'Sesshoumaru seems really tough on the outside, but once you get close to him, he's so soft and sweet.  Like a big fluffy marshmallow.'" Kagura explained.  "So, yeah, I thought it was funny.  I know it's kinda stupid, but that's just…you know."

"No, it's not stupid." Kouga assured her.  "I just wanted to know how you came up with it, that's all.  It's good.  Like Kikyo the witch.  Pretty funny."  There was a long pause as Kouga watched Kagura eat her sandwich and then move on to her carrot sticks.  "So then…did you have a name for me?"  Kagura nearly choked again at the question, a blush covering her face immediately.

"Um…well, kinda." She admitted.  "But it's just…you know."

"What is it?" he wanted to know.

"Shouldn't you um…I can get you started painting the sky over there, since Sango and Miroku have apparently decided that since Rin's not here with Sesshoumaru, they need to take over the job of running off to make out." Kagura pointed out that the writer and director had stopped chasing each other through the parking lot some time ago and were now nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, tell me." Kouga insisted.  "I know you have one."

"Well…you won't think it's funny." Kagura told him, chewing on her last carrot stick thoughtfully.  "I mean, it's funny to _me_, but I think you'd get kinda mad if I told you."

"I would not get mad." Kouga assured her, urging her to tell him.  "Come on, I'll just get mad if you _don't_ tell me."

"You will _not_." Kagura teased him, opening her orange juice.  "You're not allowed to get mad at me this early after being in trouble."

"Trouble?  I was in trouble?" Kouga gave her a look of mock innocence, his eyes widening as she giggled.  "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just—" suddenly, Kagura set down her orange juice and stood, her entire body going stiff.  Apprehension practically poured off of her in waves as she addressed the approaching young man who had obviously caused her sudden mood shift.  "What are you doing here?"

"Kagura.  How nice it is to see you getting along so well with your new friends." Naraku offered her a smile that never touched his eyes.  Kouga did _not_ like that guy.  Something about the aura he sent out.  He seemed kind of dangerous, and a bit unpredictable.  Also, Kagura and Kagome obviously didn't like him very much, so that was enough for him.  "I thought I'd come and offer my help with the set painting."

"We don't need anyone else." Kagura told him, but her voice wavered slightly.  Kouga suddenly wondered if there was something between those two.  Kagura didn't seem at all her usual confident self when she was talking to him.  Almost like she was scared of him…

"I insist that I help." Naraku's smile was so fake, Kouga felt like punching him just for the sake of seeing the boy show a true expression.  "But if that would displease you, I could leave.  I hate to displease you, Kagura." He was standing so close to her now, that he easily could have grabbed her to him if he wanted to, and for some reason, the whole situation had all Kouga's warning bells blaring full blast.  He sensed that there was something he was missing in the exchange between the two, something secret between them that he couldn't quite see.  Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"That's fine." Kagura was suddenly devoid of any semblance of courage in front of the young man, her attitude deflating as he reached forward to brush a hand over her cheek in a way that Kouga found to be entirely too familiar.  Before he knew what he was doing, Kouga was standing beside her, leaning toward Naraku in a threatening way.  Naraku looked over at the other boy as though he'd just noticed his presence.

"Oh, so this is your new friend Kouga, isn't it, Kagura?" Naraku smiled at Kouga now, that same fake smile he'd turned on Kagura before.  "I would love to have a chance to speak with him.  After all, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, are they not, Kagura?" Naraku's hand was now in her hair, and Kagura's eyes were lowered, staring at the ground as she trembled so faintly that Kouga could barely see the way she was shaking.  "It's been so long since you've had friends for me to play with, Kagura dear.  I've been quite lonesome."

"No." she nearly squeaked the syllable, and Kouga had the sudden urge to push Naraku away.  All of it just seemed so surreal, he wasn't sure what was going on, and he wasn't sure if he should interfere, or if Kagura even wanted him to.  After all, she ate with them and he considered her a friend after all the banter and the teasing, but somehow he wasn't sure if she even wanted him to be seeing her right then, in a situation where she seemed so weak and so helpless.  And he knew she didn't fully trust him yet, otherwise she would have told him about her past.

"No?" Naraku's eyebrows lifted as his hand went back to her cheek, seeming to rest there in a gentle manner, but Kouga wasn't convinced that he cared for Kagura in the least.  He probably enjoyed harassing her, but that was about it.

"Please." The entreaty was so weak, so desperate; Kouga's heart went out to her at that moment.  This was not the Kagura he knew, this was a Kagura who was weak and submissive and who desperately wanted to be invisible.  "Please no."

"Hey," Kouga stepped forward then, elbowing his way in between the two of them, his back to Kagura as he faced Naraku down.  The other boy seemed to be confused about why his hand was no longer on Kagura's cheek.  For her part, Kagura was clutching to the back of Kouga's black t-shirt as though it would keep him from leaving her to Naraku's mercies once more.  "If you want to help paint, get the fucking blue paint and make a fucking sky over there.  And leave Kagura the fuck alone.  She's fucking busy."

"What a bad mouth you have, Kouga." Naraku tilted his head to one side.  "I suppose it seems as though I am not wanted here.  Perhaps I should go elsewhere."

"You do that." Kouga gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  He could still feel Kagura shaking as she leaned against his back, trying to disappear from Naraku's view.  He should've stopped Naraku's taunting a lot earlier; maybe then she wouldn't be so upset.

"I will see you later, Kagura, Kouga." Naraku waved as he turned and headed back to his dark green Nova, acting as though the entire situation had gone exactly as he'd planned.  Kouga waited until the other boy drove off to turn his attentions to the girl still huddled up behind him.

"He's gone now." He carefully extricated his shirt from her hands, turning to see her.  Kagura's face was pale with fear, her lip quivering slightly as she refused to meet his gaze, staring down at his chest instead.  "Kagura, what the hell was all that?"

"I hate him." She told him, lunging forward to cross the small distance between them and bury her face in his chest, her hands again going to clutch the black material tightly.  Kouga immediately caught the meaning of her words, and while he was happy to know that he had finally gained her trust, he was panicked to realize that she was now sobbing as she clutched onto him.

"Kagura…oh god…calm down." He didn't know what else to do, so he wrapped his arms around her.  After all, Kagome had eventually stopped crying when he hugged her.  That must be the way to stop girls from crying.  However, this only caused her to sob harder, so much so that they were receiving several stares from the nearby crew members still working on the tasks she had given them.  Kouga was getting rather embarrassed by the whole scene, so he decided to take Kagura into the school and get her cleaned up, but it was hard to move her anywhere with her sobbing into his shoulder like that.  Kouga didn't know how to handle this obstacle, so he tried to ease her away from him, but that didn't seem to work, so he instead just lifted her up, looping one arm underneath her legs and using the other to support her back against him as he turned to take her into the school.  Of course, carrying her like she was a child only caused him to receive more stares, so he hurried inside, his face flushing deeper red with every passing moment that he could feel all those eyes on them.  It wasn't as though he was doing anything wrong, after all.  Kagura was just really upset, and she _was_ his friend after all.  He was taking care of her.  Somehow, when she let go of his shirt to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning further into him, it didn't help matters for him.

"Come on now," he spoke to her softly as he walked down the empty hallway, figuring that if he just dropped her off at a bathroom she would do some magical girly trick that would make her feel all better and look happy again.  Girls did that kind of thing all the time, didn't they?  "Here we go, do you want down?"  He asked her, figuring that maybe she'd rather just cry for a little longer instead.  After all, girls did cry a lot, so maybe they liked it.  And somehow, having her legs wrapped around him like that felt…good, in a strange way.  He was blushing again, even though there was no one else around this time.  Of course, his ever helpful mind decided to point out at that moment that his hand was holding her up in a very inappropriate place, and this led to all kinds of thoughts a boy holding a girl who was _not_ his girlfriend should _not_ be having.  In fact, he probably shouldn't even be holding Kagura in that way, but she seemed to like to be close to him right then, and if it would make her stop crying, he'd let it happen.  It wasn't like he was cheating on Kagome, after all.  _Not like Kagome would even_ care _if I did, since she's so fucking preoccupied with stupid Inuyasha all the time anyway._  How had he gotten in this mess?  It was ridiculous.

_Seriously, here I am, standing in front of a girls' bathroom with a girl just bawling all over me, and all I can think about is how nice her ass is and if_ thinking _she has a nice ass counts as cheating on the girl who's dating me just so she can make some other guy fucking jealous._  Kouga leaned against the wall as he waited for Kagura to try to get down, which she didn't seem to plan to do anytime soon.  He reached the hand that was on her back up to pat her head, where her hair was pulled up in a haphazard bun to keep it away from the paint.  _Okay, I'm not_ only _thinking about her ass.  Her hair smells really nice.  If she looks up at me right now, we'd be close enough to kiss.  Not that I would kiss her.  That probably would be cheating, even though Kagome wouldn't even care…maybe I should break up with her.  I mean, isn't Inuyasha fucking jealous yet?  And dammit, it makes me feel stupid kissing her in front of him for show when Kagura's right there too.  It's just…weird.  Not like I_ like _Kagura or anything, but if I did.  That'd be weird._

Letting his hand go down, Kouga started to stroke her neck softly, noticing with no small amount of satisfaction that she was no longer crying so much as she was sniffling and hiccupping against him.  "Feel a little better yet?" Kouga asked, deciding that he could just take her into the bathroom himself.  After all, it wasn't like there'd be any girls in there, and he'd always wanted to see what it was like inside a girls' bathroom.  Lowering both hands to loop under her legs and hoist Kagura up against him, Kouga managed not to grunt at the feeling as she suddenly tightened her legs around his waist and let her head move to the crook of his neck, where he could plainly feel her lips against the sensitive skin there.  _Knock it off, dumbass.  It's not like she's thinking about _that.  _Now just get her off of you before you do something stupid.  And stop thinking about her ass, it's not helping.  Think about other things, like baseball…old ladies…creepy Naraku…come on…_

"Here, I'm gonna set you down now." Kouga told her, his voice a bit huskier than he'd intended as he ended his internal lecture and set her on the bathroom counter.  She nodded slightly, causing her lips to drag over his throat and initiating a new internal mantra of things that would distract him from his sudden fascination with the fact that Kagura was indeed a girl, and she was a pretty one.  With soft lips.  "Lemme help clean you up." He told her, trying to hide his flushed face by staring intently at the faucet as he ran some cold water and pulled out several paper towels, getting them wet and turning the water back off.  He offered the wet towels to her, but she just continued to sit there looking helpless, so he sighed slightly, pressing the cooling wet towels to her face, caressing her skin until it regained some of it's normal pallor and the red splotches started to disappear.  Crumpling the towel, he pressed it to the back of her neck, just like his mom had done for him whenever he'd hurt himself and cried hard enough to need the same treatment.  "It's okay now." He spoke to her softly, using his free hand to brush stray strands of black hair back behind her ears before they fell forward again.  "Calm down, come on."  She wasn't crying anymore, but she didn't seem to be feeling much better, so he thought it would be better to continue talking to her until she was normal again.

Throwing the towels away, Kouga let her lean forward to hold onto him again, her head resting against his neck once more as her breathing began to grow more regular.  He noticed with some trepidation that her legs were still on either side of him, but it wasn't as noticeable as before since she was still sitting on the counter.  Deciding not to make an issue of it all, he began stroking her back comfortingly the way he'd seen Miroku do for Sango whenever she was upset, resting his chin on top of her head.  He could feel the heat of her breath on his neck, and something about it was comfortable, even while it made his heart beat a little faster.  "I'm sorry." They were the first words she spoke since she'd said she hated Naraku, and at first Kouga wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"For what?" he wanted to know

"I've…Naraku's mad at me now." She told him, not moving from his neck even though it muffled her voice.  "He'll take it out on you."

"Then can I ask you something?"  He began, stroking her back still as it seemed to be calming her at least a little.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened between you two?" he wanted to know.  "After all, if he's after me or whatever you're saying, I should know what I'm up against, right?"

"I guess." She told him, looking up finally, her red eyes shining still from the crying she had done earlier.  "But…first you have to tell me something."

"What?" he wanted to know.

"I can't be honest with you until you're honest with me." She told him.  "If Kagome's most important to you, why are you here with me right now?"

"I…just…" before he could think of a good answer, Kagura leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that was chaste despite the heat behind it.  Thoughts and explanations dissolved from his mind as all he could think of was how he was now cheating on his girlfriend, and he didn't care.

_After all…she's only using me…right?_

*****

The End (Of Part 7, That Is)


	8. Obviously, Kagomes Never Learned NOT To ...

Oh my goodness!  So, what do you all think of the nicely placed cliffhanger?  Wouldn't you like to know what Kagura and Kouga are up to right now?  What about Rin and Sesshoumaru?  And how about Sango and Miroku?  Aren't they all doing a really bad job of being the responsible leaders that they're supposed to be at their set painting?  If you were Rin, would you really want to go out, or would you just want to go home with Fluffy?  And what are Inuyasha and Kikyo and Kagome up to on this day?  Will Kagome even care that Kouga's about two seconds from jumping Kagura?  Will Inuyasha find out about Kouga's two-timing ways and get hypocritically mad?  Will Kagura actually _tell_ Kouga about her past with Naraku, or is she just going to use her feminine wiles to distract him?  Will Kouga really care all that much?  Did Sango mean what she said to Inuyasha and Kagome about shaping up or shipping out?  Are they going to be able to get over their mutual anger and jealousy to pull off their parts convincingly?  Or will things get even worse for those two before they get better?  And what the hell is Naraku planning to do to Kouga?  Why?  All these questions and more _might_ be answered in this all new and improved release of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 8

*****

"No!" Sango shrieked, laughing as she barely dodged Miroku's attempt to paint her shirt, whirling around to run toward the relative safety of the school.  "You won't get me!"

"Like I'll let you get away with that!" Miroku's hair was still spotted with blue paint, matting the top of it slightly and making him look extremely foolish as he chased her, waving his own paintbrush threateningly.  Sango turned to see him still chasing her and decided to throw him off her scent by losing him in the maze-like cross country course set up in the large field behind the school.  Sprinting across the nicely mowed baseball diamond, Sango finally reached the intentionally overgrown grass that was marked only by a well-worn series of paths that were easy enough to get lost on if one didn't know where they were going.  Sango had never been big on most sports; however, she'd always been a dedicated member of cross-country, as she loved the feel of running over all kinds of different terrain.  It was like hiking, but faster paced.

"You think you'll escape in there!" Miroku wasn't in cross country, but he wasn't slow either, and he wasn't having a difficult time figuring out where Sango was on the course since he wasn't that far behind her.  He knew that Sango was a distance runner, so his only chance of catching her was to do it in a short sprint that she wouldn't be expecting.  "I've got you now!" he called out before putting on his full speed, gaining on her easily as she laughed, not being able to run her fastest since she was wasting so much energy on laughing.  It wasn't long before he lunged forward, knocking them both into an overgrown area just beside the course as Miroku landed on top of Sango.  She let out a soft grunt as they fell, but rolled him over under her, still smiling widely at him as she pinned his hands down in an attempt to stop him from attacking her with his paintbrush.

"I'll still win!" she declared, wrestling to try and maintain her hold on his wrists even as he struggled to regain control of the situation, rolling them over again so he was on top.  However, she still had a firm grasp on his wrists as she continued to giggle breathlessly, her face flushed and her hair all in disarray.  At some point in their fall, her handkerchief had fallen out, and now her bun was barely being held together in it's haphazard arrangement.  Miroku changed his aim suddenly, letting her hold his wrists as he leaned down to kiss her softly.  When he broke away, she looked considerably more serious, but she was still smiling up at him softly.  Leaning down for another kiss, he almost smiled into it as she let go of his wrists so that she could pull him closer.  He took advantage of her distraction to pull the brush up to her face, painting a broad band of her forehead and cheek.

"Oh!  You asshole!" Sango screamed in indignation even as she began laughing again, pulling the brush away to attack Miroku across the neck, causing a heated struggle in which the brush was flung deep into the overgrown borders of the course.  "You lost it!"

"You threw it." He maintained, wrapping his arms around the girl that was currently on top of him.  "You're the one who lost it."

"Don't start with that." She wriggled out of his grip, standing to tromp in the direction that the brush had gone.  "We need to find it."

"Sango, if you come back here, I'll _buy_ a new one." Miroku whined, not wanting to get up all the way, but still sitting up to call after her.

"That's a waste of money when we already have one." She was deep in the grass by now, and though Miroku could hear the direction she was in, he couldn't see her.  "Come on, get up and help me."

"I think we should leave." Miroku stood finally, picking up Sango's forgotten kerchief and patting the dirt off of himself with his empty hand.  "We could rent a movie."

"I need a shower, dolt." Sango called back, still looking for the brush.  "You painted my face, remember?  And it got in my hair too."

"Oh, did it get in your hair?" Miroku affected mock pity.  "That would be terrible to get paint in your hair."

"Stop whining, you're the one that started it." Sango shot back.  "I can't find the stupid brush now!  You totally lost it!"

"You threw it!" Miroku shot back at her, walking into the grass toward the sound of her voice.  "Come out of there, we'll get lost in this field."

"I'm coming…oh!" Sango's voice was excited suddenly. "I found it!"

"Really?" Miroku hadn't expected her to be able to find it at all.  He continued forward, breaking through the grass and almost running right into Sango, who had pulled the ponytail out of her hair at this point and was holding up a dirty, grass covered paint brush with one hand while the other moved to restore some order to her hair.  Sango rarely wore her hair down, and Miroku loved the play of the light on the black strands.

"Look at it.  It's all…icky." Sango held up the brush for Miroku to take from her.  Once he had complied, she shook her hair out, trying to get out the bits of grass it had picked up from rolling on the ground earlier.  Smoothing her fingers through her tousled hair, Sango tilted her head to one side and made a face as her fingers caught on the blue paint in her hair.  "I hate you right now." She told Miroku firmly before pulling her hair back and putting it back up in a messy bun.

"Did you want this back?" he asked her, pulling the kerchief out of his pocket and offering it to her with his eyebrow arched in question.  "I found it back there, but if you hate me right now, I suppose I can just keep it."

"Hand it over, smart ass."  Sango reached for the kerchief, but Miroku pulled it back, causing her to lunge forward.  He dropped the dirty brush and in one smooth move, swept his free arm around her waist as he kept the kerchief out of her reach.  "Miroku, not right now…" she smiled slightly, belying the annoyance in her tone.

"Sango, I think you should wear your hair down more often." He spoke softly, his lips brushing against her ear.  "I like it better that way." As he told her this, his fingers moved to deftly undo the work she'd just done, letting her hair fall around her shoulders in a thick wave.  Smiling slightly, he kissed the edge of her jaw line as he let his fingers move through her loose hair.

"We're supposed to be working right now." She reminded him, trying not to notice the feeling of his lips on her pulse point, where he seemed to be concentrating his attentions.

"Mmm," he paused for a moment, wrapping his other arm around her, the kerchief still clutched in his fingers.  "But it's time for a break."

"Lunch hour was not invented for—mmph" Sango was cut off when Miroku covered her mouth with his own.  After they broke, she gave him a wry grin.  "Okay, here's a deal for you.  If you'll be good for the rest of the day, I'll wash your hair after we leave."

"You'll…will you let me wash yours?" Miroku's eyes flashed wickedly.  "In the shower?"

"Don't push your luck, mister." Sango smiled, going up on her toes for one more kiss.

----------

"I can't be honest with you until you're honest with me." Kagura told him, biting her lip nervously.  "If Kagome's most important to you, why are you here with me right now?"

"I…just…" before he could think of a good answer, Kagura leaned forward, her lips meeting his in a hesitant kiss.  Kouga was shocked at first, but before he could stop to think of what he was doing, his arms were around her, crushing her to him as he returned the kiss, deepening it.  After some time, they broke, blushing and panting slightly.

"What…was _that_?" Kagura nearly squawked.  She had been scared that he would reject her, but instead he had jumped at the chance to kiss her, nearly bowling her over with his enthusiasm.  "You…have a girlfriend.  Remember?"

"I know…" Kouga looked like he was completely confused about what he should be doing.  "Shit…that's right.  I do.  I'm with Kagome.  I know…but it's just…dammit, I don't know."

"Kouga, you aren't making any sense." Kagura told him after some time.  "How about you try to answer my first question?  What are you doing here, holding me like this if you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm with Kagome right now, officially." Kouga attempted to explain.  "But...dammit.  She's only using me, and everyone knows it.  _You_ know it, don't you?  I guess…I didn't really care at first.  Since I wanted to be with her for so long.  But it really sucks to be in a relationship with someone who's completely in love with someone else.  You could basically say that the best thing to get me over my Kagome thing was actually getting to be with her.  It wasn't what I expected, or what I wanted.  It's not what I want anymore."

"So now you're like, what?" Kagura gave him a level stare.  "On the rebound?  Am I your recovery girl?"

"No!" Kouga shot her comment down.  "No…I mean, I don't think so." He was still holding her, he realized, but he didn't want to move away.  She felt warm, and she smelled so nice.  Not at all like Kagome, but kind of similar in that she was a girl.  _She smells…kinda like cinnamon rolls.  Sweet and spicy at the same time.  It's nice._

"You don't think so." Kagura rolled her eyes.  "Okay, um…yeah.  You're going to have to step away from the Kagura right about now." She wriggled slightly, indicating that he was still holding her and that she was ready for the embrace to end.  "Now, I think you might want to seriously think about ending that Kagome relationship.  Obviously, it's not working out.  And Kouga…I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have kissed you."  She hopped down from the counter, smoothing her clothes unnecessarily.

"Uh…no problem." Kouga was still a bit dazed from what had just happened.  Somehow, being with Kagura made him happier these days, and it didn't make any sense.  But she'd just laid everything out for him so plainly.  How could he have ever thought that he was in love with Kagome?  Even though she was a great friend…being involved in her love life was just…exhausting.  _But now…how do I_ really _feel about Kagura?  And why did she kiss me?  And why is she_ sorry _she kissed me?  Does she not want…wait!_  _Isn't she supposed to tell me about Naraku?  Was that all some distraction?  What the hell!?_

"Come on, we better go back.  I'm sure that Sango and Miroku aren't helping get things done right now." Kagura beckoned for him to follow.

"Hey, what about…you know…what about Naraku?  What's his story?" Kouga caught up to her, leaving the bathroom and walking down the hall toward the doors.  "You said you'd tell me, right?"

"God…that's right." Kagura's face went a little pale.  "I don't think I can do it right now though.  It's kind of a long story.  How about you take me out to dinner tonight?"

"Like…like a date?" Kouga wanted to know.

"Not if you're dating Kagome, it's not." Kagura told him sharply, moving ahead of them to rejoin the other crew members still working or eating lunch in the parking lot.  _I don't understand women at all._  Kouga suddenly wondered if there was time left during the lunch break to go break up with Kagome.  _Not like she'd be really fucking heartbroken.  She'd probably ask when we started going out in the first place._

----------

"Kagome!  Phone!" Kagome's mom called up the stairs, bringing her daughter out of her room and down the stairs even though she did move a bit sluggishly.

"Is it Kouga again?" Kagome asked, not sounding as excited as a girl should about having her boyfriend call her.

"No, sweetie, it's another boy." Kagome's mother told her before returning to the other room where she'd been watching the news.  Kagome looked at the waiting receiver with some trepidation.  _Could it be_ _Inuyasha?  But why would he be calling me?  I thought we were fighting._  Steeling herself, Kagome picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?" she tried to sound very neutral about how she might feel about being called by Inuyasha unexpectedly, but the voice that greeted her was not what she expected it to be.

"Kagome, this is Naraku." The smooth voice surprised her so much she almost dropped the phone.  "I was wondering if you were busy right now."

"Um…no, not really." Kagome didn't know what she should say, but she realized after she spoke that it might have ended the conversation if she'd just lied and said she _was_ busy.  _That was stupid, Kagome._   She scolded herself.  _Maybe if mom would have warned me…_

"Excellent." He spoke again before she could correct her mistake.  "I wondered if you would be interested in some information."

"Information?" Kagome was confused.

"It's pertinent, believe me." Naraku assured her.  "I was just concerned about your friends, and I thought that you would be interested in knowing exactly what type of people you've been associating with as of late."

"Type of people?" Kagome felt that she must sound a bit stupid.  "What are you talking about?"

"I believe that lately, your friends have been introducing a pair of girls into your midst, and I thought that it might be best for you to know more about them, as they are very misleading." Naraku told her.  "Kagura and Kikyo?"

"Kagura and Kikyo?" Kagome was confused by what he was saying.  "What do you mean?"

"I don't really want to talk about it over the phone, but I was hoping that perhaps we could meet somewhere." Naraku suggested.  "Would you like to go out for coffee?"

"Um…" Kagome didn't know what to say.  She didn't feel comfortable meeting with Naraku, but she thought that perhaps if it were in a public place it would be okay.  And she was interested to know what he was talking about.  What could Naraku possibly know about Kikyo and Kagura?  Also, if there was something that she apparently needed to know about these two girls, it did worry her a little.  She may be mad at Inuyasha at the moment, but that didn't mean she wanted him to be tricked and hurt by Kikyo.  "I guess that sounds fine."

"Alright." Naraku sounded very pleased with her response, and she again felt a little worried.  "Would you need a ride to the shop on Fifth Street?"

"No, I don't need a ride." Kagome told him quickly.  "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll see you then." Naraku told her before they both hung up.

----------

"Inuyasha, would you buy me this dress?" Kikyo asked as she continued to watch herself in the mirror, turning around once more to see the skirt flow around her.  "I think it looks really nice, don't you?"

"Weren't we supposed to go get coffee?  You said coffee, not dress shopping." Inuyasha reminded the girl as she continued to twirl and model.

"I had to try this on, though.  You saw it in the window, it's a really nice dress." She turned to Inuyasha, her eyes going wide as she attempted to pout.  "Won't you buy it for me?"

"Can't _you_ just buy it?" he asked, extremely irritated with the girl.  _God, fucking Kagome.  It's all her fault I have to put up with this shit right now.  I hope Kouga's fucking driving her insane._

"But Inuyasha, you're my boyfriend now.  You're supposed to buy me things." Kikyo told him, the pleading still in her voice.

"I thought I was buying you coffee." He pointed out.  "Now let's go."

"No." she stood firm.  "I want this dress."

"If I buy you the fucking dress, will you shut the fuck up when we're getting coffee?" Inuyasha snapped.  He regretted it immediately, as Kikyo's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"You…Inuyasha." Kikyo sighed sadly.  "Why are you so mean?"

"I'll buy the dress, just don't cry." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  _This is the worst punishment ever.  All I did was let her fucking kiss me once, and now I'm stuck in the god damned relationship from hell.  Damn Kagome._

"I'll change." Kikyo immediately went to change out of her dress so he could buy it for her.  As he pulled out his wallet and paid, Inuyasha wondered yet again how he'd ended up landed with the single most demanding girlfriend in the history of girlfriends.  After she reappeared, he took the bag with the dress and it's receipt, grumbling under his breath about the injustice of having to buy a twenty-dollar dress instead of a four-dollar coffee.

"I'm gonna take this back to the car.  You go ahead to the coffee shop, okay?" Inuyasha told her as they exited the store.  She seemed to consider this momentarily before releasing her grip on his arm and letting him free for his short detour.

"Alright, but don't be too long." Kikyo went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek softly before flitting away to the coffee shop.  _It's not that she's a bad person, she's just an annoying girlfriend.  I didn't even know they could be that fucking needy._  Inuyasha sighed as he reached his old Carolla, putting the bag in the back seat before locking the door and heading back toward the coffee shop where Kikyo was waiting for him, their coffees already ordered and set out at the small table she'd chosen to sit at.

"You paid?" Inuyasha had to admit, he was a bit surprised by that idea.  Kikyo seemed to be a firm believer in the girlfriend's right to mooch off their boyfriend.

"Well, I know you didn't want to buy me that dress.  I guess I felt a little guilty making you do it anyway." Kikyo admitted, shrugging and stirring her coffee with an unnecessary amount of fascination as she avoided Inuyasha's surprised gaze.  "I got you a caramel latte."

"That's my favorite."  Inuyasha was surprised yet again to know that the girl had actually been paying attention to such things.  He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't actually sure what Kikyo's own coffee preference was.  He'd never paid attention to what she made him spend money on before, just accepting it as part of his eternal punishment for betraying Kagome, even though he still maintained that he couldn't really help it if Kikyo had kissed him.  He hadn't done _anything._

"I know.  It's what you always get whenever we go out for coffee." Kikyo told him, sounding as though she was a bit embarrassed to be caught showing such consideration toward her boyfriend.  "You know," she spoke up after a while.  "I know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha almost choked on his coffee at her casual comment.

"If you think I can't tell, that's pretty demeaning." Kikyo told him.  "I know that you're using me to make Kagome jealous." Kikyo explained.  There was a long silence as they both drank their coffees, neither of them offering further comment on the topic.  "But I want you to know that I don't mind.  Not really."

"Why not?  Don't you like…want me to care about you?" Inuyasha knew that he was basically confirming Kikyo's words, but the fact of the matter was that she knew the truth and he wasn't going to bother to try and hide it from her.  As it was, he felt more than a little guilty about using one of his friends in such a way, and he would have rather she didn't figure it out, but he knew that he hadn't bothered to hide it very well.

"I do." Kikyo told him, taking another sip of her cinnamon mocha as she gave him a measuring glance with sharp gray eyes.  "And that's why I'm letting you get away with this for now."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was utterly confused.

"I'm saying that right now, I know that if you had to choose between the two of us, you'd pick Kagome." Kikyo told him calmly.  "But I have an advantage that she doesn't.  I'm your girlfriend, no matter what the reasons are.  So that's why I'm going to make you see that I'm the better one.  I'm the one who is in love with you."

"You're…" Inuyasha didn't remember how to speak anymore.  _She's in_ love _with me?  What the hell is going on here?  When did everything suddenly get so serious?_

"Yes." Kikyo told him, reaching across the table to brush her fingers over his.  "And right now, since I have you with me, I'm going to try and do my best to make you see that this is the best choice.  I just thought you should know.  I know what's going on, but I don't hold it against you.  You can't help who you love, can you?"

"I…guess not." Inuyasha was thoroughly confused.  Kikyo was in love with him, and she was implying that he was in love with that two-timing Kagome?  _When did my life get so incredibly fucked up?  Oh, that's right, I remember.  I'm never kissing another girl again._  As he sat thinking about all this, Kikyo got up to take her empty coffee mug up to the counter.

And just then, when he thought his life couldn't get any more confusing, he heard the crash of a mug breaking on the floor.  He turned to see Kikyo staring at the entrance of the coffee shop, her eyes wide with shock, and deep laced fear.  And there, standing in the entrance of the shop were Kagome and Naraku.

*****

The End (Of Part 8, That Is)


	9. Okay Naraku, You're Just Icky

Oh my goodness!  The angst!  The suddenly complicated love polygons!  The sheer suspenseful _torture_!  Why is Teresa so mean to all of you?  Can't she just tell you what the hell is up with Kagura and Naraku and get it over with?  What the hell _is_ up with Kagura and Naraku?  How many people are pretty sure that it has something to do with Naraku's sheer creepiness?  And even though Kikyo's _trying to be nice now and decided to swear off her former creed of crappy girlfriend, don't you still just really want to hit her or something?  I mean, seriously, can't these people just end up happy right away?  Why do they always have to _work_ for it?  Why am I even asking?  Aren't I the author?  Aren't I mean?  How long will I continue to torture the characters for no real reason?  Will it get better anytime soon or will it only get worse?  What about Sango and Miroku?  Why are __they so happy all the time?  Is disaster lurking just around the corner for them as well?  Find out as you devour the newest part of…_

*****

Center Stage

Part 9

*****

"Good afternoon, Kikyo." Naraku tilted his head slightly at the girl standing over the shards of the coffee cup she'd just dropped at the shock of seeing him enter the coffee shop.  It wasn't only shock at seeing him; it was disbelief at his unlikely escort.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up without thinking, moving so that he cut off the straight path between Naraku and Kikyo.  He wasn't sure if he was trying to protect the frightened girl behind him or confront the surprised girl in front of him.  "What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business, Inuyasha." Naraku assured the other boy, casually placing one hand on Kagome's back as he urged her to walk with him to the counter where they could order coffee.  Kagome seemed a bit confused, walking along with the tall boy, but sparing a shocked series of speechless blinks for Inuyasha.

"You…aren't angry…are you?" Kikyo asked in a voice that was notably lacking it's usual smooth assurance.  Inuyasha turned; ready to ask her why she'd think he was angry at her when Naraku left Kagome's side to pat Kikyo on the head, his smile meant to reassure her never touching his cold eyes.

"Dear Kikyo." Naraku told her, "Have I any reason to be angry with you?"

"N-no?" It was obviously meant as an answer, but it came out as more of a question.

"There you are, then." He left her to rejoin Kagome, who was standing at the counter, ordering her own coffee and handing a five-dollar bill to the cashier.  "Don't bother, I am the reason you're here, Kagome.  I can pay for your drink."

"I can pay for my own coffee, thank you." Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha who was still watching her, questions clear in his violet eyes.

"Inuyasha, let's go." Kikyo still seemed a bit off, but she'd regained most of the calm coolness that she usually possessed.  Inuyasha didn't know he'd been worried for her until he turned a smile at the other girl.  "I don't like being involved in this sort of business."

"What…I…" Inuyasha seemed at a loss as Kikyo picked up her purse and left, obviously expecting him to simply follow.  "Kagome?  Can I talk to you for a second?"  Now was the time to clear the air, while everything was still fresh in his mind.  It wasn't that he thought Naraku might be plotting something with Kagome, he just thought the timing was convenient.  And he _definitely _didn't care that Naraku had touched Kagome's back before.  It was just her back.  Why should he care?

"Right now?" Kagome didn't seem very keen on the idea of talking to Inuyasha anytime soon.  "Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?"

"She can wait." Inuyasha grabbed her arm impatiently, "This is important."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Naraku intervened, smoothly removing Inuyasha's grip from Kagome's arm as though it was no problem at all.  "Now, I do realize that as the star of our play you are used to being the center of attention at all times, but just as Kikyo expects your company right now, I was promised some time with Kagome just now."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's solemn tone gained her attention, and for a moment it was as though she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine.  Naraku and I are just…talking." She assured him.

"Does Kouga know where you are right now?" Inuyasha felt angry and hopeful at the same time.  He hated the idea that at the moment, Kouga had a claim to Kagome that he himself had forfeited, but even though he'd never admit it, he trusted the other boy.  He _definitely trusted him more than he did Naraku.  And somehow, he felt that if Kouga knew of Kagome's presence here at the coffee shop with Naraku, Inuyasha would feel a little better about the idea.  Kagome looked him over carefully before lowering her eyes slightly, not quite meeting his gaze._

"It has nothing to do with him." She assured Inuyasha.  She glanced at where Naraku had finally sat, a table that was a good ten feet away from where she was still standing with Inuyasha.  "I think…it may be something important, Inuyasha.  I don't know yet, but I'm a bit worried.  He says he knows things about Kikyo and Kagura that we need to know.  I don't know what to think."

"I wouldn't believe anything he says." Inuyasha advised, his eyes drifting to where Naraku sat, still waiting for Kagome to join him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome suddenly realized that when he'd looked at Naraku, he'd stepped closer to her, and barely a sliver of air separated them now.  It had been so long since she'd been this close to him without letting something get in the way.  She knew that Sango still had to be angry about how Inuyasha and her were continuing to let their personal issues interfere with their work on the stage.  But every time she got close to him while they were up there, all she could think about was how quickly he'd turned on her, running to Kikyo and pretending as though there'd never been anything between the two of them.  And now that he was dating the other girl…"Kikyo's probably waiting for you."

"Uh…yeah." Inuyasha wanted to wrap his arms around her, take her away from this stupid coffee shop, let her forget all that bullshit that had kept them apart for so long now.  But he knew that wouldn't be fair to Kikyo.  "She said…she's in love with me."  _That was brilliant.  Now she'll just get more pissed off.  Fucking great._

"Oh really?" Kagome stepped back, straightening up and trying desperately to ignore the ache in her chest.  "You must be ecstatic."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha couldn't tell her how he felt.  Not now, not when he wasn't even sure himself.  "She's…um, probably waiting."

"Yeah." She offered him a smile, but even he could tell it was forced.  He needed to say something, he knew it.  She wanted him to say something, but what?  "You better get going."

"Be careful." He didn't know what else to say.  "I don't trust that fucking guy."

"Neither do I." She assured him, but her clouded features suddenly dissolved into a sunny smile.  Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat.  _She's so fucking beautiful.  I was so caught up in this damn fight I forgot how gorgeous she is when she's happy…I don't want to fight with her anymore._

"I don't love her." He snatched her arm, drawing her close.  "She said it, but I don't feel that way about her."

"Really?" Kagome's expression became clouded again, and she pulled her arm out of his grasp.  "Then why are you with her?"

"Kagome?" Naraku cut off any response Inuyasha could have possibly offered at this point, standing and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, sending Inuyasha's anger into a hot smolder.  "Is Inuyasha bothering you?"

"He was just leaving." Kagome told him, turning for the table in a way that made his arm fall off her shoulder.  Of course, this didn't make Inuyasha forget it had been there moments ago.  However, before he could think of some effective threat he could offer the other boy, Naraku had turned and left, joining Kagome at their table and leaving Inuyasha feeling rather foolish before he finally decided to leave.  After all, she'd be all right by herself, wouldn't she?  She was grown up.  And she didn't seem very concerned about it.  She'd brushed him off like that…not that he cared.  Maybe he'd come by later, just to make sure everything was okay.  Not that he cared.

----------

"Okay, I think that's good for today…dammit, I knew there was no way I could finish this up by myself." Kagura grumbled to herself after telling the last few crew members to stop working where she'd placed them.  "There's really only detail work left, so none of you need to come in tomorrow.  Let's get this all cleaned up."  As she worked with the other three remaining crew members, two freshmen and Kouga, Kagura attempted to resist the urge to curse Rin and her stupid anniversary.

"You know, you could just make her come in herself tomorrow." Kouga was by her side suddenly as she stood at a sink, rinsing out brushes while the flats and set pieces were laboriously carried back into the auditorium for the night.  "You worked plenty today.  You don't need to finish by yourself tomorrow, too."

"Oh, I won't be working alone tomorrow.  Rin will _definitely be here with me.  She's slacked off enough for her stupid boyfriend." Kagura wiped hair out of her face with a wet hand, leaving watery paint on her forehead.  Kouga smiled at her, offering her a small red handkerchief from his back pocket.  She eyed it critically before raising her disapproving crimson gaze to his.  "What's this, your snot rag?  No thanks.  I'd rather continue to believe that chivalry is dead if the alternative is wiping your icky snotty sweaty rag on my face."_

"It's just a handkerchief.  I was gonna put it on so I didn't get paint in my hair, but I forgot." Kouga told her.  "Take it and don't be such a bitch.  I'm just trying to be nice.  Damn."

"Well, excuse me for doubting your pure intentions.  See, I've kind of come to distrust guys like you.  Sometimes, they tend to try and mislead girls.  You know, things like trying to date two of them at once like there's nothing wrong with that?  I've seen it happen before, so I'm just naturally kind of cautious around your type." Kagura snatched the piece of red cloth from him after turning off the water, using his handkerchief to wipe her hands and face before handing it back to him. 

"What, no thank you?" Kouga affected a look of deep injury.

"Oh, yes I forgot." Kagura turned to him, hands on her hips.  "Thanks for leading me on.  Thanks for trying to _jump _me in the bathroom when I was too upset to stop you.  Thanks for doing less than anyone else today because you were too busy trying to check out my ass.  Thanks for showing up late to practice and wasting about an hour of valuable time I could have been working." Kagura's voice was an angry growl at this point, where she turned on her heel and tilted her chin up, refusing to face him.  "And your carrot sticks were too thick!"

"Um…Kagura, are you mad or something?" Kouga finally asked her, his eyes widening with worry as he reached out to grab her shoulder.  She shoved his hand away, letting out a deep sigh and walking off toward the final flat that needed to be carried back inside.

"I hate you." She told him firmly as he lifted one side and she lifted the other, but a small smile belied her words.

"Don't think that I'll let you out of our dinner date just because of that." Kouga teased her, sure that she couldn't stay angry with him.  "And besides, you're the one who started the bathroom incident."

"Oh, so now it's an _incident?" Kagura sounded upset, and Kouga was suddenly unsure as to whether or not she was serious.  _Girls are so fucked up.__

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it." Kouga winked at her broadly, and she snorted at him, rolling her eyes.

"Fine way for you to talk to me while you're still dating someone else." She told him as they edged their way into the building, careful not to clip the edges of the flat against the doorframe.

"Is that why you're acting so weird still?" Kouga asked her impatiently as they reached the auditorium and moved toward the stage where the other flats were laying out to dry.  "What, you want me to go break up with her right fucking now?  Cause I will.  I'll do it, and I'm not kidding.  She won't care and neither will I.  It's not a real relationship and you know it."

"That's fine for you to say, but the fact of the matter remains that you're dating someone else.  I will _not _be your mistress." Kagura told him firmly as they set down the flat.

"Mistress?  You make it sound like Kagome and I are fucking married or something!" Kouga protested as he followed her outside where the two freshmen were waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"We'll talk about this later.  You owe me dinner now, if I recall correctly." She turned to his car, considering it carefully.  "You can drive me there _only if it starts up in three tries." She teased him._

"Thanks for the fucking vote of confidence, Princess." Kouga jumped in his car, which started on the first try.  "Hop in, smart ass."

----------

"Want one?" Sango turned to the boy behind her who was wielding a comb and looking at her freshly washed hair with a wicked glint in his eyes.  She was holding a handful of candy corn from the dish her mother had left in the middle of the living room table.  "Miroku?  Hello?"

"Huh?  Oh, I don't like candy corn very much.  Thanks anyway." Miroku waved away the offered treat, causing Sango to shrug and turn back toward the television, where the movie they'd rented had just started to play.  "Hey, you said your parents were leaving for the whole evening, right?" Miroku asked her, reaching forward to run his fingers over her damp hair before he began to carefully comb it out from the bottom.

"Don't get any ideas, smart ass.  They left for dinner and a movie, but they'll be back by ten, I'm pretty sure.  They never stay out _too_ late." She told him, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend before popping another piece of candy into her mouth.

"Well, it's only six now.  That gives us four hours…" Miroku let the hand that was under her hair stroke down her back slightly.  "And this movie is only a couple of hours long."

"Then maybe I'll make you go home early." She suggested cheerfully.  "And besides, Kohaku _is _still here, you know.  We can hardly say that we have the house to ourselves."

"What if I go and give Kohaku five bucks to stay in his room?" Miroku suggested, his tone just as cheerful as hers.  "Then it would be just the two of us…what could we do?" He asked, leaning forward and kissing the skin right behind her ear softly.  Sango shivered slightly, but attempted to shrug off his advances.

"You know, Miroku, half the time I'm pretty sure you're just teasing." She informed him as he went back to combing her hair, his free hand becoming a bit too free with it's liberty, moving over her back in broad strokes before it meandered up to her shoulders and neck.  "But sometimes, I have a hard time telling, so I just assume for your own sake that you'd know better."

"Know better?" He asked, his comb finally reaching her scalp, working gently and soothingly to smooth her hair out.

"Know better than to suggest I have sex with you while my parents are out." Sango responded bluntly.

"Why…Sango, I would never suggest such a thing." Miroku insisted instantly.  "However, now that you suggest it, I must admit that the idea does hold merit.  I suppose if that's what you really want to do, I could do without watching this movie again."

"Miroku, do you want to comb my hair and be good, or do you want to leave right now?" She asked, her voice extremely calm.  She was so used to playing this game with Miroku that it wasn't very difficult for her to avoid actually becoming angry when he twisted her words like that.  He was silent as he finished her hair and she continued to slowly eat her handful of candy corn, but after a while he set the comb down and leaned forward, wrapping his arms loosely around her shoulders in a casual embrace.  Of course, Miroku couldn't leave it at that, and he leaned forward, nuzzling against the back of her ear.  Sango attempted to pretend that this was extremely annoying as she spoke up.  "Did you want something?"

"I decided that I would like some of that candy." He told her, his voice serious enough for her to tell he wasn't joking.  For once.  Sometimes she wasn't sure if their entire relationship was based on sexual innuendoes and endless banter, or if that was just the majority of it.  Sango couldn't tell why he'd use his normal tone on _candy _when she had to fight for a straight answer from him most of the time.  Sighing slightly, she reached for the bowl that was just a little too far for her with the restraint of Miroku's arms holding her back.

"I can't reach it, idiot." She told him, turning her face slightly toward his, smiling slightly as he took care to let his lips drag over her cheek.  "You have to let go."

"This way's better." He whispered before taking her lips with his own, examining her mouth carefully with his own, causing her to melt into the kiss, awkward though the angle was.  After a few moments, Miroku broke away, grinning smugly.  "Yeah, it tastes better when it's from you." He told her.

"Smart ass." Sango blushed at her own breathless reaction to the unexpected kiss.  "I thought you said you'd be good?"

"I thought I _was good." Miroku's purple eyes flashed mischievously.  "You seemed to like it."_

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sango told him.  "Now let go of me, Miroku."

"Only if you'll join me on the couch." Miroku offered her his most winning smile with this proposal, and she rolled her eyes, already knowing that fighting against this boy when he wanted something was utterly pointless.  At least he let her _pretend _to be the one in control, after all.  And since he gave her complete control of their public front, she was gracious to him.  And she supposed she knew he'd never do anything she would really dislike.  No matter what problems they shared, he treated her like a princess, and she knew that he did truly care for her.

"Fine then." She smiled slightly to let him know she didn't really oppose this idea, sitting next to him and letting him lean back, an arm wrapped around her pulling her with him.  "You know…I was thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha."

"But…you're on the couch with me and you're thinking of other people?" Miroku gave her a mock pout before kissing the top of her head and shifting again.  Sango noticed he was working toward the laying down position, and she thought it was pretty entertaining watching him try to be subtle about what he wanted.  "They're still not up to par, are they dear?"

"I just…I mean, they _are my friends, after all, and it worries me.  They've never been so…upset with each other before.  I think that this is deeper than simple jealousy." She smiled slightly as he shifted again.  "Did I tell you about that kissing practice you told them to take?  It lasted two hours." She informed him._

"Two hours?  Well, that's about what I expected." Miroku sighed, shifting lower on the couch.

"What?  You're saying that you set those two up?" Sango had to admit she was surprised that Miroku would interfere with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.  "Miroku, I give you too little credit.  You are very devious, aren't you?"

"I try." He shifted her again so they were almost lying down.  "I knew that you wanted those two to get a stronger sense of the part, and the romantic tension between them told me that there was something there, they just needed a little push in the right direction."

"Apparently, they also needed to get a restraining order against interferences like Kikyo." Sango rolled her eyes.  "I have to say, I don't know _where that one came from.  I didn't think Inuyasha showed an ounce of interest in her before, and now they're dating.  Although, the motives that Inuyasha has for the relationship make some sense if you think about it his way.  He's such a child sometimes."_

"True, but Kagome started that game by deciding that she was going to start dating Kouga." Miroku shifted a final time, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, letting her snuggle back against him.  "Cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled at his concern.  "I feel bad for Kouga.  I know that he's had a thing for Kagome for a long time now, he's just been too scared to say anything.  And you know he can tell she's using him now.  It really…I hate to say it, but I had no idea my friends were so petty."

"I don't think they're any more proud of their behavior than you are, dear." Miroku planted a warm kiss on the back of her neck as he brought up one hand to fuss with her still damp hair.  "But being in love makes you act like a child sometimes, and you don't have the time to regret it until all is said and done."

"Miroku, stop that.  That's distracting." She wriggled slightly as he kissed along the edge of her ear.  He paused, affecting a shocked tone.

"Distracting?  Is it really?" Miroku asked her before leaning back down to kiss the shell of her ear again.  "I apologize, it's just that I find you so much more fascinating than how those two are in a ridiculous battle over who will have to admit to their feelings first.  It's terrible, really."

"Miroku…I was just thinking.  Maybe we can fix this ourselves." She suggested.  "I mean…I don't think I can force a confession out of Inuyasha, but Kagome might move if I push her a little.  Like…you know what I told them before about replacing them?"

"Yes?" Miroku was still busy with the line of the tendon that went from the top of her neck to her collarbone.

"What if…what if we just made Kikyo and Kagome switch roles?  Just until they figure things out." She suggested.  Miroku paused, looking at her with disbelief.

"Sango, dear.  I realize that you have the best intentions here, and Kikyo has improved a great deal…but the fact of the matter is that she's one of those actresses that director's hate to work with.  She's needy, compulsive, issue-laden, and ridiculously arrogant, not to mention full of herself and completely assured of her talents even when she doesn't possess much.  I think that if you did this to me, I would feel more as though you were punishing me than as if you were trying to push things along with your two dear friends." Miroku told her, his tone serious.  "But…I suppose that if you think it's the only option, I would allow it.  I somewhat enjoy critiquing Kikyo's acting abilities, and a larger part would undoubtedly yield more opportunities."

"Miroku, you are a wonderful man.  Have I ever told you that?" Sango smiled, turning in his arms to face him more fully.  "I don't know what I'd do without you.  I mean it."

"Sango," Miroku kissed her forehead lightly, his eyes closing slightly as he stroked damp strands out of her face.  "I think you should know, I love you."

"Somehow, you manage to make it sound terribly unimportant." Sango hid her sudden blush against his chest, moving her hands up to clutch at his shirt in her embarrassment.

"I'm serious, Sango." His hand was in her hair, stroking the dark strands as though he'd never tire of the feel of them.

"I…I know." She looked up at him after a few moments.  "I just…don't know what I can say to that yet."

"It's okay." His eyes held some disappointment, and it pained her to see it there, but she didn't want the words to be meaningless.  Especially not if she said them to Miroku.  Whether she loved him or not, he was terribly important to her, and she wanted to treat him with the respect she felt he deserved.

"I'm not saying I don't." She explained.  "I just…I'm not sure right now."

"Take your time." He smiled down at her.  "You know I'll wait as long as it takes to win you over."  She didn't know how to respond to that, so she simply kissed him.  That was something she could do with assurance that it was right, that it was true.

----------

"Do you _really want to hear this?  Because…I could just give you the abridged version and I think we'd both be happier with that." Kagura told the boy as they both sat in his car with their half-eaten blizzards, Kagura picking at hers now that she realized she was going to have to talk._

"Tell me the abridged version, and we'll go from there." Kouga allowed.

"I hate Naraku cause he's a dirty prick who could die tomorrow for all I care." She told him.  "And…yeah, I hate him.  He's a prick."

"We covered that.  Can I have a reason?" Kouga asked her, arching his eyebrow as he took a bite of his blizzard.  After getting their food, they'd driven around for some time before he parked at an old playground and insisted that she tell him what it was she'd been keeping to herself for all this time.

"He's a prick?" she attempted.  Kouga gave her a look that let her know that he was going to need a bit more than that, so she took a deep breath and tried again.  "Okay, well then…where should I start?  I guess this really started in first grade.  That's when I met the girl who would be my best friend until a couple years ago, the girl who introduced me to Naraku.  Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kouga's eyes went wide and he almost dropped his blizzard as he turned to her suddenly.  "The witch?"

"The same girl." Kagura nodded, not looking up at him.  It would be easier if she didn't have to face him when she told him about this.  "Now…can you promise me something?  After I tell you what happened…can you swear that you won't just…never mind.  It's too much to ask, so I guess I can just hope that you'll stay as my friend.  You'd be the first after…the incident."

"Nothing that dumbass did to you is going to make me just abandon you." Kouga assured her.  "I swear, now just tell me.  You don't have to be afraid of what I'll think.  I  know you're a good person, Kagura, no matter what happened to you."

"Then why do I have to tell you?" She asked.  "If it doesn't matter, can't we just leave it as it is?"

"Kagura…I…god, you're making me feel like such an ass right now." Kouga blushed, but he didn't need to worry about Kagura seeing it as she still refused to look at him.  "But the thing is…I really like you, you know?  And I want…to know everything about you.  If that's okay.  I mean, if you _really don't want to tell me…"_

"No, I told you I would, so I will.  It's just…you say it isn't true, but I know you'll feel differently once you know the truth." Kagura was slightly choked up, and she decided to just push ahead.  "So…Kikyo and I met in first grade.  She wasn't really…like she is now at that time.  She was…more of a person, you know?  I guess that with all that's happened, that Kikyo kinda…got buried under a lot of baggage, you know." Kagura paused, and continued at the feel of Kouga's hand on her shoulder.  She could feel his eyes one her, and she know they'd be full of sympathy.  She hated sympathy, but at least it wasn't disgust.  "So then…when we were in sixth grade, I went on a trip with my parents during the summer.  Kikyo went to this summer camp, and I wrote her every day, you know, post cards and stuff from the different places we were.  But when I got back…something about her…it was really off.  She was…you would have thought her parents had died or something, the way she acted.  She was constantly…she couldn't really pay attention for very long anymore, and she was always going off to the bathroom to cry.  I think she thought I wouldn't notice or something, but I did.  I worried about her so much."

"What happened to her?" Kouga wanted to know, but his voice was gentler than she was used to.  It brought tears to her eyes.  He wouldn't ever speak that way…once he knew.

"I'm getting to that.  When we were in eighth grade, she introduced me to someone…her cousin Naraku." Kagura could feel her throat tightening.  She must be crazy to think she could tell Kouga all this and have things remain the same between them.  No one would want to know her once they knew the truth.  That's why she'd worked so hard to keep it hidden.  "I feel stupid saying it now, but he was very…charming…and…pretty soon we started going out together." She waited for a disgusted comment, but Kouga simply dropped his hand from her shoulder down to intertwine his fingers with hers.  The blizzards sat forgotten on the dashboard.  "So…at first he seemed like such a good boyfriend, and I tried not to notice the way he'd look at Kikyo sometimes…a slimy kind of look.  She was scared of him, and I couldn't figure out why she'd want to hang out with him if he frightened her, so I figured that she wasn't really afraid, it was just my imagination.  But then…after we'd been together for some time…he started to…you know, say things that struck me as…well, kinda weird.  He would ask what I thought of Kikyo, if I thought she was a good girl.  He'd laugh if I said yes and tell me I was cute.  I didn't mind that so much, but when he'd ask things like if I thought Kikyo was pretty or if I'd ever thought of kissing her…that was weird, you know?"

Kagura took a pause and Kouga squeezed her hand, his blue eyes full of worry as he began to suspect some of where this was all headed.  "You can stop if it's too hard."

"No, not now.  Not now that I've gotten so far." Kagura took a deep breath.  "It…happened during Kikyo's sixteenth birthday, the beginning of sophomore year.  I had a lot of friends then, but Kikyo was really…more reserved than me and she opted for a private party.  Just Naraku and her and me.  So everything was going fine, we were acting silly since we were at my house and my mom was gone for the day.  Kept talking about how this party was so much more fun unsupervised.  Then Naraku pulls out a few bottles of liquor.  I still don't know where he got it, but he insisted that we party the right way since it was Kikyo's sixteenth birthday.  Kikyo seemed pretty hesitant, but since I was with the two people I trusted most, I decided it would be okay.  Pretty soon we were so completely sloshed…but I think that Naraku wasn't really drinking…or something.  The last thing I really remember was him sitting there with his bottle, not drinking and not really seeming drunk.  Kikyo and I, though…yeah, we were smashed.  And then…the next morning, I woke up…Kikyo and I were both naked in bed and I felt like I'd just run a marathon and smashed my head against the wall about a hundred times.  I didn't know what had happened, but then Naraku strolls in the room with two cups of coffee, wearing my robe and nothing else.  He was so…fucking smug.  He said 'Last night was great, wasn't it?' And I knew what had happened…I knew.  He waited till Kikyo woke up to describe it to us in all it's gory details.  Then he said that…if we really didn't remember he'd managed to tape quite a bit of it and…he said he had some 'rather interesting' pictures.  I…didn't know what to do…or say.  I waited till he left and then I called Kikyo up at home.  She said not to get so worked up about it, that it was hard for her the first time too, but that's just the way Naraku was.  She never really said what she meant by that, but I suddenly guessed why she'd been so…weird since that damn summer camp.  Naraku had…had…"

"You don't…have to say it." Kouga's hand was tight on hers, and she wondered if he wanted to hit her, wanted to slap her for ever pretending to be normal, for kissing him, for tricking him.  _He must hate me now._

"He raped her.  He did it to both of us…at the same time that night.  But he'd already had her.  Everything about him suddenly made sense, and I wanted to get away from him.  He terrified me.  But when I tried to leave…he got angry." Kagura choked on a sob.  "Back then, I had this friend…he was a nice guy.  His name was Nobunaga, and I guess he had a thing for me.  As soon as I split up with Naraku, he was right there, trying to make his bid.  I wouldn't say he was forceful…after Naraku, no one is.  But you know, he'd liked me for a long time, I guess.  So he was kinda eager.  I guess I'd been in a relationship for so long, I felt like I _needed_ that feeling, you know?  So I agreed to go out with him, but I wouldn't tell him exactly what happened between Naraku and I.  I couldn't.  But I guess I should have.  The day after we started going out, Nobunaga was in the hospital.  Naraku's friends…I'd always disliked those boys, but I never thought of them as a gang…they'd waited for him after school and beat him up…so bad.  He had a broken wrist, a fractured arm, three bruised ribs, a broken hand, two leg fractures, a twisted ankle and a split in his head that needed twenty stitches.  I…it was my fault.  I broke up with him, told him I was sorry I caused him so much trouble.  I think he got the message since he avoided me after that.  And then Naraku told me that if I didn't come back to him, he'd do the same thing to all my friends.  I was terrified.  And that's when Kikyo called me at home.  She hadn't talked to me much after it happened, so I thought she was mad at me or something.  She told me that she was sorry she introduced me to that rotten prick.  I told her what he'd said about my friends.  She was quiet for a while and then she said, 'You have two choices.  Go back to him, or get rid of your friends.  If you don't want anyone hurt, don't let him see you caring about anyone.  It's the only way.' I realized she was right, and after that…after that I was a bitch to everyone.  My friends didn't stick around for too long, and then Naraku didn't have anyone to go after.  It was just me, and I could care less if he attacked me and put me in the hospital.  I think he knew how much I wanted to die.  He never came after me.  But now…"

"Now you have friends again.  And you're worried?" Kouga guessed, his voice still surprisingly gentle.  "Don't be.  I'm not the kind to abandon the people I care about, no matter what.  I'm sticking."

"Kouga…if you do…he'll come after you.  He'll come after all of you."  Kagura felt her tears spill down her cheeks.  She hated to cry, but she couldn't help it.  "I'm so sorry…I should have known…I thought maybe by now he would leave me alone.  I know he has…the pictures and all that.  He'll show them to everyone if he thinks…I'm being bad.  I'm surprised he didn't before.  God…Kouga, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know." Kouga responded, his hand still entwined with hers.  "But we'll figure something out together."

"You'll…still be my friend…even now?" Kagura sniffled slightly, looking up at him.  "Doesn't it…disgust you?"

"It makes me want to kick Naraku's head in." Kouga told her fiercely.  "It makes me wish that I'd met you sooner…maybe I could have protected you."

"Thank you Kouga." Kagura didn't know what else to say, so she fell against his chest, letting him speak words of comfort as she continued to sob.  She never thought she'd have friends again, and here was this boy…it was more than she could have ever hoped for.

*****

The End (Of Part 9, That Is)


	10. Sango, Professional Relationship Counsel...

Why do their lives have to go from okay to bad to worse?  Can't I just give them a break?  Who was shocked to learn that really, all evil can just be traced back to creepy Naraku and his drunken date raping ways?  What is _wrong with that guy anyway?  And come on, his __cousin?  How icky can he be?  Is he going for a record?  Anyone got Guinness on the phone right now?  And how come Sango and Miroku are immune to the issues of the others?  And what about Rin and Sesshoumaru?  What's the secret to their relationship success?  Is it something overly simple, like lots of sex?  Who suspects that it's probably something along those lines?  Now that we see how evil Naraku is, will our couples be allowed some happiness, or am I preparing further torture for them?  Am I a totally sadistic bitch or what?  See what you think after this chapter of…_

*****

Center Stage

Part 10

*****

"Kagura…I wanted to talk to you." Kikyo's gray eyes looked large and frightened as she whispered from behind the corner, seemingly thinking no one would spot her talking to Kagura there.  "Can you spare a moment?"

"Um…I guess so." Kagura had come backstage in hopes of finding Kouga before the end of the break Sango had just called, but Kikyo had found her first.  "What is it?" She felt a bit strange talking to Kikyo after so long, especially since she had just divulged their past experiences to Kouga only a few days ago.

"Come back here." Kikyo led her to the nearby dressing room, locking the door behind them before shooting her a mildly apologetic face.  "Some people…would be interested to see us talking…so I thought…"

"No problem." Kagura felt a slight shiver over her spine at the idea of drawing Naraku's attention.  This was one of the reasons she'd stopped speaking with Kikyo, even though the other girl was possibly the only one who could understand how she felt and what she was going through.  "What's up?"

"Naraku's up to something." She got straight to the point, her voice sharp, but her eyes wandered around the room, showing the fear she felt at the idea.  "I saw him on Saturday at a coffee shop.  He was with Kagome."

"Kagome?" Kagura didn't understand what the lead actress would be doing with someone as despicable as Naraku.  "You don't think…"

"If he has told her anything, I can't tell yet." Kikyo told her.  "She hasn't commented, and she doesn't seem to be treating me any differently.  However, it's no secret that Kagome and I have never been the best of friends.  Have _you_ noticed anything different from her?"

"Um…" Kagura didn't want to admit that she'd been so busy spending time with Kouga that she hadn't noticed much else.  He'd told her yesterday that he intended to break up with Kagome that very day so that they could be together.  It was amazing to her that he would still want her, even knowing all she'd been through, all that had happened to her.  "I don't think so."

"That's good." Kikyo sighed in relief.  "However, I've noticed her talking with him in private at times.  I wouldn't mind, but Kagome really seemed to be wary around him earlier in the production, so it seems suspicious to me."

"Do you think…he could want…" Kagura felt a wave of fear for her new friend.  No one should be lured in by Naraku.  She knew all to well what that could lead to.

"He seems to find her rather fetching." Kikyo admitted.  "I'm familiar enough with the signs.  And she's not exactly rejecting him."

"You don't think…she'd encourage him?" Kagura's eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"She might.  You were taken in." Kikyo snorted slightly.  "And Kagome isn't exactly the brightest flower in the field."

"Kikyo…" Kagura felt like she should defend Kagome, but she knew that Kikyo wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"Just…maybe you should say something to her.  Before it's too late." Kikyo coughed slightly, looking away.  "We better get back out there." She peeked out the doorway, checking to see that no one would notice them slipping out of the dressing room before she left, continuing her search for Kouga and considering Kikyo's words carefully.  _I wonder…does she feel guilty about what happened?  She knew about Naraku and she never warned me…for some time, I was angry with her, but I realize now how scared she was of him.  It would have been foolish to expect her to speak against him then.  I'm amazed she's gotten so much stronger now.  Even though she's still kinda screwed up…_

----------

"Hey, Kags, we need to talk." Kouga had made a beeline for backstage as soon as Sango called a break.  He had been pushing it off for a few days, but he could tell that Kagura was starting to think that he didn't really want to be with her.  Last night, they'd been going out for their almost nightly ritual of Blizzards when she'd said something that had convinced him to confront Kagome as soon as possible.

_"It's okay if you're sticking with Kagome.  She's a nice girl, and I don't want you to force yourself to act like it doesn't matter for my benefit."_

He'd known at the time that she was referring to her recently divulged past, but the fact of the matter was that it didn't make him dislike her, as she seemed convinced that it would.  He couldn't let things continue that way, no matter how he worried about upsetting Kagome with the sudden break from her loose claim over him.  "Kouga?  Sure, what is it?"  She looked surprised to see him, and it wasn't much of a shock for Kouga.  He still drove her home after play practice, but it was different now that he had Kagura to think about.  At least she hadn't attempted to kiss him recently.  That would have caused him no end of trouble, he was sure.

"I think…um…you know how you like Inuyasha?" Kouga felt stupid already.  That was _not_ the best way to broach the subject.  "I mean…I know that you do…and I just think that maybe this is…stupid."

"Stupid?  Oh…you mean…us." Kagome blushed, obviously a bit embarrassed at being caught using Kouga.  "I'm sorry, Kouga…I shouldn't have let this go on, especially when I knew you really did care about me.  It was cruel."

"No…no, I mean, it wasn't all that good." Kouga growled slightly.  He was so bad with words, it made him feel like a fool.  "But I'm saying that I knew what I was getting into from the beginning.  It was my own fault for going along with it.  I should've stood up for myself earlier."

"So…I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kagome blushed, shuffling her feet slightly and looking extremely uncomfortable.  "I can't believe I did that…just to get back at him.  What's wrong with me, Kouga?" She looked up, tears in her eyes, her shoulders trembling slightly.  If there was one thing Kouga couldn't deal with, it was seeing a girl cry, especially one that he cared about.  Reaching forward, he embraced her easily, letting her rest her head against his chest as she let out her pent up frustration and confusion.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Kags." Kouga told her, stroking her hair as he spoke softly.  It seemed that lately, all he ever did was comfort girls and let them cry all over him.  He wondered vaguely if Inuyasha was going through the same type of thing, or if this was simply his month.  _He better get his shit together, cause if he thinks I'm doing this by myself forever, he's fucking nuts._

"Then…why can't I just…let him go?" Kagome asked, still crying as she clutched at his chest.  "If he doesn't want me…it shouldn't be so hard."

"Kagome, I've known you for a long time, right?" Kouga asked her.  "And as long as I've known you, I've had this thing for you.  And Inuyasha fucking hates me for it."

"He…but…you don't mean?" Kagome was confused, looking up at Kouga with wet eyes, her crying subsiding at the idea he'd just planted.

"What do you think?  He's only dating Kikyo to make you jealous, and everyone knows it." Kouga smiled at her slightly.  "Just like they know why we were together."

"Kouga…god, I'm so sorry.  Did I hurt you?" Kagome wanted to know, her eyes sad, but hopeful.

"It was good for me." Kouga told her.  "I think I'm over you now.  Actually…there's this girl…"

"Really?" Kagome's face lit up, and she was so brilliant for a moment that Kouga remembered why he'd fallen for her in the first place.  "Kouga…thank you for putting up with me."

"I've been around you guys since junior high, but you'll always be the first real friend I ever had that was a girl.  Maybe that's why I always thought I wanted to be with you." Kouga ruffled her hair slightly.  "You're kinda like a sister to me, you know."

"You'd date your sister?" Kagome teased him.

"No…I just…god, you know what I mean." Kouga blushed, and in the sudden silence he leaned forward without thinking, pressing his lips to hers one last time.  As he pulled away, he gave her a sheepish grin, speaking soft enough that only she could hear.  "I guess that's goodbye to that.  At least we'll always be friends, right?"

"Always." Her voice was happy, and she reached up to ruffle his hair before turning on her heel to leave him.  "Hey, you'll still drive me home, right?"

"Oh man…if I _have to." He slumped his shoulders, affecting a long-suffering look for her benefit._

"Thanks a lot, Kouga!"  She turned to wink at him before scampering off toward wherever she was going.  Kouga had the sudden feeling that someone was watching him, but as he turned to look, he heard a shuffle of feet and whoever it had been was gone.  _Oh well, glad that's over.  Now to tell Kagura…_

----------

"Where is that stupid boy?" Kagura grumbled as she stepped over some discarded planks that were resting behind the far backdrop, making her way to the other side.  She thought she'd heard his voice coming from this way…

"You'd date your sister?" Kagome's voice, a bit emotional but full of humor made her pause before she stepped out where she could be seen, simply peeking around the corner where she could see Kagome and Kouga holding each other.

_But…I thought he said…he wanted to be with me now…_Kagura was confused, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene unfolding before her.

"No…I just…god, you know what I mean." Kouga was blushing then, and Kagura felt a slight tinge of jealousy before he leaned down and kissed the other girl.  Kagura's eyes went so wide she thought they'd fall out of her head, but that was nothing to the crushing feeling in her chest.  He was whispering something to Kagome now, and she couldn't make it out.  _How…could he?  I should have known…no one would want me after what Naraku did…what I did…god, how could I have been so stupid?_

"Always." Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair before moving away.  "Hey, you'll still drive me home, right?"  _What the hell?  Am I witnessing some fucking love confession?  Why am I still here?_

"Oh man…if I _have to." He was smiling as he rolled his eyes at Kagome, the good-natured teasing somehow almost as painful as the kiss she'd just seen._

"Thanks a lot, Kouga!" She dashed off then, looking so perfectly cute and so pure that Kagura felt like an idiot.  _What made me think I could compete with that__?  I was doomed from the beginning, I should have just stayed away from him…god…what am I going to do now?  She turned and left before he could see her, and only then did she remember what Kikyo had just told her._

_Wait…so she likes Inuyasha, is dating Kouga, and now she's got Naraku after her too?  When will she call it good and stop taking all the men?  When she gets Sesshoumaru and Miroku after her as well?  God…I mean, I like her all right, but what the hell does she think she is?  God's gift to men?_  Kagura grumbled slightly, but since she wasn't watching where she was going, she ran smack into Inuyasha who was practicing his lines to himself.

"Whoa, you okay there, Kagura?" Inuyasha was a nice enough guy, despite his current girl problems, and Kagura was usually pretty civil with him, but she wasn't in the best of form at that moment.

"No problem, idiot." Kagura growled at him.

"Hey, what the fuck?  Did I piss you off without knowing it or something?" Inuyasha stopped her from moving on, his expression confused and a bit offended.

"No…no, god, I'm sorry." Kagura shook her head.  "I'm just kinda pissed at your girlfriend right now."

"Kikyo?  I didn't know that you two really knew each other…" Inuyasha looked ever more confused at that moment.  _Oh, if only you knew how _well _I know her._

"No, I meant Kagome." Kagura sighed.  "She's got every guy begging after her like little sex slaves and it's kind of annoying."

"What…do you mean?" Inuyasha's tone suddenly became stiffer, more hostile, but Kagura didn't really notice, she was so busy thinking about how she wanted to take Kouga out.

"Well, I hear she's been going around with Naraku, the infamous seducer, and I just caught her making out with Kouga over there even though he said he was going to break up with her pretty soon.  I guess he changed his mind." Kagura grumbled again before heading off.  "Watch out for her, Inuyasha.  She'll get you in trouble."

At this point, Inuyasha was too busy fuming to listen to anything else that Kagura was saying.  He stormed across the stage to the other side where he could see Kouga heading down the stairs.  However, since Kouga wasn't aware that Inuyasha was heading for him, he went out into the hall, heading for the pop machine before Inuyasha finally caught up to him with a sharp tap on the shoulder.  "What do you want?" Before Kouga could turn around fully, the first hit landed square on his jaw, followed quickly by a sharp jab to the gut.  And with that, the fight started, Kouga trying to defend himself and end it, Inuyasha just trying to beat Kouga senseless.

----------

"Okay, let's get back to work everyone!" Sango called out to her cast and crew, hoping to get them back to their places since it was past time for the five minute break to end.  "Come on!" She called out again, noticing that someone was missing from where they should be onstage.  "Okay, where's Inuyasha?"

"Out in the hall!" an eager freshman volunteered.  "Kouga and him are fighting!"

"What?" Sango's maroon eyes flashed with a deep fire.  "That's it.  Miroku?"

"Yes, I suppose it's about time, isn't it?" Miroku nodded, standing and leaving the auditorium with his coldly furious girlfriend.  The rest of the cast and crew took this as a signal that they should join them, but Sango wouldn't have any of that.  She was solving this problem right now.

"Everyone wait here.  Except Kagome and Kikyo.  You two, come with me."  Sango motioned to the two girls already trying to follow her.

"Can I come too?" Kagura asked.  Sango paused but she shook her head, refusing the artist.

"No, you stay back here.  This is none of your concern." Sango told her, heading out to the hall with her two followers.

"Sango…that was a bit mean, don't you think?" Miroku whispered to her as they walked up the hall to where the boys were wrestling on the ground.

"Why?" Sango wanted to know.

"Kagura has a thing for Kouga." Miroku told her.  "Didn't you know that?"

"Oh…um…oh well, this isn't really…damn." Sango hated the fact that her boyfriend was oftentimes more perceptive than she was.  It just shouldn't be that way.  After all, she was a girl, and it was her job to notice things that guys couldn't pick up on, right?  _Oh well, at least I know I'll never have to get mad at him for not paying attention.  And now she was concerned with more than gossip and who liked whom.  She wanted to save her show, and now she'd put her plan into action.  "Afternoon, boys.  Is there a problem?"  Of course, her voice and presence wasn't enough to pull the two apart, so she turned a frustrated pout to Miroku, indicating that he should break things up._

"You two knock it off." He told them.  _Oh great, that'll work really well, Miroku.  She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt before aiming a kick at the tangle of limbs moving at her feet.  It landed squarely on Inuyasha's shoulder, prompting a pause in the fight and a string of curses Sango was shocked to hear, even from Inuyasha.  When he saw them, he finally stood up, looking from the director and writer to the two actresses with no small amount of wariness._

"What was that all about?" Kagome was understandably upset, rushing forward to help Kouga to his feet as well, scanning both boys for serious injuries and frowning at the split eyebrow and bloody nose that Inuyasha was sporting, as well as the split lip that Kouga had received.  "You two…why?"

"I don't even know.  This fucking whacko came at me and just started trying to kick my ass.  I was just defending myself." Kouga shrugged.

"Sounds like Inuyasha was jealous." Miroku spoke then, and Kouga snorted at the supposition.

"Jealous?  What for?  I broke up with Kagome like five minutes ago." Kouga told them.

"Besides that, Inuyasha _has a girlfriend." Kagome pointed out.  Kikyo blinked as though she hadn't recalled that fact until just then, stepping forward and raising her hand to Inuyasha's face in concern.  He waved her away in irritation._

"Just broke up?  Really?" Inuyasha sounded highly doubtful.  "I heard that you two were just making out during break." There was a short pause before Kagome offered a sheepish response.

"We kissed…once." She admitted.  "But it was like…a goodbye, okay?  And besides that, what concern is it of yours if I kiss my boyfriend.  You certainly don't have a problem kissing your girlfriend."

"God, would you stop with that?" Inuyasha growled angrily.  "We fucking kissed once and suddenly that's all you can fucking talk about."

"Well, you didn't have to start dating her!" Kagome countered angrily.

"You didn't have to go out with the dumbass!" Inuyasha indicated Kouga, who stepped forward, eager to defend himself.

"Hey!  I'm right here!  Don't pretend I can't hear you!" He shouted.

"Stop it _right now!" Sango was in a rage.  Even Miroku looked as though he was frightened of her.  Suddenly, everyone went silent, freezing where they were.  "That's it, I'm fixing this whole obnoxious problem right now.  But first, you get one last chance.  Inuyasha, how do you feel about Kagome?"_

"I feel like she's a fucking bitch!" Inuyasha volunteered, his tone still angry.

"Great, very constructive.  And Kagome, how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Sango turned to the actress whose face was still red with anger.

"I feel like I want to kick him in the head!" Kagome's eyes flashed angrily, and it seemed almost as though she would demonstrate for a moment before Sango sighed heavily and shook her head at the pair.

"Fine then.  Obviously, you guys refuse to fix this by yourselves, so I'm interfering." Sango glanced at Miroku, and he nodded slightly, indicating that he still agreed with her.  It was nice to have his consent, but in her mood, she likely would have done just as she pleased anyway.  "Kikyo, you are now Midoriko.  Kagome, you're Rei.  The parts will remain this way until you two can act civilly toward one another and stop being such children." Kikyo was never one for big emotional reactions, but the grin she was suddenly sporting was probably the largest anyone had ever seen on her face.  Inuyasha looked thoroughly confused, Kagome looked sullen, yet only Kouga voiced his doubts about this plan.  And in the true style of Kouga, he stated his opinion without any concern for his audience.

"What the fuck!" He looked utterly aghast at this proposed solution.  "How the hell will that solve anything?  Kikyo fucking sucks!"

"That may be the case, Kouga." Somehow, Miroku sounded polite even when he was insulting the actress who was now scowling angrily at him as though she couldn't quite remember how to revert back to her usual mask of emotionless.  "However, we feel that at this time, Inuyasha and Kagome are having a hard time acting like lovers in the play, so perhaps a short break is in order until they can sort their personal lives from their professional lives."

"I don't care." Kagome was obviously upset, but she was too stubborn to admit it.  "I wanted Rei from the beginning.  Midoriko's part is boring.  Especially the kissing scenes."

"What the hell is _that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha went after Kagome who was storming back toward the auditorium.  "You saying you don't like my kissing?  Is that it?"_

"Inuyasha, wait for me." Kikyo wore a small smile as she headed after him, leaving the other three to follow.

"Seriously you guys," Kouga turned to the writer and director.  "Do you think this is gonna fix things between those two?  Cause it's already getting worse from what I can see."

"At this point, I'd settle for some good acting.  I don't even care if they hate each other forever.  I have more cause to be angry at them right now than they do, I think, so they can just suck it up and stop being babies."  Sango sighed tiredly.  Miroku caught her hand in his and leaned in to whisper in her ear just before they re-entered the auditorium.

"I still love you." He kissed her cheek lightly, and for a moment, Sango felt as though she were at peace.  Maybe everything would work out anyway, despite the way those two were fighting against the obvious solution.

"Miroku…thank the gods I have you." Sango paused, letting her fingers entwine with his as she pressed her face to his neck momentarily.  "You keep me sane."

"I try." Miroku smiled before tilting her head back and leaning in for a kiss.  Even though it was brief, it was enough to send chills down Sango's spine and bring catcalls from some members of the cast and crew.  Sango broke away at that, blushing furiously.

"What's everyone looking at?  Let's get to work!" Sango called out, sitting down with Miroku.  She never let go of his hand.

*****

The End (Of Part 10, That Is)


	11. Yeah Kagome, I'm Sure Naraku's Just All ...

Nooooo!  Could it possibly get any worse at this point?  Can things just stop being painful for…um…like everyone whose name starts with a K?  Rin and Fluffy and Sango and Miroku seem to be getting along well still.  Is that happiness too good to last?  Will Sango's plan work?  Does Sango even _care_ at this point, or is she too pissed off at Inuyasha and Kagome to give a crap about whether they're happy or not as long as she gets her performance?  Don't you feel sorry for Sango?  But still, don't you think that maybe she needs to get laid or something so she'll mellow out?  Cause really, is this play THAT important?  By the end of the production, will _anyone_ be happy anymore?  Find out in this thrilling new installment of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 11

*****

"You should cut your hair."  Kikyo reached forward wrapping a black lock around her finger as she casually put a hand on Inuyasha's chest.  "I think it looks kind of weird like this."

"Inuyasha likes his hair long."  Kagome was standing nearby since rehearsal had just ended and she was gathering her things.

"I don't know."  Inuyasha gave her an angry look.  "Maybe it's time for a change."

"Fine, cut your hair off."  Kagome shoved a book in her pack and shouldered it, rolling her eyes at the boy.  "Don't come crying to me when you look like an idiot.  Remember second grade?"

"I didn't ask you."  Kikyo pressed herself closer to Inuyasha, who was wincing at whatever memory Kagome was referring to.  "Just go home.  We're having a couple's conversation, and outsiders aren't supposed to interrupt."

"Don't be a pain, Kikyo."  Inuyasha's voice was soft, but it was still loud enough for Kagome to hear, and even if she hadn't heard him, she could definitely hear Kikyo's indignant response.

"What?  She's _not_ your girlfriend, Inuyasha.  I am, and my opinion should be the most important."  Kikyo yanked at his forelock slightly, and suddenly Kagome was reminded of her conversation with Naraku almost two weeks ago.

"They're both very controlling.  I never suspected that two girls like that could be so vicious, but that is a mistake I would forever regret making."

Naraku's story…it had seemed so farfetched, but when he showed her a picture that clearly showed him in bed with Kikyo and Kagura, she'd been too surprised to know what was right anymore.  He had told her that the picture was something they made him carry as a reminder of who he belonged to, and over the past days, she had started to see more and more truth to his story than she'd ever expected could exist.  _If it is true…if they really did that to Naraku…I feel so terrible for ever thinking badly of him, since he's been through so much.  It must have been so traumatizing for him…and to think they'd spread rumors to ruin his reputation so that no one would believe him!  It almost makes sense, though.  He's really not a bad guy, now that I know him…_

"Kagome, there you are."  Naraku greeted her with a smile, and she returned it warmly, still feeling bad for not believing the other boy right away.  "I was hoping to ask a favor of you."

"Oh, sure, ask away." Kagome tilted her head in curiosity.

"The fact of the matter is…since what happened, those girls do not really allow me to have friends."  Naraku looked a bit embarrassed, so Kagome nodded at him encouragingly.  "My parents worry that I have become very solitary, and I was hoping that you would come to meet them.  Do you think that you could come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh…um…"  Kagome wasn't sure if she should be going over to Naraku's house to meet his parents or anything.  At the same time, she felt guilty at her hesitation, bred from all the bad things she'd heard about him in the past.  "I think that would be all right.  What time would you like me to come by?"

"I would not want to rush you right after rehearsal, so I think that it would be best for you to arrive at around seven."  Naraku told her politely.  "But please…don't tell anyone where you're going.  I would hate for Kagura and Kikyo to find out, as they would be very angry with me."

"Oh…all right, Naraku." Kagome offered him a sympathetic smile before looking around for Kouga to give her a ride home.

----------

"Kagura, there you are."  Kouga heaved a sigh of relief as he caught up with the girl who was headed toward her bike parked out behind the school.  "You've been leaving rehearsal so fast the last few days, I didn't have a chance to talk to you."  Kagura didn't pause to look at him as she continued around the corner with Kouga hot on her heels.  "Also, you haven't been eating lunch with us.  I was kinda wondering…is something wrong?"

"What would give you that idea, you fucking genius?" Kagura snapped at him as she reached her bike, zipping up her jacket and pulling out her helmet with violent motions.

"Kagura…are you mad at me?" Kouga's blue eyes went wide at the idea.  _I haven't done anything, have I?  I can't_ think _of anything…_

"What do you think?  I mean…I guess I can understand why you chose to…but still, that didn't give you an excuse to just lie to me like that!" Kagura turned on him, anger flashing in her fiery eyes.

"You can…what are you talking about?" Kouga was utterly bewildered.  Kagura seemed to think he'd done something terrible, yet he couldn't think of anything he'd done that might have upset her half as much as she was at that moment.  "Kagura, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with _me?_"  Kagura's eyes widened with fury.  "What's wrong with _me_?  I don't know, Kouga, what _is_ wrong with me?  What makes her so much better?  If she doesn't watch it she'll end up just as bad as I am, and then will you still think you made the right choice?"

"What choice?  Who are you talking about?" Kouga's voice started to go up in volume, if only because Kagura was yelling at him and it was frustrating since he didn't have a clue what she was going on about.

"Who do you _think_ I'm talking about?" Kagura's hand raised, striking his chest to emphasize her words.  "Your fucking girlfriend, who else?"

"You mean…Kagome?" Kouga was even more confused now.  "But…we broke up.  A few days ago…right before Inuyasha and I got in that fight.  Didn't you know?"

"Sorry, I'm not extremely up to date on gossip." Kagura told him, her voice bitter.  "And besides that, you're not a very convincing liar.  If you aren't with her anymore, than why did I see you two all over each other backstage?" she demanded.

"All…what the hell are you talking about, Kagura?" Kouga's brow furrowed until realization hit him, and his face cleared.  He almost laughed in relief as he figured out why Kagura was so upset.  "Oh, god Kagura, you had me confused there.  We weren't…doing anything.  Kagura, we were just talking."

"That's what it looked like!" Her fists were trembling at her sides with suppressed rage as Kouga edged toward her, trying to make her understand what he was telling her.

"It was a misunderstanding, Kagura."  He told her, his voice a bit nervous at how she looked ready to rip his throat out.  "I'd just told her that we couldn't be that way, that I didn't even want her anymore after all that shit.  Just like I told you I would, I was breaking up with her.  And we kissed…you must have seen it, is that what's going on here?"

"Kouga, don't talk to me." Kagura shoved her helmet on over her long hair, jumping on her bike and riding off as Kouga ran after her.  Of course, she was too fast, and he was left in the parking lot to watch her go before he turned and went home himself, forgetting that he'd promised to drive Kagome and Souta home that afternoon.

----------

"Where _is_ he?" Kagome was on the verge of tears.  She hated it when her day went from bad to worse like this.  First she had to spend yet another rehearsal acting support for Kikyo, probably the only person she'd ever met that she seemed unable of getting along with.  _It doesn't help that she seems to want me to fall off the stage and never get back up._  And then she had to watch Kikyo rub herself all over Inuyasha backstage.  To top it all off, she seemed to have lost her ride home somewhere between the end of practice and now.

"What are you so upset about?" Inuyasha's voice caused her to stiffen as she turned to watch him gathering up his things.  "You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"You think that's funny?" Kagome asked, her fists clenching as she glared at him.  Of course Inuyasha wouldn't have any pity for her.  He seemed to love making her life more miserable these days.

"Actually, it kinda is."  Inuyasha admitted.  "But seriously, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Kagome huffed, storming away and running straight into a very irate looking Sango who had been going over some papers which now covered the floor.  "Agh!  Sango!  I didn't see you there."

"No, don't mind me.  No one does." Sango threw up her hands, going down to pick up the papers just as Miroku rushed over to help her.

"It's okay, she's had a bad day." He winked at Kagome before helping his girlfriend gather her papers.  Kagome was vaguely irritated by the situation, but she didn't want to risk an explosion from her recently short-tempered friend, so she turned around and headed back the way she'd come, forgetting momentarily that she'd been trying to escape Inuyasha when she'd run off in the first place.  However, as Kagome had already noted, it was not turning out to be a good day for her, and it was not likely to improve anytime soon.

"Watch it!" She heard the warning before she collided with Inuyasha, almost falling back before he grabbed her shoulders to make sure she didn't counterbalance too sharply and end up on the floor.  "Hey, you okay Kags?"  Inuyasha rarely used her nickname anymore, not since Kouga had adopted it for his own use.  Before then, only Inuyasha had ever shortened her name in that way, and he usually only used it now when he was too concerned about her to notice the slip.

"Kouga left without me." She didn't want to tell him, but how could she resist the way his eyes bored into hers?  Somehow it was impossible to think about how angry she was when he managed to look so damned concerned.  Then, when she should have been concentrating on regaining her dignity, Kagome suddenly burst into tears, much to Inuyasha's shock.  Of course, he attempted to comfort her, but the fact that he'd seen her crying only upset her more, and she ended up crying for a few minutes before she could regain control over her flighty feminine emotions.

"Calm down…god, Kagome." Inuyasha was completely flustered by the sudden breakdown.  He'd never known how to handle such outbursts from Kagome or any other girl, even though he'd known her for so long that he'd had to witness it more times than he thought was strictly healthy.  "Look, I'll drive you home.  Come on, let's go out to the car." Inuyasha ushered the slightly resistant girl out the doors to where her brother was waiting impatiently in the hall.  "Come on, Souta."

"Inuyasha's gonna take us again?  Sweet!" Souta ran out ahead of them, racing toward Inuyasha's car and waiting for his sister and his idol to catch up.  Inside the car, Kikyo's eyes went slightly wide at the sight of her boyfriend guiding Kagome toward the car.

"What's _her_ problem?" Kikyo demanded as soon as Inuyasha reached the car and motioned for the siblings to climb inside his dusty old Carolla.

"Kagome's riding home with us." Inuyasha told her, his voice firm.  Kikyo grumbled slightly, but she didn't comment further on the situation as the car started and they began moving.  As Kikyo sat contemplating whether she should let the fact that Inuyasha was driving Kagome home slide or not, a shrill ringing caused her to reach into her purse, pulling out the slim cellular phone that her cousin had long ago given her.  She didn't want a gift from Naraku, but it would have been terrible to say no to him, the consequences something she didn't want to think about.

"Hello," she greeted in her typical monotone, ignoring the questioning glances Inuyasha was shooting her.  He might be her boyfriend, but it was none of his business who called her on her own personal phone.  "Who is this?"

"Is it a bit cramped in there, Kikyo?" the smooth voice that answered her made her hand tighten on the phone until her fingertips whitened slightly as she attempted to maintain a normal façade for the other passengers in the car.

"I'm fine.  What did you want?" she tried to sound polite so that Naraku wouldn't become angry and Inuyasha wouldn't become interested in the conversation.

"You know why she's there, do you not?" Naraku continued.  "I thought you needed a reminder."

"You did this?"  Kikyo lowered her voice to an angry hiss that was barely audible above the noise of the car.  "How?  I didn't think you had influence in that sort of thing."  Even though she was being quiet, she didn't want to let the others know what she was talking about.

"Kagome and I have become quite close, as of late.  Rather close indeed."  Naraku told her.  "Do you want me to make sure this does not happen again?"

"What do you want from me?" Kikyo felt a sinking in her stomach.  Naraku never did something for nothing.  He was obviously after some sort of favor from her, and she paled at the thought of owing Naraku a favor.

"Nothing much, dear cousin." Naraku told her.  "I was only hoping to have your company at dinner tomorrow night at six o'clock."

"Six?  Where?" Kikyo couldn't believe that dinner was all Naraku wanted.  He probably had other plans set in store for her, but she would be ready for anything he tried.

"Nowhere fancy.  I was thinking we could simply eat at my house." He told her.  "I wanted to let you know that I'll be setting you two free soon, if you behave for a bit longer."

"Two?  Not just me?" Kikyo hoped desperately that Inuyasha couldn't hear her, but he'd stopped shooting her glances of curiosity some time ago.

"Kagura will be attending as well if I can charm her with an invitation." Naraku told her.

"Good luck with that.  She hates you." Kikyo reminded him.

"As much as you, dear sweet cousin?" Naraku asked, his voice a bit mournful, though Kikyo knew that he meant nothing in his words.

"No one hates you that much." Kikyo hung up, feeling a bit scared.  It was dangerous to speak honestly with Naraku, but at times, he wanted the truth and could see through flowery lies.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked as she put her phone back.

"No one important." Kikyo couldn't stop her heart from pounding fervently in her chest.  _He said he'd set me free.  Set both of us free…but can that be true?_

----------

"Kagura." The scarlet-eyed girl picked up the cordless phone as she watched television with no interest at all.

"Hey, it's me." Kouga's voice caused her face to screw up in rage as she clutched the receiver viciously.  "We need to talk."

"No we don't." she told him, hanging up on the boy and sighing deeply.  How many times had he called since she came home?  Five, six?  It was becoming pathetic, in her opinion.  Did he think that if he annoyed her enough she'd forget that he was a lying cheater?  It was utterly ridiculous.  As she got up for a drink of water from the kitchen, the phone rang again.  She picked it up, growling slightly.  "Would you stop calling me?"  There was a short pause on the other end before an unexpected voice answered.

"Kagura, love, it sounds as though you've been having a hard day.  Would you like me to come over?" Naraku's voice was sickeningly smooth.

"I'd like you to fall off a cliff, actually." Kagura told him, ignoring the twinge of fear that she felt at the sound of his voice.  "What the hell do _you_ want?"

"I want only for you to be happy, Kagura, dear."  Naraku told her, his voice full of fake sugar.  "What can I do to make you know how much I care for you?"

"Leave me alone." She answered easily.  She was _not_ afraid of Naraku.  She wasn't.

"If that is what you really want, I will do it." He told her.  There was a long silence as Kagura almost dropped the phone in shock before regaining her senses.

"What do you want from me now?" she asked, knowing that he'd only make such a grandiose promise in return for a favor from her.

"I want to make you happy, nothing more." Naraku told her, and she could almost have believed him if she hadn't known better for a long time.  "Although…I would like a chance to see you once more."

"No, Naraku.  Not like that." She refused immediately.  "I'm not Kikyo, and you can't make me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He affected innocence.  "I only hoped to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

"Dinner?" Kagura bit her lip, very dubious about his proposal.  "That's it?"

"Kagura, I would not dream of taking advantage of you." Naraku told her, causing her anger to rise to an almost palpable level.  "It will only be an innocent dinner with a few guests."

"Guests?  Like your gang?" Kagura asked bitterly.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of old friends." Naraku replied.  "Although, my other friends might enjoy having a guest for dinner as well.  What was the name of your new friend…Kouga, was it?"  Kagura's eyes went wide at the thinly veiled threat and she remained silent for several moments, hoping to regain control of her fear.

"What do you want with Kouga?" she attempted nonchalance, but there was still a slight tremble in her tone.  "Didn't you hear that I'm done with him?"

"You're such a cruel heartbreaker, Kagura." Naraku's smile was visible in his tone.  "If you have no feelings for the boy, what do you care if he becomes closer with my _own_ friends.  After all, him and I have so much in common now."

"You're nothing like Kouga, you dirty fucking prick." Kagura's eyes narrowed viciously, but her whole body was trembling.  It was always like this, no matter how she tried to stand up to Naraku, in the end, he had the power and she was terrified of him.

"I'm sure we could compare stories…" Naraku continued, as if she hadn't said anything.  Kagura gasped, and she heard Naraku chuckle on the other end of the line.

"He…already knows, you know." She told him.

"Does he?  Then perhaps he would like to see some proof of your claims." Naraku asked, his tone thoroughly amused.

"I hate you, you know that?" she was so angry she thought the phone might be smashed in her tight grip.

"So I can expect you at my house tomorrow evening?" he asked her as though she had just accepted his previous invitation.  "Six o'clock is convenient for you, is it not?"

"I hope you die." Kagura answered before hanging up and throwing the phone away from her.  How the hell had she ended up in this mess?  And why did she dare to believe that Naraku might actually keep his word?  It wasn't as though he'd never lied to her before.  "See you at six."

*****

The End (Of Part 11, That Is)


	12. Dinner Parties With Naraku Go Sour Quick...

Before we get into this, I'd like to say, this chapter is very…not happy…and yeah. There is implied rape, and if you don't want to deal with that, I suggest you leave. I may up the rating, but I don't know yet.

Not a dinner party of doom! What will our heroes and heroines do? Will Kouga crash the dinner party and sweep through, scooping up Kagura as the Indiana Jones theme plays in the background? Will Inuyasha sweep through and then look extremely confused about whether he should be rescuing Kikyo or Kagome? Will Sesshoumaru and Rin stop doing…whatever they're doing long enough to make an appearance sometime soon? And where the hell is Kohaku? Did he finally realize that his hotness will never be a match for Fluffy's and decide to back off? What is Naraku planning? Is it something icky? Does it rhyme with "forgy?" And when will Sango mellow out? Only by trusting in the words of the author can you learn the answer to all of these things and more, perhaps in this installment of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 12

*****

"Thanks, you can go now." Rin gathered the bundles of silky material in her arms and headed toward the sewing machine, sitting down to sew the kimono she'd just been fitting for Kikyo. After the girl had left the room, Rin glanced up from her machine to Kagura, who was measuring out lengths and cutting them precisely. "How're you doing over there?"

"Fine." Kagura's eyes darted up momentarily at the question. "I was just thinking about how expensive this must all be."

"Nothing's too expensive for this show." Rin smiled warmly. "It's Sango's baby, after all."

"It's your senior project too." Kagura spoke up, as though she was reminding Rin of something she might have forgotten in the past few couple of months.

"Yeah, but if something goes wrong with this play, I won't have a breakdown." Rin joked good-naturedly, causing Kagura to pause in her work and look at the head art director with some awe and disbelief.

"You know, I think that you're the only one involved in this production that just seems totally unaffected by it." The crimson-eyed assistant spoke after a few moments.

"Really?" Rin smiled again, a soft laugh escaping her. "That's how these things are. They suck you in and create this whole world of twenty to thirty people, and you can't see beyond that. That's what gets you in trouble."

"Is that what's wrong with Sango?" Kagura arched an eyebrow at the other girl, returning to her work as Rin continued her sewing.

"No, Sango's put more into this than anyone else, and I think she's just starting to see that no matter how much she puts in, she'll only get out what we're willing to give her. Sango likes to be in more control than that, so it's been hard for her." Rin opined, seeming extremely wise. Kagura found it fascinating that a girl who was constantly wandering off to make doe eyes at her boyfriend could be so knowledgeable about so many things.

"It just seems like the stress is getting to everyone and its not even December yet. How are we going to last until February without killing each other?" Kagura asked, sliding her shears easily through a patterned piece of blue flowered silk.

"Is it getting to you?" Rin's voice was friendly and cheerful, almost as though she was asking if Kagura would like to have some candy.

"A little." Kagura admitted, trying not to let her mind wander to the thought of dinner that night with Naraku. She never knew what to expect from him. "It's been a long time since I've been so…social. It's hard to remember how to have friends." _I wonder if I'll even be allowed to have them for much longer now that Naraku's interested again…_

"Kagura, can I say something?" Rin looked at her assistant with soft eyes the color of a stormy sky. "Something honest?"

"Um…I guess so." Kagura wasn't sure why Rin was asking permission to be honest, but it seemed as though the girl intended to say something important.

"I don't know what happened to you." Rin turned back to her work, moving her fingers over the cloth as she sewed the layers together with skill. "But I remember when we were in junior high, you used to be very popular. I remember who your best friend was. And your boyfriend." Rin paused here, letting the knowledge of her observations sink in for a moment. "I know that whatever it was, you're afraid of people now, you're afraid of being accepted and liked. But even though you wouldn't want to admit it, you're more afraid of being alone." Rin paused again, removing a few pins so she could continue running the cloth through the sewing machine. "I know I'm not older than you, but as someone who's had the same four best friends for six years and the same boyfriend for two years, let me give you some relationship advice. If you want something, try your hardest to make it happen. If you hide from your feelings, you'll never be happy."

"You…what do you mean?" Kagura's hands froze halfway through cutting a large length of fabric. Could Rin possibly know about what had been happening between Kouga and her? _Nothing's happened between us_. Her mind protested weakly, but she knew it wasn't true. From the day that she'd first noticed him, Kouga had put her through more emotions than she was even aware she possessed. _I remember at the Halloween party…thinking he was such an idiot._ Kagura mused. _He was smart enough to trick me, though_.

"You're a terrible actress, you know?" Rin giggled slightly. "You two remind me of Inuyasha and Kagome, how they used to be before everything got so…out of control." She offered the other girl a sad smile. "I worry for them, you know? For a long time, Sango and I have known how they feel about each other, and we thought that the two of them getting together…was just eventual. But now…it makes me see that not everyone has it as easy and Sesshoumaru and I. Even Sango and Miroku never had this much trouble. If only one of them were honest…anyway, I don't like interfering in this type of thing unless I think it's necessary. I did give Sango a little…nudge, after all. It's just that I can't stand to see my friends so miserable when happiness is so close."

"Kouga and I…there's nothing happening." Kagura felt stupid as soon as she made the claim. "We're just friends."

"Look, I don't know what it is that you think he did to deserve to be punished, but could you let it go?" Rin barreled on as though she hadn't been able to hear the claim over the hum of her sewing machine. "He's so miserable, it's getting pathetic. Even Sango seemed worried about him today, and you know how absorbed she is in this production and her own problems."

"Miserable?" Kagura couldn't really think of what else to say, so she simply repeated the word that had struck her the deepest.

"He sits there during lunch, pretending like he isn't waiting for you to come sit with us, picking at his food…it's pretty bad." Rin sighed deeply. "Kikyo asked him if something was wrong, that's how bad it's gotten."

"Well…you know…this is his fault to begin with." Kagura couldn't stop the stab of guilt she felt at the idea that Kouga was so utterly miserable because she was avoiding him purposefully. "You don't know…what happened."

"Is it worth all this?" Rin wanted to know. "I can tell you still care about him. And as Kouga's friend, I think I should say that even though he never knows the right words to say, he's a really sweet and loyal guy. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"He was kissing Kagome!" Kagura blurted it out, blushing in embarrassment, but unable to stop herself. "That's why I'm mad at him! After all the things he said…everything he promised, he turned around and just…just…"

"Maybe," Rin stood up, stretching slightly, "You should have a talk with him. Don't you think?"

"What's there to talk about? He doesn't want me. He's made his choice." Kagura grumped.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" Rin asked the other girl. "I know how you must feel, what you must think, but please, do all of us a favor and don't let this get any worse than it is. This is so similar to the problem with Inuyasha and Kagome that I can't believe you haven't seen what Kouga must be going through right now. I'm sure that whatever actually happened, this whole thing is some sort of misunderstanding between you two."

__

It was a misunderstanding, Kagura…

Kouga's voice rang in her ears, and she sat down heavily, forgetting about her work for the moment. "Maybe…maybe you're right." She was too tired to fight against something that felt so right. Especially now that she had Naraku to worry about again. "I…will talk to him, I think. Maybe we can figure something out."

"I know you can." Rin was all sweet smiles and reassurances again. "I'm going to get a snack. You want anything?" she moved toward the door, glancing back at Kagura.

"No, I'm fine." Kagura offered her a shaky smile. It was strange working with Rin, becoming friends with her. That girl seemed so simple at first, so utterly sweet and innocent, that you couldn't help but assume that she was also completely naïve. Then she started to talk to you, _really_ talk to you, and you felt suddenly as though you were the naïve one after all. How could she have ever doubted Kouga?

__

I'll never leave you by yourself, I swear it…

Maybe…what had he said about kissing Kagome? Something about…goodbye? That it was just a goodbye kiss? Maybe…maybe it was true. Kagura wanted to believe that so badly. She could still remember the way his eyes flashed into hers right after they had kissed. It seemed so long ago now. Everything he said to her…Rin was right that he didn't always know the right words to say, but when he was honest, sometimes the truth was so sweet that it hurt.

__

I wish I would have met you sooner…

Could he really have been lying all those times he spoke to her? His voice, his eyes, they had been nothing like when he was teasing her. When they were together, not even talking, just looking at each other, she felt as though his eyes were trying to drink her in, swallow her up and make her a part of him. He never looked at Kagome with such intense eyes. He never looked at anyone that way…except her.

__

You're the one I want to be with…

And if Kouga was really so upset…she'd only stopped talking to him yesterday. If it were anyone else that was upset with him, would it have bothered him this much? Kagura wasn't sure; she didn't understand Kouga sometimes. He made everything simple and complicated all at once. He was precious to her, though. Somehow, he'd overcome every barrier she'd placed around herself over time, and he didn't even have to try very hard. Something about him…he made her feel…almost like a normal girl.

"Kagura?" It took her a moment to realize that it was really his voice that time, not a memory of something he'd said to her, and when she looked up at him standing hesitantly before her, his hand still on the doorknob, his eyes flashing hopefully, she had a momentary suspicion that Rin had left for more than a snack. "Can I…come in?"

"Yes." She tried to maintain a neutral tone. It wouldn't do to have him knowing that she was feeling incredibly unsure at the moment. "Did you want something?"

"I…actually, I've been wanting to talk to you about…what you saw." Kouga seemed so incredibly upset that it was all Kagura could do not to tell him to forget about it and kiss him until he felt better. "Kagura, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like Kagome and I were…I shouldn't have kissed her. I didn't mean anything by it…but still."

"It's okay." Kagura was glad she was finally being given the chance to accept his apology. "I shouldn't have freaked out without knowing exactly what I was seeing…"

"No, it's fine." Kouga all but ran over to where she was sitting, lowering himself to her level and reaching for her hands. "I just…gods, Kagura, it really fucking sucked."

"What?" Kagura was a bit confused.

"Having you mad at me." He told her, blushing slightly. "I guess I didn't realize just how much you mean to me."

"Better not ever get me angry again then, huh?" Kagura teased him slightly, though she was too busy wondering if he was going to kiss her to really put any effort into it.

"Guess not." He leaned forward slightly, and Kagura leaned in, waiting for him to kiss her, but instead he propped his head on top of hers. "Kagura, are we together now?"

"Do you want us to be?" She asked, breathing in the scent of his neck and squeezing his fingers slightly.

"You know I do." He answered, his voice breathier than she was used to. "Do you?"

"I'll make you a deal." She smiled slightly as she pressed her face into his neck so she could feel his pulse. "If you kiss me, I'll be your girlfriend."

Kouga couldn't say no to that.

----------

"Kagura! There you are." Sango waved at the assistant art director who was fussing with her crumpled shirt as she looked around for her leather jacket after rehearsal had ended. "You're a mess…you and Rin must really be working hard." She took in Kagura's disheveled appearance, her mussed hair, and her flushed face. "How are the costumes coming along?"

"Um…yeah…working hard. Costumes…really good." Kagura couldn't bring herself to tell Sango that she hadn't done much work at _all_ for the last half an hour, but at least the _entire_ rehearsal hadn't been spent necking with Kouga in the costume closet. Not that that would have necessarily have been a bad thing, it just wouldn't have been the most responsible use of time. "I'm kinda…in a hurry. Seeya later!" And with that, she ran off, ignoring the confused maroon gaze that she could feel resting on her back. She had about ten minutes to get to Naraku's house, and she knew she had to at least fix her hair before she got there. Kagura hated the idea of Naraku _knowing_ what she'd been doing with Kouga. He'd make it into something dirty, something wrong, and she couldn't take that. Everything Naraku touched…it made her want to wretch. It made her want a shower.

Troubling thoughts filtered through her mind as she climbed on Kaze and sped over to Naraku's house. She knew the way well, though she hadn't traveled to this destination in nearly two years. It made her feel strange, as though she was doing something wrong, something terribly dangerous. She felt her stomach tied up in knots as she got off her bike, smoothed her hair and clothes one last time, and walked up to the front door, knocking firmly and telling herself to be strong. Part of her guilt stemmed from the fact that she hadn't told Kouga she was going to have dinner at Naraku's before running off and leaving him to his own devices. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she knew that he would have tried to stop her, and she knew that this was for his own protection, which she could not achieve with him at the same time trying to protect _her_. 

"Good evening, Kagura. You are looking lovely, if a bit ruffled." Naraku commented, his eyes lingering longer than necessary on her form, tempting her to reach up and smooth her shirt once more, but she resisted the urge.

"Shut up. Let's get this fucking dinner bullshit over with." Kagura spoke harshly, pushing past him and going into the familiar house. She'd been there so many times before…as she stood wondering whether she should feel frightened or nostalgic, she was greeted by Kikyo.

"You're here." The terse words could have held relief, but it was always hard to tell with Kikyo.

"Unfortunately." Kagura grumbled, and she nearly shrieked in shock as Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, let's not be unpleasant. I would hate for this evening to go poorly because of the ill temper of one of my most beloved old friends." Naraku's hand was clenching onto her shoulder, keeping her from wrenching out of his grip. "You're still as lovely as you always were, my sweet. Try to act with more decorum on this special evening."

"Why is it special? Did you finally get all your shots?" Kagura snapped at him, but the tremor in her voice gave away her fear and weakened her taunt.

"Do you recall when we first started dating? I asked you to stay with me as we sat on that very couch, watching a movie." Naraku sighed, releasing her shoulder and moving toward the piece of furniture, stroking the arm slowly. "I don't even remember the name of the movie, I was too busy staring at you, hoping that you would have me."

"It was a shitty movie." Kagura snarled. "And a shitty decision on my part."

"Oh, do not tell me you regret our times together even now, my sweet flower." Naraku's eyes widened as though with shock. "It would break my heart to think that you did not look back on those times with as much fond nostalgia as I do."

"Don't call me that." Kagura backed up a step as she noticed that Naraku was moving toward her.

"But it fits you so well." Naraku's smile slipped from seemingly innocent to one that she was far more familiar with, an almost lascivious smirk. Every time he looked at her with that smile, she was reminded of all that had happened between them. "You smell as sweet as a fresh blossom, opening only for me." Kagura stepped back as he moved forward, but there was a wall in her way, she let out a small squeak of alarm as he moved in closer still, lowering his face as though for a kiss, but instead nuzzling her neck. "So sweet, my precious flower. And yet, I suspect that other's have tasted you, have taken of you, though I believe I specifically told you that I was the only man that would ever have you."

"I…don't know…what you mean." Kagura felt as though she was frozen. Somehow, he'd pinned her hands beside her, and she seemed incapable of any movement besides shaky, panicky breaths that she drew as she shot Kikyo looks of alarm and pleading. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, and when she felt Naraku lick at the juncture of her neck, they spilled down her cheeks as her chest shuddered in a heavy sob.

"Kagura, my sweetest rose, do not hide from me that which I can see plainly." Naraku told her, shifting her hands so that he gripped both her wrists in one hand, leaving his other to wander over her hip and up toward her chest. Kagura's throat clenched and she tried to scream, but she was having such a hard time breathing properly that all she was able to do was let out a barely audible croak. "That detestable boy…Kouga was his name? His scent is all over you. Disgusting. How can you even stand to let him rub all over you, pressing against you like this?" Naraku ground his hips against her, and Kagura's vision blurred as she began crying in great choking gasps.

"Please…no…" she could only think that she shouldn't have come, she shouldn't have listened to Naraku, nothing was worth this torture. And why wouldn't Kikyo help her? Didn't she care at _all_?

"What did you do to him, Kagura?" Naraku asked, still holding her against the wall as he groped her roughly, making her squeal in pain and shock. "Did you get down on your knees and beg him for it? Did you lick him up and down? Did you let him inside of you?" Naraku's voice was rough, angry, and Kagura was paralyzed with fear.

"Please!" Kagura trembled, but he pinned her so firmly to the wall that only her hands and legs moved visibly.

"You want me too, then?" Naraku asked, his voice heavy and husky. "You would, you slut. I bet you still feel him inside you, and you want me so fast. You're such a whore." This was the Naraku she remembered from that night, hazy as it had been. He scared her, terrified her, and she was powerless against him. "I suppose I can't deny you now…if I'm to give you up after this, I should have you one last time. You were always better than Kikyo, anyway. Probably all that practice."

"Naraku, please…" Kikyo's voice sounded low, husky, unlike what Kagura was used to. There was something in her eyes though…she was up to something. She came behind Naraku, rubbing against him like some cheap whore, and Kagura suddenly realized what she was doing. After so long…she had thought Kikyo would just stand and watch, letting Naraku have his way with her in the middle of the living room. At that moment, Kagura began crying not for her fear, not for her shame, but for the friendship she hadn't believed in strongly enough. It seemed that after all that had happened, as terribly twisted as Kikyo's reality had become, she still cared for Kagura so much that she would put herself in the line of fire to save her. And to think…she had blamed Kikyo all along. She couldn't imagine what it must have taken Kikyo to do what she was doing at that very moment. "Leave her, I want you so much."

"Kikyo, I'm busy with Kagura, and still you can't resist me." Naraku seemed endlessly pleased with the way Kikyo was behaving, and he turned on her. "I suppose we have unfinished business to attend to, after all." He released Kagura then, and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing helplessly as Naraku swept down upon Kikyo, nearly throwing her into the bedroom before he disappeared into the other room, leaving the door open as he attacked his new target. Kagura's sobs grew stronger and more debilitating as she heard Kikyo scream in protest as Naraku groaned in counterpoint to her, as though her pain made his pleasure that much greater.

"Hold still!" His roar was strained, and then Kagura could her a steady thumping. The sudden cacophony of mental images was too much for her and she was barely able to crawl to the nearby bathroom, vomiting into the toilet for fear of Naraku discovering the mess if she did it anywhere else. Her limbs were still unable of fully supporting her weight, but she knew that she had to get up, she had to get out of here. It made her feel like a coward, but she knew that Kikyo was not a great one for self sacrifice, and if she let it all be in vain, Kikyo would never forgive her. 

"You like that, don't you!" Naraku's voice came to her ears again. "Fucking slut!" Kikyo was silent now, and Kagura wondered if she was used to this part of it, or if she had simply passed out from the shock of it all. Kagura wouldn't have been surprised, she was barely maintaining her own self control at the moment. It seemed so long ago that she had been in the costume closet, kissing Kouga and giggling as he spoke to her and tickled her throat with his lips. Why couldn't she go back to that? Why couldn't Kikyo have a normal life as well? What had they done wrong that they deserved to be tortured constantly by her sex-crazed mentally unstable cousin?

__

I have to get out of here now. Kagura stumbled to her feet, still sniveling slightly, her clothing in disarray as she headed for the door and opened it to find herself face to face with Kouga. _Oh gods…not now, don't let him see me now._ Kagura turned around and nearly tripped over herself in her attempt to run away from Kouga, even though it meant returning to the living room where the thumping and groans of Naraku were still very audible. It didn't take Kouga more than a couple of seconds to get over his shock at seeing his girlfriend's distressed and haphazard state. He hadn't known exactly where he was when he finally spotted Kagura's bike after she'd ran off in a hurry, but he'd been worried that she was mad at him for some unknown reason. This, however, he was not prepared for.

"Kagura? What the hell?" Kouga rushed after her and it didn't take long for him to figure out what the nature of the noises he was now hearing was. Kagura fell to the ground and he was at her side instantly. "Where is this? What's going on? What happened to you?" She looked terrible, tear-stained and used up, so different from the radiant focus of joy she had been only half an hour ago.

"Naraku's…with Kikyo…he's got…I can't…" Kagura was stumbling over her words, still sobbing as he scooped her up against him and pressed his lips to her forehead firmly as though to assure her that he could fix everything and she needn't worry any more.

"Naraku…what…did he do…" Kouga's clutch on her was so strong she thought he'd crush her into him, but she managed a few words.

"Kikyo stopped him." She explained weakly. Didn't he understand that they had to escape while they still could? Naraku would be done with Kikyo soon, and then he would want something else.

"That…I'll kill him!" Kouga was in a rage as he stood, letting go of Kagura in a way that was somehow careful even in his anger. He stormed into the room where Kikyo and Naraku were, and Kagura could only look on with wide eyes as she waited for Naraku to rain his wrath down upon them both. "You!" she heard scuffling and a sharp shriek that must have been Kikyo, who was apparently still conscious. That was when Kagome stepped into the front door, knocking hesitantly and looking at Kagura curiously.

At that moment, all hell officially broke loose.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Kagome's voice was full of shock, concern, and a bit of fear that Kagura was a bit confused by.

"Get out of here!" Kagura didn't want her new friend to suffer at Naraku's hands. She stood and rushed at the other girl, pushing her out the door and then tripping over her, falling heavily on the front stoop as Kagome looked around in bewilderment.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome's voice was full of accusation. "You…what are you trying to keep me from?" With that, she turned and rushed into the house. Kagura didn't know what else to do, so she followed, still bent on saving Kagome from Naraku, trying not to dwell on why Kagome would even _be_ at Naraku's house now, of all times.

"You dirty fucker!" Kouga's voice was clearly audible, full of rage as Kagome and Kagura rushed into the room, where Kouga was beating on a cowering, half-naked Naraku.

"Please! Stop!" Naraku's voice was pitiful, as though he couldn't think of any reason he should be attacked by anyone at that moment. Kagura wanted to kick him herself just for that, but then she saw Kikyo, struggling to pull clothes on as she sat in the corner, and Kagura rushed to her side, helping her as best she could. Kagome looked on in utter shock for a few moments before she ran over and started attacking…Kouga? Kagura thought for a moment that it all must be some bizarre dream, but no, Kagome was indeed trying to beat Kouga away from Naraku.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Hasn't he suffered enough!" her voice was shrill with outrage at finding one of her oldest friends standing there and beating on what she saw to be an innocent victim.

"But…Kagome…Kagura!" Kouga stopped long enough to throw his arm in his girlfriend's direction, obviously thinking that the sight of Kikyo and Kagura cowering together would explain everything to Kagome, but she only became more adamant.

"Leave him! Please!" Kagome was immediately between Kouga and Naraku, selflessly sacrificing herself for the boy who was still huddled on the ground. _But…why?_ "Just…all of you, go now."

"Kagome…I can't leave you with him." Kouga gestured to the two girls in the corner again as support for his argument. "He's…fucking crazy."

"Yeah, and she's the epitome of mental stability." Kagome had taken off her jacket and covered Naraku in it protectively. "I can't believe you'd help them! How could you?"

"What…the hell?" Kouga was now utterly confused.

"He's the victim here, and you side with those two! I never would have expected this from you, Kouga!" Kagome was full of righteous anger now, busy defending her new friend. "I want you to get out of here right now and leave him alone!"

"But he…" Kouga was completely at a loss, but Kagura was beginning to feel more than just a little angry. Kagome was siding with _Naraku_? What was her problem lately, anyway? First she's kissing Kouga and now she's Naraku's loyal retainer? Was she having some sort of imbalance because of her fight with Inuyasha?

"Let's get out of here, please." Kagura couldn't keep the leftover traces of fear out of her voice as she tugged at Kouga's arm, Kikyo wrist held firmly with her own free hand. "I can't be here now."

"But…Kagome." Kouga was obviously torn between just letting the girls have what they wanted or doing things as _he_ saw fit. And as far as he was concerned, he shouldn't be leaving any girls alone with Naraku anytime soon.

"No…please go." Naraku's voice was strained as he wiped at his eyes as though he had been crying. "I can't stand to have you see me…like this…"

"But, Naraku…" Kagome was obviously hesitant to leave him alone.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me." He spoke softly so only she could hear, and she smiled down at him before standing up firmly.

"Okay, I'm going." Kagome told the other occupants of the room, and Kouga relaxed visibly. "But if you think I'm going home with _you_, you're insane." She told him sharply before leaving the room and standing at the door to be sure they were following her. After all, she didn't want to just leave them with Naraku again. Kouga followed and they all left, each wondering what the other could possibly be thinking.

Inside the house, Naraku rolled onto his back, clutching at Kagome's jacket and inhaling the scent before laughing to himself.

"That," he sighed. "Was perfect."

*****

The End (Of Part 12, That Is)


	13. Only Someone Truly Evil Could Do Somethi...

Well, looks like it couldn't possibly get much worse, could it?  Well, aren't you at least happy that Kouga and Kagura are together finally?  Are you wondering why Inuyasha just is _not putting out the effort that he should be to get back with Kagome?  Where the hell is Inuyasha?  Can you believe how stupid Kagome is being?  Isn't it just a tad bit irritating?  Didn't you feel bad for Kikyo in the last chapter?  Kinda makes you see her in a new light, doesn't it?  Are her and Kagura gonna really be friends again now that all that happened?  Will Naraku ever cease his hoing?  And will Kagura and Rin ever be able to finish the costumes what with all the boyfriend loving they're getting?  What about Sango and Miroku?  They're so happy, but how long can it last in a story so doomy?  Find out what you can in this scrumptious new piece of…_

*****

Center Stage

Part 13

*****

"We have to tell someone." Kouga glanced at the girl who was trying on her finished costume with Rin's help.  He had pulled Kagura aside for what seemed like the thirtieth time in two weeks about the incident at Naraku's house.  He'd scarcely left Kagura's side for longer than a few minutes since that happened, except when she went home at night.  Even then, it had taken a week before he would let her drive her bike home without him escorting her the entire way, as though he thought Naraku would leap out of the bushes and attack his girlfriend the second he left her unguarded.  "I mean it."

"Kikyo won't agree." Kagura told him, her voice soft so that the Kikyo wouldn't hear them from where she was only a few feet away.  "You know she's…both of us…we can't just cross him like that.  There's too much to risk."

"What?  You think he'll beat you up?  You think I'll _let him?  You saw what I did to him at his house.  He didn't stand a chance against me.  He's all talk." Kouga hissed urgently, but he didn't raise his voice either._

"No.  He won't attack us.  He'll attack you.  Wait."  Kagura told him.  "He's probably going to any day now.  I know it."

"Well, we have to do _something!  He's got Kagome under some sort of weird ass mind control or something.  Have you seen how they are?  So buddy-buddy all the time…it's sick.  This kind of thing…it just doesn't happen."  Kouga insisted, eyes darting back to the seemingly calm girl who was standing under Rin's critical eye as the other girl made adjustments and stood at all different vantage points, trying to perfect the costume._

"Kouga, it's happening, whether you believe it or not.  And he'll get away with it, just like he always has.  Nothing can stop him…you don't know.  You know who his father is…he's got the whole town in his pocket.  You could tell anyone…it wouldn't matter.  We can't do anything."  Kagura felt a shiver ripple up her spine, but she was stilled by the comforting presence of Kouga's hand on her back.  He kissed her forehead and looked down at her reassuringly as he could manage.

"It won't happen again.  We'll beat him." Kouga told her firmly.

"I think we're finished.  How does she look?" Rin asked, standing back and letting the others view the finished creation.  Kouga grinned at Kikyo and Kagura wondered if he guessed at exactly what had happened at Naraku's house.  She hadn't told him, but he hadn't asked.  It still hurt to talk about.

"Looks great.  I better get back to work before I catch hell from Sango." Kouga gave them all a mock terrified face before kissing Kagura quickly and darting out of the costume room.

"You look great, really, Kikyo." Kagura assured the other girl, hoping to get a smile out of her.  It was so hard to approach her about what had happened, to thank her fully.  Kikyo didn't seem to want to talk about it, as though she wanted to pretend it had never happened, and Kagura couldn't exactly blame her.  "Great job, Rin.  She'll make a lovely Rei."

"That's right…I forget that I'm going to be Rei in the performance."  Kikyo offered them both a soft sigh, looking down at her robes regretfully.  "I have so enjoyed being in the spotlight, but I know that no one will miss me when I leave it."

"Kikyo…" Kagura didn't know what to say to the other girl.  Ever since what had happened two weeks ago, she'd been even more somber and depressed than usual.  It was as if that small bit of fighting spirit she'd maintained for so long had been squashed.  She wasn't even showing much interest in Inuyasha, who seemed to be utterly oblivious to the depths of their fucked up situation.  The only thing _he'd noticed was that Kagome was hanging out with Naraku a lot._

"We all have our part to play." Rin assured the girl, seeming very motherly at the moment.  "All of us are important.  Even secondary characters and art directors."

"And assistant art directors." Kagura added with a sheepish grin.  Again, Rin had managed to say the perfect thing just when it was needed.  Kikyo didn't smile, but she nodded, and there was a warmth in her eyes that Kagura could barely remember having seen at times when they were much younger.  Maybe somewhere inside, Kikyo was still that same little girl that she had climbed trees with and played in creeks with, tromping mud into the kitchen and getting in trouble with.  Maybe there was still hope for all of them.

"Thanks."  Kikyo let them help her out of her costume and then she left.  Rin turned to Kagura, and as Kagura waited for her to say something else incredibly insightful, the other girl burst into giggles and clapped her hands.

"Oh!  You and Kouga are sooo cute!  I'm so glad you aren't mad at each other any more!" Rin squealed, and Kagura had to take a moment to remind herself that it was still the same girl who had dispensed wisdom only moments before.  "Now, let's get started on Sakage's robes, okay?  Wanna call that stubborn oaf in here for me?"  Kagura couldn't help but laugh then.  Somehow, Rin could make everyone at ease, even after such a tense, somber situation.

"Okay, I'll see if I can pry him from his fans." Kagura laughed again as Rin giggled in response to this before leaving to find the lead actor.  And as she headed into the auditorium, Kouga caught her attention and waved at her.  She blew him a kiss, blushing at her own girly ways, but figuring that she had better enjoy her happiness while she had it.  Maybe everything really _would _work out.  It had to.

----------

"Did you see that the girls finished Kikyo's wardrobe?  Now only Inuyasha and Kagome need to be outfitted." Miroku told his girlfriend cheerfully after practice had finished that day.  "Well…and Shippo…and Souta…but it's still very close."

"Yeah, maybe they'll even finish by April." Sango grumped as she slung her bag over her shoulder.  "Kohaku, get out of those damn curtains!  We need to go home now!" she called irritably to her younger brother.

"Shall I come over as well?" Miroku suggested, not easily put off by Sango's sour mood.  She had a lot of those lately.  "I've rented a movie that I thought you might enjoy."

"What, is it called '101 Ways To Get Your Girlfriend In The Sack?'" Sango rolled her eyes at him, heading for the doors.  Kohaku ran down to join them, his own bag slung over his shoulder.

"Actually, it's an old Humphrey Bogart movie." Miroku ignored the smart ass comment, putting one arm around Sango as they left the building.  She usually started to mellow out about ten minutes after practice ended.

"You know, we're never going to be ready in time." Sango broke into her daily rant.  Kohaku let out a bored sigh.  He'd heard this just as many times as Miroku had, likely.  "No one's even _trying anymore!  It's like they're all so obsessed with their stupid love lives that they can't spare any effort for my damn play…It's ridiculous!  I can't believe it!  I'm the only one that's put all my effort into this thing, and does anyone appreciate it?"_

"We all appreciate you, sweetness." Miroku kissed her cheek lightly.  "Don't we, Kohaku?"

"Yeah, you're doing a great job, Sango." Kohaku volunteered, though he seemed a bit distracted as he usually did as of late.

"Well, you guys are the only ones that think so…Miroku, back off." Sango pushed the other boy away, ignoring his injured pout and digging through her bag for her keys as he moved over to his own nearby car, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door to his precious black Mitsubishi.

"So then, did you want me to come over?  I could have dinner at your place again." Miroku offered as he opened his door and stood waiting for an answer from Sango, who was currently dumping her bag out on the ground.

"Um…sis…is everything okay?" Kohaku asked his sister in reasonable concern.

"They aren't here!  My keys aren't here!" Sango had gone from pouty indignance to outraged anger and panic in the space of ten seconds.  "Where _are they?"_

"Dearest…did you perhaps leave them in the auditorium?" Miroku left his car, door still open, to join his girlfriend where she was frantically tossing the last bits of paper back into her bag and looking as though she was about five seconds from bursting into tears.

"No!  Of course I wouldn't leave them there!  This is impossible!  This whole day!  Gah!" and with that, Sango was weeping pathetically over her backpack.  Miroku turned to Kohaku and gestured to the girl.

"Take care of her.  I have to go look for her keys.  I should be back soon enough."  Miroku left then, and Kohaku looked around, a bit uncomfortable with his newly assigned responsibility.  And that's when he spotted them.

"Sango!  They're in the car!" Kohaku didn't put much thought into the reaction this would cause, but in seconds, he learned to step back from the hysterical girl before he told her anything, as she was yanking at his collar and pointing at the keys viciously.

"Of _course they'd be in there!  I hate my life!" Sango fell back down to cry some more.  Kohaku, quite convinced that his sister was having some sort of mental breakdown decided that apparently, everything was up to him.  Therefore, he walked to the front of the car, crawled underneath and turned up toward the inside of the fender where he groped blindly for a few moments before producing a small black metal box._

"Okay, got the key." He told her, handing her the emergency key box.  Scowling at him, Sango snatched it away and opened it, getting into the car and throwing her bag in before almost racing out of the parking lot.  As soon as she jetted off, Kohaku turned to his sister with a curious expression.  "What about Miroku?  He's still looking for your keys."

"He's stupid.  I told him they weren't there." Sango sniffled as they headed home.

----------

Miroku was more than a little upset.  First, he'd spent nearly ten minutes sweeping the auditorium and backstage for keys and not getting anything.  Then he'd left to tell Sango that it was hopeless and to offer her a ride home, but when he went outside, she was gone.  As were her car and brother.  It was more than a little confusing.  And then, when he drove to her house to make sure everything was alright, she claimed he was an idiot for disbelieving her claim that the keys weren't in the auditorium and also insisted that she hadn't invited him over, so he could "damn well go home."

So he had, against his better judgment, stormed away and gone back home feeling very angry and more than a little put out.  After all, he'd rented a movie, looked for her keys, called her cute names…did she appreciate any of it?  Of course not!  In fact, had she really shown appreciation for any of the things he did for her lately?  No!

And that's when he realized the thing that was bothering him more deeply than whether Sango said "thank you" every time he pulled out her chair or brought her silverware to her at lunch.  She still hadn't said that she loved him.  And while he could pretend that he didn't care, it bothered him deeply.  After all, if she couldn't say it still weeks after _he had said it, didn't that mean that she didn't love him at all?  And to Miroku, that was a truly horrible prospect._

But somehow, whereas before he might have resolved to win her over with flowery poetry and eloquent comments that bordered on inappropriate propositions, he just felt so…tired.  She took so much energy to maintain these days, and even though he knew that it was really worth it and that it would all be better after the play had finished, it was hard to make himself put out that much more effort for her when nothing he'd done so far seemed to have much affect on her.  Did she just pity him for his unending love for her?  Perhaps she doubted that he loved her at all.  And somehow, the thought that she could doubt him only angered Miroku.

Miroku, who was so calm and so peaceful most of the time, found himself feeling as though he had reached his breaking point.  He was angry with Sango.

----------

"You guys…what can I even say anymore?"  Sango had been in a foul mood ever since she discovered that Miroku was apparently very upset with her, and she refused to admit any wrongdoing on her part.  They now sat with two seats in between them, easily displaying the fact that they were fighting to everyone who was in the play.  "This is hopeless.  You know what?  I could do better if I just had a bunch of kindergarten kids act, because at least they wouldn't get as distracted with each other as _you_ guys are!  It's ridiculous!  No one ever enters when they're supposed to…the noise backstage is louder than anything going on onstage because apparently you refuse to talk to each other unless it's where I can't see you…and Kagome, Kikyo, you two can go ahead and switch back.  It won't make any difference at this point.  I could have Shippo playing Midoriko and it would probably be more convincing!  Kagome, you want to be an actress?  Then you'd better learn how to act!  And Kouga!  What the hell was with the lights today?"

"A fuse blew.  I'm gonna fix it as soon as I can." Kouga explained from where he was standing at the edge of the stage with Kagura.

"Well it was ridiculous!  Nothing in this stupid play works!  I put in all this work, and does anyone care?  No!  You all just throw it back in my face."  She threw her hands up.  "Kouga, I don't want you to leave until the fuse is fixed, got it?  I don't care if you're here until midnight, I honestly don't." Sango told him.

"You know, Kouga can't control the fuses and whether they blow or not!" Kagura jumped to defend her boyfriend.

"Kagura, until I've seen more progress from you with the costumes and less of you and Kouga 'disappearing' for half a rehearsal at a time, you don't have any room to tell me who's responsible for what." Sango snapped back at her.

"Oh yeah?" Kagura was up in arms now, pushing aside Kouga's restraining hand to jump off the stage and point at Sango, anger flaring in her scarlet eyes.  "Maybe you'd lay off everyone if you were getting laid!"

"Maybe I don't _need an assistant art director!" Sango stood up, and without Miroku even trying to restrain her, her eyes were blazing just as strongly as Kagura's.  "Rin can certainly get the work done without someone who's more concerned with necking in the closet than offering _any _help whatsoever!"_

"Sango!  Kagura's been very helpful!" Rin wasn't yelling, but she was obviously upset at what was going on.  She even stood from where she'd been cuddled in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Rin, don't get me started on you.  I'm _this close to cutting Sesshoumaru from the play so you'll do some work!" Sango held her thumb and forefinger out, almost together to indicate how much leeway the couple had with her.  "I can replace him easily enough."_

"Fine then.  Perhaps I will simply leave." Sesshoumaru stood with the utmost dignity, a slight flash visible in his bright, amber eyes.  "Rin, let's go."

"No!  Sesshoumaru, please!" Rin turned to him, pleading in her large blue-grey eyes.  "Please, don't listen to Sango!  She's just…upset now."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru answered after a few moments.  "However, I do not wish to stay here and listen to her throw a fit.  Let us leave for now."

"See you guys tomorrow." Rin waved, taking his hand and letting herself be escorted out of the auditorium.  Kouga had taken advantage of the slight distraction from Kagura to hop down beside his girlfriend and wrap a restraining and comforting arm around her waist.

"Sango, just lay off of Kagura.  She's done a lot more work than most of the people here and no one gives her credit, so don't pretend like you're the one who's work gets totally fucking ignored." Kouga growled at his moody friend.  Then he turned to Miroku.  "I don't know what you guys are fighting about, but it's making Sango ten times bitchier than usual, so fucking get over it.  You're the ones telling Inuyasha and Kagome not to let their personal shit interfere with this play.  Try listening to your own fucking advice."

"Kouga!  Don't even try to—" Sango was shocked to see that Miroku had risen and had a hand on Sango's shoulder, pushing her back into her seat.

"That's enough, Sango." He told her.  "If you aren't careful, half your cast and crew will end up quitting."

"Everyone…just go home.  Except you, Kouga.  I want that fuse fixed." Sango brushed off Miroku's hand and stormed out of the auditorium.  After a stunned silence, everyone else started to leave until only Kouga, Kagura, and Shippo were left.

"You don't have to wait for me." Kouga told her as he climbed back onto the stage to go back to the fuse box.  "Just go on home.  This might take a while.  That fuse box is a fucking mess."

"How about I run to the hardware store and pick up a replacement fuse?" Kagura offered.

"That'd be nice.  Yeah.  Come on back so you can see the size you're gonna want to get." Kouga sounded exhausted after his fight with Sango, even though he'd barely said anything to her except in defense of Kagura.  He turned to his younger brother who stood staring up at them both with wide eyes.  Shippo had never witnessed Kouga fighting with any of his close friends except for Inuyasha.  "Okay, Shippo, I've gotta fix this stupid fuse.  Go ahead and wait for me out in the car."

"Okay Kouga." He turned to leave, but then paused and looked up at his brother once more.  "Are Sango and you still friends now?"

"Yeah, yeah we're still friends.  We're just a little…yeah." Kouga smiled at his younger brother.

"Is she mad at me too?" Shippo wanted to know.

"No, she ain't mad at you, shorty."  Kouga assured him, a warm glow in his eyes as he addressed his little brother.  Shippo nodded in satisfaction, leaving to wait in the car for Kouga to finish.  "Okay, come here Kagura."

"You really love him a lot, don't you?" Kagura spoke up as Kouga was pulling open the fuse box.  He looked up at her in confusion for a few moments before realizing what she was talking about.

"He's my little bro.  Course I love him." He spoke a bit roughly before pausing in his work of pulling a fuse out to show her.  "You know why I keep my hair long like this?" he indicated his ponytail.

"Um…cause it's cool?" Kagura guessed.  Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes, but she spoke again insistently.  "No, I think it looks really good."

"Well, when I was younger, kids would say it looked stupid and girly, you know, that kind of stuff." Kouga told her.  "So I was gonna cut it off one day, and Shippo found me in my room, brushing it out and getting the scissors ready and all that.  Course, he wanted to know what I was doing, so I told him.  He got all worried and said that if I cut it off, I wouldn't be the same Kouga anymore.  He thought that maybe he couldn't be my little brother if I changed my hair or something.  Stupid kid." Kouga laughed slightly.  "Anyway, I knew that it wouldn't change that we were brothers, but Shippo was pretty young, so to get him to stop crying, I told him I wouldn't cut it.  He was so happy…I think that was one of the first times I really _felt_ like a brother.  You know, he'd always seemed kinda annoying to me before that.  Mom always was spoiling him, he got all kinds of attention…but I guess I didn't realize that all he cared about was that I was his big brother.  Yeah…so I love him.  How can you not love someone that cares about you that much?"

"I wish I had siblings." Kagura sighed slightly.  "It's so lonely at home…just dad and me."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Shippo asked me the other day if we were gonna get married." Kouga blushed, looking back down at the fuses.  "He said he wanted you to be his big sister."

"R…really?" Kagura sounded slightly choked up, as though she had never expected that kind of a request from Kouga's cute little brother.  "Remind me to give that little kid a big hug.  And a kiss.  What a sweetie."

"Great…now he's stealing my girlfriend." Kouga smiled to show he was only teasing before pulling the fuse out and showing it to Kagura.  "Here you go.  This is the burnt one, so just take it and ask them for one just like it.  I think I'm gonna relabel these fuses until you get back.  They need it."

"Seeya, Kouga." She leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips before rushing off to run the quick errand, her heart full to bursting.  It felt so good to be wanted, to be loved.  She thought that she'd been happier than possible with Kouga, but knowing that his little brother wanted her to be part of their family…it was more than she'd ever hoped for.

"Better get to work then." Kouga bent over to figure out the fuses.  He'd been working for a few minutes before he heard the unmistakable shrill scream of his little brother.  "What the fuck?" Kouga growled, jumping up as his heart practically leapt into his throat.  Shippo might just be playing around, but it was better to be safe than sorry.  Feeling more worried when he heard a second scream, he leapt off the edge of the stage and raced outside.  It didn't take long for him to figure out what was going on.  Five teenaged boys were gathered around his car.  One was smashing at the glass with a baseball bat, another was swinging a sizable hammer at the metal paneling.  Two were standing back and laughing as if it was all very funny, and the last had his little brother, who was crying and struggling to crawl away as the older boy kicked at him, laughing cruelly.

"What the hell are you fucks doing?!" Kouga roared, running straight for the one that had his brother on the ground and tackling him in a mad rush of punches and kicks.  He wanted to kill the boy; that was how angry he was.  And he might have had a chance, had the other four boys not closed in on him immediately.  Kouga heard a yelp of alarm that told him his brother hadn't escaped, and he turned to see that one of the boys that had been watching was holding up the slumping form of the little boy and the other was punching him in the gut.  Shippo let out one good cry before passing out and being tossed aside.  Kouga rushed at the two boys, his anger building to even greater heights as he ran at them.  However, the other boys came at him then with their bat and hammer, attacking him as their companion struggled to edge away from the attack.  Kouga had left him with several bruises, a split lip and a broken nose, so he felt as though he'd had more than enough.  He watched as the other four overpowered Kouga who couldn't win no matter how enraged he was.

"That's what you get for fucking with Naraku!" Called out the injured boy who watched from the sidelines.  "Bet you'll think twice next time, ya fucking pansy!"

"Look at his hair!  What a fucking fruit!" One boy stepped back from Kouga's currently unconscious body as the others continued to kick it halfheartedly.  "Wonder what he did to Naraku?"

"Probably tried to kiss him or something." Another boy stepped back, satisfied with their work.

"Let's fuck up his car some more!" the other two boys picked up their discarded bat and hammer to go back to work when they heard the whine of an approaching vehicle's motor.

"Someone's coming!  Let's get out of here!" One of the boys called and they rushed to jump into their car, pulling away just as Kagura arrived on her bike with the fuse Kouga had sent her to buy.  It didn't take a genius to figure out who the two forms on the pavement were, and she let out a scream of disbelief as she jumped off her bike, throwing her helmet aside and rushing over to Shippo, who was just coming to his senses.

"Shippo!  What happened?" she had a feeling she knew, but she wanted to be sure.

"Bunch of guys…Kouga tried to stop them…busted up his car.  They got me." He looked very apologetic through the black eye and swollen lip, and Kagura wasn't even aware that she was crying until he reached up shakily.  "Don't cry…we're fine."

"Kagura…you're here." Kouga groaned from nearby where he'd rolled on his side, clutching at his bruised ribs.  He looked as though he'd received much more of a beating than his brother, but he still tried to crawl over to her.  Kagura swept Shippo up in her arms and moved over to her incapacitated boyfriend, tears still streaming down her face.  "Shippo…you okay?"

"Fine." Shippo assured his brother, even as Kouga reached up to touch the split lip.

"Sorry, little bro." Kouga grunted slightly, letting Kagura help him sit up.  "This is my fault.  Shoulda listened to you, Kagura.  Never thought they'd go after my kid brother."

"It's my fault!" Kagura countered.  "If I'd stayed away from you…"

"Don't." Kouga cut her off.  "Let's just…go to the police."

"It won't do any good." She warned him.

"Still.  Let's go." Kouga got up with some difficulty and climbed into his busted up car.  Kagura sighed, trying to staunch the flow of tears before following, still clutching Shippo to her as she climbed in next to him.

Would Naraku ever allow her to live normally?

*****

The End (Of Part 13, That Is)


	14. Oh Miroku, Flattery Will Get You Nowhere...

Why oh why can't Teresa just let the characters be happy?  Is it really too much to ask?  And how come nothing bad really seems to happen to Naraku?  I'm sure no one would mind if he took a little bit of the bad luck that everyone else seems to be riddled with as of late.  Does anyone remember when this story seemed simple and cute and lovey?  Neither do I.  How many of you are utterly confused as to what the characters could possibly do at this point to have a slightly happy ending?  I mean, really, look at the scores here.  Who's still happy?  Rin and Sesshoumaru?  What doom and disaster could possibly be awaiting them?  Or will Teresa leave them alone as a juxtaposition to everyone else's grief?  Let's delve into the mysterious sadistic mind of Teresa with this newest layer of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 14

*****

Inuyasha was a proud young man.  He knew for a fact that he was not the brightest of all his friends, but he would never claim to be the least intelligent, despite his grades consistently being lower than most all of theirs.  The only one who competed with him for lowest grades was Kouga, who just barely beat him because of his high marks in math.  It wasn't something that was vastly important to him in the long run, as he felt that he was by no means an idiot, and he could manage perfectly well on what brains he had.  However, at that moment, he was starting to feel as though he was either extremely stupid and confused, or everyone that he thought he knew had spent the past few weeks going crazy, and no one had let him in on the joke.  He'd never prided himself on his powers of observation, but this was simply beyond ridiculous.

Inuyasha had been eating with basically the same people ever since the seventh grade, and he'd come to expect certain lunch time behaviors to remain constant.  The recent additions of a few people seemed to have finally upset the delicate balance of Inuyasha's lunch time world, however, and he was suddenly wishing he could just start his senior year over again with the hope of getting it right on the second try.

He remembered how it had been when Kagura, Miroku, and Kikyo had first joined their table.  Other than Kikyo, who seemed to be quiet no matter what, everyone had been very friendly, talking constantly.  It had been a happy table.  Inuyasha did not think that the table was happy anymore, and he couldn't see what had happened.

Well, he had some idea.  Everyone knew that Sango and Miroku were having some weird fight, so it almost made sense the way they were sitting on either side of Rin, refusing to look at each other and pretending not to notice each other's presence at the table.  Rin, who was usually the most lively and boisterous of all of them, seemed to be quite upset at the fact that she was serving as a buffer between her two director partners who were going through a lovers' feud of some sort.  Therefore, Rin's spirits were a bit depressed, and it didn't help that no one else at the table seemed to be happy to be sitting together.

Kagome was angry at Kouga for something, but Inuyasha had no clue what it could be.  Apparently, the anger extended to Kagura, since all three would sit there, the pair glaring at her, and Kagome glaring right back.  They refused to talk either.  Inuyasha wondered if she was done being mad at him, but he didn't want to push his luck, and anyway, she seemed to be all friendly with that creepy Naraku kid lately, and he figured that if she thought she'd rather hang out with _that kid than with Inuyasha, he could care less.  Really._

And then Kikyo just sat there being even quieter than usual, not even nagging Inuyasha to pay attention to her, and the whole effect was rather creepy.  It was like none of them would _admit_ that there was something wrong, so they all kept sitting together like everything was fine, but it was driving him nuts.

"You guys are all fucking nuts." He grumbled finally after watching his friends eat in silence for about ten minutes.

"What's that?" Sango snapped.   She was right next to him much to his discomfort, considering her recent "talks" with him after rehearsal.  It seemed like nothing would make her happy lately.

"Nothing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"He said you're nuts." Kouga spoke up from where he'd been holding a whispered council with Kagura on the other side of the table.  Inuyasha hadn't noticed before, but Kouga had a black eye and a few other bruises, and it looked as though he'd been in a pretty tough fight.

"Man…what the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha asked, ignorant of the director fuming in indignation beside him.

"Why am_ I nuts now?  It's not __my fault that some people just pretend like I don't exist!" she threw up her arms._

"Don't start with that sob story again.  We're all sick of it." Miroku rolled his eyes, still not looking at his girlfriend, but obviously very upset with her.  Inuyasha could not recall one time before when Miroku had intentionally said something hurtful to Sango.  Whatever was going on between them, Inuyasha didn't want anything to do with it.

"Why don't you ask _her what happened to him?" Kagura glared at Kagome even more intensely than before, and for a split second, Inuyasha entertained the amusing idea that Kagome had beat Kouga up.  But unless she'd been holding back on them all for years, he knew she wasn't strong enough to win in a fist fight with Kouga, much less do the damage that the boy was displaying._

"Like it's my fault?  I'm sure that he deserved it!" Kagome shot back.

"You would say that, you selfish little girl." Kikyo stood up, shooting a cold glare at Kagome before storming off.  Inuyasha had absolutely no idea what had just happened between the three girls, but before he could ask anymore questions, Kagura stood up as well, and of course, Kouga joined her.

"She's right, you little witch." Kagura stormed off, with a very upset and confused looking Kouga in tow.  Kagome's eyes were full of tears, and then she turned to Inuyasha, who was still utterly dumbfounded.

"This is all _your_ fault!" she got up and stormed off as well.  Inuyasha decided then and there that there was no hope whatsoever for him to ever understand women.  Especially _that woman.  He decided to just eat his lunch and ignore the fact that Rin looked like she was about to burst into tears and the only other two people at the table were still fighting.  It was interesting to hear the calm Miroku yell, but he didn't want to get involved.  It was a little scary._

"You are _so insensitive, you know that?  You only ever paid attention to me because you thought there'd be something in it for you!" Sango shouted at him.  Neither seemed to care that most of the cafeteria was watching them._

"Sure, you figured it out Sango!  I never had any feelings for you whatsoever!  I'm just a hormone driven player, does that make you feel better!" Miroku's face was actually red, Inuyasha noted with a detached sort of horror.

"It's the truth, isn't it?  Why else would you pretend to be so sweet for so long and then just ditch me when you get sick of it?  It's because you were only in it for one thing!" Sango accused.

"I think that if I wanted that, I would have gone to any girl in this school _other than you because you, Sango Taijiya, are the single most high maintenance, selfish, prudish, moody bitch in the history of women!" Miroku stood up then, and in the pattern that everyone seemed to be following that day, stormed out of the cafeteria while everyone's jaw were still wide in shock._

Inuyasha had never heard Miroku cuss before.  The most rudely he'd ever heard him speak was when he was addressing Kikyo, who he obviously disliked, but even then he was more polite than Inuyasha was with most anyone.  He had honestly never thought he'd see the day when Miroku flipped out and started cussing and yelling at _Sango_ of all people.  He treated her like a queen raised up on a pedestal that he could never hope to reach, and suddenly, it was as if his pedestal had come crashing back to earth so fast that no one knew what to say.  Inuyasha realized then that Sango was sobbing into her arms, and Rin was shooting_ him confused looks as she patted her back comfortingly._

Did Rin think _he knew what to do about Sango's love life?  He couldn't even figure out his own, let alone someone else's.  Inuyasha suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.  This was _definitely_ not a happy table._

----------

"You know…maybe Kagome doesn't really need all these outfits.  I mean, she's a miko.  Can't we just give her some robes and call it good?" Kagura sighed as she sat back and looked at the half-constructed pieces of one of Midoriko's three outfits.  Apparently, in addition to a kimono and priestess robes, she needed a battle outfit that was causing Kagura more trouble than even Inuyasha's battle outfit, which at least had been easier to construct without having to worry about making the chest plate fit over a pair of breasts.  Kagura suddenly wondered if Kagome really needed to be showing off her stuff on stage, as she already seemed to be garnering more male attention than was healthy for any young woman.

"Come on, Kagura.  Just sew the stupid robes up.  At this point, we should be more worried about whether or not Kagome survives to opening night than whether or not she's going to need a bunch of elaborate costumes." Rin was spending a ridiculous amount of time picking bits of imaginary lint off of Sesshoumaru's finished robes, the first outfit that had been constructed during Rin and Sesshoumaru's frequent rehearsals spent in the locked costume room.  Kagura had been surprised to see that somewhere in all that "measuring" and "fitting" they actually had gotten some work done.

"Yeah, well I think that Kagome can kiss my ass…" Kagura grumbled as she returned her attention to the kimono, accidentally pricking her finger as she removed one of the pins.  "Dammit!  Gah, I hate costumes right now."

"It's okay, after Kagome's are done, we just have to finish sewing Inuyasha's traveling clothes and then do Souta and Shippo's peasant clothes…" Rin seemed distracted and even a bit melancholy.

"Uh…Rin, are you okay?" Kagura asked after a little bit.  "You know I'm not mad at _you_, right?"

"Yeah…it's just…I'm sorry, I hate it when Sesshoumaru has to go away." Rin sighed deeply.  "He's going to a conference for a week for his senior thesis presentation…it's just…" Rin leaned her face against the robe, which Kagura assumed must smell like her lover.  "He left this morning."

"Is that why you were so quiet at lunch?  I thought you were just trying to stay out of…things." Kagura blushed at the mention of that day's lunch time antics.

"I don't know.  I just…miss him." Rin looked like she might start crying, and Kagura had a sudden amusing theory that Rin was going through Fluffy withdrawal symptoms.

"Cheer up, Rin.  I can't handle you looking all sad.  It's…weird." Kagura told her, offering what she hoped was her most encouraging smile.  Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed almost immediately by the nervous face of Kohaku, probably the last person that either of them had been expecting to see.

"Kohaku?  Do you need something?" Rin smiled kindly at the freshman, but Kagura could tell that she was still depressed about Sesshoumaru's prolonged absence.

"I heard…um, I heard that Sesshoumaru's on a trip." He began, licking his lips and entering, his eyes bright and wide.  Kagura almost laughed at how obvious the boy was.  She had never seen anyone with more blatant symptoms of lovesickness, and it was pretty sad the way he always stuttered and blushed around Rin, who was probably the least likely of all his sister's friends to ever accept his advances.  And yet, Rin was always so nice to him despite that.  "And…um…I know that he usually drives you home and stuff…and my sister's kinda crazy lately, but I asked her…and um, if you need a ride we can…um, we can drive you home." He finished with a bright blush and a brilliant smile that was actually quite adorable despite being so dopishly pathetic.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you two." Rin walked over, cocking her head to the side.  Kagura suddenly wondered if Rin was purposefully toying with Kohaku, but the thought of _Rin torturing anyone seemed pretty out of the question.  Maybe she just felt bad for the boy._

"Oh!  Oh, it's no trouble!  None at all!  We could go out for dinner before we drop you off too, if you like.  I don't know what you usually do." Kohaku's face actually became more red, as impossible as that seemed.

"That wouldn't be necessary, but thanks so much for the offer." Rin patted his head warmly.  Kagura decided then that obviously, Rin had no clue as to how Kohaku felt, because otherwise, she wouldn't treat him like a younger brother.  "I think it would be great to have a ride home.  Thanks a lot."

"Oh!  No problem!  I'll tell…um, I'll tell Sango, but I gotta go backstage, ya know.  Things always get out of control when I'm gone." Kohaku ruffled his hair back into place after Rin's hand moved from his head.  Kagura giggled slightly but then called out as he turned to go.

"Hey, Kohaku, could you get me a soda?" Kagura asked, batting her eyelashes at him and pulling a dollar out of her pocket.  "Rin and I have been working hard and I think we need a break."

"Oh!  Yeah…do you want anything, Rin?  Your favorite is orange, right?" he was blushing again, his eyes wide with the eager need to please.

"I don't have any quarters…" Rin patted at her pockets, looking a bit disappointed to have to pass up her favorite soda.

"No problem!  I have some extra!" Kohaku turned to run off before bouncing back, looking at Kagura with a flushed, excited face at the prospect of being able to give his precious Rin the gift of orange soda.  "What kind did you want?"

"Root beer." Kagura managed to hold in her laughter until after the boy had left, but she was laughing so hard she had to turn off the sewing machine before she hurt herself.  "Oh man…Rin, I love that kid."

"He's a sweet boy, isn't he?" Rin replied, grinning slightly as though a bit distracted from her Sesshoumaru-less misery.  "What's so funny, Kagura?"

"Nothing." Kagura decided to hide her face behind her sewing.  It felt really good to know something that Rin didn't, for once.

"Kagura, I need to talk to you." Kouga was used to not having to knock on the costume room door, and it was Kagura's turn to blush as Rin raised an eyebrow at the assistant art director, who hopped up and hurried over to her boyfriend.

"Enjoy your soda.  I'll be back in a bit." Kagura took up Kouga's arm as she left Rin to wait for Kohaku's return.  "What's wrong?"

"It's just…what happened yesterday." Kouga's voice cracked slightly, and Kagura thought in horror that he might actually start to cry.

"Honey, it's not your fault.  You didn't know they would be out there, and I didn't see anything strange when I rode off.  We've been through this!" Kagura reminded him.

"It's not that, Kagura." Kouga turned her down the hallway and they walked to an empty classroom in silence.  Kouga let her in and then locked the door behind them, looking around as though suspicious that they would be followed.  "My parents didn't want me to go to school today.  They say that if the police just ignored this, then they don't want me and Shippo risking ourselves, since obviously no one's going to put a stop to this.  My dad was on the phone with the sheriff for half an hour, and my mom was up crying all night.  I don't know what to do!  I mean, I really…wanted to call you, but my parents were on the phone all night calling everyone they could.  No one cares, Kagura!"

"You think I didn't know that?" Kagura sighed, not sure whether she should give Kouga a hug or not.  He looked so sad, his arms wrapped around his waist tightly as he looked around the room with tired blue eyes.  "Kouga, after…what happened with Kikyo and I the first time…I mean, I knew that Naraku's parents were well off and all, but I never expected everyone to just turn a blind eye to what he did.  And when Nobunaga got beat up, his family went nearly insane trying to get something done.  The cops said they couldn't find the assailants, and it was a joke!  We gave them _names_, and we were seeing those guys every day in school, and the cops said that they couldn't find anyone matching our descriptions.  Don't even get me started on the rape hassle.  Kikyo's parents thought that she made it up at first since no one would believe us, and then they decided that I was just filling her head with lies, and forbid her to hang out with me any more because I was making her think bad things about Naraku.  Yeah, that was wonderful.  At least my dad believed me, but we've always kinda been outcasts in this town, so it didn't make any difference.  It's all…" she faded off as Kouga lunged forward, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair.  She realized that this was more for his comfort than hers, and she hugged him back, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry…Kagura…I thought that we could stop him." Kouga's voice was shaking, and it sounded as though he might be crying, and the thought that Kouga was cracking under the pressure made Kagura's own eyes fill with tears.  "I mean…I don't care what he does to me…but my family…Kagura, they're my family."

"I know, Kouga." She whispered as she lowered his head to her shoulder so she could pat it better.  "I know it.  I told you from the beginning that I didn't expect you to be able to swoop down like some superhero and save me from him.  You've done more than I thought possible anyway."

"I love you, Kagura." His voice was pained and urgent, like he desperately needed her to believe what he said.  A tear escaped from one scarlet eye and she continued to stroke his hair.

"I know you do." She assured him.  "I love you too."

----------

"Kagome and Inuyasha, you still aren't half as believable as I know you can be, but at least you seem to be okay with each other now.  I think that with a little practice, you could be back at the level you were at before we started having problems." Miroku spoke to the two leads that day after practice after everyone had gathered to hear what the director and writer had to say before they could leave.

"I thought they were horrible." Sango spoke up, not looking at Miroku at all.

"No one cares what you think." Miroku snapped at her without raising his voice at all.  "You're angry at the whole world, and until you've dealt with your issues, you should try to keep your opinions to yourself."

"Um…" Kagome looked like she was trying to interrupt them, but Sango jumped up, pointing at Miroku in wild accusation.

"They would care what I thought if you weren't demeaning me all the time!" she yelled at him.  "You're the worst boyfriend I've ever had!"

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had!" Miroku was on his feet now as well.

"Uh…" Inuyasha tried to interject this time, but the pair weren't interested in anything outside of their argument.

"Besides that, how can you possibly say I demean you!  I've supported you at every possible turn, and all I receive for my troubles is a moody girlfriend who is nothing but a dominatrix and a tease!" Miroku shot back.  Everyone was too shocked to intervene anymore.

"Tease?  I'm not a tease!" Sango crossed her arms.  "Just because I'm not some slut who rubs herself all over you at the first chance!"

"You're the one who still refuses to take her top off _even though I've seen you naked!_" Miroku was absolutely livid.  "What, did you think you could erase one night by refusing to put out for the rest of your life?  Cause that seems to be your plan!"

"I was _drunk!  You drugged me!" Sango pointed at Miroku, her face red with fury and embarrassment._

"I never drugged you!  You didn't have to drink any of that liquor if you didn't want to!" Miroku told her.  "Like I said, you're a tease, and I doubt that any man in the history of the world will ever get you to third base because you'd probably use your legs to cut his hand off!"

"You're a lech who just wants to steal all my panties!" Sango shot back.  Clearly, they were forgetting that they had an audience.

"I was looking for my _watch!" Miroku defended as though this was some long standing issue between them._

"In my underwear drawer!  I'm sure!" Sango stomped again.  "And I see you look at other girls!  You say you love me, but you're just trying to get in my pants!"

"Don't flatter yourself!  At least I really do love you!  You were just leading me on!"  Miroku was furious that she had used _that against him.  "I sincerely hope that __you fall in love with someone just as bitchy as you are so that you can know what I feel like right now!  If you're even _capable_ of love!"_

"Don't tell me who's capable of what, Miroku!  I love you, you stupid bastard, but you treat me like shit!  I'm leaving!" Sango stormed out then, and it seemed as though her words were slowly soaking into Miroku's brain.  His anger faded into a huge smile before he turned to the cast and crew.

"She loves me!" he exclaimed in pure bliss.

"Good for you." Inuyasha snorted, breaking the spell that had been holding the cast and crew stationary.  "Fucking weirdoes."  Everyone began to disperse as Miroku ran out of the auditorium to chase down Sango, hoping she hadn't gotten too far.

_She loves me…she finally said that she loves me._  He kept thinking that, and somehow, he couldn't remember what they had been fighting about in the first place.  _She loves me._

*****

The End (Of Part 14, That Is)

This chapter is dedicated to Jade. ^_~


	15. Kikyo's Freaking Me Out

Man, now not even Rin and Sesshoumaru are really as happy as they could be!  Do you think that Kohaku has _any chance with the art director who is yearning after her absent boyfriend?  Could anyone _ever_ really hope to compete with Sesshoumaru?  In the midst of all this shit, did Inuyasha and Kagome just forget to be mad at each other?  Will someone remind them?  Will Kikyo notice that they seem to be friends again and remember to be a home wrecker?  Does Kikyo even care about that anymore?  Isn't it ironic that at the beginning of this story, getting Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be the most important thing, and now it's like the least important?  Well…I'm sure there are less important things, but you know what I mean.  Let's look for some in this newest tidbit of…_

*****

Center Stage

Part 15

*****

"Sango!  Wait!" Miroku was panting as he ran up to the familiar white Accord where his girlfriend was fumbling for her keys.  She turned at his approach, her tear-streaked face evidence that she was still feeling the pain of their argument.

"What do you want?" she called out as he reached her, bending slightly and holding up a hand to indicate that he needed to catch his breath.  "Really, I don't have time to listen to more of—mmph!" Sango was cut off as Miroku, apparently feeling he was ready to continue, stood up and caught her lips quickly with his own, pushing her back against the car and kissing her deeply.  Sango struggled, and after a bit, he pulled back, his eyes gleaming with happiness.  "What the hell...I thought we were fighting."

"We can go back to fighting after this if you like, but I just wanted to confirm something." Miroku told her, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  They'd only been fighting for a few days, but it felt like so long since he'd shown her such a tender bit of caring.  "You love me?"

"I…I said I did, didn't I?" she asked him, blushing slightly.  She wished that she wasn't so easily affected by something as simple as his hand on her cheek, one thumb curving up to wipe away the traces of a lingering tear.

"Can you…could you please say it again?" Miroku requested, and even though she was still angry about the things he'd said, something about his eyes right then…she didn't want to say no to him.  "Preferably without the part about me being a bastard, if you could."  She had to smile at that.  What were they fighting about, again?  She didn't know for sure, but did it really matter?  After all, she loved him, and he loved her.  Wasn't that more important than who was right and who was wrong?

"I love you, Miroku." She told him, reaching up to trace the side of his face and fighting the feel of tears welling up in her eyes again.  She would _not _be one of those stupid girls who just cried for no reason!  She wouldn't!  "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but things have been so crazy…you don't always remember to think about what really matters."

"God, Sango, thank you." He kissed her forehead firmly before looking down at her again.  "I love you too, and I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Me either." She smiled as he lowered for another kiss, this one considerably longer than the last.  After they broke, she smiled up at him mischievously.  "I can't believe you called me a high maintenance prudish bitch though."

"Sorry about that." Miroku had the grace to blush, looking down.  "I was…a little angry."

"It's okay.  It was good to see you actually get mad enough to yell at me.  I was starting to think that you weren't human or something." She buried her face in his chest.  "Wanna come over tonight?" there was a strange gleam in her maroon eyes, and Miroku almost yelped as he realized what she was asking him.

"Sango, I don't really think you're…prudish.  I was being cruel and thoughtless." He told her, his tone as polite and civilized as she was used to hearing it.

"Well…you made a pretty good point, Miroku.  You _have already seen me naked." Sango teased.  "No…I don't mean…that…but I think we should definitely…make up, you know?  Unless you're busy tonight?"_

"No, I'm free." He told her immediately.  "Shall I rent a movie?"

"That would be good." Sango kissed him softly, hugging him tightly for a moment before loosening her grip and leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes.  "I think I feel happier right now than I have in about…oh, three months at least."

"Only three months?" Miroku pouted.  "How about four?"

"We'll see about that." Sango sighed happily as he kissed her head and paused to take a deep breath of her hair.  It was amazing how much those little things meant to her.  "Maybe if you're really good you can just wipe the whole slate clean.  I've only lived for seventeen years, anyway."

"I'll see you later than, love." Miroku smiled as he let go of her.  "I'll go get that movie."

"Seeya." She blushed at the endearment, but she knew she shouldn't be embarrassed by it.  "I think I'm driving Rin home, so if I'm not there when you get there, don't worry."

"I won't!" he smiled, waving at her happily as he walked toward his car.  Sango looked up and saw Rin and Kohaku headed her way.

"And Miroku!" she called out on a whim.

"Yeah?" he turned around, halfway across the parking lot by now.  She ran over, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.  He looked surprised, but pleased at her sudden affectionate behavior.

"I love you." She told him again.

"I love you too." He assured her.

"Come _on Sango!" Kohaku was growing impatient, so she settled for another quick kiss before racing off to her car, where Rin was beaming at her happily._

"I remember when Sesshoumaru and I used to be like that." Rin sighed longingly.

"Rin, you guys are _still like that." Sango assured her friend before they all got into the car._

"Oh…yeah, I guess so." Rin shrugged, not noticing how Kohaku was pouting at the subject.  "Anyway, I'm glad you guys settled everything out."

"Me too." Sango blushed again.  "I love him, you know."

"Yeah." Kohaku rolled his eyes.  "We all know.  Thanks for the info."

----------

"I love you." Kikyo spoke up suddenly next to Inuyasha as he was driving her home.

"What?" he almost choked at the sudden statement.  "Do you want something?"

"No.  I just wanted to tell you I love you." She told him clearly, folding her hands primly in her lap.  "I thought you should know."

"Really." Inuyasha sighed, giving her a sidelong glance.  "You been kinda weird lately.  Is something wrong with you?"

"I really do love you." She assured him.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha waved a dismissive hand.  "I was asking if something's wrong."

"Not especially, no." Kikyo told him.  "But it means a lot that you show your concern for me."

"I'm not…gah, I was just…you're weirding me out." Inuyasha shook his head as he pulled up to her house.  "Just…whatever's wrong…you can tell me, ya know?"

"I know, Inuyasha." Kikyo offered him the briefest of smiles.  "You really are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know.  And I do love you."

"Uh…yeah." Inuyasha waved at her after she got out before driving away.  Crazy women.  You treat them good and they hate you, you treat them like shit and they love you.  Go figure.

----------

"Oh damn…" Kagura snapped her fingers as she walked outside with Kouga, seeing that Inuyasha's car was gone already.  "I was going to ask Kikyo to go out to dinner with us.  It was so nice how she stood up for you today…and after what she did for me."

"We could go by her house, if you want." Kouga offered.  "I'll drop you off for your bike later."

"That sounds good.  Thanks a lot." Kagura smiled warmly up at him.  What had she done to deserve someone so good?  She wasn't sure, but she'd never let him go.  She was filled with warm thoughts on the drive to Kikyo's.  It was sad and painful what happened to Shippo and Kouga, but now that they'd talked it out, she felt like they were both ready to move on and just try to deal with the hand that life had dealt them.  She was sure that in their own way, they really _were_ beating Naraku, just by being happy together in spite of him.  And that's when she saw it.

As they pulled up to Kikyo's house, she saw something that made her mouth go dry.  A dark green Nova that she would have recognized anywhere.  That was Naraku's car.

"Kagura?  We're here.  Want me to come in with you?" Kouga looked at her.  He seemed so much happier than he'd been all day, the bruises from his fight still plain on his face, but it was as though he could have cared less what had happened to him.

_Because of me.  And if he comes in now…I know what he'll find…what he'll do.  I can't let Naraku go after him again.  I told him…he doesn't have to save me._

_I have to save myself.  And I owe Kikyo._

"Oh…no, I'll be fine!  It'll just take a few minutes, okay?" Kagura did her best to look natural.  After all, she was going into the lion's den once more, and she couldn't have been more terrified.  "I love you, Kouga."

"Love you too." He seemed a bit surprised at this spontaneous expression, but not displeased at all.  Kagura smiled and kissed him before hopping out of the car and steeling herself as she reached the door and knocked.

_I can do this.  I know I can.  Because when it comes right down to it, Kikyo really is the best friend I've ever had._

She had a wild hope that Kikyo's parents would be there, and they would recognize her and send her away.  But she knew it wouldn't be true.  Kikyo's parents were never home, it seemed, and she hadn't seen their cars in the driveway.  Her fears were confirmed when the door opened slightly under the pressure of her hand.  Biting her lip, she stepped inside.

"Hello?" she really _didn't want to draw attention to herself at that moment, but she kept telling herself that she had to do __something.  And then a terrible thought came to her mind.  What if the only way to repay Kikyo for her sacrifice was by doing the same in return?  Would she be able to do it?  Would Kouga forgive her if she did?  Would _she _be able to forgive herself?  _

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" the urgent hiss from the top of the stairs made Kagura look up to see her friend, clad in a sheet and nothing else, her face pale and sad.

"He's here, isn't he?  I saw his car outside." Kagura stepped on the bottom step so that she wouldn't have to speak so loudly.  Kikyo scuttled down the stairway to meet her, panic in her normally deadened eyes.

"He'll take you too if he finds out you're here." She whispered urgently, her eyes pleading for Kagura to just go.  "You think you're going to pay me back for the other day?  You don't know what you're getting yourself into.  He won't leave me alone now.  He thinks I like it, and he knows that even if I don't, I'll protect you.  He's over here every day now.  The same could happen to you."

"But he'd leave you, wouldn't he?" Kagura pleaded, trying to ignore the way her legs were shaking.  "Kikyo, I can't just leave you to him!  You're my best friend."

"If I'm such a good friend, why'd I introduce you in the first place?" Kikyo looked almost sullen, but Kagura couldn't recall any time before when Kikyo had actually looked _sullen.  "I should have warned you about him, but I never did.  I'm making up for that, Kagura.  You're my best friend, too, but you never betrayed me."_

"You never betrayed me!  How could you have known?" Kagura was desperate.  She reached up, clutching to Kikyo's bare arm as if she could pull her away from this.  "You were only a kid!"

"Oh, please!  I knew what he wanted with you as soon as he asked to meet you.  Naraku's not a normal person, he never will be.  And neither will I, not ever again." Kikyo told her, pulling her arm back.

"Kikyo, my sweet, where have you gone to?  I am becoming impatient!  You know I hate to wait!" Naraku's voice called out, and Kagura almost bolted at the sound, but she had to keep trying!  She had to save Kikyo!

"Kikyo, we're the only two people in the world who can understand each other!" she hissed.  "Come with me!  You can live at my place from now on, and we won't let Naraku near you ever again."

"Sweet Kagura…don't make promises you can't keep." Kikyo's eyes were sad, but there was a twinge of warmth in them as she leaned forward, kissing her friend's cheek softly.  "I wish I could be like you, but it's too late for me.  I'll wait, because it's important to both of you, and you two are the most important to me…the most important.  Know that I love you, like the sister I never had Kagura, and nothing Naraku does to me or even to you can dirty that."

"Kikyo…what…are you talking about?" Kagura had the sudden feeling that something terrible was going on inside Kikyo's head, and she couldn't think what.  It had been a long time since she could properly interpret her friend's feelings and actions.

"Kikyo!  I'm still waiting!" Naraku's voice sounded a bit angry, and the warmth in Kikyo's eyes immediately died, replaced by the deadened look that most people were used to.

"Please, go, or he'll just try to re-enact my birthday." Kikyo pushed Kagura's shoulder, and the strength behind it was more than Kagura expected.  Kikyo seemed so frail, but she was really very tough, when it came right down to it.  To keep any shred of human emotion for so long under Naraku's torture…she must have been the strongest girl Kagura knew.  "He wants to take Kagome, you know.  He's been leading her on for this long.  She thinks _we hurt __him.  I'll protect her, though.  In the end, that's what I can do.  That's all I can do.  Now go."_

"But I—" Kagura was cut off by a firm kiss on the lips that made her eyes widen in shock.  It was perfectly chaste, but still utterly unexpected.  Before she could push away, Kikyo shoved her back again and raced up the stairs.

"I'm coming!  I'm sorry, there was a salesman!" Kikyo's voice came down to her, and she knew that nothing she could do would convince Kikyo to escape with her.  And then she realized that just as she'd told Kouga that he needn't save her, Kikyo had been trying to tell her the same thing.  It hurt to the core, feeling the irony of it all, but she also knew that in about thirty seconds, Kouga would get worried and come in after her.  And so, ignoring Kikyo's cries as best she could, and trying in vain to keep her tears in check, Kagura turned around and left the house.

"What took so…Kagura?" Kouga had been leaning against his car, probably ready to come check on her.  He was immediately alarmed to see her face, tear-streaked as she collapsed against his chest, sobbing brokenly.  "Kagura, what's wrong?"

"I…just…she really is…the best friend I ever had…wish she could see that." Kagura managed, sniffling as tears continued to leak down her face.  "She…can't come with us right now."

"What's wrong?  Did her parents get mad to see you?" Kouga was kissing her forehead and cheeks as though his lips could take away whatever pain she was feeling.  "I know they don't like you…"

"Something like that, yeah." Kagura sighed.  "Let's just go."

"Okay, Kagura." Kouga smiled at her hopefully as they both climbed into the car.  "You know, I love you."

"I know." She smiled at him, but it wasn't as happy as before.  "I know you do, and it's the best thing I have.  I love you too."

*****

The End! (Of Part 15, That Is)


	16. Yeah Ayame, You DO Suck

Whoa!  What's up with Kikyo?  Will she stop being so…open and stuff?  It's kinda freaking me out.  Why am I getting freaked out by the characters _I'm_ writing?  And how about Kohaku, breaking in on the scene again?  What's he up to?  Is it even mysterious, what he's up to?  Will the three reviewers that "helpfully" point out whether or not Inuyasha was in _this chapter and how long it's been since he's in a chapter stop harassing me?  When did I ever say that this fic was all about Inuyasha and Kagome?  Cause…people seem to think I said that.  Speaking of those two, will they _ever_ get together, or will Teresa carry through on her oft-muttered threat that if one more person asks why I'm not writing another chapter centered around those two, I'll just leave their relationship how it is for the rest of the story, cause I'm starting to get kinda miffed?  Do you guys just want me to write a facsimile of every other Inuyasha story here?  Cause I can.  Anyway, what about Sango and Miroku?  Did they "make up" properly?  Will Rin continue to be oblivious to her fanboy Kohaku?  Will Kagura turn him into a personal servant?  Will Kouga get upset?  I wonder, I wonder, do you know what I wonder in…_

*****

Center Stage

Part 16

*****

"Mom and I made cookies!  Do you want some?" Shippo popped into Kouga's bedroom where he and his girlfriend were sprawled on the bed, textbooks open and looks of concentration on their faces.  Kouga immediately picked up a pillow and threw it at his younger brother.

"Stinker, you're supposed to knock first." Kouga reminded him.

"Mom said you're not supposed to call me that!" Shippo stuck out his tongue, tiny hands on his hips.  "Anyway, it's not like you two are kissing and stuff.  You're studying.  That's what you told mom."

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because he hates analyzing Wuthering Heights." Kagura informed Shippo, getting up and retrieving the pillow.  She paused as she bent over, kissing the cute boy on the top of his head.  He still sported bruises from Naraku's gang, and it hurt to see them, but they were also a reminder of why she tried to keep away from Naraku for Kouga's sake.  "I think we'd both love some cookies.  What kind are they?"

"Peanut butter with chocolate chips." Shippo was not at all phased by the kiss, as he'd been the object of all of Kouga's female friends' attention and adoration for as long as he could remember.  "That's Kouga's favorite, and I thought he'd want some cause he's been doing so much homework.  Cookies make homework easier, mom says."

"Yeah they do." Kagura smiled down at him.  He was so utterly adorable.

"You're such a mama's boy." Kouga, very maturely, returned Shippo's earlier gesture by sticking his tongue out at his younger brother.  "Just go get the cookies and stop bugging us."

"I wasn't bugging!  Kagura _likes_ me." Shippo pouted before Kagura patted his head and shot Kouga a disapproving look.  The look on Shippo's face was so smug, Kagura would have sworn that if he had a tail, he'd have been wagging it.  "I'll get some cookies, but only for you, Kagura.  Kouga's being mean."

"What?  You little runt!  I get cookies too!" Kouga reached for another pillow to throw at Shippo, but he was out the door before he could get hit.  Kagura turned to Kouga, returning the pillow to the bed by throwing it at his face.  "What was that for?" Kouga asked, batting the pillow away.

"I don't understand brothers at all.  You claim to love each other, but you're worse with him than you are with Inuyasha, always bickering." Kagura rolled her eyes.  "Unless…that means that you love Inuyasha even more?"  The comment was well worth it for the twisted face Kouga made at her.

"Ugh!  Are you kidding?  That guy's a fucking idiot, and the only reason we're always fighting is cause he's had it out for me since day one." Kouga assured her.  "I don't even care about him."

"But…he is your friend, right?" Kagura climbed back on the bed, sitting with her legs crossed as she reached for her math work.  "I mean, you guys try to fight all the time, but I think that really, without both of you lusting after Kagome, there really shouldn't be any more problems between you."

"Keh," he snorted, pushing his thin rimmed reading glasses up on his nose.  Kagura had never known he wore them until she came over to study with him the first time, and he had seemed very worried that she would think they were stupid, but she thought they only made him look cute.  "Speaking of Kagome, what the hell is up with her lately?  Do you have any clue?"

"Actually…Kikyo figures that Naraku told her about what happened between the three of us, used his pictures and all that.  But of course, he probably just told her that _we _attacked _him_ instead of what really happened.  You have to admit, with the pictures and Naraku's ability to manipulate people and act…well, it wouldn't seem that farfetched that two girls could overpower one guy, really.  Almost makes it seem more believable than the truth of the matter."  Kagura sighed, shrugging her shoulders as though it didn't bother her.

"Hey, come on now." Kouga took off his glasses, setting them aside as he edged forward, taking Kagura's shoulder and squeezing it in reassurance.  "You know what really happened, and it's stupid of Kagome to believe Naraku.  I don't doubt it, though.  She's always been a little too trusting of people she doesn't really know.  She came over to my house after only knowing me for a week."

"But…it's not like you're a bad person." Kagura pointed out, a slow smile growing on her face.

"I could've been.  How well can you really know a person after a week?" Kouga asked, eyebrows raised.  "I thought you were a total bitch for almost a month after I first really met you."

"I'm not a bitch?" Kagura looked extremely put out.  "Obviously, I've been way too nice to you.  From now on, I'll make sure you know what kind of a girl I am." She stuck out her tongue playfully and turned to her math as though seeing nothing besides the problems in the book.

"Fine, fine." Kouga threw up his hands, picking up his glasses and his copy of Wuthering Heights.  "You try to compliment a girl and all you get is pain."

"It didn't sound like a compliment to me." Kagura informed him, turning toward him with the book in tow.  "Never mind that, though.  I'm stuck on this one.  You're good at trig, right?"

"Math's like the only subject I'm good at." Kouga told her, rolling his eyes.  "My dad always throws a fit when he sees my grades.  'If you can get A's in math, you should get A's in all your classes!'" Kouga imitated in a gruff voice.  "Whatever.  I figure that with math and art, I can just be an architect, but dad doesn't listen."

"I didn't know you could draw." Kagura sounded positively fascinated, as art was her own favorite subject.

"Well…I'm not really that great.  But I get by.  You're a lot better than I am." Kouga told her, shrugging off her unspoken inquiry.

"You're better at math than me.  Together we could be one really damn good architect, huh?" Kagura teased.

"Hey…you know, maybe we should go to college together." Kouga's eyes lit up at the idea.  "You could help me with my drawings and I could help you with math."

"I haven't even put serious thought into college yet.  My mom keeps hinting at how useful it would be…but I don't know.  I just want to be an artist, you know?  I thought animation sounded fun…I don't know, I'm not sure." Kagura blushed slightly.  She didn't like admitting that she was unsure about anything.

"Well, I'm applying at art schools…we should look at places together." Kouga's eyes were so hopeful that Kagura turned and kissed him on the cheek.  

"My mom would love you for making me get on the ball with this whole college thing." She told him, smiling brightly.  "And it would be great to get out of this town.  To get away from…everything.  But before we get all worried about the future, would you please show me how I'm supposed to work this stupid equation?"

"Let's see it…"  Kouga's brow furrowed in concentration as he looked down at the problem.  "Oh, this isn't too bad.  See, if you take the sine and distribute it through here, then you'll end up with two sine plus two cosine sine right here and that's just…um, Kagura, are you paying attention to the problem?" Kouga had noticed the way that Kagura was looking at his face, her eyes wide and dreamy.

"You're so cute when you're explaining things." She told him, offering a sheepish smile.  "I think it's time for a study break."

"I don't—" Kagura cut off his protest with a firm kiss, and he stopped arguing at once, taking his glasses off before leaning in to deepen the kiss, his arms going around Kagura's back to pull her closer.  They tumbled over almost at once, and there was a brief battle of rolling one way and the other before Kagura broke the kiss, triumphant as she sat up, straddling him.

"I'm on top." She told him.  "Because I'm in charge." She giggled as he reached up, tickling her sides so that she'd be unable to resist when he reversed their positions.

"What were you saying about being on top?" he whispered, lowering himself for a kiss.

"Ew!  You guys are supposed to be working!  Not kissing!" Shippo's voice alerted them to the fact that they suddenly weren't alone.  Kouga blushed miserably as he nearly leapt away from Kagura, picking up his book and proceeding to read from it upside down.

"Oh…hi there Shippo." Kagura giggled, getting up and fixing her mussed hair slowly, as though she wasn't the least bit embarrassed.  "Kouga was just helping me with my math.  Are those my cookies?" she climbed off the bed, approaching Shippo, who was smiling at her unsurely.  "Wow, these smell great, Shippo.  You made these?"

"Mom and I did them together." Shippo stuck his chest out, handing the plate to the older girl.  He definitely liked Kagura.  She was pretty, she smelled good, _and she was three hundred times nicer to him than Kouga.  Also, she never treated him like a little kid, because after all, he wasn't little.  Just sort of short.  Kagura's face lit up as she bit into one of the cookies._

"Mmm, these are great.  Thanks a lot!" Kagura bent down to kiss his cheek before heading back to the bed.  "Tell your mom thanks as well, okay?"

"I will!" Shippo was obviously very pleased with himself as he shut the door to leave.  Kagura turned to Kouga, raising one dark eyebrow.

"Now then, where were we?" she asked, her voice low and sultry as she lowered his book with one hand.

"I think _I was on top." Kouga grinned mischievously._

"No, I mean on the math." Kagura rolled her eyes, offering him a cookie.  "Geez, Kouga.  I came over here to do my homework, not to fool around."

"Oh…yeah." Kouga pouted, but he supposed that at least he had a cookie.  Small consolation though it was, it was better than nothing.

----------

"No, here, give me that." Kohaku waved a girl with brown pigtails away from the curtain ropes.  "Okay, I know I've shown you this before, Ayame, but you can never get it right."

"Sorry…I keep forgetting." Ayame had the grace to blush, shuffling her feet sheepishly.  "The ropes all look the same."

"Yeah, but Ayame, this is your _only _job.  My sister gets pissed at _me when you do it wrong, so pay attention.  The outside rope," Kohaku grabbed the thick rope closest to the stage to demonstrate, "closes the curtains.  Inside opens them.  Got it?"_

"I guess…what's with the little ropes?" she had been curious about them for some time now, fascinated with the thick knots that held them together.

"Don't touch those.  These two," he pointed to ropes that seemed random to Ayame in the clutter, "are for those black back drop curtains, and we're not using those.  The rest go up there," he pointed far above them, "and hold up the lights in that first row.  If they fell…Sango would kill everyone who didn't get taken out by the lights."

"Your sister's so scary." Ayame offered a nervous giggle.  "But she is really cool, to write this play and stuff."

"Yeah, it's an experience." Kohaku smiled slightly before he caught sight of another crew member digging through the supply cabinet and ran off to stop her.  "Tsuyu!  No, I told you that if you need something from in here, I could get it for you.  You guys keep losing stuff and it's driving me nuts."  Ayame sighed, turning speculative blue eyes to the curtain ropes.

"Inside…opens?  Or outside…um…I suck at this." Ayame grumbled, not noticing that someone was witness to her dilemma.

"Wanna know a trick?" Kouga's voice made her cheeks pink immediately as she whirled to face the lighting technician.

"Kouga!  What are you doing…um…did you need something?" Ayame oftentimes watched him from behind the safety of the curtains.  She had a good view of the light board from there and could easily see his dimly lit face, but Kouga was rarely backstage during rehearsal, even though Sango had just called a break after Ayame had failed to close the curtains on cue yet again.

"Ungh, Sango wants me to get blue filters on the middle row to see how they look during the night scene."  Kouga rolled his bright blue eyes.  "Tell you what.  I'll teach you a little trick to remember the ropes and you can help me change the filters.  If the break goes long cause I'm doing it alone, Sango'll pitch a fit."

"Oh!  Yeah, sure." Ayame knew her face was still red, but she couldn't help it.  Kouga was, in her opinion, the hottest guy in school, and she had joined the play in hopes of being able to get closer to him.  Her friends would die of jealousy if they heard that she actually _talked to him.  "What's the trick?"_

"Easy, really.  Never have two O's." Kouga told her.

"Never…have two O's?  I don't get it." Ayame was confused.

"See, outside and open are both O words, right?  So that's wrong.  That means outside must be close and inside must be open.  Only way it works, see?"  Kouga explained.

"Never have two O's…that's clever!" Ayame almost swooned.  Kouga was helping her!  "I think Kohaku was getting mad cause I couldn't ever keep track of which was which."

"No problem." Kouga shrugged.  "So here's what we'll do.  I think Kohaku's off getting the filters, but we need to lower the lights to put them in anyway.  What do you know about knots…um, what's your name?"

"Ayame." She answered breathlessly.  "I don't really know much about knots.  I mean, I can tie my shoes and all, but that's about it."  Kouga chuckled as if she had been joking, even though she'd only been blabbering nervously.

"Tie your shoes, that's good." He shook his head.  "Well, Ayame, I'm gonna show you a couple things, okay?  You don't mind heights, right?  Cause we gotta go up on the catwalk for this."

"Oh!  I don't mind at all!"  Ayame giggled, blushing at his answering smile.  How could one man be so gorgeous?

"Oh!  Babe, there ya are!" Kouga's face suddenly lit up as he spotted the assistant art director, and the interaction momentarily brought Ayame back to earth.  What was so great about Kagura that she deserved such a wonderful boyfriend?  As far as she could see, the other girl didn't really treat him very well.  At Kouga's voice, Kagura looked up from where she'd been talking to Sango, beaming at Kouga.  "I'm filtering the middle row.  Wanna help?"

"I've got the filters!" Kohaku appeared beside them again as if on cue, carrying several of the simple metal rimmed blue filters.

"Oh, sure.  Sango, come on and help out a little." Kagura teased the writer, but instead of getting angry, Sango actually _giggled before taking Kagura's hand and being hauled up onto the stage.  "Where do you need us?"_

"Ayame here is gonna help me lower the lights.  If you guys can help Kohaku attach the filters, it'll be done in no time." Kouga pointed from the row of lights to the filters that Kohaku held before motioning for Ayame to follow him, which she did with gleaming eyes and pink cheeks.  Kagura narrowed her eyes at the girl who was practically floating after her boyfriend.

"Miroku!  Hun!  Come help us filter the lights!" Sango was waving at her boyfriend enthusiastically, and he nearly vaulted himself onto the stage before crashing into her and embracing her easily, nuzzling her neck and causing her to giggle as she squirmed against him.

"What's up with those two lately?" Kagura nudged Kohaku, dividing her attention between the still cuddling couple and that stupid freshman who seemed to think she needed Kouga to pull her up onto the catwalk from the ladder.  Like she couldn't get up herself.  And then she had the nerve to trip so that he had to catch her.  Kagura's fists balled shut immediately.

"I don't even _want to think about it." Kohaku's face twisted as though he'd just tasted something extremely bitter.  "They _used_ to just watch movies, but now they spend most of their time in Sango's room.  I'd like to think that they're doing homework, but Miroku never brings books over."_

"They…could be studying." Kagura's attention was now entirely on Kouga and Ayame who were standing _far too close as he helped her untie the rope.  He was right behind her, his hands guiding hers through the movements as he explained what they were doing to the girl who looked as if she'd just died and gone to heaven._

"Um, Kagura, are you all right?" Rin's voice only barely caught her attention.  "You're all red." She skipped up the stairs and joined them onstage, much to Kohaku's obvious enjoyment.  "What are we doing?  Isn't the break over yet?"

"We're changing the filters first." Sango offered from where she was still standing with Miroku.  Kohaku hadn't been aware that they were even paying attention to anything outside of the pair of them.  "Want to help?"

"I don't really know how…" Rin looked up at the slowly lowering row of lights.

"I can show you." Kohaku volunteered immediately.  Kagura noted vaguely that he seemed to be a lot more comfortable talking to Rin than usual, but maybe it was because he was focused on the task at hand.

"What does he think he's doing…" Kagura grumbled as she watched Kouga helping Ayame hold the rope and let it down slowly, talking to her at the same time.  What had he just said?  Why was that girl laughing?

"What's her problem?" Rin asked Kohaku.

"Oh…must be the president of Kouga's fan club." Kohaku pointed to the two people on the catwalk.  "I hope he's paying attention to the ropes, cause with Ayame up there, those lights could come down any second."  He was obviously not a big fan of Ayame's crew skills.

"He _better be watching the fucking ropes or __I'll come down on him in about twenty seconds." Kagura was still grumbling angrily.  "Does he _really_ need to stand that close to her?"_

"They're just holding the same rope." Rin offered helpfully.

"Yeah, but Ayame's favorite hobby is Kouga-Watching.  That's why she's practically worthless at getting the curtain cues, but she freaks out if I put her anywhere else.  Psycho stalker…" Kohaku shook his head as though he thought Ayame's methods of adoration were far inferior to his own.  Kagura could have laughed if she wasn't about ten seconds from climbing up there herself and seeing if Ayame knew how to fly.

"Um, I don't think you're helping." Rin told Kohaku as the girl next to them continued to fume and growl out angry curses.  The lights were finally lowered to the height where the filters could be placed over them, but Kagura was watching Kouga help Ayame tie off the rope before nearly tripping down the ladder to get down and help them with the filters.

"Just pop it in like this." Kohaku seemed to think that not _all _of Ayame's methods were lacking, and he was standing as close as possible to Rin while demonstrating what she needed to do.  "Be careful, though.  The lights will burn if you touch them, especially on the metal casing."  Kagura was viciously cramming a filter into place as Kouga finally reached her.

"Don't break them, babe." Kouga warned her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck in greeting.

"What, are you going to show me how like you did with Ayame?" Kagura's voice was full of venom as she went to grab another filter, noting with a total lack of surprise that after Sango had burned her finger, Miroku and her had accomplished absolutely nothing.  Kagura thought that Sango could have just blown on her own finger, but instead, Miroku was doing it for her while Sango blushed and smiled prettily.  What a couple.

"This is how I show Ayame." Kouga illustrated by stepping behind her, not nearly as close as he'd been moments ago, his hands barely ghosting over hers as he showed her how to place the filter.  "Wanna see how I show _you?"_

"Sango, gaw, don't do that here.  If you're not helping, go sit down…or get a closet…or something." Kohaku lectured his sister, who had just allowed Miroku to treat her burn by sucking on her injured finger.  "You guys are disgusting."

"We're helping." Sango pulled her finger away from Miroku, but she leaned forward to rest her body against Miroku's, and his arms immediately went around her.  "We're supervising."

"Yeah, sure." Kohaku snorted  "At least Kouga and Kagura can help out without having to…oh geez!  You guys!" Kohaku threw up his hands as he saw Kouga and Ksgura who were pressed together while Kagura stopped midway through snapping a filter into place, arching her neck while Kouga kissed along the column, his fingers flexing on her hips as she made an appreciative noise.  "Stop being…so…like those two!" he pointed to his sister and Miroku who were paying much more attention to each other than to the filters.

"At least they did some filters." Rin pointed out helpfully before snapping the last filter into place and then sighing wistfully.  "I can't wait for Sesshoumaru to come back…"

"That's it." Kohaku rolled his eyes as Kagura popped the filter in before turning to capture Kouga's mouth with her own.  "New rule!  No making out onstage unless it's in the _script!"  No one bothered to pay him any attention, so he just called up to the girl pouting on the catwalk.  "Stay up there, Ayame, I'll help you pull the lights back up.  Everyone else is too…busy."_

----------

"Is break over yet?" Kagome came backstage from the hallway entrance with a bag of Skittles.  Inuyasha turned from where he was leisurely drinking his bottle of Mountain Dew and watching the people on the stage.

"I don't think so." He told her, pointing toward the crew changing filters.  "Some fucking orgy hugfest going on out there."

"Oh…well, you know how all the couples have been lately." Kagome told him before adding grudgingly.  "You and Kikyo aren't too bad."

"Kikyo and I don't do that weird ass mushy shit." Inuyasha informed her in a stiff tone.  Kagome rolled her eyes and offered her bag to him.

"Want some Skittles?" she tilted the bag and he held out his hand.

"Sure." He ate the candies and then offered her his liter bottle.  "Want some?"

"Isn't that like…indirect kissing?" she blinked up at him, wondering if she wanted to be sharing soda with the boy she was supposed to be mad at.

"What do we do onstage then?  Ain't that _direct kissing?" Inuyasha teased her, and Kagome crossed her arms angrily._

"Whatever.  Aren't we fighting?" she was obviously upset that he was right.

"I'm just standing here drinking my pop.  You do whatever you want." He shrugged nonchalantly.  Inuyasha had decided recently that no one ever listened to him anyway, so he might as well just keep his thoughts to himself so they didn't get him in so much trouble.  Kagome muttered something about smart asses before taking his drink and downing a good portion before handing it back.

"Thanks." She told him.  "So, where is Kikyo?"

Why do you care?" he asked just as casually as she had.

"No reason." She replied quickly.  "So, I see that Sango's a lot more laid back.  What do you think that Miroku did?"

"If I told you, you'd just smack me." Inuyasha responded.  "I don't care what happened, long as I don't have to listen to more of her bitching at us all the time."

"Really." Kagome agreed.  "If they have a problem with our kissing, they can do it _for_ us."

"They are." Inuyasha pointed to the couple who was across the stage, making their way back toward the opposite backstage area.  "God…can't they just go to a closet like Kouga and Kagura always do?"

"Or Rin and Sesshoumaru…er, sorry, I know that bothers you." Kagome offered him a look of sympathy.

"Eh, whatever." Inuyasha shrugged, obviously feeling very laid back lately.  He'd given up getting worked up about things, since everyone else in the play was so emotional all the time.  He didn't want to have anything to do with all that.  "So…are you still mad at me?  Cause I think we've been fighting a long ass time."

"Hmm…true." She sighed wearily.  "Kinda pissed me off, though.  You totally used me."

"I used you?" Inuyasha snorted.  "Screw this.  I'm gonna wait in the hall for them to finish.  Talking to you is fucking pointless."  He huffed off, his pride injured by Kagome's accusation.

From nearby, Naraku smiled to see that things seemed to be permanently damaged between the two old friends.  He had thought that Inuyasha might have presented something of an obstacle, but Kikyo had distracted him nicely and caused such a rift that he was sure there was nothing in his way to his ultimate goal.  Kagome would be his.

*****

The End (Of Part 16, That Is)


	17. Yes, Inuyasha, That IS Sweet

Okay, I had a Kagome Inuyasha part.  Can everyone stop harassing me now?  Will the harassment only get worse because they're not being cute and EVERY OTHER COUPLE IS?  If said harassment does grow worse, will Teresa really just let Inuyasha and Kagome be alone forever?  Back to the real plot, is Kikyo going to find out about that Mountain Dew sharing and get super miffed?  And what's with Ayame?  Will her dead slug eyebrows render her incapable of garnering the interest of Kouga from Kagura?  Are her and Kohaku in some weird contest to see who can capture the interest of their already-taken object of affection?  Isn't it sad that Souta's like the only person in the play getting less action than Kohaku?  Why is it that no one asks where _those two are?  Only Inuyasha and Kagome…geez.  Let's see if I can ignore more main characters in this newest serving of…_

*****

Center Stage

Part 17

*****

"I missed you so much." Rin burrowed deeper into the cocoon of warm flesh and blankets that surrounded her the morning after Sesshoumaru's return.  "Remember the time you had to go on that trip to America for a month?"

"Don't remind me." Sesshoumaru grumbled, still half asleep despite the light filling his room from the sun beaming in through his window.  He pressed his lips to her throat momentarily.  "I'm home now, and I'm not leaving again anytime soon."

"Mmm…remember when my dad used to think you were too old for me so you'd lead me astray?" Rin giggled at the lips tickling her collarbone.  "And so I snuck out and you brought me back in acting all upset…so he decided that you were a good influence?"

"It worked well, didn't it?" Sesshoumaru's voice was a low rumble as he returned to Rin's throat, which he enjoyed kissing immensely.

"Mmm…remember when we first met?" she asked, her hand roaming over his chest.  "Inuyasha's thirteenth birthday party?"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru kissed her chin on his way to her ear.

"Kagome brought Kouga, so Inuyasha was pouting the whole time." She recalled.  "I'd heard all kinds of things about you already, but when I met you, I just thought you were beautiful…and kind of sad looking.  Lonely."

"I didn't have many friends." Sesshoumaru nuzzled behind her ear before pulling back, amber eyes meeting swirling grey.  "No one seemed to want to really know me before I met you."

"I just thought that you looked alone, and I thought it was the saddest thing.  Someone so perfect that no one could love them?  It seemed wrong to me, so I brought you cake and talked to you the whole time even though you didn't say anything back."  Rin sighed, reaching forward to stroke the side of his face.

"You made me a paper flower, and I kept it." Sesshoumaru added.  "After that, I'd make it a point to give you a different flower every time I saw you.  I'd never given girls flowers before."

"I thought it was the sweetest thing…and then on my sixteenth birthday, you told me you loved me and gave me a rose." Rin smiled at him.

"I still love you, Rin." He told her seriously.

"And I love you, my prince." She assured him.  After a pause, she burrowed her face into his chest.  "Do you…do you think that Kagome and Inuyasha will still be able to get together?"

"I don't know." He admitted.  "Are we to intervene?"

"Not yet, maybe.  But I think we should do something."  Rin sighed.  "He's your brother, after all, and they're both my close friends.  I'd hate for them to be unhappy."

"And I'd hate for you to be unhappy, my flower." Sesshoumaru assured her.  "It would certainly please his mother.  She's been convinced those two will wed since they were in the first grade."

"Do you think they can be as happy as us?" she asked, kissing his chin.

"No one will ever be that happy." He told her before kissing her deeply.  This was where he belonged.

----------

"This really is coming together nicely.  We have six more weeks until opening, and if everyone keeps up the good work, the performance will be great."  Sango beamed at everyone.  "Now, I have two more things to say, and then we can all get home.  First of all, it's come to my attention that even though I never appointed a stage manager, one of the crew has taken it upon himself to be a leader and an organizer backstage.  Thanks a lot, Kohaku.  From now on, you're the official stage manager, and good work so far."

"Uh, thanks." Kohaku blushed as he noticed Rin beaming at him from where she stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"Also, I know I've been difficult at times, and I'd like to thank you all for dealing with my moods.  To make it up to you, I'd like to invite the cast and crew to my house for a part on New Years Eve.  Also, rehearsals are hereby cancelled until the second of January due to holidays.  Merry Christmas, everyone!"  she beamed at them, her happiness and easygoing ways the opposite of what they'd expected from the usually strict and stressed out writer.

"No rehearsal?  Fucking sweet." Inuyasha's words seemed to be the general consensus as the rest of the cast and crew were cheering or talking excitedly.

"And Miroku and I made cookies for everyone!  We're giving them out now for anyone that wants some." Sango had to shout out that last bit to be heard as Miroku and her stood, opening a pair of containers filled with festively decorated cookies.

"Wow, Sango's like…high on life lately, isn't she?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  Kikyo snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she's bipolar or something." Kikyo suggested.  She was still very openly hostile around Kagome, but the feeling was obviously mutual.

"Maybe I didn't ask _you." Kagome had made up her mind that Kikyo was easily the most evil and twisted individual she had ever known._

"Maybe you should keep away from my boyfriend and let Naraku keep you busy." Kikyo's voice was very bitter.

"Don't you dare bring him into this." Kagome's voice was deadly serious.  She was never more intimidating than when she was defending her friends from potential threats.  Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion.  Why would Kagome be protecting Naraku from Kikyo?

"Kikyo?" he began, looking utterly befuddled.

"Naraku's my cousin." Her voice was brittle, as if there were a crack forming along the surface of her composure and it was about to split in half.

"That's not all he is, is it?" Kagome stepped toward Kikyo in challenge.  "A little close, aren't you?"

"Don't." Kikyo's voice was much colder than Kagome's, and as she stepped forward, it struck Inuyasha how similar the two girls were in appearance.  Usually, Kagome was too warm and emotional to make any expression that would appear on the unreadable, cold, Kikyo's face, but with both of them glaring at each other in cold fury, the resemblance was remarkable.  Kagome's eyes were bluer, and Kikyo's hair was pulled back while Kagome's fell free around her shoulders, but other than that, the two girls could have been mirror images.  It was extremely creepy to think that Kagome and Kikyo looked the same.

"What?" Kagome almost hissed, and the tension between the two was stretched so taut that Inuyasha stepped back warily, knowing that a confrontation he didn't want any part of was occurring.  He didn't even know what the girls were arguing about.

"You guys want some cookies?" Sango saw the situation for what it was, and she managed to break it up before it got serious, stepping in and distributing her treats to the two girls and the one young man with bright, grateful eyes.

"Thanks a lot." Inuyasha told her, and she knew it was for more than the cookies.

"No problem." She smiled at them, knowing that even though something was still very wrong between the three, she'd done all she could already.  They would eventually have to work things out for themselves.  After all, they were growing up.  All of them were.

----------

"Ha!  Got you now!" Shippo's tongue came out of the corner of his mouth as his body leaned to the side, as though that would make the video game controller work better.  "I'm gonna win!"

"No way!" Souta was furiously working at his own controller, his face screwed up in determination.  "I just gotta…agh!  You won!"

"Told you I've been practicing." Shippo informed his friend, smiling smugly.  "I thought mom was never gonna let me leave the house again."

"No way." Souta shook his head.  "So…what really happened to you?"

"Okay, here's how it was!" Shippo's green eyes lit up in excitement.  "I was out in Kouga's car, guarding it, you know.  Cause sometimes kids try and mess his car up, and he was busy fixing something that broke inside the high school, right?"

"Oh…that's right, that light blew out." Souta nodded, eager to hear what had kept his friend out of school for so long.

"Yeah, so then Kagura rode her cool bike to get the part that Kouga needed, but when she left, these guys all came out of nowhere!  There were tons of them!  All really big, and they were talking about how Kouga was gonna pay for messing with Naraku.  And then they started trying to smash up the car, so I fought with them, but there were too many!  So Kouga heard the noise and he came out and then he almost beat them, but I was already all beat up so I couldn't help.  It's too bad.  Together, I bet we could've taken them.  But they ran off before Kagura found us, and we had to go to the hospital and everything.  Mom's scared that Naraku's gonna come after us again, but I think he's a pansy." Shippo finished impressively.

"Wow…you fought against a gang of high school boys?" Souta was definitely impressed.

"Huge ones." Shippo added.  "It was pretty rough."

"My mom would throw a fit if I got in a fight.  Were you in trouble?" Souta wanted to know.

"Nah, mom said some pretty nasty things to the cops though.  They won't do anything." Shippo explained, standing up.  "Wanna pop?"

"Yeah, let's get some snacks too." Souta agreed.  The two younger boys were taking full advantage of their break from rehearsals to catch up on video games and lazing about.

"Hey…you know what's weird?" Shippo asked the older boy as they made their way down to Shippo's kitchen.

"Huh?" Souta asked as they entered, seeing that the coast was clear of adults and helping themselves to two pops and a handful of cookies each.

"Kohaku never plays with us anymore." Shippo pointed out.  "I mean, he's a couple years older than you, but that's no reason to just stop being friends with us."

"Hmm." Souta considered as he munched on a cookie.  "Yeah, I know.  I think it's annoying how he got to high school so now he's like…too good for us or something.  And have you noticed that he has a huge crush on Rin?"

"Yeah, it's pretty silly.  She's way too old for him, and she's probably gonna marry Sesshoumaru.  Do you think he has lots of high school friends?" Shippo wondered.

"I guess he must.  He doesn't really talk to me much.  You?" Souta asked.

"No, like maybe he thinks Rin'll forget he's younger if he's not friends with us or something." Shippo made a short noise of disgust.  "Oh well, maybe its just cause his sister's all crazy."

"Yeah, I know.  She's worse than my mom, always yelling, and then being nice like she thinks we'll forget." Souta agreed.  "Hey…can I ask you something?"

"Unh?" Shippo responded, his mouth full of cookie.

"Is Kouga mad at Kagome or something?  Cause when I asked to come over today, Kagome made this weirdo face and asked why I'd want to be over here.  She told me to stay away from Kouga." Souta told his friend.

"I don't know…the play is making all the older kids weird.  Kagura's still really nice.  I like her." Shippo attested.  "I hope she marries Kouga.  That way, she can be my sister."

"She sounds nicer than my sister.  Wanna trade?" the two boys joked and laughed as they went back upstairs to their video games.

----------

"Thanks for helping out, Kohaku.  It's very mature of you." Kagura smiled at the boy that was helping pin up decorations beside her.  She had her suspicions as to why the freshman would rather help his older sister set up instead of camping out in the middle of the floor with Shippo and Souta who were fully engrossed in a video game battle.  Sango had given up on getting any help from the two youngest cast members almost immediately, but it had been Kohaku who had the thought to distract them with video games after they'd both managed to light a roll of crepe paper on fire.  That incident could have ended very badly indeed, even though Inuyasha had immediately put it out with the sprayer from the sink where he had been put to do dishes as they were made.  If Sango's parents had found out about it, the party might have been cancelled immediately, but instead, Kikyo had taken charge when Sango's father stormed in, demanding to know where the smell of smoke was from.  Everyone else had frozen up, but Kikyo had neatly lied, stepping forward and telling him how she had overcooked a bag of popcorn in the microwave, apologizing profusely and even blushing sheepishly.  If Kagura hadn't known the truth of the matter, she would have thought that it was what had really happened.  Sango's father had been convinced, and Miroku had beamed at Kikyo after the older man left, telling her that he retracted all previous insults about her lack of acting ability.  Kikyo had shrugged and offered to help Inuyasha with the dishes.

"Well, it doesn't make sense for me to just sit around when I can help." Kohaku chuckled, stretching to his full height to pin up his end of the crepe paper arrangement that Kagura and him had started setting up only a few minutes ago.

"Wow, it looks great, you guys." Rin came in, carrying a platter of cookies that had been made earlier that day when Rin and Kagura first arrived, both of them declaring that between the two of them, they could make the single most attractive and aesthetically pleasing display of cookies that any of the other people there had ever seen.

"Ooh, nice arrangement, Rin." Kagura giggled as the sudden entrance of the other girl caused Kohaku to drop his newest streamer, blushing and mumbling as he bent to pick it up.  "Kohaku, did you get to taste the cookies that Rin and I made?"

"Yeah, Rin gave me one earlier." Kohaku was nearly scarlet now, and Kagura had to make a serious attempt to not burst into laughter.  And there she'd been, thinking that Kohaku was becoming more comfortable around Rin.  Unaware of what was going on, Rin walked over to the tables that Inuyasha and Kouga had set up with surprisingly little argument, and set it down as Kohaku nearly fell off his chair leaning back to watch her walk and then bend over.  To avoid laughing at the display that the younger boy was putting on, she busied herself with climbing onto a chair and pinning up another streamer, stretching to make herself taller and going up on tiptoe.

"Don't fall over, babe." Kouga's voice rumbled behind her, deeper than usual.  He only used that tone when they were alone, and the way he slid his hands up her jean clad thighs to her waist was enough to make Kagura blush, perhaps even as brightly as Kohaku.

"Stop that, Kouga." Kagura's tone only trembled slightly, which she thought was a massive achievement on her part.  Deciding that the best way to get even with him for making her blush so brightly was to ignore him, Kagura addressed Rin as though nothing was amiss.  "Oh, Rin, we still need to decorate the tables, so don't bring out anything else, okay?"

"Oh, alright, but we're running out of counter space fast." Rin warned.  "You want me to do the tables?"

"Uh…sure, why doesn't Kouga help you?  He doesn't seem to be doing anything useful at the moment." Kagura grinned wickedly down at the young man who stopped letting his thumbs trail over her hips and cast her one of the most adorable pouts she'd ever seen.  Suddenly, she saw the resemblance between Shippo and his brother.

"You're no fun." He muttered to his girlfriend before turning to join Rin.  "Okay then, art director, what kinda fancy display are we gonna make over here?" The way he managed to sound as if he hadn't been trying to seduce Kagura only seconds ago…somehow that was very irritating to the crimson-eyed girl.

"This is really nice crepe paper." Kohaku told the girl who was still blushing just as badly as him.  "I didn't know they made metallic streamers like this."

"Well, technically, it's not really crepe paper.  It's really expensive, as far as streamers go, but luckily the boys only burned up one of the rolls of black crepe paper." Kagura explained as she pinned up a silver streamer.  "We have another roll of the black stuff, and that's not too expensive.  I thought that we could drape it all around the room between these ends we've pinned up to hide the ends, since they look kinda tacky."

"Oh…that sounds good, I guess." Kohaku was obviously unaware of the aesthetics Kagura was explaining to him.  He simply pinned up another streamer.  "Uh, hey Rin?  Is Sesshoumaru coming to the party?"  he sounded hopeful, but Kagura knew he wasn't hoping for Sesshoumaru to come to the party at all.  Remembering the Halloween party, Kagura could have almost hoped he _didn't_ come.  Not that she disliked the college student, but it was harder to sneak off somewhere private with your boyfriend when there were so many other couples sneaking off at the same time.  Miroku and Sango had started off being responsible supervisors, but they kept wandering off for ten or fifteen minutes at a time until someone went searching for them to bring them back.  Kagura suspected that no one really needed Sango's say in how to arrange the vegetable tray, or where the tables would go, or how many more chairs she thought they needed.  It seemed to be some sort of a game to mess with Sango's head, and it was probably working, but she was so caught up in the excited atmosphere of the almost-ready party and the fact that her boyfriend was attached to her hip to really seem upset about the conspiracy.

"Yep!  He should be here any minute.  He had to run into his father's office to help with the end of year business, but he said it wouldn't keep him too long."  Rin beamed happily as Kohaku utterly deflated.  Kagura pinned up the last of her streamers, and after a moment, Kohaku stepped down from his chair as well to survey their work.

"You know, Kohaku…" Kagura began, thinking she might offer him some helpful advice about Rin, but then, what could she really say?  It would be almost cruel to verify that he would never have a chance with the vivacious young woman, but it would likely be more damaging to give him any sort of hope.  "Why don't we start pinning up the black?  We can twine it with the rest of the silver so it's not so dark that it looks unnatural."

"Okay then." Kohaku sighed heavily, and Kagura's heart went out to him.  What would she feel like if she was left to want someone who would never return her feelings?  If only Kohaku's interests could be…diverted.  But to who?  Kagura kept that thought in the back of her mind for that night when she could see which available female she thought might be most receptive to the plan.  Maybe she wasn't making a lasting match of any sort, but at least some sort of rebound would take poor Kohaku's mind off of things.  Just then, Kikyo came in the room, and Kagura felt guilty at even thinking about something as childish as matchmaking when her friend was still in so much trouble.  She wondered if Naraku would accept the invitation tonight.  She sincerely hoped he wouldn't.

"You have a phone call, Rin." She handed the other girl the cordless phone, her tone of voice as cold and neutral as Kagura remembered it being for the past six years.  She could still remember the serious but happy young girl who had been the undamaged, pure version of Kikyo before Naraku first started in on her, but it was a faint memory next to this stern, emotionless teenager.

"Oh, thanks, Kikyo.  Could you help Kouga with these while I take it?" Rin handed a bag full of silver-star confetti that she had been sprinkling over the black tablecloths.  Kouga was carefully draping streamers off the edges of the table in regularly spaced loops as Rin had instructed him while darting glances at Souta and Shippo to make sure they didn't try to steal any of the cookies from the tray that was waiting on the floor only a few feet away from the boys.  However, they were still diligently doing their part by playing video games with a single-minded abandon that put the others to shame with their dedication.

"Sure." Kikyo took the confetti, spreading it out carefully while avoiding tossing any of it into Kouga's hair as he worked around her.  Kagura had to smile at the way Kouga was so comfortable with Kikyo, even offering her the occasional joking comment about how upset his girlfriend would be if he got stars in his hair.  Rin looked rather distraught, and Kagura wondered who could be on the phone with her, even though her voice was pitched so low that Kagura couldn't hear anything she was saying.  Turning back to the streamers, she corrected one of Kohaku's loops.

"Here, you want them to seem less tense, like this." Kagura pointed to a few loops she had already pinned up.  "Like the icing on a cake."

"Ah, I see." Kohaku's brow furrowed as he concentrated on pinning up the streamers just as Kagura had demonstrated.  Rin got off the phone, her face stuck in a pout just as Kikyo finished with the stars and bent to pick up the tray of cookies, officially taking it away from the danger of the nearby boys still engrossed in their video game.

"Who was it?" Kagura asked, pinning up another loop as she glanced at the distraught Rin.

"Sesshoumaru."  She told them.  "He's stuck there and he doesn't know if he's going to be able to come here at _all_.  I guess he feels obligated to help out and everything, so I guess he may not make it at all.  He said he'd try his hardest to get her before midnight, but he doesn't know if he can."

"Oh…that's too bad." Kohaku's brilliant smile easily communicated to Kagura that Kohaku hadn't heard better news all day.  Maybe all week.

"Yeah, well…I shouldn't get so down about it.  After all, I'm here with my best friends, right?" Rin didn't sound extremely excited, but Kagura spared her a sympathetic grin.

"I'm sure he'll get here by midnight." She offered the other girl.  "You know, after I'm done with this, I think I'll get ready for the party.  Want to come help me with my hair?" she offered, hoping to cheer Rin up.

"Yeah…I'll need to get changed too." Rin gestured to her own casual attire.

"I can help you zip up your dress, babe." Kouga offered her a lascivious wink that caused Kagura to blush as Rin burst into giggles.

"Very funny, smartass."  Kagura told her boyfriend.  Kikyo swept past her just then and she almost dropped her streamers in her rush to catch up with her.  "Kikyo?"

"Huh?" Kikyo seemed more and more out of it lately.  Kagura couldn't help but worry about her, but she didn't know what she could possibly do to help the girl.  She'd made it clear that she just wanted to be left to her own devices.

"Is…is he coming?" Kagura didn't have to name names.  They both knew who she was talking about.

"I believe he may make an appearance." Kikyo's voice was mournful as usual when she talked about Naraku, and she let out a sigh.  "He made mention of it last night."

"Just…stick close to me." Kagura told her, offering a brave grin.  "Maybe he won't bother you if he can't get you alone."

"I don't think he's coming for me." Kikyo told her before turning to enter the chaotic kitchen.  It was going to be one interesting party, that was for sure.

*****

The End (Of Part 17, That Is)


	18. Kikyo Should Hire Herself Out As A Bodyg...

Okay, brief note before we begin.  I'm sorry that updating has been so out of whack lately, but with Jade's medical issues, it's hard for a big sister to concentrate on anything other than seeing her dear imouto pulling through this difficulty…it's been hard for all of us, but Jade's been really brave about it, I think…Anyway, one of you asked if Kanna was going to be in this story, and the answer is no.  Sorry, but she _is_ going to be in my next story, so yeah.  Also, one person told me they didn't understand the last chapter…then said something about pairings…it was kinda a grammatical mess so I didn't understand what they were asking.  So, Step of Faith, if you're still confused about…whatever you're confused about, please tell me clearly what the problem is and I'll try to clear it up for you personally.  Okay, now back to our regularly scheduled questiony-introduction thingy.

Yay!  Party time!  Does anyone wonder where Christmas went?  Does anyone really care at this point?  If anyone does want Christmas, I recommend that you go check out If Wishes by Jade.  That'll give you all the Christmas you can handle and then some. ~_^  So then, will Nasty Naraku actually come to crash the New Years Party?  Or will he just stay home and skin cats, or whatever it is that he does for fun when Kikyo's not around?  Will Kikyo stick close to Kagura, or will it be too hard to do with Kagura wandering off to have "alone time" with Kouga?  Are Sango and Miroku fooling around _all_ the time, or do they actually take breaks to socialize with other people?  Will Sesshoumaru make it back to the party before midnight?  If not, will Kohaku generously offer his services as Midnight Kisser to Rin?  Will Ayame come to the party to be all skanky around Kouga?  Will someone kick her?  Will it be Jade?  You too can prevent sad authors by continuing through this latest bit of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 18

*****

"Kagome, we're almost out of bean dip!" Kohaku called to the nearby girl, handing her a bowl as he managed to get through the crowd that had filled his home up over the past couple of hours.  It seemed that the cast and crew had never seemed so numerous before, but packed into one living room together, there suddenly seemed to be swarms of people even though the total number was really more like twenty to thirty people.  There were just about twenty people filling the cast and crew, but with the dates that some of the people had brought along with them, it made the number rise just enough to make the teeming crowd that packed the living room now.  "Can you make some more or something?  I need to go fix a problem with the second floor bathroom."

"Sure!" Kagome had helped with the original batch of dip, so she knew where everything she'd need was located in the kitchen.  And she _certainly would rather mix up some dip than fix a bathroom problem of any sort.  After all, the party was fun, but she could do with a short break.  Pushing past a small group of freshmen girls, one of which she recognized as the curtain operator Ayame, and the rest of which appeared to be friends she'd brought along, Kagome made her way to the kitchen._

"Okay, but don't tell your brother, okay?  He'll get pissed I'm giving you these." Inuyasha was in the center of the kitchen, handing a couple of fresh baked cookies to Shippo, who was nearly bouncing in his enthusiasm to receive the treats.  "Hey, Kagome.  Need something?"

"What, are you the kitchen master now?" Kagome laughed at the slightly harried look on his face as he turned to scoop the rest of the cookies off the baking sheet and on a plate to cool.  "Did Sango put you to work?"

"Well, I came in here for some more soda, and then she got me started on digging out a bread bowl for dip, and then she disappeared to go make out with Miroku or something." Inuyasha explained.  "And I've been stuck in here since then.  No one fucking knows how to do shit here."

"You made cookies?" Kagome's eyebrows arched in surprise as Inuyasha scooped out more of the raw dough from a big mixing bowl to make a new batch of the treats.

"Well, we were out, and there was spare cookie dough from before, so I had to make more." Inuyasha shrugged as if this was all very commonplace for him.  "What do ya need?"

"Oh…I was just going to make some more bean dip since we're out." Kagome told him, setting her bowl down and getting the ingredients out quickly.  "You know, you don't have to stay locked in the kitchen for the whole party."

"Yeah, I know, but I was out there for a while and…I dunno, its kinda fun and all, but it's way too damn noisy." Inuyasha explained.  "Makes me miss the parties we used to have, remember?"

"Like the Halloween party.  That was fun." Kagome sighed before gasping in alarm.  "Inuyasha, we totally skipped your birthday this year!  We didn't even throw you a party!"

"Aw, no big deal." Inuyasha shrugged, scooping out the last cookie and placing the tray in the heated oven.  "I dunno, it's been kinda weird this year.  Like, everyone's gotten all crazy and shit.  We didn't do Rin's either, but you know how Sesshoumaru and her like to spend it alone."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome felt a twinge of sadness.  She hadn't really just _talked_ to Inuyasha in so long…they'd been so busy "fighting" that they hadn't said much to each other for months.  "You know…I don't…I mean, I guess it pissed me off, what happened and all, but I kinda…you know, I miss being friends, Inuyasha."

"Yeah." His answer was soft, a deep sigh following it as he set the timer for the cookies.  "Yeah, I know.  It's been so fucked up ever since…ever since the play started." He told her.

"Well, I don't think that just because…some things happened between us…" Kagome struggled for the right words to communicate how she felt.  "I don't think we should just…hate each other forever or anything.  I mean, I'm really not mad anymore.  Just kinda…I don't know."

"So…" Inuyasha stepped toward her cautiously.  "Are we friends again?" Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes watering as she nodded.

"Yeah." She told him, sniffling slightly as one tear streaked down her cheek.  She felt happy to know that things weren't destroyed between Inuyasha and her, but at the same time, she felt like she was giving up something very important.  "We're friends."  Inuyasha's face split into a wide grin, and Kagome's own smile mirrored it as she felt a sob rise in her throat.

"I'm s-such a…silly girl.  Always c-crying." She reached up to wipe her tears away, and Inuyasha did something he hadn't done in a long time, except onstage.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and patting her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay." He assured her, feeling a bit worried, but then again, next to some of the stuff he was dealing with recently, a crying Kagome was no big deal.  She really _did_ cry all the time.  "I'm used to it."  He stood there, stroking her hair over her back and nuzzling against the top of her head as she let the emotions pour out of her.

"S-sorry." She apologized as her tears slowed, and finally stopped completely.  Inuyasha couldn't believe how different it was to hold Kagome on the stage when they were just playing out parts in a play compared to really holding her like he was right then.  It was something he'd never noticed before, and it gave him a feeling of giddiness that he didn't want to let go of.

"No problem," he took her face in his hands, wiping the wetness away with careful fingers as she watched him through big blue eyes full of trust that he thought he'd never get to see looking at him honestly ever again.  "It's so good to have you back, you know that?  You're my best fucking friend, Kags."

"Inuyasha," she smiled slightly, but something about the moment seemed too serious for smiling, and it faded as soon as it touched her lips.  Inuyasha was still wiping at her tears, and her heart fluttered uncontrollably as his index finger brushed under her chin and his thumb grazed over her lips at the same time.  His eyes snapped to hers then, and as her face heated, she realized that something important was happening between them right then.  If only he bent down just a little bit…

"Is that bean dip ready cause…oh for the love of everything holy!" Kohaku threw up his arms as he entered the kitchen, looking more than a little disheveled from rushing around the party and keeping everything in order.  "Are you two done?"

"Done?" Inuyasha yelped.  Kagome and him had sprung apart instantly when they heard him speaking as he entered the kitchen.  "Um…the cookies still have another three minutes." He pointed to the oven as though that was his only concern in the world.

"I…almost…I just…um, need to grate this cheese." Kagome shakily got the cheese grater out and set to work finishing her dip before handing it to Kohaku who was staring at them both with his hands on his hips as though to say that he knew _exactly what had delayed the making of the dip, and he didn't approve in the least.  Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't stop blushing until Kagome rushed out of the kitchen after Kohaku, leaving Inuyasha with his cookies._

----------

Kouga had decided that this New Years Party sucked.  If he was going to have to dress "nice" as Kagura insisted, then have her parading around in that dress she got from her father for Christmas, he should damn well get some action out of it.  But apparently, they were to spend the rest of the evening on Kikyo guard duty in case Naraku showed up.  Now, Kouga could understand the cause of Kagura's concern and all, but she looked _really good in that dress, and he didn't think that Kikyo would get kidnapped or anything if they just took a short break from protecting her.  And it wasn't like he could leave Kagura alone until she decided that spending time with him was better then protecting the cold and silent Kikyo, because there was a group of freshman girls that kept hovering near them, looking like they wanted to eat him alive the second he was out of reach of Kagura.  It was not a fun time._

"Hey Kouga!" Ayame's perky voice brought him out of his silent sulk, and he realized with mounting fear that she was the leader of the group of scary freshman girls, who had taken advantage of Kouga being lost in his own thoughts to pounce upon the unsuspecting young man.  "So you came to the party then!  Are you having fun?" Kouga thought that Ayame was a nice enough girl, but she was kind of…clingy.

"Um, sure, I guess." Kouga noticed that Kagura wasn't anywhere nearby and he nearly yelped in shock.  Hadn't she said something to him about needing to go to the bathroom?  When would she get back?

"These are my friends!" Ayame gestured to the giggling girls that were gathered behind her.  "Do you know them?"

"No, not really." Kouga was starting to really hope that Kagura got back soon.  Ayame was kind of annoying, and nice though she might be, he didn't really go in for ditzy girls.

"Oh!  Well, let me introduce them to you!" all the girls giggled in excited anticipation as Ayame pulled the first one forward, a blushing girl with large dark eyes and short black hair.  "This is Ameko, and she's my best friend."

"Hi Kouga!" Ameko all but squealed, and Kouga winced.  Just when he was thinking that _Ayame_ could get a little irritating…

"Uh, hey." He waved to her, backing up slightly until he hit the table covered in trays of cookies and other snacks.  Where _was Kagura?_

"And this is Hana!" Ayame pulled another girl forward, but Kouga was hardly paying attention to the newest squealing girl, as he had finally spotted Kagura and Kikyo rejoining the party.  Kagura had spotted him already, and was approaching them at an alarming speed.

"Nice to meet you, Kouga!" Hana was blushing furiously, but before he could reply, Kagura was back by his side.

"Sorry I was gone so long, sweetie." Kagura wasn't really one to use pet names, but he had some idea that it had something to do with showing these girls exactly _why their presence wasn't welcome.  "Oh, look at these cute little freshmen.  Aren't they _cute_, Kikyo?"  Kagura wound an arm back around Kouga possessively, and he couldn't have been more relieved to see an angry Kagura in his entire life._

"Adorable." Somehow, Kikyo managed to look like she was considering whether to skewer the girls on a stick or eat them raw.  Kouga was impressed.  He had no idea that the slightly creepy girl could manage to be so…scary.

"Don't we know you?" Kagura's sights focused on Ayame, whose friends had all retreated to hide behind her.  Ayame did not look like she wanted to be anywhere near Kikyo _or_ Kagura.  "You're that curtain girl, aren't you?  Are these your little friends?"

"I…I was just…saying hi." Ayame sounded utterly terrified, and Kouga couldn't blame her.  Kikyo was altogether unpredictable, but Kagura looked ready to skin the girl alive with her bare hands.

"That's sweet of you." Kagura offered Ayame a smile that was somehow more terrifying than the look of cold danger on Kikyo's face.  "What was your name again?"

"A…Ayame." She managed after a moment of licking dry lips.

"Well, Ayame, I don't know if you've ever met my dear friend, Kikyo." Kagura made a smooth sweep of her hand that made Kikyo seem very impressive indeed.  "Have you met, Kikyo?"

"I don't believe we have." Kikyo replied, and then she smiled.  Kouga had to remind himself that Kikyo would _not eat his head right off of his neck, as he had done nothing wrong._

"Kikyo, this is Ayame." Kagura made a dismissive gesture toward the freshman.  "Ayame, this is Kikyo.  Now, shake hands."

"Um…I don't think…" Ayame eyed Kikyo's tilted head and casually extended hand doubtfully.

"It would be very rude not to shake hands, wouldn't it, Kikyo?" Kagura asked the other girl.

"Terribly insulting." Kikyo intoned.  Kouga hoped that Kagura was never mad at him.  Ayame made a noise of startled fear as one of her friends pushed her forward and she took Kikyo's hand, looking as though she were grabbing a snake by its head.  Kouga couldn't tell if Kikyo was putting unnecessary force into the gesture, but from the look on Ayame's face when the hand was released, he assumed that was the case.  "Nice to meet you."

"Nice…to meet you." Ayame nearly ran away at that point, her friends following her quickly, and moving as far from the trio as they could before casting wary glances at them from the other side of the room.

"That was handled wonderfully, Kikyo.  Thanks for your help." Kagura smiled at her friend.

"No problem." Kikyo seemed herself again, and Kouga realized that Kikyo wasn't really that creepy at all, once he'd seen her in full-on scary mode.

"Kagura?" he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and she smiled up at him warmly, as though she had not been terrifying freshmen only moments ago.  "I love you."

"Me too." She answered, giggling lightly before standing on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

----------

"Here, help me hand out glasses!" Sango called out to Kagura as she caught the other girl's attention near the table where she was pouring glasses of sparkling cider for the New Years toast.  Shippo was hovering nearby, and while Sango was waving to the other girl, he snatched a glass off the table and emptied it in one swift gulp before placing it back on the table and disappearing under the edge to steal more cookies.  Kagura was positive that somewhere under the tablecloths, Souta and Shippo had constructed a fort where they were gorging themselves on stolen goodies, but she figured that if they were clever enough to get away with it, she wouldn't stop them.  "Oh, Kagura, could you help me hand these out?  I've already got Miroku and Inuyasha out there…Kagome!  Kagome!  Come here!" Kagura snatched up a tray and loaded it with glasses, moving away before Kagome could answer the call to duty.  At least Sango and Miroku were finally _doing something.  Kagura was beginning to think that Sango thought that making out with Miroku was an important hostess duty._

"I'll take one, my sweetness." Naraku grabbed one of her glasses as she handed another to Kouga, who was practically snarling at the other man.  "It's so nice to be served by you."

"Hey, asshole, just back off." Kouga looked ready to rip Naraku's balls out through his throat, but Naraku didn't look the least bit scared.

"Kouga, always a pleasure.  I take it that your adorable little brother is somewhere nearby, no doubt?" Naraku's smile was purely malicious, and Kagura put a hand in front of Kouga to stop him from lunging at Naraku.  She leaned in, going on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry about him.  Remember what we talked about."  Kagura kept her voice soft, soothing, and Kouga nodded sharply, glaring at Naraku, but not openly attacking him as the other man walked away as though he hadn't a care in the world.  "I love you, Kouga, just remember that."

"Why'd he have to show up?" Kouga grumbled.  "Fucking asshole."

"It's okay, baby, it's okay." Kagura planted a kiss on his lips before pulling away to continue handing out glasses.  "It's almost over, alright?  We'll go home a little bit after midnight."

"Oh…okay…hey, where is Shippo?" Kouga looked around in panic, as he couldn't spot his brother.

"He's safe, don't worry." Kagura assured him before moving on.  She sincerely hoped that she was right.  And where had Kikyo gotten off to?  She'd said something about a midnight kiss…there she was, next to Inuyasha and Kagome.  Kagura nodded and decided that Kikyo was safe enough for now, handing out the last of her glasses as Sango and Miroku finished getting cider to the few people who were not holding a glass yet.  Souta had somehow gotten a half-full bottle of the stuff, and he wasn't sharing, much to Shippo's obvious displeasure.  The two had emerged from their fort as the time reached closer and closer to midnight.  Kagura hurried to stand next to Kouga so that she wouldn't get separated from him when the time came.

"Okay, everyone!  We've got the countdown ready!" Sango switched on the television, which told everyone in the room that it was only one minute until midnight.  Everyone became silent as they waited for the final countdown.  Nearby, Rin was looking at her watch and then at the television frantically, as Sesshoumaru had yet to make an appearance at the party.  Kagura noted that Kohaku seemed to be ready to offer her comfort nearby.

"Hey!  Gimme some of that!" Shippo came tearing through the crowd, hard on Souta's heels as both boys fought over the remains of the cider.  Shippo ran right into a freshman girl who squealed in alarm as cider spilled all over her shirt.

"Shippo!  Stop that!" Kouga called out as Ayame ran from the room to clean up.  Kagura would have congratulated the little boy, but she didn't think that would be very nice of her.  Maybe she'd save him some cookies for later.  Kagome and Inuyasha had intercepted the two boys, and Sango was helping them pour the cider into two more glasses for the little boys to toast with.  Kikyo was looking on with bland disinterest when a flash of movement caught her eye.  Rin was running out of the room the back way, as though she had forgotten something, but she had almost tripped over Naraku, who was headed toward Kagome with a look of determination in his dark eyes.

_Oh well, it's her own fault for listening to him._  Kikyo told herself, but right on top of that, a voice that sounded remarkably like Kagura's sounded in her mind.  _You swore that you wouldn't let it happen again.  You said that you'd protect Kagome.  Even she doesn't deserve to have that happen to her.  Do something!_

_I must be getting soft._ Kikyo sighed to herself before moving to intercept, stepping in front of Naraku with a look of feigned lust in her eyes.

"Kiss me at midnight?" she asked, as though she wanted it.  Naraku's eyes went from Kagome to her, and then he shrugged, nodding.

"Let's get out of here." He pulled her wrist and she could feel the bile in her throat as they slipped out of the room.  She knew what was coming.

"Okay!  Everyone, thirty seconds!" Sango and Miroku started up the countdown, and everyone joined in, glasses raised.  Inuyasha rose from attending to the two raucous young boys to see that Kikyo had disappeared.  He never knew what she was thinking.  And then he turned again to see Kagome trying to get Souta to settle down when she almost spilled her cider everywhere.  He reached out, steadying her hand and she looked up, eyes wide.

"Thanks."  She blushed.

"No problem." He noticed that she was incredibly close, as though they were almost hugging.

"Fifteen seconds!" a voice called out in the din of excitement.  Kagura had heard once that if you kissed someone at midnight of the New Year, and you both loved each other, then you would stay together forever.  It was probably just a fairytale, a superstition, but standing next to Kouga, it seemed like there was magic sparking in the air between them.

"I love you." She told him, feeling a bit foolish.  How many times was it okay to say that before it became stupid?

"I love you too." He told her.  Her worries melted under the warmth of glowing blue eyes.

"Ten!" the shout came from almost every voice in the room and could be heard in the outside entry hallway, where Rin stood, wringing her hands, when suddenly, the doorknob turned.

"Sesshoumaru?" she knew she must look like a fool, but she couldn't help it.  She'd so wanted to spend this moment with the man that she loved.

"Nine!"

"I made it?" he looked as though he'd been in a hurry, and no doubt he had.  He knew how important things like this were to Rin.  And what mattered to Rin, mattered to him.

"Eight!"

"Just in time." She beamed up at him, rushing forward to let him embrace her.  She'd been so worried that he wouldn't make it.

"Seven!" Back in the main room, Sango smiled up at Miroku.  How could she be so lucky?  A new year, a new start, and she couldn't think of a better person to start out with by her side.

"I love you." She told him.

"Six!"

"I know it." He smiled back down at her, his eyes twinkling.  It would be a hard year, she knew, but there could be no better start than this.

"Five!"

Down the hallway, no one could hear the sounds of Kikyo's crying above the din in the living room.

"Four!"

Inuyasha felt like his head was spinning.  When had his arms gone around Kagome?  Why was she looking up at him like that, with her eyes so wide?  Why did he feel like there was something he desperately wanted to say to her?

"Three!"

_This is where I'm happiest.  How could I forget?  She means so much to me._  Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was leaning down, and he knew exactly what he was intending to do.

"Two!"

_I have no right...will she stop me?_  But those eyes were so full of trust, and something else…what was that?

"One!"

_I love you._

"Happy New Year!" the cry went up as all across the room, people toasted, and four pairs of lips met to bring in the new year with a kiss.

_This is a new year, after all.  Maybe now we can be happy._

*****

The End (Of Part 18, That Is)

Sap, sap, saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!  Okay, in honor of sap, this chapter is dedicated to Agent Kishuku.  You know you liked it, even though it had Naraku.

Oh yeah.  If one more person nags me about Kagome and Inuyasha not getting together, I'm going to kill off both characters.  I can make it happen.  And don't give me shit about being harsh, as I've been warning you guys about this before now.  And Chai, yes, she is naïve in the anime.  Look how naïve she is here.  She would _have_ to be naïve to buy that load of crap from Naraku.  I think you're confusing naïvete with being utterly pure, but there's a certain level of gullibility that goes along with it, and she definitely has that.  Also, if she's so damn sweet, why does she faceplant Inuyasha all the time?  And I _know_ people would like this story more if I ignored the rape victim and her boyfriend in favor of Kagome and Inuyasha, but _I_ would feel like a cheap and petty sellout, so you can deal or go read one of the five kazillion fics that are just canon main couples jumping each other.  Go ahead.


	19. Well, I Guess SHE Isn't A Big Fan Of Pub...

I had to take a serious break after that last chapter…all the sugar made me bouncy.  Anyway, will all these couples last into the new year?  Will Kikyo decide to castrate Naraku so she can stop throwing herself at him?  Will Kagura and Kouga realize they did a shit job of Kikyo guard duty?  Will they start up a two person bodyguard company?  Will they get Shippo to join and give him a little suit and little sunglasses?  And what will become of Inuyasha and Kagome?  Will either of them finally work up the nerve to tell each other how they really feel, or will they just dance around the kiss?  What does Naraku have to say about all this?  Has Ayame learned her lesson yet?  And what about Kohaku?  Watch the pieces fall into place as you puzzle over…

*****

Center Stage

Part 19

*****

"What's up with those two?" Sango leaned in to question Miroku as they all sat around the lunch table almost a week after the New Years party.  "They've been perfect on the stage, but they won't even look at each other the second the curtain's drawn."

"Don't you think we've meddled enough, Sango dear?" Miroku kissed her cheek, taking advantage of her closeness to nuzzle against her shiny, fragrant hair.  "Just let the two of them work their issues out.  I suspect that happiness is nearby, if only they can remember to speak their wishes aloud."

"Um…yeah." Sango sighed, pulling back and taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What's up with you two?" Kouga asked Sango and Miroku as he sat teasing Kagura by stealing bits of her lunch.  Kagura, in return, was both blushing furiously and glaring dangerously at her boyfriend.  He had thought to distract her from hitting him by resting a hand on her upper thigh, and Kagura was feeling rather confused.  "I mean…I know you're not fighting, but it's not all…sick and mushy like before."

"The honeymoon's over, I suppose." Kagome spoke up while keeping her eyes fastidiously away from Inuyasha and Kikyo who were only separated from her by Rin.  "I'm glad, though.  You guys were starting to make me sick with all your sap."

"Kagome!  We weren't sappy!" Sango blushed furiously.  There really was nothing wrong between Miroku and her, but she had just remembered recently that she wasn't a fan of public affection, and so they had become far more bearable on a daily basis to spend time with.  "I just…don't think public displays of affection are always very appropriate."

"Could have fooled me." Kagome sighed, reaching for her apple.  "So, I guess you guys are all for the public displays, right?" she turned to ask Rin, but her eyes barely met Inuyasha's and she blushed before looking away.  "I mean, you and Sesshoumaru."

"I don't know…we aren't really _against_ them, but I wouldn't say that we're regularly found doing more than we should where everyone can see."  Rin considered, looking up and tapping her chin thoughtfully.  "I mean, we do share the occasional kiss in public, but sometimes we _do get a bit carried away…"_

"Ech, could you stop?" Inuyasha made a disgusted face to show just what _his opinion on Rin and Sesshoumaru in public was.  "Some of us are trying to eat."_

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Kouga rolled his eyes at the other boy.  "It's not like she's going into detail or anything."

"What's your take on this whole issue?" Sango asked the other boy, who was still squeezing Kagura's thigh under the table to see how long he could get away with it before she hit him.

"I don't know." Kouga shrugged, wincing slightly as Kagura reached over to pinch his hand until he let go.  "I think that certain stuff is okay, but I'm not gonna just start going at it in the middle of the hallway or anything.  I think that I'm a lot more lax about it than Kagura, though."

"I'm not uptight or anything." Kagura arched a dark eyebrow, her blush fading finally.  "I just think that _some things are better kept for private moments.  But I think that the school is kinda harsh."_

"Well, if the school had it's way, we'd do nothing but hold hands." Rin giggled.  "But no one pays attention to that stupid rule."

"Really." Sango rolled her eyes.  "Although I suspect that if Miroku were in charge, sex in the halls would be perfectly acceptable."

"That, dear heart." Miroku took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.  "Is why I allow you to make such important decisions in our relationship.  I would hate to be brought up on charges."

"Really, Miroku, at least you could sound a little ashamed of yourself." Sango was blushing, but she strived to sound as authoritative as possible.  "Can you see what I have to put up with?" she addressed the other members of the table.  Kagura smacked Kouga's hand as it wandered toward her carrots again.

"I have an idea." The crimson-eyed girl answered.  Most of the people were laughing, and it suddenly occurred to Sango that this was the first time in a long time that every one of them seemed to be friends again, and even with the new members at the table, it seemed almost as though they all got along.  It was nice to see everyone at peace once more, even though she could still detect some tension between a few of the group.  Nothing to worry about.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo, who was probably the cause of a good amount of strife amongst the friends, spoke up.  "I love you."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha was blushing and looking absolutely mortified.  Kagome's eyes went wide like she was choking, even though she had just swallowed the last of her apple.

"But you don't love me." Kikyo continued, apparently unaware of everyone else at the table staring at her with expressions of wide-eyed shock.  She placed a hand over Inuyasha's, and he was too completely surprised at this sudden deep conversation that he didn't resist.  "So I suppose that I have no choice but to end this before things get out of hand.  We're over, Inuyasha.  Goodbye."  And with that, she gave him a quick kiss before picking up  her stuff quickly and walking out of the cafeteria as though she were in no particular hurry.

"What…just happened?" Inuyasha was so confused, he forgot to be embarrassed when he looked around and his eyes met Kagome's.

"You were dumped." Kouga pointed toward the empty seat Kikyo had left.  "That's pretty funny, man.  In it's own way.  I mean, fuck.  'Before things get out of hand?'  Little late for that—ow!" Kouga looked in pained surprise from Sango to Kagura, who were on either side of him and who had both just attempted to shut him up with an elbow in the side, resulting in a painful double attack on his unsuspecting person.  "What the hell, you guys?"

"Kouga, why don't you finish your lunch?" Kagura suggested, but her tone told him that it wasn't anything less than an order.  She stared after Kikyo, chewing on her last carrot stick thoughtfully.  What was she up to?  Kagura was positive she had some idea, and as she had known Kikyo for so long, she felt that she was probably jumping to accurate conclusions when it came to the depressed girl.

"God, I was just…Kagura?  Kagura, where are you going?" he looked very upset to see that his girlfriend had not only elbowed him for apparently no reason only moments ago, she was now leaving without even giving him the customary post-lunch walk to class and kiss goodbye.  "Wait up!" he scrambled to get all his stuff together and rushed after her, but she was already at the door of the cafeteria when he caught up to her.  "Kagura, what's up?"

"Kouga…I have to go talk to Kikyo." Kagura looked at Kouga, weighing her choices.  Could she really tell Kouga what she thought was going on with the other girl?  No.  She had no secrets from Kouga, but this was different.  This was Kikyo's secret, and she just couldn't tell people without knowing for sure or knowing whether she'd want others to know.  And even though Kikyo and Kouga seemed to be getting along well enough, she doubted that her old friend would want Kouga to know just how deep her secrets ran.  "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh…well, okay." He knew that she was keeping something from him, and he plainly didn't like it, but he was respecting her secrecy for now.  Kagura was smart enough to know when he should know things or not, and if this was something private between the two girls, he didn't need to interfere.  Still…it hurt to be left out.

"I just…she's worrying me, okay?  I'll talk to you about it later." It was half a promise.  She would tell him what he needed to know, not every detail she could offer, and she was sure that he knew it.  "Love you." She went on tiptoes, leaning forward to kiss him.  It was only intended as a light peck, but he immediately wrapped his arms around her possessively, pulling her in and up, smashing her lips against his as he made it abundantly clear that even though he wasn't following her around and insisting that she tell him every secret she had, he still insisted on it being clear who was first.  He let go after a while, and Kagura stepped back, blushing slightly.

"Was that appropriate?" he asked her, his hand going to her cheek.

"Totally." She winked at him before leaving.  He was so cute when he worried about her, she had to admit.  She'd never had something like she had with Kouga.  He showed so much concern for her, even if it wasn't obvious to everyone else.  She knew that he truly did love her.  He worried about her, noticed whenever she had a problem, did anything he could to help.  _And he still won't push the relationship forward.  Kagura blushed slightly at that thought.  Kagura had never really had a serious boyfriend under normal circumstances, as she had decided that Naraku didn't count and poor Nobunaga…that had lasted barely more than a day.  So this was something entirely new, and she was constantly amazed by the amount of effort that Kouga placed into making her happy.  Before, she'd never seen him show anyone much concern or overwhelming kindness, but the way he bowed to her wishes every single time without her having to tell him what they were most of the time…it was a lesson for Kagura in what love could really be._

"Kikyo!" she finally found the quiet girl waiting outside of her next classroom, pretending not to be concerned with the rest of the world.  "Kikyo, I need to talk to you."

"I have class soon." She answered, obviously uncomfortable.  _Does she know I've figured her out?  Kagura wondered._

"So do I.  This can't wait, though." Kagura pulled the girl along to the nearest bathroom and locked the door after checking to be sure that they were alone.  "Kikyo…god, what was that all about?  Did you think he'd chase after you?"

"No." Kikyo shrugged, looking away.  "It was time to end things."

"You're planning something, aren't you?  I remember what you said to me…that time at your house." Kagura didn't mean to sound like she was accusing Kikyo of wrongdoing, but she felt hurt that the plan had gotten this far without her stopping it.  Of course, before, she'd only had suspicions, but now… "I know it has to do with Naraku.  You're going to hurt him, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Kikyo managed to sound considerably aloof, but Kagura caught the slight tremble in her tone.

"You are!  I knew it." Kagura leaned in closer, speaking carefully.  "Kikyo, you have to promise me that you aren't going to kill anyone."  Silence greeted her, but the look in Kikyo's eyes answered better than words could have.  So, she had guessed right.  "I know it seems like the only way to stop him, but you _can't_ just throw your life away like that.  And Kikyo?"

"Yes?" the girl sounded severely chastised.

"Don't kill yourself either.  I'm serious.  If you think I can't tell what sort of thing you were planning, you're insane.  If you want to keep Naraku away from Kagome, then we're right here to help you.  Kouga and I will do anything we can." Kagura assured the other girl.  "It doesn't have to end so…so painfully for everyone.  Please.  You're still my friend, and I wouldn't ever forgive you if you did that to me."

"You're a good friend." Kikyo told her after a moment of silence.  "But I can't make any promises.  It's the only way."

"It's _not the only way, and you know it!" Kagura was near tears, she was so desperate for the other girl to understand.  "Promise you won't hurt anyone.  Please."_

"I…I can't.  I have to go." Kikyo used the suddenly blaring bell as an escape, dodging past Kagura and nearly running to her class.  Kagura felt wrung out.  How had things gotten so bad?  She'd been off with Kouga, thinking life was grand, and Kikyo was all the while sinking deeper and deeper into this psychological isolation that she'd been forming for herself since Naraku first laid his hands on her.  She should have watched closer…she would _have_ to guard Kikyo day and night if she couldn't get the girl to promise.  Kikyo never went back on her word.  The problem was, getting her to make the promise.

----------

"Hey Kagura, Rin." Kouga's head poked in the costume closet where the two girls were working on the last two costumes that they had to make for the play, taking their time now that they knew they'd be done in plenty of time.  "What's going on?"

"Oh, I've got Souta's little outfit over here, and Rin's working on your brother's.  They're only simple children's clothes, so it's no big deal.  Nice to have a break after all that complicated armor and shit." Kagura set down the hem she was pinning while Rin worked on the sewing machine.  "Is there a break?"

"Oh, it's that one long ass scene where they don't need me at all." Kouga rolled his eyes.  "I thought…maybe you'd want a pop or something?  I'm going to the machine, if you wanna come."  Kagura sighed.  She knew that he was hoping she'd tell him whatever it was that had been bothering her earlier that day, but the fact of the matter was that it wasn't settled yet.  Not by a long shot.

"Excuse me." Kikyo's voice startled her, and she almost pricked herself with a pin.  The actress walked past Kouga as he opened the door more fully for him, and Kagura looked at her questioningly.  "I wanted to tell you that I promise.  It's okay."

"You found another way?" Kagura's eyes lit up, but she had to be cautious.  Rin and Kouga had no idea what they were talking about.  "Do you need any help?"

"No.  I only needed time to consider what you'd said." Kikyo assured her.  Somehow, her voice was still so cold, so distant.  But then…she had promised.  "I need to get back before I'm missed."  She rushed off, her ponytail whipping after her as Kouga looked from the retreating figure to Kagura and back in confusion.

"Let's go get that pop." Kagura stood, setting down the clothing.  "I'll be right back, Rin."

"Take your time." Rin seemed to be off in her own little world, humming to herself blissfully as if she understood everything perfectly.  Kagura wouldn't have been terribly surprised if that were the case.

"So then.  Kikyo seems to be…um…yeah." Kouga stopped, at an utter loss.

"She was having a problem, but we took care of it." Kagura beamed at him.  "I don't think there's anything to worry about now.  There was an issue with Naraku.  You could understand why she wouldn't be eager for me to tell you all about that.  It is Kikyo's private business, after all.  I have no place to tell you about it, to tell the truth."

"Oh…okay then." Kouga wasn't disappointed to be left out of the details, he just seemed pleased that everything had been taken care of.  "As long as everything's okay."

"Everything's okay, I know." Kagura assured him, kissing him on the cheek.  "I'm with you."

And for once, Kouga blushed and stammered instead of it being the other way around.  Kagura felt that it was all in a good day's work for her.

*****

The End (Of Part 19, That Is)


	20. Quality Time With Sesshoumaru

Wow, twenty whole chapters!  This is such a long fic, isn't it?  Will it ever end, or will I drag the misery out for twenty _more_ chapters before I even consider cutting things off?  Is Jade getting me some Froot Loops right now, or is she not a very selfless imouto-chan?  Why does she taunt me with her bowl of cereal?  Will my little brother _ever_ learn to knock?  Are any of you even reading these questions?  Am I going to just cut Inuyasha and Kagome from the rest of the story now that I finally got them to make it halfway to reconciliation just to torture you guys for nagging me about them the whole fic?  Will the specialized help of Rin and Fluffy be needed to get those two together?  Are they not the most stubbornly resistant pair in this whole fic?  Don't you kinda wish Sango and Miroku would fight again just because it was so funny?  And what about Kouga and Kagura?  Pick your way carefully through the wicked web of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 20

*****

"No!  You can't catch me!" alone in his room, Inuyasha was watching children run about happily on the face of his television, screaming and laughing as they were taped by a parent.

"I got you!  You're it!" a small boy of about eight years was jumping up and down in excitement after nearly crashing into a girl who was the same size as him.  Both of them had long black hair, but the girl had bright blue eyes while the boy's were a deep violet.

"Inuyasha!  You tricked me!" she was giggling even as she argued with the boy.  "Sango, let's both get him!"

"Yeah!  Girl power!" another girl with maroon eyes joined in, chasing the boy around the yard as the adult holding the camera chuckled appreciatively at their antics.  There was a sharp movement of the camera and a slightly older boy could be seen, watching with a trained look of disinterested boredom on his face.

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you play with them as well?" Inuyasha knew the voice at once to be that of his mother, who Sesshoumaru had resented for a long time.  These days, they got along just fine, but the woman had never fully won the cold boy over.

"I'm not a child." He answered before huffing off regally.  There was an audible sigh before the camera moved back to its original subjects.  Apparently, the two girls had caught the boy, and while Sango stood back watching, the younger Kagome wrestled with Inuyasha's eight year old self.

"Hehehe!  No fair tickling!" Inuyasha would have blushed to hear himself if anyone else was in the room, but by himself, he didn't mind at all.

"You have to give…oh no!  Ahahaha!" Now he was fighting back, and they were engaged in a vicious tickle battle.  There was a slight shifting of the camera after a while, as though his mother had looked away and then she called out.

"Okay, you three, wash up and come inside.  I've got some fresh cookies and—" the rest was cut off as the camera was shut off, but moments later, the screen was showing a close-up of a still young Kagome.  The camera was at an awkward angle, but the giggling of the operator told the audience that it was because Sango was holding it up despite her small hands.

"Okay, say something to Inuyasha!" Sango was nearly mad with giggles, and Inuyasha had to chuckle.  It would make the serious girl go red with mortification if she could hear how she'd sounded back then.  "Hurry, before he finds us."  The camera moved around dizzyingly as Sango showed that the two of them were hidden in a closet.

"I don't know what to say!" Kagome was giggling terribly as well.  Inuyasha was very pleased they'd gotten over that stage.  He'd remembered it being intensely annoying.

"Just pretend we're doing an interview." Sango tried to sound grown up, as she used to do when she had been toying with the idea of being a newswoman.  In her defense, she had only been eight, and she'd done a lot of changing since then.  "Kagome, what do you think about Inuyasha?  Is he nice?"

"Uh, yeah, he's nice." Kagome giggled suddenly.  "His mom says we're gonna get married when we grow up!" Both girls giggled before Sango continued her line of questioning.

"Really?  So did he propose to you yet?" Sango asked, trying without much success to sound completely serious.

"Well, this one time, we were at the arcade and you took half his quarters and he almost started to cry, and then I gave him a dollar from my quarters cause he's better at video games anyway and I was starting to get bored, and then he got me a ring from one of the machines.  He said he liked me better than you.  Does that count?" Kagome was flushed with extreme embarrassment.  "I still have the ring, see?" she held up her hand, a shiny plastic ring was displayed.

"It looks real to me." Sango deemed.  "So when you—eek!" both girls shrieked in shock as young Inuyasha flung open the closet door, yelling about how he found them and now it was their turn, just as the camera was switched off.

"Inuyasha." There was a short knock on his door, and Inuyasha fumbled for his remote, turning the television off at once and trying desperately not to blush.  He refused to let Sesshoumaru catch him watching old home movies of Sango and Kagome and him.  It would be more terrible than anything he'd ever suffered through in his life, he was sure.

"What is it?" Inuyasha sounded a bit breathless after rushing to turn off his movie, and he quickly jammed the remote under his pillow as if he hadn't been holding it.  Sesshoumaru, as always, entered immediately after he knocked, so he was standing in the entrance of the room, staring at Inuyasha as though he was deciding whether or not he really wanted to enter the messy room.  After a while, he stepped forward, managing to look as though he hadn't hesitated at all.

"May I speak with you?" Sesshoumaru managed to make it sound as though he was lodging a formal proposal rather than just approaching his brother at home.

"Uh…you wanna talk to me?" Inuyasha tried to figure out what could cause his brother to want a personal talk with him, and he licked his lips suddenly as a thought occurred to him.  "Listen, if this is about the toothpaste on the bathroom floor, it was an accident, and I tried to clean it up, but the toilet paper just kept sticking to it."  Sesshoumaru gave him a bemused expression, quirking one eyebrow before shaking his head slightly.

"That is not why I am here, although you might want to clean the bathroom before your mother finds it, as she'd likely be very displeased." Sesshoumaru advised.  He wasn't surprised that Inuyasha was confused about him wanting to have a personal talk with him, since it was somewhat understood that though the brothers got along reasonably well, they didn't really spend quality time together or spend long hours chatting about life.  "I have been watching you for some time, Inuyasha, and I feel that it is time for me to have a talk with you.  Will you speak with me about Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice almost cracked on the name.  What could Sesshoumaru want to tell him about Kagome?  His brother didn't dislike the girl at all, but they weren't overly friendly either.  It seemed odd that he would choose Kagome as a topic of necessary conversation.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru looked around as though considering where he might be able to sit, but after seeing the dirty clothes draped over Inuyasha's two chairs and noting the haphazard state of the bed his brother was seated on, he apparently decided to simply remain standing.  "It is a personal issue, I understand, but Rin and I believe that it has become time for a bit of advice on our part."

"Oh…Rin.  Okay then." That made more sense than Sesshoumaru just deciding that he needed to interfere in Inuyasha's love life of his own volition and concern.  Rin really could get him to do anything, when it came down to it.  "I don't know if I need _advice or anything."_

"In that case, perhaps I should simply leave." Sesshoumaru actually looked relieved, as though Inuyasha had just released him from some horrid task that he found particularly unsavory.

"No, that's okay.  Just say what ya gotta say." Inuyasha pretended indifference, but he really was worried about the Kagome situation.  It was getting more and more aggravating every day.

"From my observances," Sesshoumaru began.  "Kagome and you have been dancing around the issue of your relationship for many years now.  I believe that the time for such foolishness has ended.  If you tell her how you feel, this will all be over in no time."

"Tell her how I feel?" Inuyasha slumped back against the wall.  "That won't help shit.  She'll probably smack me."

"I do not believe she will…smack you." Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched at using the words of his brother.  "It is obvious that she returns your feelings, and if both of you would simply be honest with each other, than this frivolous game of yours would end and everyone would be most pleased to be spared a further continuation as such."

"Well…maybe, but what if she doesn't like me?" Inuyasha raised his eyes, looking very confused.  Sesshoumaru let out a short sigh.

"This is clearly a waste of my time.  You are an idiot and you deserve the misery you are bringing upon yourself.  Good day to you, brother." With that, he left the room.  It wasn't his job to make his brother less dense, and as that was obviously the requirement for getting Inuyasha and Kagome together, Rin would simply have to be satisfied with his efforts.  At least he had spoken to his brother, fruitless as the conversation might have been.

----------

"Happy birthday dear Kagome!" Kagome watched the group of middle school kids singing to a younger version of herself as she lie on her bed watching her tiny television.  "Happy birthday to you!"  She smiled slightly at the memories preserved in time, watching as her friends cheered while she blew out thirteen candles all in one try.

"Oh!  Now you'll get your wish!  What did you ask for?" a younger Sango, her hair done up in a ponytail, addressed the happily flushed Kagome.

"She can't tell or it won't come true!" Rin looked almost the same as she did now, just shorter and with a bit of baby fat in her cheeks.

"Okay, now it's time for presents." Kagome's mother, obviously the camera operator, called out to the kids, who all started advising Kagome on which one she should open first.

"Open mine!" Rin was overly excited as always.

"Open that big one." Kouga pointed to a large package with blue paper on it.  Kagome recognized it as the television her mother had given her; the very same one she was watching at that moment.

"No, open mine first and _then Rin's!" Sango clapped happily, obviously eager as Kagome looked at all the packages in front of her._

"Open Inuyasha's!" Souta's small voice piped up from where he was holding onto the strap of Inuyasha's cargo pants, as though trying to ensure that the older boy wouldn't run off.  Inuyasha was pretending to not notice his clingy nature and glare at Kouga at the same time.

"Okay…" Kagome reached out, grabbing a clumsily wrapped red package, which only caused Inuyasha to look extremely smug since she had chosen his present first.

"Inuyasha, you suck at wrapping." Sango teased the boy good-naturedly.  "I've shown him how a million times, but he always ends up cutting himself and getting tape everywhere." She addressed the group, who laughed knowingly as Kagome had trouble getting through the layers of tape holding the present closed.

"Here," Kouga took out a small pocket knife, leaning in close to help Kagome, much to Inuyasha's visible displeasure.  Kagome smiled brightly at the helpful boy before pulling back to finish unwrapping the present.

"What is it?" Rin was very bouncy, and since she was the shortest of them all by far at the time, she kept jumping up and down to try and get a better view of what was going on.

"Oh my god…Inuyasha, this is so cute!  Where did you get these?" Kagome was flipping through a pink photo album that she'd found buried under all the wrapping paper.  Sango was struggling to look over her shoulder at the same time.

"Hey!  I remember that!  Remember, when we were in third grade and I bet Inuyasha he couldn't carry both of us on his back at the same time and he almost killed himself trying to?  I didn't know your mom got a picture of that!" Sango was squealing excitedly.

"Yeah…she likes to take pictures and stuff." Inuyasha looked a little sheepish now.  "So I thought maybe you'd like some of them and stuff…I got you a pink book cause I know pink's your favorite color."

"It's so sweet!  Thanks so much, Inuyasha!" Kagome moved right past Kouga to hug Inuyasha, kissing him on the cheek and causing him to blush deeply.  "That was so thoughtful of you."

"Oh!  Look…remember our class trip in first grade?  I'd almost forgotten that." Sango had taken the book and was looking through it eagerly, explaining pictures to a boisterous Rin.

"You should open another one." Kouga seemed a little put off since Kagome had just kissed Inuyasha.  "Maybe that one." He pointed at the table.

"I think I'll open Sango's now." Kagome decided.  At that moment, the sound of movement caused Kagome to look up at her mother, standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame, a nostalgic look on her face.

"Hey mom." Kagome addressed her mother, taking her attention away from the old video.  "I was cleaning up and I found this video, so I thought I'd check what was on it.  Cute, huh?"

"I remember that little photo album Inuyasha made you.  Do you still have it?" her mother asked, looking at her daughter warmly.

"Hmm…I must have it somewhere." Kagome got up, digging through the drawer in her bedside table.  "I think I set it in here the other…oh, here it is!" she produced the little pink book, holding it up for her mother to see.  "I remember he had extra pages in it when he gave it to me, but I filled it up before high school I think, so I just kind of put it away."

"Let's see." Kagome's mother came in and stood beside her as her daughter opened the book, flipping through the pictures one after another.  "Oh!  That is the most adorable thing ever!"

"Mo~om!" Kagome rolled her eyes as her mother cooed over a picture that had been taken when Inuyasha and Kagome were in second grade.  They were outside, and Kagome was wearing a little daisy crown while hugging Inuyasha, who was smiling and waving at the camera.  "Don't start."

"You two are just so cute.  Oh!  Look here, see?" Kagome's mother indicated a picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango who looked about ten and had fallen asleep on a couch while watching television at Inuyasha's house.  Sango was leaning against the armrest, and Inuyasha was slumped back on the other side of the couch with Kagome's head resting in his lap.  "Isn't that adorable?"

"Mom, stop." Kagome attempted to close the picture book, but her mother took it away, going through the pictures and continuing to exclaim how cute every one of them was.

"See here?  Look at how sweet Sango looks!" her mother showed her a picture of Sango and Kagome with their arms linked.  Kagome was waving and Sango was flashing the victory sign at the camera.  "I can't believe how much you have all grown!"

"Gah, mom, if I knew you were going to get all weird, I wouldn't have brought the pictures out." Kagome sighed, trying not to blush as her mother flashed a picture of the group in seventh grade.  Sango and Rin were posing for the camera, waving and blowing kisses.  Kouga was looking a bit mopey, and Inuyasha had Kagome on his back, smiling as she waved eagerly at the camera.

"I just wish we could go back to those times some times, you know?" her mother sighed, flipping through more pages.  In the last picture, the whole group was dressed up for their middle school graduation ceremony, arms linked around each others backs and smiling broadly for the camera.  Kagome's mother brushed a finger over it slowly.  "It's different, now that you're grown up.  You know what I mean?"

"I think I do." Kagome smiled slightly down at the picture.  Everything had been so much easier then, and now it seemed like everyone was busy going through some crazy emotional roller coaster.  "It makes me wonder though.  After we all go to college, do you think we'll still all be close like that?"

"I'm sure you will." Kagome's mother assured her, patting her shoulder and closing the book.  "You all grew up together, and you've been through a lot together.  I don't think a little distance between you can destroy something like that."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Kagome sighed.  She took the book back and smiled as her mother kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.  Closing her door, she noticed that the video was still on.  The kids on the television screen were going on excitedly about the television Kagome had just opened from her mother.  They all looked so happy, so carefree.  "Was it ever really that easy?" Kagome sighed and fell back on her bed.  She wished she could go back to that.

Opening the picture album, she flipped to the picture of Inuyasha and her outside with the daisies in her hair.  "We really are best friends." Kagome spoke softly as she looked at the picture, feeling a bit misty-eyed.  "So why can't I talk to you anymore?"  If only things could be simple again.

----------

"So," Rin smiled up at her boyfriend as she pulled open a carton of chocolate ice cream.  "How did it go with Inuyasha?  Did you talk with him today?"

"I attempted it." Sesshoumaru pursed his lips in irritation at his brother's inability to carry on an intelligent conversation.  "He doesn't seem very receptive to suggestions."

"Well…Inuyasha can be like that." Rin pulled out a pair of bowls and began filling one of them with big scoops of the ice cream.  "You want some, honey?"

"No thanks." Sesshoumaru answered, and tried to ignore the pout that Rin automatically shot him before putting the extra bowl back in her cupboard.

"Well then, did you want to watch something?" Rin went about putting away the ice cream, not noticing that Sesshoumaru was approaching her as she worked to fit the carton into her freezer.  "Mom rented some movies last night and we could watch one if you wanted…" she drifted off as Sesshoumaru's arms encircled her waist and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Or we could just go up to my room and pretend to be studying." She leaned back, whispering the words into Sesshoumaru's ear, enjoying the small smile that graced his lips.

"I'm sure you have some sort of homework." He spoke loud enough for anyone listening to hear.  "Didn't you tell me you were having a hard time with your economics assignment?"

"Yeah, that's right." Rin turned in his arms, reaching her hands up around his neck as he closed the freezer and pulled her closer.  "But first…I need my chocolate ice cream."

"You and your ice cream." Sesshoumaru made a slight face that might have looked like nothing more than a momentary twitch of eyebrows to any uneducated observer, but Rin recognized it as his impatient face.  She giggled, wriggling out of his arms and grabbing a spoon for her ice cream before running off for her room.

"If you don't hurry it will all melt!" she was calling to him as he followed at a more sedate pace.  It was amazing that her parents thought that the two were in an utterly innocent relationship, because even though Sesshoumaru was restrained enough in front of them, Rin practically flaunted their little games and private jokes in front of everyone else.  And yet…he did like ice cream.

*****

The End (Of Part 20, That Is)


	21. Since We're All Sick of Acting, Let's Go...

All that basking in memories and yet they still can't talk to each other!  Why?  It's injustice!  Will this plot ever reach a resolution?  Or will Agent Kishuku's prediction that everyone's going to die come true?  Did Sesshoumaru see through Inuyasha's display of stupidity?  Was that really a display?  What is with the ice cream thing?  Why don't Rin and Sesshoumaru have any real problems?  Is it due to Sesshoumaru's supreme hotness powers?  Are the fans of Kohaku slowly uniting against his poor treatment?  Will Jade lead them to Kohaku triumph?  Is Jade helping to make up questions because Teresa's reached an all time low, or is it just due to the lack of coffee in her body?  Why can't Teresa have any coffee?  WHY???  Will she still be able to write a good chapter without the aid of her dearest chemical?  Trudge deeper into the murky depths of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 21

*****

"What about…Down With Love?" Kagura pointed to the list of movies showing at the theater that Kouga and her had decided to spend their Sunday night off from rehearsals at.  "I heard it's good."

"Gah, that's a fucking chick flick.  I don't wanna watch that." Kouga rolled his eyes.  "I think we should watch Matrix Reloaded." Kouga pointed.  "That's a great movie."

"Yeah!  Matrix!" Shippo piped up from where he was standing between them.  He'd insisted on coming along, much to Kagura's delight and Kouga's annoyance.

"You've seen it ten times, Kouga." Kagura reminded him.  "We're _not watching it again."_

"What do you want to watch?  Some other girly shit?" Kouga wanted to know.

"How about…Pirates of the Carribean?  That looks really good." Kagura bit her lip slightly.

"You only wanna see that cause you have that fucking thing for Orlando Bloom." Kouga rolled his eyes, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I like guys with long hair." She smiled, reaching up to tug his ponytail slightly before leaning in to kiss his cheek.  "How about League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

"No way…stupid freaking Sean Connery." Kouga grumbled.  "I hate how girls get about his accent.  He's just _talking you know.  What about The Hulk?"_

"Yeah!  That's a good one!" Shippo concurred, looking up at Kagura.  "We've seen it _twice!"_

"No." Kagura gave them both a flat look.  "I have no desire to see some overly muscled green guy smash things with his fists."

"But it's cool!" Kouga insisted before turning back to the listings.  "Hey, that new Charlie's Angels movie is playing…that could be good."

"Hmm…I did like the first one." Kagura bit at her lip again.  "Though I suspect you only want to watch it because the girls are running around in tight clothes."

"Can we watch Terminator 3?  I wanna see the robots kill people!" Shippo exclaimed happily.

"No way, you are not old enough to watch something that violent." Kagura shook her head.  "How about that cute Sinbad movie?  That's animated, isn't it?"

"He's not a fucking _baby Kagura." Kouga leveled a dry look at her.  "I say Charlie's Angels.  How about you Shippo?"_

"Cameron Diaz is hot!" Shippo exclaimed, much to Kouga's embarrassment.

"Okay, yeah, let's go then." Kagura rolled her eyes.  She just wanted to watch a movie; she didn't see why it had to be so difficult.  Kouga pulled out his wallet, paying for their tickets as she slipped inside to buy some snacks for them.  She was standing in the line, looking at the various sized cartons of popcorn, when someone called out her name.

"Kagura!" she turned, and smiled to see Souta running up to her with a ten dollar bill clutched in his hand.  "Hey, I didn't know you were here." He got in line behind her.

"Oh, yeah, I just—" Kagura was cut off as she realized she was next and moved ahead.  "Good to see you, Souta." Kagura wondered momentarily what he would be doing at the theater alone, but she didn't think about it for too long before getting some popcorn and three sodas, leaving with a last nod in Souta's direction as he purchased his own concessions.

"Uh…let's see, can I have some Sour Patch Kids and a box of Jujubes?  And…um two medium Mountain Dews." He handed the man at the counter his money and looked up at the posters covering the walls above them as he waited for the man to get the sodas and make change.  "Thanks a lot." He turned to head back to the theater where his sister was waiting.  Their mother had been irritated by the way that Souta was restless all day long, and so she had finally given Kagome a twenty and told her to take him to the movies.  Charlie's Angels wasn't his first choice, but it was hard to agree with his sister on a movie, so he'd compromised.  It was hard being so reasonable sometimes, but Souta tried his best.

----------

"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked miserably from her spot in Naraku's passenger seat.  They'd been at her house when he'd decided to call Kagome, and then they had apparently needed to go for a drive.  She wondered for the millionth time why it was necessary for _her_ to come along.

"Kagome's mother told me that she has gone here with her brother.  You should be excited, Kikyo.  We haven't gone out like this for ages." Naraku reached over, squeezing her thigh as her lip curled in disgust.  She really hated him.  She knew though, it would come to an end soon enough.  After opening night, everything would be different.

"How are we supposed to know which movie she's watching?" Kikyo asked, hard pressed to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"That's why you're coming with me.  We'll buy two tickets and look around until we find her.  Be sure you don't forget to find me if you get to her first." Naraku's hand squeezed painfully tight as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Isn't that Sango and Miroku?" Kikyo asked as she spotted two familiar people ahead of them at the ticket window after they had both exited the car.

"Do I care?" Naraku asked her, and she immediately shut her mouth.  It was incredibly difficult trying not to smack him across the face, but if she remembered all the times she had resisted him before, it became considerably easier.  Naraku did not like dealing with insolence.  Still, she couldn't help but sigh wistfully as she watched Sango and Miroku ahead of them, purchasing a pair of tickets as Miroku tried to lower the hand around Sango's waist down for a playful grope.  She narrowed her eyes and elbowed him, but just as she attacked him, she laughed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  That was how they always were, it seemed.  Strange, but still, it was obvious that they were in love.  That's what Kikyo had hoped for, but it wasn't meant to be.

----------

"Why does Inuyasha have to be here?" Sesshoumaru made his best attempt at not sounding pouty, but Rin still giggled and leaned across her theater seat to kiss him on the cheek.

"Be nice, Sesshoumaru.  You've seen how sad he's been lately.  I didn't want him sitting home alone and moping while we went out." Rin told her boyfriend.  "Oh!  Here he comes with my pop!  Thanks, Inuyasha." She smiled warmly at her friend as he sat on the other side of her and handed out the concessions he'd been sent for.  "I'm so glad you could come with us."

"Uh, whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  "Wait…who wanted Milk Duds?"

"Oh, those are for both of us." Rin took them happily and opened the package, popping one into her mouth immediately.  "Ooh, the previews are starting, we better be quiet!"

"Rin, you're the only loud one here." Inuyasha spoke in the suddenly silent theater, and he was immediately embarrassed by how loud his voice sounded.

"Inuyasha?" a voice came from somewhere nearby, but it was hard to tell since the lights had dimmed with the start of the previews.  "Is that you?"

"That sounds like Sango!" Rin squealed, only to be hushed by a woman behind them.  Of course, Rin didn't notice, and she turned in the direction of the voice.  "Sango?  Is that you?"

"Rin?" Sango's voice answered.  "Is Sesshoumaru over there with you?"

"Oh, yeah." Rin flushed, not that anyone could see it in the dark of the theater.  "Who are you here with?"

"Would you shut up?" a man in front of them turned around, only to meet Sesshoumaru's intimidating glare.  "Or…not, you can just…um, yeah."

"Miroku and Kohaku." Sango called back.

"Hey!  You guys are all here?" another voice called from a new direction.

"Kouga?" Sango's voice called out, despite the groans and hushing of more than a few fellow movie goers.  "Is Kagura with you?"

"Yeah, Shippo's here with us too." Kagura's voice answered.  "I saw Souta earlier.  Is he in here too?"

"Yeah, I'm down here!" Souta called out.  "I'm with my sister."

"Kagome?" Rin called toward where Souta's voice had come from.  "Wow, it looks like we're all here."

"Shut up!" called a woman from nearby.

"You shut up, lady!  It's just the fucking previews!" Kouga shot back at her.

"Hey!  Let's all sit together!" Sango exclaimed happily, and Rin could see her now that she was standing up.

"Oh, yeah!  Let's see…um, there's a few extra seats over here, but I don't know if it's enough." Rin looked around.  "How many of us are there?"

"There's a bunch of extra seats back here." Kouga volunteered.  "Should be enough."

"Okay, I'm coming back!" Rin got up, motioning for the two young men with her to follow suit, amid the muttered complaints of many people around them.  "Kagome, are you coming?" she asked, as she could already see Sango and Miroku making their way back with Kohaku.

"Kouga!" an excited squeal made everyone pause, and Rin spotted one of the young crew members near where Kouga was waving at them from.  "Wow!  I didn't know you were here!"

"God, not _you again." Kagura grumbled, obviously not in the mood for Ayame.  "Hey, is Kikyo here by any chance?"_

"Actually," a prim voice responded from somewhere near the doors.  "I've only just arrived."  Her proclamation was greeted with a startled noise of fright from Ayame's direction before she moved with someone else to join the rest of them, where everyone was arranging themselves in two rows, one right in front of the other.

"Pretty funny how we all came to the same movie, isn't it?" Kagura asked as everyone was arranging themselves.  She noted with no small amount of displeasure that Naraku had come with Kikyo, and she immediately got up and traded spots with Shippo so that she could be next to her friend.  At least if Naraku tried to do anything during the movie she could pelt him in the head with popcorn or something.

"Well, I was hoping to see this movie for some time." Miroku said from in front of them.  "I really enjoy the idea of three female heroines being able to fight for themselves without the need for men at all.  It's very politically correct and sends a strong message, I feel."

"Don't listen to that." Sango spoke from between Miroku and Kohaku.  "He just likes watching the girls in their tight outfits."

"Cameron Diaz is hot!" Shippo reiterated his statement from before as he let his brother switch spots with him so that Kouga could sit next to Kagura still.

"Good man, Shippo." Miroku still managed to sound utterly serious as he turned around and raised a hand, garnering a high five from the little boy.  "Very well put." There was a slight pause as Kohaku convinced Inuyasha to trade spots with him so that he could sit next to Rin.  "Although, of course, none of the women in this movie or in any movie can possibly match the boundless beauty of my dear Sango."

"Nice try, Miroku." Sango sounded rather exasperated as she held her soda up to avoid having it spilled by Shippo, who was climbing over the seat next to her so he could sit next to Souta.  Kagome's brother had been on the other end of the upper row next to his sister, who was sitting next to Naraku, but he quickly moved down beside Shippo when his friend appeared in the lower row.

"Here, you can have my seat." Inuyasha stood, moving away to sit up next to Kagome, because even though she made him nervous still, he was not about to trust her alone with Naraku.  That guy seemed endlessly suspicious to Inuyasha, and he seriously disliked the fact that Kagome seemed to trust him when something inside of Inuyasha _insisted_ that he was not a trustworthy person.

"Oh, uh, let me move over." Sango scooted down one chair and Miroku followed so that Shippo and Souta could sit next to Kohaku, who looked less than thrilled to be reminded that he was, as always, grouped with the younger boys collectively.

"Hey guys, let's quiet down." Kagura pointed to the screen.  "I think it's starting."

"Kagura…did you get Hot Tamales?" Kouga leaned over to whisper in her ear as the title screen appeared.  "I don't see any…"

"Oh…no, I forgot." She gave him an apologetic smile.  "Let me see if I can…"

"No, no, I don't want you to miss the beginning…hey, hey Shippo." Kouga leaned forward and to the left, kicking at the back of his brother's seat.  "Hey, Shippo, wanna go get some candy?" Kouga pulled out his wallet, looking for a five dollar bill and then reaching out to hand it to the eager looking boy.  "Just make sure you get me some Hot Tamales, okay?  And…Kagura, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good.  I have my popcorn." She smiled at Shippo as he snatched the bill and ran off.  She turned back just in time to see Miroku slyly working his arm up around Sango's shoulders before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Stop, Miroku."  Sango sounded irritable, but she was obviously smiling.  "I want to actually _watch the movie."_

"Yeah, spare us you two." Kouga chuckled, reaching to place his own arm around Kagura's shoulders.

"I can do both at the same time, Sango." Miroku assured her in a hushed voice that could still be heard by those nearby.  "Don't worry."

"I did_ not pay eight bucks to sit in a public place and make out with you, Miroku!" Sango hissed sharply, causing Rin to burst into giggles.  "I could do it at home for __free.  And at least _there_ no one would see us!"_

"Ah, but I brought this jacket, Sango." Miroku pulled at the sleeves of his large jacket, removing it and then draping it over both of their heads despite Sango's resistance.  "Look, we're in perfect privacy."

"Miroku, stop it right now, or I'll make you wait for me in the car." Sango told him stiffly, pushing aside his jacket.

"Well…as long as you'll be joining me shortly, that sounds like a favorable arrangement to me." Miroku leaned over to whisper in her ear.  "It would be terrible to put such a nicely upholstered back seat to waste."

"If you do not act in a respectable manner for the rest of this movie, I will make you go home as soon as it's over tonight.  No coming over to my place." Sango whispered back.  His eyes went wide, and he moved his jacket, folding it nicely in his lap and gulping slightly.

"Understood, dear." Miroku offered her a small, frightened smile.  "You had only to ask."  Sango rolled her eyes, but she did not resist when Miroku reached over to wrap his arm back around her shoulders.

"Wanna take any bets on whether or not Miroku gets slapped before the end of the movie?" Kagura whispered into Kouga's ear, a smile pulling at her lips.

"I think we all know how that's going to end." Kouga chuckled slightly before nudging her and pointing at Sesshoumaru and Rin, who were obviously none too pleased about the barrier that the armrest presented to their ability to cuddle up close to each other.  "Look at those two."

"Do they _ever stop?" Kagura snorted slightly.  "I'm actually shocked that Rin's not pregnant or something."_

"Well, she's been on birth control for a long time.  Something about…women troubles…yeah, I don't know." Kouga flushed slightly.  "I just heard her and Kagome talking about it once.  But yeah, they're totally sleeping together.  The great part is, her parents don't suspect a thing."

"Are you kidding?" Kagura giggled slightly, trying to stay quiet and pay attention to the movie.  But in the end, Kouga was just so much more fascinating to her.  "How could they fool themselves like that?"

"I don't know…I've seen how he acts around them.  Pretty impressive, you know.  He's used to acting really formal a lot of the time, since he used to be so…I don't know, distant, when we were all younger.  But yeah, I'm sure they think he doesn't even know what sex _is_.  That, or they're convinced that anyone who looks that uptight can _not_ be getting laid." Kouga's breath tickled her ear as he laughed and whispered, and Kagura settled closer to him, letting a comfortable warmth seep through her.  It was odd that even considering the subject matter, she could feel so at ease with Kouga.  Usually any talk that even implied sex made her clam up and pull away from him nervously.  It wasn't so much memories of Naraku, as she still was unable to recall more than vague images of that fateful night, but she worried all the time now that she might prove what Naraku claimed.  She was nothing but a slut, and she'd sleep with any man who looked at her twice.  Some part of her knew it was only a mind trick he had played on her to keep her to himself, but still…still…she appreciated Kouga's patience.

Nearby, Kagome was feeling extremely uncomfortable.  When she had left the house that evening with her brother, she had not planned on it being any sort of big deal, so she had not spent a considerable amount of time on her appearance.  Her hair was down around her shoulders, she wore no makeup at all, and she was dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt.  Sitting next to Inuyasha, she was starting to feel very foolish about her lack of foresight.  Why hadn't she _guessed that she might meet some of her friends at the theater?  Growing up, Sango had been a veritable movie addict, and she had quickly hooked Inuyasha and Kagome on to her tradition of frequent trips to the theater.  _All_ of her friends enjoyed going to the movies often.  Although, she noted, as Rin got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Sesshoumaru behind, not all of them had the same ideas about what made a theater great.  As she had guessed, approximately five minutes after Rin had left, Sesshoumaru got up and also disappeared.  __They wouldn't be back any time soon.  Why they would shell out nearly ten dollars for tickets and snacks so they could skip half the movie to make out in a bathroom stall made __no sense to Kagome.  Couldn't they just do that at home?  Without having to pay money for a movie they weren't really watching anyway?_

Sango seemed to share her theory on this, as Miroku's periodic attempts to kiss or grope her were being ruthlessly cut off.  Although she _still hadn't banished him to the car, as she had threatened to do at the beginning of the movie if he couldn't keep his hands off of her.  Those two were strange, but Kagome didn't mind it that much.  At least they were happy._

Somehow, this train of thought caused her to glance at Inuyasha, who was pointedly avoiding looking at her, causing him to furrow his brow adorably as he watched the movie with some concentration.  Inuyasha always made her feel a thousand different things, most of which countered each other directly.  To her, he was her best friend, the only person who'd known her as long as Sango, and the subject of a million different memories.

Inuyasha was snowball fights and hot cocoa, climbing trees and playing tag, baking cookies and watching movies, skinned knees and fallen tears.  He was there for almost everything, however trivial it might be, that she could remember.  Oh, Sango had been present for most of it as well, and Kagome sometimes wondered how it was that even though they were all three very close, she had not become best friends with the other girl instead of the stand-offish boy who had resisted so many of her early attempts at friendship.  It couldn't be that she understood boys very well, as Inuyasha never ceased to confuse her, but there it was.  Her best friend, a rude boy who hated showing his emotions to anyone, while she had always been so easily governed by the flow of her feelings.  It made no sense, and yet, it had always felt best when she was with Inuyasha.

_Maybe I love him too well._  Kagome sighed, feeling extremely depressed all of a sudden.  And that's when she noticed something extremely out of sorts.  Her hands rested on the armrests on either side of her, but just then, her right hand had been unwittingly invaded by another.  Eyes goggling, Kagome looked down at Naraku's fingers, which had found their way through her own.  _What is he doing?! _

Deciding to maintain a polite sense of composure so as not to discomfort the other young man, she waited a moment before moving the hand away with the pretense of grabbing her soda so that she could have another drink.  Taking her time about it, Kagome darted a glance at Inuyasha, whose unchanged expression told her he hadn't witnessed anything.  She thought about peeking at Naraku, but she didn't want him to catch her, so she set the cup back down and then casually rested her right hand on her thigh, far out of easy reach.

However, this did not detract Naraku from his goal, and he reached down to entwine his fingers in Kagome's once more.  This time, Inuyasha noticed the transgression almost immediately, which was rather unfortunate for everyone in the theater who was trying to watch the movie.  "What the hell!  Get your hands off her _right_ now!" Inuyasha actually reached down while he was yelling, pulling Naraku's hand away from Kagome in a manner that was anything but subtle.  "Man…don't just fucking grab girls in the middle of movies."

"Shut up back there!" a voice called, and Inuyasha snorted angrily.

"Eat me, asshole!" Inuyasha called back.  "Mind your own business!"

"I should be saying the same to you." Naraku hissed at Inuyasha, and Kagome was struck by how strange he seemed.  Not at all like the sad, helpless boy that she knew.  This Naraku was strong, and in a way, very frightening.  She felt herself grow cold and worried.  She did _not_ want Inuyasha and Naraku to get in a fight.

"You guys…just don't." She urged them in a rushed, breathless voice that was barely audible.  She licked her lips and turned to Naraku.  "I think…um, we might need to talk."

"You are _not talking to that guy alone." Inuyasha's voice was almost a growl, and Kagome realized with some shock that this was one of the first times he'd talked to her in the three weeks since the new year's party.  And that kiss…_

"I'll be fine." She assured him, standing up and motioning for Naraku to follow her.  "Just…stay here, I'll be back in five minutes, I swear." She thought she might have to physically restrain Inuyasha from following, but after a few moments, he settled back in his seat and shot Naraku a glare.

"You better be." It was a warning for Naraku, and Kagome knew it.  When had everything gotten so out of hand?  Sighing miserably, she left the theater with Naraku right behind her.  They stood just outside the doors, still able to hear the movie going on inside as Kagome started talking.

"Look, Naraku, we're friends." She told him, more than a little embarrassed.  "I'm not…interested in you…in any other way."

"I'm sorry…I just…" Naraku looked as though he might start to cry, and Kagome felt horrible.  "Since everything happened…with Kagura and Kikyo, I just…no one's ever been so nice to me.  I don't really know…how to act around you, Kagome.  You…confuse me.  I didn't mean anything by it…I just…you make me feel stronger.  Like maybe everything will be all right."

"Oh, Naraku." Kagome sighed, frowning slightly as she moved to hug him, letting him bury his face in her shoulder.  "It's okay.  I just didn't want you getting the wrong idea.  I guess I can see how, after everything you've been through, you might not act the same as most boys.  But I don't mind, really.  If you want to hold my hand, if it makes you feel better, just go ahead.  Okay?  And anytime you need to talk to someone, or you just want a hug, that's what I'm here for." She assured him as he sniffled against her shoulder.  It hurt to see how sad he was.  He tried so hard to seem strong and cold for everyone else, but she knew that inside, this was Naraku.  A scared, broken little boy who needed someone to hold on to.  And she couldn't deny him that.  She just couldn't.

"I am so glad that you care for me, Kagome." Naraku's voice was tight, and she smiled at him reassuringly as he pulled away slightly.  "You are the happiest thing I have known for years." He leaned forward slightly, a bit hesitantly, his eyes questioning as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  "Thank you."

"It's okay." Kagome kept her smile strong for him.  "I'm just glad I can be here for you."

*****

The End (Of Part 21, That Is)

This chapter is dedicated to Jade.  Except the icky Naraku part.  That's just icky.


	22. Finally, We Focus on the PLAY

Okay, selfless promotion here!  For everyone who likes this story (so like, pretty much everyone who's made it this far) and especially if you're a fan of Jade's writing, we're doing a collaboration called I Believe in Yesterday, and we're very proud of it.  Please check it out!

We're almost to the end of the line now!  This chapter and probably the next one are going to be a bit longer due to the fact that the play is being acted out for your benefit, and it's a lengthy bit of drama.  Are you worried?  How the hell can anything be resolved in the short amount of time remaining in this fic?  Did anyone notice that someone was unaccounted for at the end of the last chapter?  Who was it?  And why the conveniently placed disappearance?  Is this really all going to end soon, or is Teresa just toying with you? Is Teresa going to get reviewers who are confused about the characters in the play and the differences in who is playing them?  Will she burn them?  Will Jade's suicide punch ending become a reality, or can Teresa actually untangle the mess she has made of the characters lives without severing the ends?  All answers will be known in time, but not all is quite as it seems in…

*****

Center Stage

Part 22

*****

"Yes, you have to wear makeup, so sit down and let Kagura put it on." Sango was surprisingly calm as she addressed Inuyasha that Friday afternoon.  The play would be giving its opening performance to the public in just under an hour, but Sango had reached the point of no return, and had given up on panic.  "No…Kouga, come here, that's not how the headset goes on."

"Gah!  I'm _not_ wearing eyeliner!  She'll fucking stab my eye out!" Inuyasha was not quite as calm as Sango.

"Inuyasha!  Man, looking good!" Kouga was ecstatic to see his girlfriend applying makeup to a struggling Inuyasha.  "Is that lipstick?"

"No, Kouga just stand still, let me fix that." Sango reached up to the taller boy, adjusting his headset, which had somehow been on almost completely backwards and upside down.

"Kouga, I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as she fucking finishes…dammit, is that mascara?" Inuyasha almost yelped as Kagura renewed her attack.  "No!  I'm not wearing that shit!"

"Inuyasha, yes you are." Sango smiled warmly at the pair struggling at the makeup table before turning to Kouga.  "That's better, now isn't it?  Would you hold Inuyasha's arms back so that he doesn't hit Kagura while she's trying to get him ready?  Thanks."

"No problem, Sango." Kouga grinned maliciously at his friend, who was still struggling in the chair under Kagura's ministrations.  Pulling back the seated boy's arms, he leaned over to drop a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips.  "Hey babe, how's everything coming?"

"Oh, it's fine." Kagura smiled, brushing some blush on Inuyasha's cheeks lightly as he wailed at the injustice of it all.

"Blush!  I'm _not_ a fucking chick!  Stop!  Ech!" he attempted to shake his head away, but Kouga called in reinforcements.

"Shippo!  Come over here for a second!" Kouga called to his younger brother, already in costume and makeup courtesy of Kagura, who had made sure he was ready as soon as they arrived to prepare for performance.  "Hold Inuyasha's head still, okay?"

"Okay!" Shippo didn't question his brother, climbing on a chair next to Inuyasha and reaching over to hold his head still.  "What's wrong with him?"

"Uncomfortable with his masculinity." Kagura explained, touching up her job on his face.  She surveyed the subtle enhancement of Inuyasha's features.  "You know, you actually look pretty good with a little makeup on, Inuyasha.  Your eyes look very pretty."

"Hey!" Kouga protested immediately, releasing Inuyasha as the made over boy muttered curses and surveyed his reflection mournfully.

"Your eyes are pretty without makeup, honey." Kagura assured him, leaning over for another kiss.  "And don't get upset, Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru has to wear makeup too."

"What about Naraku?  Why doesn't _he have to?" Inuyasha obviously thought that if he had to wear makeup, every guy involved in the play should have to suffer as well._

"He's never on stage, Inuyasha.  He's just a narrator…hey, is he even here yet?" Kagura turned to her boyfriend in concern.

"Um…I saw Kagome, and they usually come together…" Kouga shrugged, not really knowing or caring whether Naraku showed up.

"If he wasn't here, I'm sure Sango would be throwing a fit." Kagura murmured thoughtfully.

"Kagome's his girlfriend now." Shippo offered helpfully as he played with discarded makeup brushes.

"What?" Inuyasha's voice was dangerous and curious at the same time, and Kouga and Kagura immediately gave all their attention to the little boy who wasn't aware that he'd just imparted some drastically important bit of information.

"I saw them kissing at the theater." Shippo explained.  "When I went to buy snacks, I came back and they were kissing.  I didn't know that Kagome liked Naraku like that, but I guess so."

"They were…kissing?" Inuyasha's voice was full of anger now.  It was a barely restrained, almost tangible fury that thickened the air with violent tension.

"Yep." Shippo affirmed as Kouga and Kagura tried to have an entire conversation with shocked gazes and worried glances.

"Inuyasha…you should calm down." Kagura offered the other boy.  "Maybe…it's not what it seems?"

"Yeah fucking right." Inuyasha growled.  "I should have known…spending all that time with him.  Well that's just fine.  See if I care." And with that, Inuyasha stormed off to let Sango confirm that he was ready for show time.  Kagura and Kouga eyed Shippo one more time before moving down the hall a bit to a doorway where they could have at least a bit of privacy.

"They kissed?  Does that mean…do you think she has a thing for him?" Kouga asked Kagura, who shook her head and shrugged, adjusting her own headset nervously.

"I really didn't think she was interested in him, but who knows?  I'm going to see what Kikyo has to say about this, because she knows more about the situation than anyone, except possibly Naraku." Kagura gave Kouga a quick peck on the lips.  "Listen, if we need to talk about anything…like that, turn your set to channel three so that no one hears us, okay?"

"Okay…we need a signal in case I want you to switch channels.  How about…um, say something about Kikyo's family or something?  Then we'll both know, right?  And it won't sound too suspicious." Kouga offered her.

"I feel like I'm on some weird ass secret mission." She flashed him a small grin.  "You better get up to the light board pretty soon, honey.  We open in twenty minutes."  Kouga responded by leaning down to place a playful bite on her neck.  She giggled, moving back against the locked door that stymied her escape.  "No, I'm serious.  I have to go find Kikyo, remember?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I spend so much time helping my friends out when I could be spending quality time with you." He teased, moving to attack her neck again.  "Five minutes is enough time to talk to her.  Gimme fifteen."

"It's because…you're such a good person." Kagura could feel her face heating terribly.  The doorway offered a niche of about four square feet, but it wasn't _that_ private, and she knew that the various cast and crew members wandering past could plainly see what was going on.  "Mmm…okay, five minutes.  I'll give you five."

"Thirteen."

"Ten."

"Done."

----------

"Places, places everyone!" Sango swept through the hallway, making sure to send the cast scrambling backstage where they were needed.  "The curtains open in one minute!  It's a full house, so let's not screw this up."

"Easy for her to say." Kagome mumbled to herself, feeling as though she was about to lose her lunch even as she made her way, trembling nervously, toward the edge of the backstage area to prepare for her entrance.  "I can do this…I know I can."

"Nervous?" the voice, familiar as it was, made Kagome leap in surprise much to the irritation of Sango's cat, which had been trained to play a small part in the play and didn't seem at all worried by the audience that would watch her this time.

"Naraku…you scared me." She wrung her hands nervously and looked at the closed curtains as though she could see the audience on the other side.

"Calm yourself, Kagome, and all will go perfectly?" Naraku rested his hand on her shoulder before kissing her cheek quickly.  Before she could react, he offered her a slightly sheepish look.  "For luck."  And with that he darted over to his microphone for the opening monologue

"Thanks, Naraku." Kagome barely breathed the words, so she was sure he couldn't have heard them.  What was wrong with her lately?  When would life return to normal?  _Maybe never again…after we finish this play it's almost time for prom and then we leave for college…it's too much._  Kagome sighed wearily, but at least she wasn't nervous anymore.

"In ancient Japan, there was a legend which spoke of a jewel.  The Jewel of the Four Souls.  This was a very powerful and mysterious treasure which was rumored to have the ability to grant all the deepest wishes of its possessor.  It was no surprise, therefore, that the Shikon no Tama was sought out by all those who heard of its powers and coveted them.  There were many rumors about the power behind this jewel, and how it was created.  Those who remembered her spoke of a young and extremely powerful priestess who had brought about the jewel's creation.  This is her story."  It took Kagome a moment to realize that the now booming voice of Naraku had finished the introduction, and two young girls dressed as peasants were strolling across the stage while talking.

"Did you hear about the young woman who arrived in the village this morning?" the first girl spoke, carefully facing the audience so they could hear what she was saying even as she appeared to be talking to her companion.  "It is said she was seen wearing the garb of a priestess, but none seem to know where she came from."

"I heard that she has come to rid us of that dreadful wild boar youkai that has killed so many of our men." The second one replied as they continued to walk across the stage.

"I lost my own brother to that monster.  I hope she's able to destroy it." The first girl finished her lines as they both reached the opposite side of the stage and disappeared behind the curtains, immediately replaced by three boys dressed in similarly common feudal clothing.

"Hey, did you see that priestess? She was very beautiful.  Shame that priestesses don't marry." The first boy spoke suggestively as Shippo and Souta ran out on the stage, wandering in circles as they played with a ball.

"It's a waste for a pretty girl to devote herself to demons rather than a good man." The second boy agreed with his companion as they all headed toward Kagome's side of the stage.

"I hear you! My daughter shall never take up such a questionable position in life, traveling alone with no man to protect her." The third boy finished as they all entered the backstage area, leaving Shippo and Souta alone on the stage, still playing.  Kagome gathered her courage and headed out onto the stage with Sango's cat Kirara right behind her.  Shippo and Souta immediately ran over to greet her as she stopped in the center of the stage to talk to them.

"Miss Priestess!  Are you really going to kill the big pig monster?" Shippo asked enthusiastically, just as if there really was a monster that she was eliminating for a village.

"I hope to destroy it, but one must never underestimate the power of a youkai until one has seen the monster for themselves." Kagome told him in a voice with a practiced, controlled coldness to it.

"But you'll be strong enough, right Miss Priestess?" Souta asked her, not quite as convincing as Shippo did it, but still with a fair amount of ability.  Kagome was proud of her little brother for sticking it out through the entire play when she had been so close to quitting so many times herself.  Although she doubted that Souta had the troubles she did.

"I hope so, young one." She told her little brother.

"Is that your cat?  It's very strange looking, isn't it?" Shippo bent over Kirara curiously, as though hesitant to pet the small animal without permission.

"Yes, she is a youkai." Kagome informed the boys, who immediately leapt away from the well trained housecat.

"A youkai!  Kill it!" Souta pointed at Kirara as he spoke his line.

"You do not understand, little one." Kagome corrected him.  "Kirara is a youkai, but what most people do not understand is that not all youkai are mean-natured or a threat to humans.  I only kill youkai that pose a threat, but Kirara is my friend.  Would you like to meet her?"  At this assurance, Shippo stepped toward Kirara again.

"She is kinda cute…" he looked hesitant, but Souta pulled him back.

"Are you stupid! That youkai'll bite your hand off!  Come on!" Kagome's younger brother pulled the other boy off the stage, leaving Kagome to consider her feline companion.

"I am sorry, Kirara.  I know what it is like to be misunderstood as well.  Let us go now." And with that, she signaled to the cat and they both walked offstage again while the lights went down around them.  Kagome picked the cat up and turned around almost immediately to head back onto the stage again before the lights came up on her and a sophomore boy dressed up as an old man.

"Thank you, Midoriko.  As payment for destroying the boar youkai, please accept this humble reward." He handed her a small bag that was meant to contain gold.  Kagome knew that in reality, it was full of gravel.

"Thank you very much.  I would not accept payment, but alas, I too must eat somehow.  I humbly accept.  Come now, Kirara.  We must be gone before we have overstayed our welcome." She told the cat who was happily nestled in her arms before she headed offstage in the opposite direction as the sophomore.  Before she could get off the stage, however, Inuyasha entered and called out to her.

"Hey!  Priestess!" Kagome turned around, doing her best to pretend as though she had never seen the boy in the peasant outfit before.

"May…I help you?" she asked him politely.  She had faltered slightly when she got a look at him.  Inuyasha looked positively homicidal, but she couldn't imagine what had him so upset.  Whatever it was, she didn't have time to deal with it onstage.

"My name's Sakage.  I been watching you, lady.  You ain't half bad, killing youkai like that.  Pretty tricky how you got that cat youkai there all trained to do whatever you say." He told her, maintaining a rough sort of language as he complimented Midoriko's fighting abilities.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment?" Kagome raised one eyebrow.

"Take it however you want, lady." Inuyasha waved off her proper way of speaking easily.  "I just…I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Kagome replied.  It was amazing, he sounded exactly as he always did when reciting his lines, but Kagome could tell something was definitely wrong with him.  Was he mad at _her_?  And how could someone so angry continue to act so convincingly?

"I been stuck here in this crummy village my whole life, and no one wants me." Inuyasha explained.  "See, I ain't got no parents…not that that matters, but when I saw how people been looking at you and specially at that cat of yours, I kinda wanted to talk to you."

"Why is that?" Kagome made it seem as though she had no interest in what Inuyasha was telling her, as if only propriety was keeping her from leaving in the middle of his explanation.

"See, I never met anyone who's like me before.  An outcast, ya know?  I kinda…I wondered if I could…I'm a really strong fighter.  See, this old sword was my dad's, I guess, and I been learning to use it." Inuyasha patted the fake sword he was carrying on his hip.  "So I saw you and I thought, hey, a woman shouldn't be traveling all alone, ya know?  So I thought maybe I could go with you.  Like as your bodyguard."

"My bodyguard?" Kagome's voice was incredulous.  "What makes you think I would need such a thing?"

"Well…you are a woman.  I mean, I saw you kill that youkai, so I know you can fight and all that, but still, don't you think people'd accept you more if you weren't so…well, strange?" Inuyasha attempted.  "Not that you're weird at all, but people ain't used to a woman protecting herself like that.  It kinda makes them think there's something wrong with you."

"Is that so?  In that case, I will think on your proposal.  Sakage, was it?" Kagome asked as though she couldn't care less.

"Yeah, that's my name.  But hey, how will you tell me if it's okay or not?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"I suppose you'll have to follow me until I can decide.  Is that suitable to you?" Kagome asked him in a slightly mocking tone.

"Uh…yeah!" Inuyasha agreed immediately.  "Okay then, where we off to…um…Priestess?"

"I was headed north, hoping to visit the temple where I am training.  And my name is Midoriko." Kagome told him, turning to leave the stage.

"Oh…nice to meetcha, Midoriko!" Inuyasha hurried after her as the lights went down.

"Where's Kikyo?  She's on _now_!" Kohaku was rushing about backstage in a flurry of panicked concern.  "Has anyone seen Kikyo?" Kagome took the momentary pause in acting to try and get a good look at Inuyasha, who was standing right next to her.  The look of fury he shot her was enough to curb any urge to question him, however.

"I'm here, keep your pants on." Kikyo told the boy as she came up the side stairs, pinning her hair into place firmly as she joined Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome on the stage before the lights came up once more.

"You have returned, Midoriko." Sesshoumaru's tone was regal as always when he spoke the first line of the scene.  "I see that you have brought a visitor as well.  Have you decided to keep him with you yet?"

"Not yet, Master.  I am still thinking on it." Kagome replied as she lowered her eyes in deference.

"Hey, how'd he…" Inuyasha appeared confused at how Sesshoumaru's character had guessed the situation, but the elegant man explained it immediately.

"I know many things, young man, do not concern yourself with such things.  Midoriko, may I speak with you a moment?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome, who nodded slightly and moved to follow Sesshoumaru offstage.

"Of course, Master.  Would you like for it to be without young Sakage?" Kagome referred to Inuyasha, who immediately bristled.

"Hey, I ain't that young!" Inuyasha protested her comment.

"Perhaps it would be better.  Rei can keep an eye on him as she cleans." Sesshoumaru continued offstage with Kagome following him closely.  After a moment of watching Kikyo sweep the stage diligently as any young shrine maiden, Inuyasha spoke to the other girl.

**"**So, you training like Midoriko?" he attempted to be friendly with her.

"Not like her.  The great Midoriko needs no training, it seems." Kikyo answered bitterly.

"Whaddya mean?  Is she really that much older than you?  Ya seem the same age almost." Inuyasha considered.

"I am her older sister.  Can you not tell?  She is a child still, while I am a woman." Kikyo told him, her anger obviously building with each unintentional blunder he made.

"Don't get along too well, do you?" Inuyasha guessed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kikyo's tone was sharp and biting.

"Well, I ain't got any sisters or anything, but I thought family was supposed to be all close and love each other and stuff." Inuyasha replied testily.

"Where did she find you, anyway, Street Boy?  You speak as though you were raised by a pack of dogs.  It reflects poorly upon my prodigal sister." Kikyo replied, managing to sneer at Inuyasha as she continued to sweep.

"What the fuck ya mean by that?" Inuyasha snapped at her defensively.

"What do you think?  Did I speak too quickly?  Or were my words too large for you to understand?  I could try again until you get it." Kikyo asked in an over indulgent tone.

"You got some sorta problem with me?" Inuyasha asked, obviously angry with the not-so-subtle jibes.

"What do you think of Midoriko?" Kikyo swiftly changed the subject.

"That's not what we're talking bout here!" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"What do you think of her?" Kikyo repeated.

"She's…she handles herself real well." Inuyasha spoke after a moment of consideration.  "Talks good, like she's real smart.  She really believes in what she does, an' she's got a soft spot for hard luck cases."

"That would explain why she dragged _you_ back here without permission." Kikyo eyed him distastefully as she paused in her sweeping.  "I hope this gets her expelled from the temple, or at least forces the master to give her something of a real punishment.  We came here as little girls and _dear_ Midoriko was always the shining star beside me, always outshining me and never has she heard one harsh word from our master, yet I am day and night set to menial tasks which will never help me to catch up with her or even excel past her abilities.  How will I ever learn to destroy youkai if I am locked in this temple day and night, forced to cook and clean and do everything besides what I came here for?  It is as though I am training for a life as a slave, and though I chafe under this treatment, I cannot rebel, for when I do, the master tightens his yoke around me!  I refuse punishment, and it increases!  What am I to do but listen to that man, just like all other men, instantly enamored with the younger one, the prettier one, the skillful and clever one, while I in all my efforts and all my virtues am thrown aside and placed in the background.  I am nothing here, and though I know that I will never be a renowned priestess, I cannot help but feel that one day I will have the chance to be greater than my sister.  And when that day comes, I will be here; waiting, my back sore from sweeping and scrubbing, and my hands calloused from dishes and laundry.  And though my spirit could have atrophied in this place, under this hateful master, I will thrive.  I must be the better, and so I continue."

Inuyasha snorted slightly.  "Fuck…if you think like that, why the hell are ya here still?"

"Do you even listen to the words coming from my mouth?" Kikyo shot him a cold glare.  "I suppose that is silly, as she has gotten to you already, and so I shall repeat it just for the sake of consideration that you even bother to ask.  I cannot leave until I win."

"Do ya really think you'll be better than your sister being all bitter and angry like that?  If you're mad, just yell at her or something!  Plus, I can't see what the hell she did to you.  I mean, I'm not an expert on it or nothing, but I been with her awhile, and she seems too nice for all that tricking and such." Inuyasha shrugged slightly.  From backstage, Kagome sighed deeply as she straightened the sleeping yukata she'd just changed into.  What had she _done_ to make him so angry?  It seemed that they had finally started to get along again, and now this?

"Nevermind, Street Boy.  It's a waste, speaking to the ignorant likes of you anyway, now isn't it?" Kikyo continued on, unaware of the problems between the lead actor and actress.

"Bitch." Inuyasha ground out the word, and Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that he was looking right at her.  Why did it hurt so bad?  But she had no time to think about that.  The lights were going down, and she had to get out on the stage for her next scene with Inuyasha.  Carefully avoiding his angry eyes, she spoke while sitting with her hands folded primly in her lap.

"I will be spending two evenings here before I must investigate a western village which has been experiencing some trouble with a suspicious looking bird stalking their women.  I suspect that it might be a mother vulture youkai." Kagome used all her effort to speak calmly.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha didn't seem to be having any trouble sounding natural.

"When vulture youkai have young, the mothers find tender meat for the young until they are able to fly, and it seems that they prefer the unworn flesh of young women.  Therefore, they are known to spend many days stalking the women of an area, scouting out the best targets." Kagome explained calmly, still avoiding Inuyasha's eyes.

"When'd ya learn that?  Is that from all the priestess training or d'ya just pick things up?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Being a priestess is never a living in which one can feel comfortable with their knowledge.  I am always reading and researching as well as learning what I can from my master and from my experiences.  It is an ongoing pursuit of knowledge, and I fear that I shall never know enough to say securely that I have finished my training." Kagome was starting to feel more comfortable now that she was getting into the scene.

"That don't sound like a very good life." Inuyasha sounded sympathetic.  Sometimes it hurt to hear him being so nice to Midoriko, but never to her.

Kagome swallowed her sadness and spoke up.  "It can be trying, but I have learned to enjoy what is offered to me."

"So…I talked with your sister before." Inuyasha told her, and at the mention of Rei, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Kikyo was the one behind this newest problem.  She seemed to cause so much strife wherever she went.

"You know of our kinship?  She must have talked with you at length, then.  Was it pleasant?" Kagome had no trouble sounding cold as she contemplated the idea of Kikyo interfering with Inuyasha and her once again.  Hadn't she done enough damage already?

Inuyasha snorted slightly, scratching the back of his head casually.  "Yeah, bout as pleasant as getting all tangled up in a big fat bunch a brambles with a damn snake and an angry badger."

"Oh…I apologize if she was at all short tempered or spoke of you harshly." Kagome told him.  "She is not very accepting of strangers.  The master says that she has an overdeveloped sense of suspicion toward those people she's never known."

"Well, she damn well trusted me enough to go on and on about her fucking sob story life and how much she hates ya." Inuyasha complained.

Kagome let a small pause fill the air before she replied.  "I know that Rei has never loved me very well, but I think that is perhaps related to her dedication to become a strong priestess.  She looks on it, I think, as something more important than anything else, even when compared with family.  I suppose I cannot blame her for her feelings, as she has never been allowed a sense of family in her life.  We came here when we were very young, you know."

"Yeah, she mentioned something bout that.  How'd that end up happening?  You two run away from home?" Inuyasha asked, managing to sound interested and even friendly.

"I do not recall exactly, but I seem to remember that in my youth, I lived with far too many people in far too little space.  That must have been my family, most of them women as I recall, or some young girls, but all older than Rei and I.  Rei seems to think that father had no use for us, as he had too many daughters already.  Therefore, he came to see if the master would want two young apprentices, and as demand seemed high, father sold us to the master, and so here we are."

"Sold ya?  For how much?" Inuyasha sounded halfway between angry and curious.

"I do not know for sure if that story holds any truth to it, so I cannot say." Kagome lifted her chin slightly.  "Only the master and my father would know what really happened, I suppose, but I do not care how I came to be here.  I am happy living as a priestess.  If I had been a normal woman, I would have been undereducated and forced to marry someone I hardly knew at a young age.  I would then be put in to labor as his personal house slave, giving him children and feeding him and cleaning his messes.  That is hardly the life I would take for myself, and I am shocked that more young women do not protest and become free from these bounds as I have become.  Perhaps my father knew what life awaited me and thought this was my only chance to be happy and free, and so he gave us up to the master.  I do not pretend to know his reasons, but as I have said, I am happy with where this decision has led me."

"Well…I dunno if its all that bad to be normal.  I mean, I ain't never gonna be normal, so I don't know, but it seems to look good to me." Inuyasha grumbled slightly, 

"That is because you are a man and are only concerned with how the typical man lives his life.  You do not care that his comfort and leisure are all due to a thankless slave he has the nerve to call 'wife.'" Kagome answered swiftly.

"Whatever, whatever.  Ya don't gotta get so pissed about it.  I ain't saying women are any less good than men or anything.  Just gimme a break, okay?" Inuyasha waved her insinuations away with one hand.

"I was not angry to begin with." Kagome replied easily.

"Sure.  Well, hey…um, Rei said you'd get in some shit for bringing me here.  If you did…" Inuyasha seemed hesitant to finish.

"Do not trouble yourself over that." Kagome waved one hand as though dismissing the idea.  "The master trusts my judgment.  It was no inconvenience to him or myself that you followed me here.  After all, you still await my decision."

"That's right, I guess.  So what'd he wanna talk to you bout before?" Inuyasha asked.

"Many things.  It is none of your concern, boy." Kagome replied simply.

"Would you stop that shit?" Inuyasha leapt to his feet, obviously angry.

"Have I in some way offended you?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Damn right you did!  Don't fucking talk down to me like that!  I know I ain't all fucking smart sounding or anything, but I ain't a little boy, and I ain't gonna sit here and let you shit all over me like I ain't worth shit!  That ain't why I came here with ya!" Inuyasha yelled at her, his temper snapping like so many taut cords.

Kagome gasped as she met Inuyasha's glare and discovered that there was anger there, real and true fury reserved for her.  He might have been acting the scene out, but the anger wasn't something that he had to pretend.  "Sakage…I did not mean…" Kagome had almost slipped and called him Inuyasha.

"Stuff it, lady!  Ya know, I thought Rei was wrong bout you.  I thought she was makin up that shit bout everyone always giving ya everything so you didn't damn well know what ya had!  I thought you were…I felt bad for ya, okay?  I saw how they didn't want ya, just like how they always been to me.  But you don't care bout that, cause you'll never be low as me, will ya?  Fucking spoiled little pride a the temple, ain't ya?  Well fuck this!  I don't need you, so don't think I'll keep following ya like some fucking lapdog!  Tomorrow, I'm on my own lady.  Ya missed your chance to join the rest of us normal people cause you're such an uptight bitch!" Inuyasha was probably more convincing than he had ever been, the rant was so full of spite and conviction, and Kagome couldn't stop the tears that spilled down her face as she stood on stage, almost unable to finish the scene.

"I suppose I've done it again, Kirara.  I try not to let my pride get in the way, but I cannot help it.  I had hoped…when I was a girl, I assumed that Rei and I would always stay close friends, as we are sisters.  Now I have you, Kirara, and though you are my friend, I cannot help but wish that someone…perhaps…" she spoke to the cat lying comfortably at one corner of the stage.  She felt Midoriko's sadness all too clearly, and she felt the flow of tears renew itself when Inuyasha returned to the stage.

"Sakage, I…" Trembling, she reached for him.  _Please, Inuyasha, don't do this to me!_

"Don't." he waved her away.  "I just…I don't know where I'm supposed ta be sleepin."

"I see.  Then you may take my bed for tonight." Kagome couldn't stop the slight break in her voice, but she tried desperately to cling to Midoriko's calm character.  She needed that strength now more than ever.

"But…where ya gonna sleep?" Inuyasha actually sounded concerned, and Kagome sighed slightly before speaking the last line of the scene.

"That is none of your concern." And with that, she stormed off the stage while the lights came down.  It didn't help that Kikyo was the person backstage holding the breakfast tray she needed for the next scene.  Kagome couldn't decide if she was angry with the girl or just frustrated with herself and perhaps with Inuyasha's unaccountable behavior.

"Calm down," Kikyo handed her the tray, but even though her words implied she could see the shimmer of fresh tears on Kagome's face, she sounded as cold as ever to the frustrated actress.  "Midoriko is not one to cry easily."

"I'm not Midoriko." Kagome answered, snatching the tray from the other girl and using one hand to wipe her face hurriedly as Kikyo blinked at her.

"And he's not Sakage." She reminded Kagome.  "But for now, you must use her strength." Any further advice was cut off by the arrival of Kagura, who had her headset on and looked rather harried.

"Kikyo, I need to borrow you for a moment, if you don't mind?" Kagura asked the quiet girl, who nodded and turned away just as the lights came up, cueing Kagome to enter the scene, heading toward Inuyasha who was reclining on the floor in a futon, sitting up at her entrance.  Kagome ignored him, calmly setting up the tray on a small table beside the futon.

"Hey…whatcha doin?" Inuyasha finally addressed her.

_Be strong._

_But it's so hard…when he looks at me like that._

"I do not think it is your place to ask what I am doing in my own room." Kagome replied primly, unable to meet his gaze, but at least managing to act normally if she didn't let herself concentrate on the feel of his eyes on her.

"Gods…don't gotta be so fucking touchy.  I just ain't used ta waking up with someone in the same room as me is all." Inuyasha grumbled bitterly.

Kagome licked her lips before speaking.  "I brought breakfast."

"Ya didn't have to…" Inuyasha seemed halfhearted in his protest, but it was much as Sakage was _supposed_ to sound, so it worked.

"Despite your feelings toward me, I believe that it is still my role as hostess to serve as such.  I must be hospitable under all circumstances." Kagome carefully poured the tea, using it as an excuse not to look at him.

"Well don't strain yourself or anything." Inuyasha snorted slightly before commenting on the number of plates she was setting out.  "Hey…I don't need that many…are you eatin here too?"

"It is my room." Kagome reminded him.

"I was just askin…" Inuyasha went back to moping as they silently pretended to share breakfast, sipping tea and looking generally uncomfortable.  At least Kagome had no trouble acting like the situation was awkward, but eventually she had to speak.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?" She finally asked the other actor.

"What? Can't wait ta see me gone?" Inuyasha asked, his tone slightly more angry than Kagome remembered from rehearsal.

Breathing deeply, she spoke as calmly as possible.  "That is not the case.  I only thought that the atmosphere was very uncomfortable with neither of us speaking.  As I am the hostess, it is my job to be sure that you, my guest, are comfortable at all times.  That is why I asked you, as I could think of no other question with which to initiate conversation."

Inuyasha snorted incredulously.  "Could you spew just a little more bullshit?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome raised her eyebrows, finally starting to get into the character.  It was easier when he wasn't yelling and glaring at her.

"Never mind, lady.  When you want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked in a rough tone.

"You may leave whenever it pleases you." Kagome replied easily.

"What about right now?" Inuyasha asked, obviously a bit annoyed.

"If that is what you want." Kagome maintained a calm demeanor as she sipped her tea.

"What about tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked her.

"If it pleases you to wait until then, you may do that." Kagome could feel the fluttering of her heart starting to calm.  It seemed that she was using Midoriko's strength, and it was a relief to be able to act normally.

"What if I say I don't wanna leave?" Inuyasha continued the questioning.

"I would accept that as it is." Kagome spoke calmly.

Inuyasha slammed down his teacup, almost breaking it with the force, and Kagome was unable to stifle a slight jump.  "Dammit, do you give a shit about me at all?"

Kagome met his eyes then.  Was he acting, or was he seriously asking the question?   It was hard to tell, and now was no time for a discussion of their relationship.  "I do not see why this should concern me as much as you seem to think is appropriate.  Do you wish me to feign concern or anger or worry?  Would that please you?"

Inuyasha stood up, ready to leave, but first he pointed accusingly at Kagome and let loose a string of angry words.  "You're such a bitch, ya know that?  If you hate people, then ya shoulda just told me that when I asked ya if we could travel together.  Don't fucking make me think that you're someone who is alone as me and then fucking push me away.  I see how it is with you now.  I'm gone, lady.  If that _pleases_ you."

"No." there was a waver in Kagome's voice, and it made her worry that she'd lost control of the situation again.

"No, what?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"It doesn't please me." Kagome told him, her voice barely at an audible level.  She wondered momentarily if the audience could hear her, but she didn't care, really.  This was about Inuyasha and her.  Or was it about Midoriko and Sakage?  Everything was blurring in her mind.  Maybe she was just too stressed out.

"What?" Inuyasha seemed different, somehow.  Was this him, or Sakage?  He was such a good actor, it was hard for Kagome to tell, but she put her heart into her words.

"I…I'm sorry.  I don't want you to leave, so please don't." Kagome told him.  She didn't want him to leave.  She didn't want things to change.  She didn't want any of it, and she didn't want to be part of this play anymore.  She just wanted things to go back to how they were before.

"Midoriko…" Inuyasha spoke, and the flash of reality between the actors faded at the sound of the name.  This was just a play, after all.

_Just a play.  It doesn't mean anything._

Kagome bit her lip before speaking, back to acting once more.  "I can't go on pretending that being the best makes me happy enough to need nothing else.  I…I am alone, Sakage.  I wish…I'd like for you…could you be my companion?"

"That's the most normal sounding I heard ya since we met." Inuyasha told her.

"I'm being honest with you right now, Sakage." Kagome told him, her voice more natural than before.  After all, Midoriko was trying to show herself to Sakage at this point.  It wasn't as though Inuyasha was affecting her.  She was fine.

"I know.  Well then, what bout finishing this breakfast?" Inuyasha suggested, and Kagome nodded slightly as he sat back down and the lights faded.  Intermission, finally.  She couldn't hold it in anymore.  She felt so confused, so frustrated, and so horrible knowing that she had somehow lost her fragile friendship with Inuyasha yet again.  The curtains had just started to close when Kagome got up and stormed to the nearest dressing room, locking the door behind her.  It was time for a good, long cry.  Then maybe she could think about this stupid play.

*****

The End (Of Part 22, That Is)


	23. Improper Use Of Headset Privileges

Oh Noooooo!  Kagome's crying in a dressing room, but what about the show?  The show must go ON, right?  Will her crying spell end before it's time for the curtains to go back up, or will Sango have a major catastrophe on her hands?  Where has Sango been, anyway?  Does anyone else suspect she just wandered off to make out with Miroku in some prop closet?  And what about Sesshoumaru and Rin?  Are they maintaining their traditions of disappearing for hours at a time only to stumble out of a closet hours later looking slightly mussed?  Can someone lock Inuyasha and Kagome in one of those Love Closets?  They seem like they need it.  Will Kagome realize what's up with Inuyasha, or will she just go on throwing a pity-party until the play is ruined and Sango shoots her in the head?  Will Kikyo offer any answers to the constantly meddling Kagura and Kouga?  Will Naraku do something nasty?  To someone other than Kikyo?  Speculations run rampant, but the facts can be found here in…

*****

Center Stage

Part 23

*****

"Kohaku, are you alright?  What's going on?" Kagura had just finished interrogating Kikyo about Naraku and Kagome, and just in time for intermission.  It seemed the perfect chance to talk to Kouga, but as soon as she had headed across the backstage area, she had run into the extremely distraught stage manager.  He was even more harried than usual, and that was saying something, so Kagura couldn't in good conscience just abandon him.

"Terrible!  What's going _on_?  Where is everyone when I need them?  Where's Rin?  Where's my sister?  This is supposed to be _her_ problem, not mine!" Kohaku looked to be about thirty seconds from a total nervous breakdown.

"What problem?  What's wrong now?  Talk to me, Kohaku." Kagura tried to calm the boy down, but he was practically inconsolable as he leaned against the door of a dressing room.

"What's wrong?  You want to know?  Okay, we started intermission about two minutes ago, but what the audience _didn't_ see was that as soon as the curtains closed, Kagome ran off the stage crying about _something_, locked herself in this room, but not before Inuyasha chased after her." Kohaku surmised.  "So now we have two lead actors locked in the dressing room, one of them apparently trying to convince the other not to…do whatever depressed girls do, and just come and finish the play like a normal _responsible_ human being, but in the meantime, I'm stuck waiting for the door to open so they can _change_ into costumes I don't have because I can't find Rin either, and she's not answering her headset, and neither is my sister _or_ Miroku!  That's about all."

"Um…that's…bad." Kagura bit her lip before knocking on the door.  "Hey, you guys, now's not the time!  Get out here!"

"Go away!" Inuyasha's voice answered angrily and Kohaku raised his eyebrows expectantly at the assistant art director.  She shrugged slightly.  At least she'd tried.

"Uh, how about I go look for Rin.  You deal with this." Kagura decided quickly.

"Yeah, thanks!" Kohaku called after her.  This play was getting too crazy, and she would frankly be very happy when it was over, once and for all.  "But it's only opening night…gah."  Rolling her eyes, the red-eyed girl began searching for the Rin, as well as Sango and Miroku.  Somehow, she was positive that it would be a fruitless search.

"Curtain is supposed to go up in _ten_ minutes!" Kohaku called out to everyone who could hear him over the headset.  "Where _are_ you guys!  We're having an emergency!"

----------

Kagome had tried to slam the dressing room door shut as soon as she reached the dark sanctuary, but Inuyasha had slipped in before she could get there, and he'd locked the door behind him before flipping on the light.  She had looked up at him as fat tears continued to roll down her face, her lower lip jutting out pitifully under red-rimmed eyes.  She had been upset, but the look on Inuyasha's face was terrifying.  She'd never seen him so angry before, and she momentarily wondered what he intended to do to her, locked in a dressing room.  But then she blinked and the world made a little more sense.  She remembered that this was Inuyasha.  This was the boy she'd taught to make daisy crowns when they were only seven.  This was her best friend, and he'd sooner hurt himself than do anything to hurt her.  And yet, he looked so very furious with her.

"We need to talk." He sounded calm, but dangerous at the same time.  If she hadn't known him so well, she might not have noticed it, but she knew that she was treading a very fine line at the moment.  The fact that she didn't know what was pissing him off so much didn't make the situation any better.

"You're mad at me." She stated the blatantly obvious, but it seemed to be the only thing her mind was really processing at the moment, so she expressed it.  She supposed it must be better than staring at him speechlessly, still crying.  At that thought she wiped away her tears in frustration.  Why was she such a crybaby?

"You think?" Inuyasha asked her, apparently not feeling any amount of pity for her emotional state.

"What…did I do?" she wanted to know, pressing her palms to her eyes and leaning against the back wall of the cramped dressing room.  It definitely wasn't designed for two people, that was for sure.

"God…Kagome…you're so fucking…I never know what you want!" Inuyasha told her, looking ready to rip his hair out in frustration.

"You two!  Get out of there!  You need to change!" Kohaku knocked on the door, a twinge of panic in his voice.  "Now's no time for…privacy!"

"Go away!" Inuyasha shouted, and he put the full force of his anger into it.  Kagome wished she could escape through the back of the wall.  What had she _done_?  "Just…tell me the truth."

"About…what?" Kagome was so utterly confused and slightly angry with Inuyasha for ruining her chance for a private crying session.  It was unfair.

"Naraku…what is he to you?" Inuyasha's tone wavered slightly with controlled anger.  And Kagome realized that he wasn't mad at her.  He was mad at Naraku.  _But what for?_

"He's just…Naraku." Kagome licked her lips, but Inuyasha was obviously waiting for more.  "He's my friend, I guess.  I sort of…feel sorry for him."

"Feel sorry for him?" Inuyasha snorted, but he seemed slightly relieved.  Kagome wondered what he'd thought she would say.

"He's been through a lot." She spoke up, feeling a little braver now that she was defending a friend.  "And everyone always tends to think the worst of him.  It's not fair."

"You think he's such a nice guy?" Inuyasha wanted to know.  "Is _that_ why you were kissing him?"

"I…what?" Kagome was dumbstruck.  When had she _ever_ kissed Naraku?

"Shippo saw you at the theater.  After you left to _talk_ to him." Inuyasha accused her.  "Nice talk, huh?"

"That?  _He_ kissed me!  I didn't do anything!" Kagome protested.  Before Inuyasha could answer her, Kagura pounded on the door of the dressing room.

"Hey, you guys, now's not the time!  Get out here!" she called out.

"Go away!" Inuyasha sounded ready to tear apart the next person who knocked on the door.  "I _saw_ you two earlier tonight!  He kissed you again!  And you _let_ him!"

"What do you care anyway!?" Kagome wanted to know.  "Since when do you get to say who I can kiss or not?"

"So you _did_ kiss him!  You admitted!" Inuyasha pointed at her wildly.

"You're an idiot!" she screamed back at him.  "You have _no_ right to play high and mighty with me now!  You're the one who was kissing Kikyo before!"

"Would you stop it with that!" Inuyasha stamped his foot angrily.  "That was ages ago and I already told you _she_ kissed me!"

"Then it's just the same!  So leave me alone!" Kagome demanded.  "You don't have any right to demand answers from me like this!  I never _did_ anything!"

"Oh, so it was so much better when you did the same thing with me over Kikyo?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"That was _different_!" Kagome stepped toward him, glaring angrily.

"How?  It seems just the same to me!" Inuyasha insisted, "I didn't do anything then but you still freaked out!"

"I thought things were different then!" Kagome told him, jutting out her chin.  "I was being stupid!  I know you don't care about me like that, so let's just drop it, okay?" she swept past him, and when he grabbed her arm she wriggled away, opening the dressing room door and running off to change.  Kohaku looked as though he was about to kill them both.

"Oh god…Rin, where are you?  We need Inuyasha's costume change now." Kohaku's voice crackled over the main channel of the headset, panic thick in his tone.  "They just came out and…Rin?  Are you on?  Does anyone know where Rin is?"

"Probably in some closet with Sesshoumaru." Kagura's voice answered as she hurried back toward the backstage area.  "I've got the costume, one second."

"Oh, good, I see you, thanks.  Tell Naraku to start his monologue, we'll be ready in a second for Sakage and Midoriko." Kohaku's sigh of relief still sounded slightly hysterical as Kagura and him practically shoved Inuyasha into his costume for the next scene.  "Sango, have you seen Rin?"

"After that, Sakage and Midoriko were traveling companions, constantly at each other's sides, always ready to defend each other.  Sakage's skill with the sword grew until it surpassed Midoriko's own ability.  However, Midoriko was focusing on honing her spiritual abilities, and those were far stronger than the powers of any other priest or priestess in all of memory.  Still, her jealous sister fancied her own abilities as comparable to those of Midoriko's.  Rei did grow in skill, and soon her master sent her out on missions of her own, destroying youkai and helping nearby villages.  Yet she could not help but notice that while Midoriko's assignments ranged from basic enough to exceedingly dangerous, her own missions were often on the easier level.  The part of it that worried her most was that it took a great deal of her skill to deal with even mediocre youkai, while her sister was often conquering much greater numbers of high level youkai with relative ease.  She grew increasingly bitter toward her sister, but Midoriko was unaware of much of this, as she rarely saw her sister because it was a rare coincidence when both of them were at the temple concurrently.  But they were sisters, and they would meet again, and until then, Rei's anger grew." Naraku boomed through the opening monologue of the second act, and when the lights came up, Inuyasha was on stage, changed and ready to go, but looking a little angry.  Although arguably, Inuyasha almost _always_ looked a little angry.

"I don't think Sango has her headset on." Kouga's voice answered after a long pause over the channel.  "Whoa, quick costume change you guys."

"Thanks." Kagura answered.  "Um, hey, Kouga, you think that Kikyo's parents came tonight?  I know they don't really get along with her."

Kouga took the signal easily, switching to channel three, where he was greeted by high giggling.  "Rin?"

"Who else is on this channel?" Kagura's voice joined his.

"Uh, just me." Rin told them.  "And Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?  How'd he get a headset?" Kagura wanted to know.

"I found one." He answered in a tone that brooked no argument.  "Did I miss my entrance?"

"No, no, you're done for now." Kagura assured him.  "Let's just switch to channel two, Kouga."

"Sango and Miroku are on that one." Rin told them.  "I wouldn't recommend it." And then there was another round of high giggling.  "No!  Put it down, Sesshoumaru—"

Kagura switched back to the main channel.  "Kouga?  Kouga, can you hear me?" she peeked out at Kikyo and Inuyasha out on the stage.  They were doing a remarkably good job of acting naturally even after Shippo's information had been imparted to Inuyasha.  Maybe it was because he would likely be angry with Kagome, and Kikyo was the one he was onstage with at the moment.

"I'm here." He answered her.  "Why don't you just come here?"

"Uh…yeah, I think they can spare me for a few minutes.  I'll be up there in five." Kagura told him, weaving her way back outside the auditorium and making her way up to the door that would let her back in right next to the light board as the play continued onstage.

"Oh, it's just you." Inuyasha spoke dismissively to Kikyo.

"Just me?  Be careful, Street Boy, I have great powers with which common men wouldn't dare to meddle.  You should show proper respect." Kikyo reminded him.

Inuyasha made a face at her before answering.  "I'm no common man.  Or haven't you been hearing of what I've been up to these past two years?"

Kikyo considered before answering.  "Well, I will admit that your speech, at least, has improved quite a bit since you have taken to following my sister about the land.  However, though you may take a boy out of the gutter, feed him, dress him, and train him how to speak and act, he will still never be anything more than a gutter-snipe."

"Shut up, wench." Inuyasha growled at her.  "You're still pissed that Midoriko's better than you, right?"

"My anger has made me into a stronger priestess than you might think.  But where have your feelings gotten you?" Kikyo challenged.

Inuyasha turned to look at her in shock.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm obviously referring to your feelings for the dear miss Midoriko." Kikyo told him in mocking tones.

"You don't know anything about that." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kikyo arched a dark eyebrow.  "Don't I?  Well, I thought you should know that Midoriko will likely _never_ leave her calling to marry, much less to the likes of you.  I may not like my sister, but I _do_ respect her standards more than that."

"You don't understand shit." Inuyasha told her angrily just as Kagome came onstage, causing him to forget all about the other girl as he rushed to meet her midway.  "You're back."

"It seems that we have our work cut out for us this time, Sakage.  Are you up for a challenge?" She asked him, sounding considerably less cold than she had before intermission, making it clear how much Midoriko had grown emotionally.

"We can handle anything together, right?" he asked her, but the smile he sent her way did not reach his eyes.  Kagome couldn't _believe_ he was still mad at her.

"How pathetic." Kikyo observed.  At first, she thought that the other girl was referring to their argument, but she was simply acting.

"What's that, sister?" Kagome turned to the supporting actress.

"You still call me that as though you hope to remind me of that painfully useless bond.  I was speaking of your little puppy." Kikyo indicated Inuyasha with a careless wave of her hand.

Inuyasha glared at her in response to the name.   "Would you shut up?"

"As you won't tell her, I think she ought to hear it from her sister.  Sakage's in love with you, Midoriko.  He wants you to leave off being a priestess and marry him so that you might give him many babies and a clean home.  How does that idea suit you?" Kikyo smiled, an expression that was overly sweet and obviously directed toward the idea of Midoriko's discomfiture than toward the possibility of happiness.

"Rei, do not speak of things which do not concern you.  Sakage, come.  We leave in the morning." Kagome's voice was hollow, weary, and worn down.

"Uh…okay." Inuyasha followed her offstage as Kikyo rolled her eyes at them both.  The lights came down as the backstage crew bustled.

"Okay…now close the backdrop curtains." Kohaku's voice could still be heard giving orders as Kagome prepared for the next scene.  "No, close them…the other rope, Ayame."

"I'm trying!" came the voice of the young crew member over the short distance to the ropes and through the channel of the headset.  "How's it go again, Kouga?"

"Pull the outside rope, Ayame." Kouga's voice was not patient, and sounded more than a little irritated.

"Oh!  I got it!" Ayame sounded overly pleased with herself.

"It's about time." Kohaku sounded much more irritated that Kouga.  "Ayame, I'm sorry, but you're off curtains.  Tsuyu, you take over."

"What!  No!  I swear, I can do it right!  One more chance." Ayame was pleading as Kouga waited for the order to bring up the lights.  Kagura opened the door, moving to sit next to him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe." He greeted her, switching off the speaking function on his headset.  "What's up?"

"I talked to Kikyo." Kagura told him, ignoring the continued ranting of Kohaku on her headset.  "She said something about how everything was meant to happen tonight, and that I didn't have to worry about it because she has it under control.  She _did say that if there was any kissing, Kagome didn't initiate it and was likely an unwilling party.  So that's good to know."_

"Kagura?  We need Kagome's yukata!" Kohaku's request caught her unaware.  "Come on…the scene's supposed to start _now_…"

"I'm coming…just…" Kagura cursed under her breath, switching to channel three.  "Rin?" she ignored the sounds of giggling as she got the art director's attention.  "We need Kagome's yukata backstage now.  Got it?"

"Oh…yeah…um…lemme just…" Rin made rustling noises, and Kagura switched back to the main channel before kissing Kouga quickly once more.

"I'll see you later, Kouga.  I've got to get back down there before Kohaku blows a blood vessel." With that, she took her leave, heading back down around to the backstage entrance.  She saw Rin ahead of her, hair tousled and blouse slightly askew as she raced with an armful of silk to take the yukata backstage.

"Oh!  Rin, thanks a lot." Kohaku's voice came over the set then, and Kagura finally made her way up the backstage entrance stairs, waving at the two as she moved to help them with Kagome's costume change as soon as possible.  "Rin, I've been wondering where you were at.  Do you have your headset turned on?" Kohaku asked the still flushed girl, though her state wasn't as obvious in the low lighting afforded backstage.

"Oh…yeah, I just…um…was busy." Rin explained as they finished and Kagome rushed back out onstage, "Okay, that's it."

"Oh…god, lemme go help them move the set before the lights come back up." Kagura hissed as she noticed the haphazard state onstage.  "No lights yet, Kouga." She came over the headset.

"Well, I better get going then." Rin smiled at Kohaku who licked his lips before calling out to her in a hushed voice.

"Wait." He moved over to where she was at the top of the short staircase that led out into the hallway.  "Rin…I need to talk to you."

"Oh…okay." Rin turned off her headset momentarily as she saw Kohaku do the same.  "What's up?"

"Well…um, I've known you for…um, a long time now.  Like six years, right?" Kohaku began.

"Yeah, ever since I became friends with Sango." Rin nodded.

"The thing is…I've always liked you a lot, Rin." Kohaku rushed on, hoping that if he just spoke quickly enough, he could get out everything he needed to say.  "You're not like other girls, you know?  You're always so happy and good and you make everything seem better just by being there.  There are some days when just…just having you say something nice to me, that's enough to make my whole day worth it.  I mean…I know that you're taken and all that, but I just wanted to…to tell you.  I'm in love with you, Rin."  His cheeks were so hot, he felt as though they would catch fire.  And her cheeks, he noticed with some amount of delight, were just as flushed.  Could this mean that she felt the same way as him?  That after all this time, thinking that he couldn't compete with Sesshoumaru…maybe after all, she'd wanted him all along.

"Kohaku…" Rin didn't know what to say to all this.  How could she have missed the fact that Kohaku was infatuated with her?  She prided herself on her powers of observation, and yet she'd always taken Kohaku's adoration as something else, and now she felt incredibly stupid and guilty for letting things continue so long.  She glanced over to the stage, where Sesshoumaru was just finishing his scene with Kagome and Inuyasha.  How could she let him down softly?

"Please, Rin," Kohaku moved forward, and before he could let himself think about it too much and lose his courage, he lunged forward and caught her mouth with his, kissing her firmly as joy exploded inside of him.  He was kissing Rin, after all this time…

"Excuse me." Sesshoumaru's voice had a note of coldness that seemed strange even to Kohaku, who yelped and jumped back in shock.  His eyes were wide with fright as he looked up at the older man.

"Kohaku, I'm sorry." Rin gave him a sympathetic smile, and he felt like melting through the floor.  He wanted to die right then.  "I love Sesshoumaru, and I always will.  I'm sure that somewhere out there, there's another girl who would be happy to be with you."

"I should hit you." Sesshoumaru's voice was rougher than Kohaku had ever heard it, his eyes cold and calculating, his arm firmly latched around Rin.  "But I understand what made you act.  I would take any risk to be with Rin.  If you apologize, we will simply pretend that this never happened."

"I'm…I'm sorry." Kohaku told them.  And he really was.  How had his life become so horribly confused?

"Um…Kohaku…come help me!" Ayame's voice came over the headset as she tried to change the set by herself, and his shame was immediately forgotten.

"I'm coming, calm down." Kohaku muttered something about incompetence and headed off to help the pigtailed girl on stage.  As the last prop was placed, everyone left Inuyasha and Kagome onstage alone while Kohaku hissed into his headset.  "Lights, now."

"Sakage, we need to talk." Kagome was sitting at a table with Inuyasha onstage, pretending to share dinner.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Kagome pursed her lips, wondering if there was some way she could cut the upcoming scene without incurring the wrath of Sango.  "Before, when we were talking with Rei…" she finally spoke her line reluctantly.

"Oh…that." Inuyasha looked down at his plate, poking at the dish nervously.  "I didn't say anything to her.  She was just talking."

Kagome set her cup down with a sharp noise, looking up at Inuyasha.  "How do you feel about me, Sakage?"

"What?" Inuyasha affected shock and confusion.  "I told you, she was just talking.  You shouldn't worry about it."

"Then tell me the truth so I know." Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha fidgeted for a quiet moment before glancing up at her cautiously.  "What good will the truth be?"

"The truth is always the best possible response." Kagome answered, a trace of her earlier propriety coming back into her voice.

Inuyasha snorted at her polite tone.  "Don't start with that philosophical bullshit now."

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha before going back to her normal tone.  "Don't change the subject.  Tell me the truth."

Inuyasha seemed to hesitate before speaking.  "Fine.  You want the truth? Here it is."  He licked his lips, pressed his palms to his lap before standing and pacing nervously as he continued to speak without meeting Kagome's eyes. "When I met you, I thought you were beautiful and mysterious.  I saw myself in you, too, and I had to know more.  I never intended for things to become this way.  You have to understand that, Midoriko.  But the truth of it is that more than anything else, I want to be with you for as long as I can.  The times when we are separated, even for the night or a few hours, are too long for me.  When I think of my life and what it's become, you are always there in all the most important times.  My life began on the day that we met, and it will end when we part ways.  Midoriko, I understand your life.  I understand that I will never be more than your companion, but I am in love with you, and I will always stay by your side as long as you'll let me be there, and even after then I will be with you in my own way."

Kagome felt her heart thud strangely in her chest as she stood up to face Inuyasha.  "Sakage…"

"You wanted the truth.  I gave it to you.  Now lets never talk about it again so we can both be happy as we were." Inuyasha looked slightly sheepish, but he stopped pacing as he stood in front of her, still fidgeting slightly.

"Sakage, I lacked the courage to say it, but you speak the truth of my own heart.  I love you as well." Kagome felt the blood rushing up to her cheeks and cursed her own stupidity.

_It's just a play._

_It's not how I feel, or how he feels for that matter._

_Right?_

Inuyasha was looking at her in wonder.  "What?"

Kagome felt as though there was something in her throat, but she made herself answer him.  "Do not force me to repeat myself, Sakage.  You heard what I said and you would not shame a woman such as myself in wasting such words on repetition."

Inuyasha looked around him as though seeing the world for the first time.  "And then…if you love me…and I love you…we could…" he left off there, stepping toward her as she turned away from him in shame that was all too real.

_What am I doing?  Calm down, Kagome._

_But his eyes…is this real for him?_

"Sakage, no." she spoke her next line with a wavering voice.  "You know what I am.  You said it yourself.  I can never offer you more than companionship.  I may love you, but it is wrong."

"How is it wrong?" he wanted to know, stepping toward her again as she moved away, glancing back at him nervously.

"Sakage, I mustn't be selfish." She told him, willing her voice to be strong.  "I would love nothing more than to live a life quietly at your side, away from all of this death and pain, living only with you and ignoring the world that has forever ignored us…but…I cannot abandon them, Sakage.  The people need me.  I know how strong I am, and I fear what would happen to this world without me…perhaps in itself, that is selfish." She considered.

Inuyasha stepped toward her again.  "Midoriko, you can't just brush this off as easily as that.  Do you understand that this world will have to survive without your powers one day anyway?  No matter what happens now, you will die one day, Midoriko.  You cannot be so foolish as to think this can be ignored.  And yet you refuse to live what life you can while you have the chance?  Why?" seemingly upset that she wouldn't look at him, he forcibly turned her to face him, his eyes desperately asking her for answers.

Kagome had to look away before she could find her voice and remember her line.  "Yes, but should I not use these powers while I can?" he let out a sigh before answering her.

"Can you never use them again if you learn to love?" he asked her and Kagome racked her mind for the next line.  It was so hard to think with his eyes boring into her.  Whether or not they were speaking from the script, something was different.  He was trying to tell her something, and it was in his eyes.  What _was_ it?

"T…the master—" she finally got two words out before he kissed her, so suddenly she forgot exactly what was going on.

_He's supposed to kiss me.  It doesn't mean anything._

_It's just a play._

_Why does it feel so real?_

Inuyasha looked utterly flustered as they broke, and it took him longer than usual to speak his next line.  " Screw the master!  Are your powers gone?"

"Um…no…" Kagome kept trying to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her straight on.

_What's going on?_

"See?  I don't see the problem here!" Inuyasha crushed his lips to hers again, so hard she felt her mouth might be bruised with the force of it.  And yet…it didn't hurt.  He was telling her something.  She heard a voice in her mind then, and she could have sworn it was his.

_You're mine._

It was surprising enough that she pushed him away, just as she was supposed to.  "Wait! Stop it!"

"Why?" Inuyasha's eyes looked genuinely injured, and he was still gripping her wrist tightly.

_Mine_.

Kagome finally remembered her line, trying to ignore the smoldering eyes burning into her. "It…isn't proper!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha sounded genuinely angry.

_Wait…we're acting, right?_

_It's just a play._

_You're mine._

"Because…I said!" she sputtered after a confused pause.

_What's the truth?  How does he really feel right now?  Why won't he let go of my hand…it hurts…_

_But I don't want him to let go…do I?_

"Do you want me to stop it then?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well…Sakage…you must give me time." Kagome had almost said Inuyasha, but caught herself just in time.

"Time?" Inuyasha didn't look happy, but he finally let go of her hand.  "I wait all this time to tell you how I feel and you tell me to give you time?"

Kagome rubbed her wrist.  It was sore…and somewhat cold.  " Sakage…please.  Tomorrow morning.  Give me that much, at least."

"I suppose…I could never refuse you anything, in the end." Inuyasha admitted.  "Tomorrow morning you'll decide, then?"

"Yes, I promise." Kagome felt a blush reaching her cheeks again as the lights, thankfully, went down.  He couldn't see how all this was affecting her.

_You're mine._

_Remember._

Kagome rushed backstage for a quick change into her traveling clothes before rushing back out to the freshly changed set, sitting on a fake boulder by the side of a road.  Inuyasha was standing right beside her, and for some reason, her cheeks wouldn't cool down as the lights came up, so she lowered her face slightly.  She didn't want to broadcast her childishness to the entire audience.  Licking her lips, she spoke in a controlled tone.  " Sakage, why have you been giving me such looks all morning?  It is as though I stole something from you."

"You haven't told me yet!" Inuyasha exclaimed as though he'd been holding it in for some time.

"No…I suppose I haven't." she replied.

There was a long pause before Inuyasha spoke up.  "Well then?"

"What?" Kagome blinked at him, honestly surprised at his intensity.

"Have you decided?" he prompted her, and she felt the blood rise to her cheeks again.  Why was she taking this so seriously?

"Sakage…how can I say this?" she began, determined to get through the scene without making a complete fool of herself.  "I've never been in a situation like this before, and it is difficult to know what is right."

"I understand that." Inuyasha nodded, though he sounded more impatient than anything else.

"I think that it is strange." She continued thoughtfully.  "Though you never knew your parents or anyone close to you, you understand love much better than I do.  And though it took me a long time to think these things through, in the end I see that you are right.  There is no reason for me to choose between love and being a priestess.  I am well capable of both, as I have loved you a long time already without failing in my duties."

Inuyasha's face lit up as he kneeled beside her.  "Midoriko…I was so worried that you would say no." he leaned forward, and even though she wanted to escape, Kagome let her eyes flicker closed before his lips met hers, much more sweetly than before.

_It's strange…like he really does love me._

_But it's just a play.  He's only acting._

After he pulled away, she found her voice again.  "I'm sorry for making you wait so long.  But now that I have decided…"

"After we finish this job, why don't we marry?" Inuyasha suggested, and Kagome wondered if he could see how horribly she was blushing.  If he could, he was doing a good job of acting natural about it.  "We will have to do it in secret, of course, if you do not wish for your master to know of this."

Kagome nodded sharply.  It was just a play, after all.  "We can work on the details later.  For now, we have a job to do." She stood up and they both left the stage as the lights went down so that the set could be changed once more to resemble the inside of a building.  Bracing herself with a quick reminder that the play was almost over, Kagome took her place beside Inuyasha as the lights came up once more.

**"**Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked her curiously.

Kagome shook her head as though distracted.  "It's nothing.  Go ahead.  I will be there shortly."

"Don't be long.  Tomorrow morning we will have to take care of those youkai, and you'll need some rest." Inuyasha's sweetness and concerned seemed perfectly honest, and Kagome hated him for it.  She was blushing again.

"I know, I know.  Don't worry so." She waved him away and turned to meet the girl that was striding across the stage toward her.

**"**Good day to you, Midoriko." Kikyo had a slight smirk on her lips.

"Sister, why are you here?" she demanded, able to get back into character now that Inuyasha wasn't distracting her.  "The master did not say that you would be assisting us in this mission."

"What concern is it of yours?" Kikyo shrugged slightly.  "I am a priestess just as you are.  I am here because I live to destroy those youkai who would kill humans."

"That may be true, but perhaps this mission is…not right for you." Kagome told her coldly.

"Not right?  Don't you mean that it's too much for me?" Kikyo demanded.  "You underestimate me, Midoriko.  You know nothing of how powerful I have become."

Kagome pursed her lips before speaking again.  "Rei, I do not wish to fight with you on this, but I would at least like to know if this was the master's decision."

"No, it was not.  I followed on my own." Kikyo told her, lifting her chin defiantly.

"I see.  Rest now.  We shall speak of this in the morning." Kagome finished before sweeping off the stage in a flurry of silk.  The lights went down as Kikyo left the stage as well, all of them changing into their armor backstage before hurrying out as the lights came up.

"I don't care if she wants to come or not, she's not going to do shit in battle but slow us down." Inuyasha insisted as though the lights had lifted in the midst of an argument between the three of them.  He was currently addressing Kagome as though Kikyo wasn't even on the stage.  "We're a team, but there's just the two of us, Midoriko.  We can't just add someone like her."

Kikyo clicked her tongue in irritation.  "I'm sure I can be of much more use than you, Street Boy."

"If you insult Sakage once more, I will change my mind and send you back to master, sister." Kagome's voice was iced fury, but Kikyo shrugged lightly.

"I'd like to see you try it.  I will show you two today what it really means to be a priestess." She claimed, clenching her fists stubbornly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms before replying.  "Fine, but only if I get to show you what it really means to stab your ally accidentally."

"Both of you stop it." Kagome stood between them.  "I haven't the patience for this, and this is exactly the sort of attitude that will cost us if we go out to fight this way.  Now, I know neither of you get along well, but try to put aside your differences at least for today and we should all come out of this battle all right."

"Whatever." Inuyasha still refused to look at Kikyo.

"Fine, fine." Kikyo relented after a pause.

Kagome sighed slightly.  "I suppose that's the all the agreement I'll be able to get from you two.  And just as you are pretending not to hate each other, I will pretend to be convinced that it's true.  Now then, let's go."

"About time." Kikyo left the stage with both of them as the lights dropped and there was change of scene to a battlefield full of youkai puppets created by Kagura and Rin.  The three actors headed out to meet the threats as the lights came back up.

"How many are there?" Kagome asked of the puppet youkai that were seemingly attacking Inuyasha, Kikyo, and her relentlessly as they continued to speak their lines.

Kikyo pressed a sealing spell to one of the puppets and it keeled over only to be replaced as quickly as it fell.  "Too many!  I thought it was suspected to be only five or ten!"

Inuyasha snorted slightly.  "That's the trouble with suspicions.  They're sometimes wrong."

"You think?  This is ridiculous!" Kikyo seemed furious.

"I know that I've purified at least twenty on my own so far." Kagome agreed.

"They just…keep coming!" Inuyasha slashed his sword to no avail.

Naraku's voice boomed through the sound system as they continued to fight.  "The warriors fought for many days, bravely defending their small group, but after a long time, it became apparent that the battle would likely never end."

"God dammit…I can't…believe this." Kikyo sounded dead on her feet.

"I wonder…how many…are left?" Kagome asked, though it sounded as though she didn't expect an answer.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly.  "A million…we've killed at least a million."

Kikyo snorted, sounding almost like Inuyasha for a moment.  "Bullshit…that's just what if feels like."

Kagome sighed slightly, warding off the constant onslaught.  "I'm so tired."

"They'll have us…soon." Kikyo spoke, panting slightly as though she'd been fighting for hours.  "I should have…stayed at the temple…let you die alone."

"Gods…even now, you're such…a bitch." Inuyasha snorted slightly.

"I try." Kikyo gave him a halfhearted glare.

Kagome spoke up again, "I…have a plan.  If…it works…we might live."

"What if it doesn't?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "We're dead, genius."

"If I can link my spirit to yours and Rei's, the three of us can use force to make all the youkai into one enormous…energy ball…thing." Kagome theorized, and Kikyo snorted.

"Okay, we're dead." The other girl surmised.

"You mean…like a soul of youkai?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, ignoring Kikyo's misgivings.

Kagome nodded slightly.  "That's the idea.  If…I think that together we can seal that large of a soul."

Inuyasha shrugged as though he wasn't about to stake his life on it.  "Only plan we have, I guess."

"Do I even…get to say no?" Kikyo asked wearily, but they were ignoring her.

"Midoriko…no matter what happens, I love you." Inuyasha told Kagome, who felt her voice catch in her throat before she managed her next line.

"I love you too, Sakage." She told him.

"If we live…I'm telling on you to the master." Kikyo told Kagome, obviously joking.

Kagome ignored the other girl, furrowing her brow in determination.  "Here we go everyone."

----------

"Okay…final scene's coming up." Sango picked up her headset and put it back on, adjusting her hair and buttoning her shirt up hurriedly.  "We need to get out there.  I really wanted to see how Kouga's pyrotechnics come out on the battle scene."

"Ah, yes, the long awaited explosion." Miroku was a bit slower to straighten himself, looking around a bit for his headset before putting it on and turning it to the main channel.  "We could always see it tomorrow night, Sango dear."

"Miroku…please?" Sango was very rarely petulant, but for a few private moments that Miroku had the pleasure of claiming entirely for himself.  "We've been missing for half the performance and _we're supposed to be in charge.  Let's go be responsible, come on." She offered him a hand to help him stand up from the pile of costumes strewn about the dressing room that they had locked themselves in about half an hour ago.  He took the hand, pulling down harder than she had expected so that she tumbled back down to land on top of him._

"Oops." He grinned up at her wickedly, his hands holding her down against him in case she got any new ideas of responsibility.

"No, I'm serious, Miroku." She insisted, wriggling away from his grip and placing hands on her hips.  "Come on then, or I'll leave you in here with the costumes."

"Oh…fine then." Miroku sighed in mock sadness, standing and brushing himself off before planting a warm kiss on the side of Sango's neck.  "Let us go fulfill our duty then."

"You can be so poetic when you're mopey, you know that?" Sango teased him, tweaking his nose as they left the dressing room as inconspicuously as they could.  "Do you think anyone's noticed we were missing?"

"I'm sure they have." Miroku assured her.  "The director and the writer maintaining radio silence for well over an hour?  Isn't it a bit suspicious, especially considering the fact that the director is well known for his good looks that drive the writer to distraction as she takes any excuse to get him in a dark corner alone."

"Um…that sounds like an edited version of the truth to me." Sango pulled a disapproving face and moved a more respectable distance from Miroku as they walked up the stairs to the backstage entrance of the auditorium where they could hear Naraku reading a monologue that gave the actors time to change just before the final battle scene. 

"Midoriko concentrated all her powers, teaming up with her lover and her sister to form a fourth soul, a soul made of youkai energy.  Everything froze in time as the fight raged between the three friends and the enormous fourth soul.  Midoriko could feel her friend's weakening, their souls caught between their bodies and the fight, and suddenly the tie severed, leaving the four souls to battle inside of Midoriko.  She pushed the fight into a smaller and smaller area, as it grew extremely hot and the power of the four souls became concentrated.  And as she was squeezing the fight out of her body, it lodged in her heart, creating a jewel which shot straight from her chest and leaving all the youkai as well as their enemies frozen, their souls and power taken and frozen into the jewel of the four souls."  Naraku spoke on as the lights came up on Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo while backstage all was still in chaos.

"No, Ayame…that's it." Kohaku's voice came over the headset and Sango spared an amused grin as she spotted her brother racing over to the crew member who was struggling to bundle up the costume Kagome had just changed out of and was almost buried under the folds and layers of it.  "Give it to me…just…yeah, okay."

"Does he ever turn these things off?" Sango asked the director, one eyebrow quirked.  "I think he likes the power a little too much."

"Reminds me of a girl I know." Miroku commented softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek as they moved to watch the final scene.  They were right on time for the end of the battle, when the warriors were finally fought to a standstill and in a great explosion of light and smoke, created by a disturbing knowledge of pyrotechnics courtesy of Kouga, all was consumed and the story was concluded with a few closing lines from the narrator.

"Time would eventually weather these discarded bodies away, but their souls are forever trapped inside this mysterious jewel, the jewel that, it is said, can grant any wish, though it deprived it's creators of all of their own hopes.  Or perhaps, even fighting together eternally, they have found happiness.  Perhaps they have found peace at last." Naraku finished and Sango did a little dance of happiness at the sight of the explosion.

"Oh…so perfect." Sango clutched her hands to her chest as the show ended with the roar of applause.  Reaching down, she hit the button to speak into her headset.  "Great job, everyone get ready for curtain calls.  And Kouga?"

"Yeah boss?" the voice held a teasing lilt, and Sango smiled to hear it.

"I owe you a kiss for that explosion.  Amazing, completely." She told him.

"I object." Miroku's voice came over the headset and she turned to see him standing just behind her.

"Yeah, keep your kisses to Miroku, Sango." Kagura's voice entered the conversation.  "I suppose I can take care of Kouga if you really think he deserves it."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of stealing him from you, Kagura." Sango laughed good-naturedly.  "Lights up for curtain calls.  Oh, Kohaku, your curtain girl is doing a great job, I must say."

"It's because I switched to Tsuyu." Kohaku answered as the lights came up and actors began moving out for curtain calls.

"Thanks anyway." Tsuyu's timid voice came over the headset and Sango waved across stage at the girl.

"I could have done it…oh, Kohaku, I just dropped some…why's this paint here?" Ayame's voice was tinged with fear.

"Oh…god save me." Kohaku cursed a bit before going to assist the other crew member who had just dropped a prop tray and tripped over an empty paint can.  "Sango, can we fire volunteer workers?"

"Let's talk about it later, baby brother." Sango offered.

"Gah!  Don't call me that." Kohaku was still busy trying to straighten up Ayame and her mess.  Sango turned her attention to the last members of the cast bowing before they all formed a line and bowed out while Tsuyu shut the curtains.

"Great job everyone!  It was wonderful!  Now, let's all go greet our public, get cleaned up, and then head over to the cast party." Sango clapped her hands in delight, more than ready for some praise to reward all her hard work.

"Where's it at?" Kouga asked over the headset.  "I think Kagura said something…"

"At Miroku's." Sango told them.  "His parents are out of town for the night, so he has graciously offered to host us there."

"No one get any ideas, however." Miroku's voice came in then.  "If anyone will be performing lewd activities that parents would disapprove of, it will be my dear Sango and I."

"Miroku!" Sango turned to swat him, but he'd ducked away far before he had finished talking.  It was a job well done and for most of the members of the cast and crew, life was finally starting to resemble something normal, whatever was normal in their experiences.

*****

The End (Of Part 23, That Is)


	24. Reasons to Never Let a Psychologically U...

And now for the cast party!  Will all finally be revealed?  Or will more confusing tidbits be introduced at random just because Teresa enjoys making things incomprehensible?  Does she _really like doing that?  Why is she so cruel?  Will Kohaku ever get over his shunted love for Rin, or will Sesshoumaru be forced to regulate his freshman ass?  Speaking of shunted feelings, what about Ayame?  Will she ever be allowed to work the curtains again, or will Kohaku be pushed too far and end up pushing her off the catwalk to die in a spectacular splattering mess on the surface of the stage below?  And what about Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kagome, and Inuyasha?  Will that twist of plot ever be resolved, or will it simply die out like the rotten bit of undesirable mush that Naraku's soul is?  And will Miroku stop pissing off Sango, even though we all know she likes it?  All this and more can be discerned whilst peering into the murky depths of…_

*****

Center Stage

Part 24

*****

"You seem quiet tonight." Kagura narrowed her eyes at Kikyo, who was waiting patiently as Kagura put on her jacket properly so that both girls could ride Kaze to the cast party.  "Not up to anything, are you?"  Kikyo didn't answer this question, only shrugging innocently as she pushed her hands into the depths of a large black trench coat she was wearing to keep out the nipping cold of the early February air.  "You promised me, you know."

"I know." Kikyo assured her, gray eyes meeting Kagura's scarlet gaze in an unwavering fashion.  "I didn't forget."

"Good." Kagura nodded once at the other girl and then climbed onto her bike.  "Okay then, let's get going.  I'll be pissed if all the pizza's gone by the time we get there." Kikyo nodded, climbing on behind Kagura easily, and it struck her at once that Kikyo had probably only ridden Kaze with her maybe twice before what had happened with Naraku had ended up distancing them from each other.  It was strange to have someone on the bike with her who wasn't Kouga, and even having her boyfriend on the bike had seemed odd for quite some time.  More often than not, she simply rode in Kouga's car with him, as it was easier in a way and more convenient to only have one vehicle, but she enjoyed Kaze too much to simply stop riding her bike places.

She knew the way to Miroku's house easily enough, as he was her cousin and she had been there on more than a few occasions before.  Also, it was hard to get lost with the stream of crew and cast members driving toward the same spot in a long line.  Kagura had noticed that Rin and Sesshoumaru seemed to be going straight home instead of coming to the party, but as they would likely spend the entirety of the party making out in a closet anyway, it seemed like they were simply saving themselves having to drive around more to achieve the same ends that would occur if they just went home instead.

"Here we are then, ready to go in?" Kagura turned back to see how Kikyo had fared through the ride, since her arms had been sharply clasped around Kagura's waist the entire time as though she feared falling off.  Kouga rarely held on so tight unless she deliberately took fast turns and such in an effort to unnerve him.

"Yes." Kikyo answered, her eyes mournfully taking in the people moving out of their vehicles and into the comfortably sized house that Miroku lived in.  It was no secret that his parents were well off, but they were nowhere near as powerful as Naraku's.  Kagura sighed to see that Kikyo's eyes were lingering on Naraku and Kagome who had just arrived together.  Souta had not been allowed to come to the cast party, as his mother had deemed it far too late for him to be going out, and Shippo had gone home with his parents as well.  Kagura thought it made the group seem a bit more somber without the two younger boys to keep things light.

"Hey, babe." Kouga appeared then, having just arrived with a couple of crew members who needed a ride to the party.  "Find the place alright?" he swung an arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Of course I did." Kagura rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the swell of simple joy that rose in her chest just being near Kouga.  "Miroku's my cousin, remember?"

"Want to trade?" Kikyo's voice was still soft and sad, but there was the hint of a smile in her eyes, and Kagura's jaw nearly dropped open in shock.  Had Kikyo just made a joke?

"No thanks." She responded, trying to stop worrying about the other girl as they reached the door and entered Miroku's house.  "Nice place, huh?" she gestured around to the high ceilings in the spacious entryway.

"Ah, my dear cousin has arrived with her friends." Miroku was just passing by with a bottle of soda in either hand.  "Kagura, could you please help Sango in the kitchen?  She's trying to dole out the pizza, but things are becoming rather disorganized."

"No problem, Miroku." Kagura easily extricated herself from Kouga and entered the kitchen where several people were milling around Sango as she tried to serve them all with slices of pizza.  "Hey, Sango, just do this." Kagura edged in, spreading out the boxes and lifting the lids on all of them.  "Everyone, just help yourself." Kagura shook her head as everyone easily formed a line and the chaotic jumble was sorted out.

"Oh…I should have thought of that." Sango flushed, looking embarrassed for having missed such an obvious solution.  "Thanks a lot Kagura…oh, is that Kikyo?  I wanted to congratulate her on the performance.  She did such a good job as Rei, I was really proud of how brightly she shone."

"Yeah…she was really good." Kagura bit her lip as she watched the writer wander over to speak to the silent actress.  Kikyo had done an amazing job that night, and it was almost as if she was trying to put on some great display to make sure that she was remembered by all those who saw the performance.  And again, Kagura couldn't help but wonder what Kikyo was up to.  She might claim near innocence, but Kagura knew that she had found some sort of loophole in the promise she'd made.  The fact that it had taken some time to get the promise out of the other girl had more than convinced Kagura that she had correctly guessed what Kikyo was planning to do with Naraku.  And then, something had caused her to acquiesce and make the promise that Kagura had demanded.  What could her new plan be?  It must be something dangerous, of that Kagura was sure, but she simply could not figure out what it might be.

"Hey, come on, don't be mopey.  It's a party, babe." Warm arms encircled her waist and a pair of lips found her ear, making her giggle slightly.  "Come on, we're gonna watch a movie in the living room once they figure out how to use the DVD player."

"Alright." Kagura nodded, moving past the few people still getting their food to grab a piece of pizza before joining Kouga in the living room where Kohaku and Inuyasha were arguing about how to work the DVD player while Miroku, who obviously knew how it worked perfectly well, sat back and enjoyed the entertainment.

"No…see, you have to make sure it's hooked up through the VCR." Kohaku was behind the television, tangled up in cords with Inuyasha right beside him.

"No way, what the hell for?  It's gotta go into the TV, that's it." Inuyasha explained with precious little patience.  "You don't need the fucking VCR to watch DVD's, dumbass."

"Miroku, just help them." Sango spoke halfheartedly from the main sofa, as she was obviously enjoying the argument just as much as her boyfriend.  "I thought that it was already hooked up right?"

"It is." Miroku nodded from where he sat beside her.  "I think I'll wait until they ask for help."

"Oh god, we'll be here all night if we wait for _that_." Kagome was sitting on a loveseat next to Naraku, who had just sent Kikyo into the kitchen to bring him a glass of coke.  Kagura pursed her lips to see how Kikyo's plight could go unnoticed by everyone else, especially Kagome, but she didn't have long to mull over it before Kouga pulled her down on the sofa next to Sango and Miroku.

"Actually…you know, I have a DVD player kinda like this one." Ayame spoke up, edging toward the two boys behind the television.  "I think that if you hook it through the VCR and leave the VCR hooked up to the TV, it should work right."

"Yeah, see?  Ayame knows." Kohaku seemed confused by the fact that he'd just spoken about Ayame as though she was an authority on _anything, but he shrugged it off soon enough.  "Gimme those…no, the red one has to go here."_

"Let me see." Ayame worked her way back with the two boys, which caused Inuyasha to throw up his hands and go to the kitchen for more pizza, muttering various curses under his breath the whole way.  "Oh, see, you need this one here."  Ayame seemed to actually know what she was doing for once, and Kouga and Kagura exchanged puzzled looks.  "Uh…yeah, and then like this…"

"Oh…yeah, okay, that makes sense." Kohaku was agreeing with her, which was all the more amazing than the rest of the scene they were witnessing.  "Hey, turn on the TV and see if it's right now."

"Can do." Miroku was still supremely amused from his seat next to Sango as he clicked the remote and after a few seconds, the DVD began playing exactly as it should.  "Good job you two."

"Yeah, good job Ayame." Kohaku patted the girl on the back as they worked their way out from behind the television to watch the movie.  Ayame seemed confused to be receiving praise from any members of the crew, so she simply flushed bright red as she sat down next to Kohaku on the floor, as all the other chairs and seats were filled by other people.  Kagura noted with some disdain that Kikyo was sitting on the floor at Naraku's feet, her coat still on, just as though she was some sort of servant.  It made her want to get up and kick the disturbing young man, but she knew that this was all likely part of some plan Kikyo had.  Subdued though she might seem, Kikyo was always wickedly brilliant when it came to such things, and Kagura figured it was best not to interfere lest she ruin Kikyo's plans.  Instead, she leaned back into Kouga's nearby warmth and watched the movie as innocently as though she suspected nothing.

----------

Kikyo's hands were shaking slightly, so she stuck them into the pockets of her trench coat to avoid notice.  Not many people in the room had spared her so much as a glance since the movie had begun, but she knew that Naraku was always on the alert for any sort of weakness, any sort of odd behavior.  He was notoriously suspicious and clever, which was what made her lifelong ambition of escaping him so incredibly difficult.  Holding her breath slightly, she allowed her hands to ghost over the contents of the trench coat's deep pockets.  In one, she had procured a bottle of her mother's own favorite prescription sedative, and in the other, she had taken great care in finding something a little more…difficult to come by.  She couldn't have planned the night better, what with Naraku having her bring him drinks and allowing her to sit right where she could slip the _other_ pill to Kagome.  So far, Naraku had taken three sedatives worth of drinks, and Kikyo could tell he was starting to feel more than a little drowsy, so she figured that two more ought to do the trick.

Kagome seemed to have an annoying habit of cradling her drink close to her, but Kikyo trusted that soon enough, she'd have to put it down.  And anyway, it wasn't entirely integral to the plan that Kagome be drugged, but she had personally thought it was a nice touch as well as a great way to avoid confusion later on about who was to blame.  Only Naraku would slip Kagome date rape drugs, and all of this would only serve to teach the girl a lesson she wouldn't forget soon.  Naraku was not to be trusted.

_Neither am I, it seems_, Kikyo thought as Kagome set down her soda to go to the bathroom.  Reaching over the exposed cup with the pretense of grabbing her half-finished slice of pizza, Kikyo dropped the pill and let the fizzing bit sink down to the bottom before pulling the pizza back to her mouth. _But this is different.  This is important._

"Kikyo, I'm out." Naraku seemed a bit woozy when he shoved his empty cup at her, and she spared him a smile.

"Of course." She replied, running to get him a refill.  Everything was going according to plan.

----------

Kagome was feeling rather odd and more than a little bit confused.  Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kikyo was being so nice to her.  There was something about that that was wrong, but she couldn't hold onto the thought long enough to decide what it was.  And for some reason, she couldn't seem to sit up right, and it was garnering attention from all of her friends.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha had gotten up from his chair and come over to see how Kikyo was faring with her attempts to keep Kagome sitting upright, all of which seemed to be failing.

"She's fine…go 'way," Naraku's voice was heavy and tired, and as he waved one dismissive arm at Inuyasha, he accidentally hit Kagome on top of the head.  "Oops…"

"I think these two have had enough fun for one night." Kikyo finally hoisted Kagome's arm around her shoulder, lifting the other girl up.  "Naraku, why don't you go wait out in your car?"

"Uh…oh yeah." Naraku thought about this and seemed to think it was a good idea.  "I wanna take Kagome home."

"She'll be out in a minute, just go to your car." Kikyo assured him in a hushed voice.

"Do you need help over there?" Kagura was worried about whatever was happening near Kikyo and Naraku, so of course she had been one of the first to notice how odd Kagome and Naraku were suddenly behaving.

"Her face is hot, I think I'll just take her to the bathroom and see if I can freshen her up a bit." Kikyo explained before dragging the other girl out of the room.

"Yeah…face is hot." Kagome immediately agreed.  "I'm going home…with Naraku?"

"No," Kikyo informed her as she closed the bathroom door to keep a barrier between herself and the worried Inuyasha.  "You're going to trade clothes with me and then let Inuyasha take care of you.  How does that sound?"

"Trade clothes…okay then." Kagome shrugged, not sure why everything Kikyo said sounded like such a good idea and why she felt so dizzy.  She almost fell over as she tried to pull off her pants, but Kikyo assisted her helpfully, doing most of the work as Kagome sat down and let herself be dressed in Kikyo's own outfit.  She watched with childlike interest as Kikyo pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall around her shoulders.  "You look…kinda like me, ya know?"

"I know." Kikyo smiled down at Kagome in an indulgent fashion.  The other girl was still having a hard time sitting up straight, and Kikyo was privately glad she'd only given Kagome _one_ pill, as it was obviously more than enough.  "Now let's go see Inuyasha."  Kagome nodded so eagerly she almost fell off her seat on the toilet before Kikyo hitched her arm back up around her and opened the door to a worried Inuyasha, who looked momentarily confused at the switch.

"Kag…Kikyo?  You look a lot…hey, why are you wearing Kagome's clothes?" Inuyasha demanded.  Kikyo shifted Kagome and pushed her over to Inuyasha.

"Hey…Inuyasha!" Kagome seemed more than a little silly; she didn't even seem drunk.  She was acting as though she'd been drugged, and all of Inuyasha's warning bells were going off at once.  "You…are pretty cute."

"Sorry, she's going to be a little…interesting until she falls asleep." Kikyo assured Inuyasha.  "Naraku must have slipped her something while I wasn't looking.  I'm sorry…I'd meant to try and protect her, but I think it's not too late for that.  He seems like he might have been drinking or…something, so I'll just go home with him.  He's too far gone to notice that I'm not _really Kagome, so everything will work out.  You take care of her, alright?"_

"Will you be okay with him?  He's…drugging people.  I don't want you going _anywhere with him." Inuyasha realized the effect of his assertion was slightly lessened by the fact that he was trying to keep Kagome's hands away from his pants._

"He's too wasted to be able to do _anything_ to me, okay?" Kikyo smiled slightly at Inuyasha's concern.  "Just…promise me you'll take care of her, alright?  She needs looking after."

"Of course." Inuyasha agreed as Kikyo pulled on her discarded trench coat and wrapped it around herself.  He looked down at Kagome, who was giggling wildly.

"You talk too much." She informed him, trying to lace her wobbly arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair.  "I love your hair…so long and pretty."

"Uh…thanks?" Inuyasha didn't know what to do with Kagome now that she was acting so…strange.  "You…um, want to go finish the movie?"

"Sesshoumaru's is shinier though." She explained, still talking to his hair.  "But I like yours.  I like ta wrap my fingers in it when we're kissing…like in the play." She giggled hysterically then, and Inuyasha had to catch her to prevent her falling over.  "Ya know…a secret?"

"What?" Inuyasha thought back to what Kikyo had said…something about getting Kagome to sleep.  Now, did he really want to take her back to her house in _this_ condition?

"When we're kissing…on stage…I like it." She told him.  "Cause I'm in _love_ with you."  For a moment, Inuyasha felt his heart soar before he realized that after all, Kagome was drugged.  She was probably in love with anyone convenient at the moment.  "You kissed me…really hard tonight."

"Yeah, I was angry." He explained, remembering what Shippo had told him suddenly.  "After I found out that you kissed Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome burst into laughter, and this time Inuyasha just caught her legs up so that he was carrying her easier.  He looked around and wondered if it would be alright with Miroku if he just dropped Kagome off in one of the bedrooms.  "I dunno what's his problem…trying to kiss me.  Everyone knows I'm in love with you."

"Uh…yeah." Inuyasha tried to stop his face from burning, but it wasn't working out too well.  He looked up and down the hall, wondering where he should take Kagome, when someone scared him out of his skin by tapping his shoulder.

"Looks like you've got a problem there?" Kagura had her arms crossed in front of her.  "Naraku's doing, no doubt."

"Yeah…how'd you know?" Inuyasha hitched the giggling girl up on his chest so that she wouldn't flail around so much.

"Lucky guess." Kagura reached over, examining Kagome quickly before giving Inuyasha a measuring look.  "I think I know what he gave her, but I'm not exactly a pharmaceutical catalog or anything…" Kagura paused momentarily, backing up a step from the pair.  "Look, she should be fine if you just get her to bed, but she'll have a killer headache in the morning."

"What…what did she take?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"What do _you think?" Kagura asked him impatiently.  Anger flashed along with recognition in Inuyasha's eyes, and Kagura felt sudden sympathy for him.  He just wanted to protect Kagome, after all.  "Anyway…I wouldn't take her home like that unless I wanted her mom to shoot me.  Is there anywhere else you can keep her for the night without Kagome's mom getting worried?"_

"Um…I guess I can take her to my place." Inuyasha felt like his brain wasn't working fast enough, though it might have something to do with the fact that Kagome suddenly found his neck to be extremely fascinating, and was trying to lick it while he tried to pull away without dropping her.  "We're old friends and all that, so her mom won't get too worried, I don't think."

"Good, do that." Kagura nodded resolutely.  "Now, where has Kikyo gotten off to?"

----------

"I'm…gonna show ya something." Naraku was having a hard time stringing words together and he couldn't figure out why.  It was almost as though he was drunk, but he knew it couldn't be that.  And besides, he felt so very, very tired.  However, he had planned to take Kagome on opening night, and a little fatigue wasn't about to stop him.  She had come out in a trench coat, but it was her all the same, sitting there with her hair fluffed down over her shoulders.  Kagome wasn't usually so quiet, but he didn't mind at all.  They had been driving for some time at that point, and he had no idea where he'd taken them.  That was fine, though.  After a little bit, he'd run out of gas, and the rest would be simple.  He had thought of drugging her, but it was so much better when they screamed…like with Kikyo.

"Be careful." Her voice sounded odd, and he couldn't place why as he veered dangerously close to the edge of the road.

"Oops…little sleepy." He chuckled, for some reason finding this whole situation extremely funny.

Kikyo had to smile as she noticed that Naraku's motor functions were far from functional at the moment thanks to the sedatives she'd slipped him.  She wondered how it would be in the end.  Would he simply slump down over the wheel and pass out, letting them drive off the side and slam into a tree, or would his slow reaction time kill them before that?  Technically, she wasn't killing _anyone_, and though this wasn't nearly as satisfying as her original plan to simply stab him and then herself, it was exciting not knowing exactly when the end would come.  And he was making it even easier on her because he had been too out of it to put on his seat belt while she had at least exercised that precaution.  If, by some freak chance, one of them survived, it would be her.  She was almost positive.  Already, she had slipped the half-empty bottle of sedatives into Naraku's coat pocket so that if they found the drugs in his system, they would be convinced he had taken them himself rather than been duped into this.  All her bases were covered.

Just then, a bright flash of lights on the narrow road caused Naraku to swerve out of the way of the oncoming truck only a bit too slow.  The huge vehicle smashed into the driver side, sending the whole vehicle spinning off the side of the road and into a pair of trees that held the totaled car from sliding down the hillside.  Naraku didn't have time for anything more than a sharp gasp before his head hit the side window so hard that he passed out.  Kikyo was allowed a short, exhilarated scream before she hit the dashboard and fell unconscious as well.

----------

"Your eyes…sooo pretty." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha attempted to ignore the way her hands continued to wander over his chest as he carried her to his front door.

"Hold on, I have to get this door open…" Inuyasha hefted her weight around a bit before reaching out and turning the doorknob.  He attempted to creep through the kitchen silently, but as he reached the hallway, a light came on and a stream of curses escaped his mouth.

"Inuyasha?  Is that you?" His mother's voice called, and after a moment, during which Inuyasha considered whether he'd be able to make a run for the stairs, she opened her bedroom door and took in the sight of Inuyasha with Kagome slumped giggling in his arms.

"Hiya mom!" Kagome greeted her, waving ecstatically.  "How ya doin?"

"Uh…Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's mother was reasonably confused by Kagome's behavior, and Inuyasha sighed as he shifted her in his arms once again.  "What's…wrong with Kagome?"

"She's a little…tired." Inuyasha replied, licking his lips nervously.

"Hey…your arms…are pretty strong." Kagome was trying to squeeze his biceps while he shifted her so that she'd stop.  Inuyasha's mother's eyebrows were raised so high they looked as though they'd climb up past her hairline.

"Maybe you should put her to bed." The older woman finally decided, gesturing toward the staircase, and Inuyasha rushed past her.  "Then come back down here.  We need to talk."  Inuyasha wanted to curse his fate, but first he needed to take care of Kagome.  Moving up the stairs with a giggling, drugged girl in his arms proved to be more difficult than he had initially thought, but he managed it with some effort.  However, they made so much noise on the way upstairs that Rin was peeking out of Sesshoumaru's room when he finally reached the second story landing.

"Hey Rin." Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for a conversation, and perhaps Rin guessed this, because she took one long look at Kagome trying to kiss him but not finding enough leverage to reach his face and disappeared back into his brother's room.  Inuyasha moved through his own haphazardly opened door and flicked the lights on in an attempt to be able to negotiate all the clothes and papers that littered his floor while carrying Kagome to his bed.

"Ooh…that's your bed Inuyasha." Kagome actually calmed down at this.  "I like your bed.  Smells like you."

"Um…yeah." Inuyasha carefully deposited the girl on his bed, moving the tangle of covers around until he could tuck her in as she tried to pull him down for a kiss.  "Kagome, stop that."

"Don't you like me anymore?" Kagome's eyes swirled blue, but they were out of focus, and the goofy grin on her face was enough to remind Inuyasha of the situation he was in.

"I like it when you sleep." He told her, trying to sound convincing as he sat beside her, petting her hair down lightly.  "Can you go to sleep?"

"Uhh…sure." Kagome considered this for a while before agreeing and closing her eyes tight to show Inuyasha she was trying to do exactly what he'd asked her to.  After some time, her breathing became even and shallow, and Inuyasha went downstairs again where his mother was waiting for him, having just hung up the phone.

"That was Kagome's mother." She told her son.  "I told her that Kagome fell asleep over here so she was just going to spend the night, and she said that's alright." There was a pause as she set the cordless to one side.  "Now then.  What's wrong with her?"

"There's this guy in the play." Inuyasha decided the best course of action was the truth.  After all, his mother would likely be able to tell if he lied, and it wasn't as though _he _had done anything wrong.  "And he kinda…um, has this thing for Kagome.  So tonight, he slipped something into her drink, and then she got all weird."

"I see." His mother was quiet for some time before she spoke again.  "I think it's best if we don't tell Kagome's mother about this.  She'll put the girl under house arrest.  However, I trust you to watch out for her, as you've obviously done tonight.  Goodnight, Inuyasha." She kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room and Inuyasha headed back to his own bedroom to watch over Kagome, who slept the whole night through without a clue of what was going on around her.

----------

Bright flashing light greeted Kikyo as she fuzzily climbed out of her stupor to find herself strapped down to a hospital bed, being pushed down a hallway surrounded by doctors and nurses.  She thought that she vaguely heard someone calling her name out in the distance, but her head hurt so badly that she was having a hard time concentrating.

"She's awake!" One of the nurses exclaimed, her face immediately moving aside as a doctor peered into her eyes, flashing a light in each as they continued down the hall.

"Hello?  Can you hear me?" The doctor asked.

"Uh…" Kikyo tried to nod, but it hurt terribly.  "Where am I?"

"Mercy Hospital on Sixth Street." The doctor replied, apparently pleased that she was able to form coherent questions.  "Do you remember your name?"

"Duh…" Kikyo found this to be an idiotic question, and she wasn't feeling up to idiocy just then.  "Kikyo Furumiko."

"Do you know what day it is?" the doctor asked.

"Um…well, it was the sixth of February last I remember…but I don't know, is it past midnight?" Kikyo asked him, blinking to try and get rid of the light he kept shining in her eyes.  "Can you stop with that light?"

"Just a little more, Kikyo." The doctor smiled at her apologetically.  "Let's wheel her in there!" he told the other nurses and doctors.  "She seems to be okay, but I still want to examine her."

"What's going on…is Naraku here too?" she wanted to know.  Her plan had to have worked, she went to so much trouble…

"She's asking about the other one." A nurse spoke in a hushed voice before rushing off after they reached an examination room and stopped pushing her bed around.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the doctor asked her, and Kikyo snorted at him in disgust.

"Three, now where's Naraku?" she insisted, annoyed that the doctor was apparently ignoring her to continue examining her injuries.

"Does this hurt?" he pressed a spot on her head that made stars of pain explode inside her, and she batted at his hand feebly.

"What do you think…asshole." She muttered.  Usually she wouldn't call random people rude names, but she was in a lot of pain and she was really sick of his stupid questions.  He continued pressing spots on her body, which were either sore or not really painful at all as the one remaining nurse bandaged her head in so much gauze that her right eye was covered.  And still, no one would tell her where Naraku was.  Had he somehow survived?  It seemed like the questions and prods would never end, but finally, the doctor and the nurse were satisfied, and they left Kikyo alone to think over what had happened.  She had been ready to die when she got in that car.  No, she had been ready for nearly a month, but it hadn't become concrete until that moment.  Through her mind, images of the tortures she had suffered at Naraku's hands flashed by.  He couldn't have lived…he couldn't have.

"You have a visitor." Kikyo almost didn't hear the nurse's voice, but she looked up in surprise when Kagura entered the room, her face covered in splotchy, half-dried tears.

"Kikyo…thank goodness….I thought, when I heard…" Kagura rushed over, burying her face in Kikyo's shoulder, more tears spilling down onto the hospital gown as Kikyo awkwardly tried to hug the girl back.

"I'm fine." Kikyo assured her.

"You didn't…did you plan…no, I won't ask." Kagura sat up, wiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure.  "I'm just so glad you're okay.  You have no idea.  As soon as Inuyasha told me you'd left with Naraku…well, I went all over on my bike, but I had no idea where you'd gone.  I waited outside your house for you to get back, but you never came…and then your parents left…and I knew.  I knew something bad had happened, and I came here."

"My parents are here?" Kikyo sounded vaguely interested, but mostly surprised.

"They're still talking to the doctor about the bill for the ambulance.  They're throwing a fit about it." Kagura rolled her eyes.  "Just like I remember them."

"I hate them." Kikyo sighed.  "I can't wait to leave here and go…to college or something."

"Were you planning on college?" Kagura brightened immediately.  "Kouga and I got into the same school, mostly because we looked at places together and…yeah." Kagura blushed heavily.

"I thought about it." Kikyo shrugged.  "I never believed that Naraku would let me go."

"Oh…Naraku." Kagura pursed her lips.  "Have they told you?"

"Is he alive?" Kikyo asked, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Um…technically, yeah." Kagura looked extremely uncomfortable, and Kikyo could guess why.  Likely, she only wished pain on Naraku, but even so, it was strange to talk about him actually being hurt.  "They've got him in surgery…I guess he's in critical condition or something.  Apparently, he wasn't wearing his seat belt and got pretty banged up."

"That can happen." Kikyo answered neutrally.

"So…um, anyway." Kagura licked her lips.  "I called a lot of other people.  Well…not Inuyasha, because I know that he's back at his place with Kagome the would-be Naraku victim, but Kouga's out there, and Sango and Miroku.  I couldn't get ahold of Rin…"

"It's okay, I know I'm not the most popular girl in school." Kikyo spared Kagura the pain of continuing.  "Is Sango worried she'll have to finish the play without a Rei?"

"Actually, she hasn't said anything about the play.  She's just so upset that she let Naraku drive _anywhere_, and Miroku's trying to convince her that it's not all her fault.  You know Sango." Kagura shrugged.  "Kouga's worried.  He was out looking for you too, but obviously…"

"It's nice to have people care." Kikyo smiled slightly, yawning as she blinked tiredly.  "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be tired…"

"It's one in the morning.  Everyone should be tired." Kagura kissed her forehead.  "It's really good to see you're alright…well, mostly alright."

"Thanks." Kikyo smiled again, letting her lips get used to the expression as Kagura turned to leave and she let her eyes fall closed.

*****

The End (Of Part 24, That Is)


	25. Let's Just Tie Up a Few Loose Ends

Everything's just about been wrapped up!  Aren't you happy?  So, how will Kagome react to knowing she's been (supposedly) drugged by Naraku?  Will Naraku be able to defend himself since, for once, he's accused of something that he actually _didn't_ do?  Will there be a tragic mishap in surgery which results in his body spontaneously combusting and then exploding like a bloody bowl of chili left in the microwave for too long, coating the inside of the room with his guts and gore?  Will everyone cheer if that happens?  If he does, by some severely tragic twist of fate, survive, will Kikyo kill him good and dead this time?  With a knife?  A big one?  Who else thinks that considering the shit she's been put through, Kikyo is most qualified for killing of Naraku?  But enough of Naraku's impending doom, what about Kagome and Inuyasha?  Will they be able to sort things out?  Will Inuyasha take any of drugged up Kagome's confessions to heart?  Or will his mother, who we all know has been planning their wedding for years, be disappointed along with everyone else reading this fic?  Is there anyone who wants them to just…not get together? (Not counting me after I've read four reviews in a row that all say something along the lines of "dis fic iz da shizznit wuts up wid kag n inu? dey ned 2 get it on yo. Dis iz kewl.")  Finally, the closure we seek is soon to be reached in this final installment of…

*****

Center Stage

Part 25

*****

Kagome woke up in stages.  The first thing she was aware of was a dull ache, but it took a few moments for the source of that ache to center in her head.  The second thing she was aware of was that although she was warm and relatively comfortable, despite the headache, something was different.  She realized that she was still fully dressed, although someone had taken her shoes off, but that wasn't all of it.  She also seemed to be in a bed that smelled…like Inuyasha.

Her eyes flew open then, and she saw that she was, as she suspected, in her best friend's bed.  Right next to her, Inuyasha was slumped back where he must have been sitting at the foot of the bed, his back against the wall as he slept while snoring slightly.  He was also fully dressed.  Kagome noted that something smelled delicious, but as it was not immediately apparent what that could be, she decided it was time to get out of Inuyasha's bed and find out how the hell she had gotten there in the first place.  She remembered opening night performance.  Greeting the audience afterwards, her mother taking Souta and telling her not to stay out to late…then going to the cast party…what movie had they watched?  For some reason, she had a hard time recalling exactly what had occurred at Miroku's house the previous night.

Getting up, she discovered that her head hurt even more when she moved it, but since she was unlikely to find some aspirin by staying in bed and looking pathetic, she decided to go on downstairs where she was sure that Inuyasha's mother would be able to help her with her headache, and perhaps fill in some of the gaps from the night before.  She knew that nothing…inappropriate had occurred, unless Inuyasha was in the habit of dressing himself and his lover up _after_ sex and then sleeping against the wall while she took the bulk of the bed.  But still, it was rather bothersome to wake up with virtually no memory of how she got to where she was.  Had she been drunk?  She didn't remember drinking anything, and her mouth didn't taste like stale alcohol, so she didn't _think she had been, but how else could she have blacked out half the night?  It didn't make any sense._

"Oh!  She's up!" Rin's voice greeted her as she got off the staircase and shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen.  She looked up groggily to be greeted by a sight that, under normal circumstances, she would have found endlessly amusing.  Inuyasha's mother was pouring pancake batter into a sizzling griddle, smiling happily as she cooked.  Behind her, in the dining area, Sesshoumaru and Rin were both wearing white terry cloth bathrobes and sharing a large stack of the finished pancakes, which Rin was spooning whipped cream onto eagerly.  "Morning, Kagome!  Mom's making us chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Morning, dear." Inuyasha's mother was just as awake as Rin, but had more care for Kagome's headache.  "Are you feeling alright?"

"Head hurts." Kagome managed, embarrassed that her voice came out as something of a croak.  "You have coffee?"

"Sit down and I'll bring you some aspirin and a hot cup.  You take cream and sugar, don't you?" Inuyasha's mother came over, placing a hand on her forehead and then kissing her cheek, which would have struck Kagome as odd, except for the fact that she had always treated Kagome as a daughter.

"Yeah, thanks." Kagome sighed and shuffled the rest of the way to the table, suddenly feeling extremely grungy next to the freshly scrubbed couple sharing their pancakes next to her.  Rin's wet hair was around her shoulders, but Sesshoumaru's was wrapped in a white towel still, which looked extremely funny on someone who had a permanently serious expression on his face.

"Is Inuyasha up yet?" The woman in the kitchen asked as she brought Kagome her coffee and aspirin.

"Uh, no, he was still sleeping." Kagome answered.

"I'm not surprised.  He was still up at four in the morning when I checked in on you two." His mother told her.  "Do you…uh, remember last night at all?" she darted a glance at Sesshoumaru and Rin to see if this topic of conversation struck them as odd, but Kagome didn't really mind.  They were all so close that whatever had happened would be common knowledge in their group soon enough.

"No." she answered.  "Well, I remember getting to Miroku's house with the others.  We were eating pizza and watching…some movie…but yeah, I can't remember after that."

"Oh." Inuyasha's mother licked her lips nervously, flipping pancakes industriously.  "Well then, you might want to speak with Inuyasha when he wakes up.  He would know better than me.  I called your mother to tell her you were spending the night.  But that's…all she knows." She offered Kagome a pained smile.  "How many pancakes did you want, dear?"

"Um…two would be good." Kagome sipped her coffee, wishing the aspirin would work faster.  At least the warmth of the coffee was making her think that her head didn't hurt that bad for the moment, but the dull ache was still there.  There seemed to be some predetermined deal that Rin and Sesshoumaru were not to question Kagome's presence or the reason for her lack of memory of the previous night, because even though Rin was shooting her many hopeful looks, she never actually said anything.  Soon enough, the couple finished their breakfast just as Kagome was half done with her own pancakes, her headache fading away and her coffee replaced with a glass of orange juice.  That was when Inuyasha stumbled down the stairs, muttering various colorful phrases aimed at the morning on his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning puppers!" Inuyasha's mother, in fine form this morning, managed to kiss his cheek while handing him a cup of coffee and embarrassing him all at once.

"Mum…don't call me that…dammit." Inuyasha was too confused by his need for coffee to say anything more insulting than that, and soon enough he had shuffled to sit next to Kagome, where his mother brought him a plate with four steaming pancakes before smiling at them both and excusing herself.

"You two must want to talk about…things." She looked surprisingly happy for a mother whose son had brought home a drugged girl the night before, but then again, she was thoroughly obsessed with the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome getting together, and she must have been in ecstasy at the thought of him protecting her as he had.

"Morning." Kagome spoke up after a mouthful of pancakes.  She waited several moments for Inuyasha to gobble his way to a breaking point, at which time he blinked at her, took a gulp of coffee and replied.

"Morning.  Feel okay?" he arched a dark eyebrow in concern, and Kagome wondered how much more embarrassing this situation could be.  The fact that Inuyasha was being so…damn gallant about the whole thing just made it seem worse.

"Um…yeah, now that my headache's gone." She answered, cutting at her remaining bits of pancake primly.  "Inuyasha?"

"Urngh?" his mouth was full, so that was a rather intelligible response, all things considered.

"What…happened last night?" she asked, darting a glance at him to ascertain exactly how bad the situation was from his reaction.

"Naraku." He finally answered after another break for coffee.  "Slipped something in your drink."

"Naraku?" Kagome was flabbergasted.  "Why would he do that?"

"Um…popular theory's that he wanted to…um…yeah, you know." Inuyasha returned to his pancakes heartily, but Kagome had suddenly lost her appetite.

"He…okay, lemme get this straight." Kagome coughed slightly to clear her throat.  "Naraku came to the cast party last night.  Then…he drugged me?  Slipped me a mickey or something like that?  And then?"

"Oi hoft wu oeng." Inuyasha answered with his mouth full.  After a blink of complete confusion from Kagome, he swallowed, took a drink, and then repeated.  "I brought you home."

"Here?" she clarified.

"No, I took you to Sango's house, but we woke up here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  He hated it when girls asked stupid questions.

"I was just asking." She pouted slightly.  "So Naraku slipped me some drug, you brought me here…and you just tucked me in fully clothed?"

"Ummf." Inuyasha nodded, which she took as an affirmative.  He had just crammed the last bit of pancake into his mouth, and after washing it down with the last of his coffee, he got up.  "I didn't know what was wrong with you at first, but Kikyo figured it out and she went to head off Naraku.  Then Kagura told me to just bring you back here so your mom wouldn't like…think I was drugging you or something.  Oh…shit."

"What?" Kagome, still trying to process the night's events, couldn't see what else could be troubling Inuyasha.

"Kikyo…I wonder if she made it home alright." Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Oh…her." Kagome sighed deeply, unable to keep a bitter note out of her voice.  "Is that all you ever think about?  Why don't you two just get married?"

"What?" Inuyasha snorted as he poured himself a glass of water.  "You know, she could've just let _Naraku_ take you home, and then I wouldn't be listening to this lecture on which girls I'm allowed to think about at all."

"Would that make you happier?" Kagome was angry now.  "Would you be happy if you took Kikyo home instead of having to deal with stupid, drugged up Kagome?"

"No!" Inuyasha slammed down his half-empty glass, frustrated at her insinuations.

"Then what?" Kagome wanted to know, getting up and moving around the table to stand in the main kitchen with him.  "Would it make you happy if Naraku took me and just did whatever he wanted to me?"

"It would make me happy if you would stop jumping to fucking conclusions when you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha shouted back, violet eyes flashing angrily.  Kagome took a step back, her eyes wide, and Inuyasha spoke again after taking a deep breath.  "That's better.  You know, just cause I'm showing some fucking concern for another human being doesn't mean I'm gonna run off and marry them!  What if I had been worried about Miroku?  Would you have gotten all pissy then?"

"Well that's not the same thing." Kagome sounded angry, but she wasn't yelling.

"Of course not.  It's not the same thing.  Why?" Inuyasha paused, but he wasn't really expecting an answer.  Things had gone on for too long, and he was just sick of it.  It was time to lay down all the cards.  "Cause I kissed Kikyo.  Cause I dated her for a couple months.  Well lemme tell you something, Kagome.  When Kikyo kissed _me_, I didn't expect it, and to tell you the truth, I didn't really like it all that much.  Kikyo's my _friend, and no matter what she thinks of me, that's all she'll ever be.  And then I dated her.  I think we both know that wasn't exactly a loving fucking relationship.  You and I __both know that if you hadn't started dating Kouga just…just to piss me off—"_

"Wait a second!" Kagome cried out.

"Oh, are you saying that you _really had another reason?  Cause I'd love to hear it.  I think everyone would, including Kouga, cause we all kinda thought the same thing about __that display." Inuyasha let a silence drag out, but Kagome didn't answer, so he moved on.  "Anyway, if you hadn't done that, I would never have done the same thing back.  Don't pretend that you thought I was fucking crazy in love with Kikyo, cause you damn well know better.  How long were we together?  About two months.  Tell me how many times you saw us kiss while we were a couple.  Not onstage, either."_

"Well…just because you weren't Miroku and Sango about it…that doesn't mean anything." Kagome muttered.

"Bullshit.  Kagome, you know the fucking truth.  It's staring you right in the face." Inuyasha was completely irritated with her stubbornness now.  "Think about New Years.  I came there with Kikyo, cause she was supposed to be my girlfriend.  Did you see me spend _any_ time with her the whole night?  Really?"

"You were standing with her just before midnight." Kagome pointed out.

"So were you.  So was fucking Souta and Shippo.  You gonna get jealous of _them?" Inuyasha asked her.  "And who did I kiss at midnight?"  Kagome greeted this question with silence, her face going red.  She had thought that they wouldn't speak of this incident.  Kagome had been sure there was a silent agreement between them to never bring it up again, and yet… "Who did I kiss?  Was it Kikyo?"_

"N…no." Kagome was trembling.  Since when was she trembling?  How had this conversation gone from Naraku trying to date rape her to her relationship status with Inuyasha?  She wondered which topic made her more uncomfortable.

"Who did I _kiss?" Inuyasha was shouting now, and Kagome felt like she was going to cry.  Did she have to deal with this now, right after she'd found out that everything she thought she knew about Naraku, everything he'd told her…And then she realized, all those times she had thought how evil Kikyo and Kagura were…It had seemed wrong from the first.  Sure, she was quick to suspect Kikyo of anything, but Kagura?  Kagura had seemed like such a nice girl.  And yet…it had all fit…and those pictures.  But then…could it mean that after all that…and everything she thought.  That afternoon when she was to have dinner with him…Kikyo, naked in the corner.  Kagura crying and Kouga beating Naraku senseless._

"Oh…oh my god…oh…my god." Kagome collapsed in the middle of the kitchen floor in a dead faint.  It was all too much for her.  Inuyasha was asking too much, trying to make her understand their relationship right after she'd learned that all along, Naraku had been as bad as she'd first suspected.  Worse.

"Kagome?  Kagome?  Oh fuck!" Inuyasha just caught her before her head could slam down on the linoleum, but that didn't make him any happier about the fact that she'd just passed out while they were _supposed_ to be having a good, healthy argument.  Who the hell did something like that?  It was enough to give a man a heart attack.

"Inuyasha?  What's going on in…Oh dear!" his mother came in right then, at the worst possible time as far as he was concerned.  "What's happened to her?"

"She…um, she fainted I guess." Inuyasha had scooped her up into his arms more fully, and he found that she was much easier to carry when she wasn't trying to grope him.  "What do I do?"

"Oh, here, I think I have something…" Inuyasha's mother bustled over to the cupboards, opening one and rustling through the various spices inside before she pulled out a bottle and unscrewed the lid.  "It's not exactly smelling salts, but it should be strong enough."  Putting it under Kagome's nose, she wafted the air a bit until the girl began to stir.  "See there?  She'll be up in a moment.  Why don't you take her to the living room and let her lie on the couch?"

"Um…sure." Inuyasha did as his mother said, moving quickly as Kagome regained her awareness.

"Wha…what happened?" Kagome wanted to know.

"You fainted." Inuyasha offered her a nervously worried smile.  "Scared me shitless."

"Really?" Kagome blinked as he let her down on the couch gently.  "Um…so, that stuff you told me about Naraku…trying to um…to drug me and all that…that wasn't a dream?"

"None of it was." Inuyasha told her.  "Not that, or any of the stuff about how Kikyo's just my friend and you've got nothing to be jealous about."

"I don't?" Kagome was still a bit confused, or she might have contested that one more strongly.

"Kagome, at New Years, when we kissed…I realized something that I think I've kinda known for a long time." Inuyasha pushed forward.  He'd gone too far to stop now.

"New Years…oh…me too." Kagome's face flushed darkly.

"Oh…well you can go first." Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous.  What if she didn't want him anymore?  Was that why she hadn't been talking to him?  And what about kissing Naraku?  She had said that it had been a misunderstanding, even said that she loved him instead, but she _had_ been drugged.  She'd said a _lot of things last night._

"No…no, I don't mean to interrupt." Kagome tried to sit up, not getting very far before Inuyasha's hand steadied her, guiding her to sit back against the couch so she didn't strain herself.  Really, just because she'd fainted once…

"No, it's okay." Inuyasha insisted.

"Oh…well…maybe if we both say it at the same time?" Kagome tried for a compromise.  Why was she so afraid?  Everyone told her that Inuyasha was in love with her…and yet…and yet…

"Um, that sounds good." Inuyasha felt his stomach twisting nervously.  "So…we kissed."

"And I wasn't expecting it," Kagome went on.

"But it was just so…" Inuyasha continued.

"Natural." They were almost speaking at the same time now, finishing each other's sentences.

"Like it was…"

"Something I'd needed for a long time."

"And I finally found it."

"It was kind of like that before when we kissed…you know, for the play and all that."

"But this time…"

"This time there were no excuses."

"No scripts, no practices."

"It was just us, and it was…"

"The best thing I'd ever felt."

"I thought I could fly."

"And I knew…"

"I knew…"  Kagome's face went red.  She couldn't say it!  She just couldn't.

"Ah, fuck this." Inuyasha licked his lips after a long pause and leaned forward eagerly, catching her lips with his, tangling his hand in her hair and holding her to him as she suddenly began kissing him back.  They stayed together, letting the kiss last until they couldn't breathe anymore and then pulling away fractionally, just letting their eyes open as they panted slightly against each other's faces.  "I love you." Inuyasha breathed finally, and it was so quiet that if Kagome hadn't been as close to him as she was, she likely wouldn't have heard.

"Yeah…yeah." Kagome gasped, feeling incredibly stupid as tears welled in her blue eyes, but not caring enough to stop them.  How long had she waited for this?  She couldn't even remember anymore when she had first wanted to hear those words.  "I love you too."

"Man…we're so stupid." Inuyasha told her, chuckling lightly as he was still a bit out of breath.  "Look at everyone else.  Look at Miroku and Sango.  They know each other for…what, three or four months, and bam, they're together." He brushed a lock of hair back behind Kagome's ear.  "Or Kouga and Kagura.  What did it take them?  Three weeks?  And even Rin and Sesshoumaru only took three years.  We've known each other longer than any of them, and it took _this _long to get together?"

"Yeah…yeah, we're pretty stupid." Kagome agreed with a wry laugh.  "You know, our moms will throw a party when they find out.  They'll be so excited."

"My mom…fucking loves being right." Inuyasha shook his head mournfully.  "Did I tell you that Sesshoumaru tried to talk to me about you?  To try and…you know, make us see things clearer?"

"Rin put him up to it?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, and Inuyasha nodded.  "Not surprising, though I bet it was funny."

"Damn funny." Inuyasha agreed.  "You know…I bet almost every one of our friends have tried to…kinda push us together.  Sango has for sure.  Casting us like that…I knew it was some fucking plot."

"Miroku was the genius behind the kissing practice." Kagome pointed out, and Inuyasha's smile widened.

"Man…Miroku _was a genius." He told her, leaning in for another kiss.  It was shorter this time, sweet and satisfied, not as dramatically urgent as before.  "Best fucking homework I __ever had."_

"And then Rin, tireless matchmaker.  How many chats did she have with you?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows?  I think she's been dropping not-so-subtle hints since we fucking _met_.  Her and Sango thought it was like…a pastime or something." Inuyasha told her.

"Even Kouga.  He was the one who really pointed it out to me at first.  He was the first one who took me aside and said 'hey, Kagome, see Inuyasha?  You guys are in love.  Do something about it.'  That's pretty much exactly how that conversation went." Kagome smiled at the surprised look on Inuyasha's face.  "Yeah, that's right, _Kouga wants us to get together."_

"Man…no wonder he hasn't been as fucking annoying lately.  I think…after he got with Kagura, I was just like…not as…you know." Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Worried?  Yeah, I know." Kagome kissed his nose.  "You know, Inuyasha.  Your language this morning…it's a lot…um, dirtier than usual."

"Oh…sorry." Inuyasha flushed.  "I know…I just…well, you've been so…pissed all the time lately, I've kinda had to watch my mouth for months now, and it's nice to finally get to say whatever I want."

"It's okay." Kagome smiled at him to show she wasn't offended at all.  "It's not like I'm not used to your cussing by now.  We're best friends, after all, Inuyasha."

"No way." He told her, leaning in for another kiss.  "We're more than that."

----------

"Okay, seriously, does this look alright?" Sango posed for Kagome and Kagura, who were standing in the bathroom of Kagome's house getting ready for that evening.  It was Valentine's Day, and not only was their high school putting together a formal dance for the occasion, the group of friends had all decided that after the long drawn out completion of the play, they all deserved to make a night of it, so they were going out to dinner as a group in advance.  This, of course, led to a day long preparation of all the girls at Kagome's house beforehand, much to Souta's dismay.  He'd locked himself in his room and refused to come out except for his mother's special Valentine's Day cookies.  "I told Rin I thought it was a bit flashy, but…I don't know."

"Miroku will like it." Kagome automatically answered, taking in the swooping neck of the short red dress. "It really brings out your eyes, too."

"It's a nice design." Kagura added.  "Not too complicated, but not so simple that it looks trashy or anything.  Put the scarf on too." Kagura added, looking around for the gauzy dark red material that Rin had procured to set off the dress.

"It's over here." Another voice called, and Kikyo entered the room, a bruise high on her forehead still marking her car accident of just over a week ago.  "Your purse is out there, too."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Sango nodded, taking the scarf and letting Kagura adjust it around her neck.  "I left it on your bed while Rin was helping me put the dress on.  Thanks, Kikyo."

"Yes, no problem." Kikyo nodded before looking at the dress momentarily and then rejoining Rin in Kagome's bedroom across the hall.

"She used to be so quiet." Kagome commented after Kagura was satisfied and gave Sango the okay.  "I mean…she still is, but it's just…now…"

"Well, you know.  Considering everything…it makes sense that she'd start to come out of her shell once Naraku was out of the picture." Sango opined in a soft voice.  "I don't know about this…isn't it a little cheesy, wearing red on Valentine's Day?"

"I guarantee you that Miroku will not think so." Kagome told her.

"I can't believe it still…" Kagura commented after Sango stopped fussing over her dress and joined them to work on her hair.  "I mean, when I started this year, I never thought that I'd end up telling _anyone about…what happened with Kikyo and I…but now."  She leaned forward, concentrating on putting a thin layer of eyeliner around her eyes.  "Everything's so different, now that he's…well…"_

"A vegetable?" Kagome supplied.  "Listen, Kagura…I'm still…I'm really sorry that I ever…you know."

"You've told Kikyo and me a thousand times, Kagome." Kagura informed her.  "It's alright.  We understand how Naraku twists people around him.  If our places were reversed, I'm sure I would have believed him too."

"I just felt so bad when you guys told me everything." Sango admitted.  "All of us did.  And Inuyasha…I thought he was going to march to the hospital and unplug the stupid asshole.  I mean, all this time, I knew there were…things going on within the cast and crew, but I guess I thought…"

"It's okay, Sango." Kagura told her.  "No one told you, how could you have guessed?  It's all over now." Kagura assured the other girl before turning to help her with her hair.  "Here…just hold the bottom while I pin it in.  Yeah, there you go."

"I don't know what I'll do next year." Sango smiled at Kagura.  "Without all you girls to dress me and fix me up for things like this…"

"Oh, you'll do fine, Sango." Kagome assured her.  "Besides that, I don't want to hear about next year…this whole college thing is driving me insane."

"Inuyasha's still being…stubborn?" Sango asked.  "You know, just because he can act doesn't mean he wants to go to acting school.  Besides that, Miroku and I aren't going to the same school, and you don't see me getting worried about it."

"Oh, whatever." Kagome turned to Rin, who had just appeared in the hallway.  "Rin, I am totally screwing up my hair right now.  If you could help me out, I'd love you forever."

"She's just nervous since this is her first formal function with Inuyasha now that they're a couple." Kagura teased in a sing-song voice.

"Like they'll be able to keep their hands off each other long enough for the hair to make it to the dance intact." Sango rolled her eyes before pausing to apply a coat of lipstick.

"Anyway, about the college issue," Kagura returned to the discussion that they'd been having before the hair interruption.  "I don't think you _have to go to the same school to ensure happiness."_

"This from the girl who picked out colleges with her boyfriend so they wouldn't be separated." Kikyo was watching Rin work on Kagome's hair with some interest, a slight smile on her face.  Kagura had noticed a dramatic return of personality to her friend ever since the accident.  She still told herself it was nothing more than an accident, but the look on Kikyo's face whenever it was mentioned was just a _bit_ too innocent for her liking.

"She's right, though." Rin agreed with Kagura.  "Anyway, up until a week ago, Inuyasha and you were hardly speaking, and now you're all set to go to school together.  I don't mean to sound discouraging, but don't you think you two should calm things down a bit?  I understand that this whole relationship has been a long—"

"Long," Sango interjected.

"Looooong," Kagura drawled the word for effect.

"Long time in the making, but still." Rin sighed.  "It's your one week anniversary tonight, and that's great.  We're all really happy that you're finally together, but the fact of the matter is that this isn't a contest.  You don't have to rush to catch up with the rest of us or anything."

"I know…I know, I just…" Kagome fiddled with a bottle of mascara, setting it down after a moment.  "Well, you've all seen how hard it's been for us to get together in the first place."

"Like torture." Kikyo commented.  "I couldn't believe two people were ever so thick-headed."

"Anyway…I just can't help but worry." Kagome admitted.  "You guys are all doing so well.  You seem so…I don't know, secure.  And I know that Inuyasha and I are happy now, but how long do you think it will be until we have a huge fight?  And if we're across the country from each other or something like that…it's so much harder to stay together when everything's still so…so fragile, you know?"

"Don't worry." Sango told her reassuringly.  "If you guys break up, I'll hunt you down and shoot you."

"Seriously." Kagura agreed, snorting.  "Kikyo, here, let me do your hair."

"Oh…I think…it's okay." Kikyo was still a bit hesitant about all the 'girly stuff' that they were apt to include her in now that she was a solid member of their group, but Kagura was definitely wearing her down.

"Don't try to run when Kagura's coming after your hair." Sango advised the other girl.  "It's hopeless."  Kikyo shrugged finally, entering the more than slightly crowded bathroom to let Kagura have her way.  "Okay, I'm done, so I think I'll move to the hallway.  No offense, girls, but it's getting a bit tight in here."

"There, you're beautiful." Rin finished Kagome's hair, beaming at the other girl as she admired Rin's handiwork in the mirror.  "And Kagome, don't worry about Inuyasha."

"Yeah, you guys have been in love since like…kindergarten." Sango estimated.

"No…no, not _that far back.  Maybe…maybe around third grade or so." Kagome argued good-naturedly as Rin and Kagome moved out of the bathroom to give Kagura more room to work on Kikyo's hair._

"No way.  Remember when we would have coloring time?" Sango cited an example.  "Remember how he'd never let _anyone_ borrow the red crayon but you?"

"Well…that doesn't prove anything." Kagome rolled her eyes, trying not to blush.

"Red's the best." Kagura told her solemnly.  "I've got to agree with Sango on this one."

"Well…" Kagome shuffled her feet.

"And remember when we had nap time and that one kid with the freckles picked on you and tried to steal your blanket?  Remember how Inuyasha tried to save the day?" Sango recalled.

"He didn't do a very good job." Kagome giggled.  "That kid beat him up so bad…remember he had a bloody nose and I had to go to the office with him for causing a disruption?  I was so scared I'd be in trouble, I was crying worse than he was."

"Inuyasha was crying?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"He denies it now, but he was." Kagome nodded sharply.  "The way Inuyasha tells that story, five kids twice his size all came at him with baseball bats and I started crying just because I was scared for him, but he still won the fight in the end."

"Interesting." Kikyo made a soft noise that might have been laughter.  "Though not very surprising."

"You guys have such great stories." Rin giggled.  "I wish I'd have known you back then."

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time that Kikyo and I got detention for a month in seventh grade for stealing all the frogs from the science department and setting them free on the baseball field the day before a big game?" Kagura asked them as Kikyo blanched in mortification.

"That was _you?" Rin was awestruck.  "Wow…"_

"Yeah, see, I was totally against the whole dissection thing, so Kikyo came up with this plan to break in two days before they were scheduled and set the frogs free.  I think she was trying to cheer me up about it, but yeah…it worked." Kagura stood back to admire Kikyo's hair before nodding sharply.

"Well…you wouldn't stop going on about it." Kikyo allowed herself a small smile.  "I never meant to let them loose on the baseball field.  And we wouldn't have been caught if you had been sneakier."

"I know, I've never been very good at that kind of thing." Kagura agreed.  "Remember when your mom was having tea with her prissy friends and we tried to sneak into the kitchen and steal the cake she'd made for dessert?"

"Your finest display of stealth." Kikyo snorted before addressing the other girls.  "She dropped the plate and broke it.  Got cake all over _both of us.  So of course, I try to make a run for it, and what's Kagura doing?"_

"I _thought that if I cleaned up quick enough, your mom would never know." Kagura blushed slightly.  "And I was only seven."_

"Imagine Kagura, covered in bits of cake and frosting, shoving handfuls of ruined cake in her mouth when my mother storms in on the scene." Kikyo was definitely smiling now, and the rest of the girls were laughing at the image she was creating for them.  "I'd already escaped, of course, but my mother knew, where there was one of us, there were both of us."

"She grabs me and pulls me up, trying to be all scary while not wanting to get sticky bits of frosting on her hands." Kagura laughed at the memory.  "And she takes me straight to the bathroom, tells me to clean up, and calls for Kikyo cause she knows, obviously, she's got to be nearby."

"I'd already discarded the frosting covered clothes." Kikyo continued.  "So my mother calls for me, and I come down wearing a perfectly clean outfit, but of course…I was young.  There was still frosting all over my hair."

"Your mom was so angry…I thought she'd kill us for sure." Kagura smiled again.  "But, obviously, we lived to tell the tale and all that."

"I had no idea you two were so…wait…is that my cell phone?" Sango stopped mid sentence, rushing into Kagome's room and digging through her purse to find the phone.

"Three guesses who it could be." Kagome stage-whispered to the other girls and Sango shot her a mock glare before answering the phone breathlessly.

"Listen how she answers." Kagura teased loud enough for the girl on the phone to hear.  "Oh…hellllllooo?" she drew the word out and batted her lashes ridiculously.  "I _wonder who it could be."_

"You guys knock it off!" Sango was flushing horribly as she attempted to hold a conversation with the person who'd called her.  "Alright then…um, are you paying for her?  Well…or if she can pay.  I'm not made of money, you know."

"Okay…no, that's not Miroku." Rin shook her head.

"No, with Miroku it's like this." Kagome coughed and changed stance, doing an over-dramatization of a girl clutching a phone in both hands.  "Oh…Miroku…my sweet sweet love…yes, I love you.  And you love me?  Yes, I know…aren't we so in love?  We're the loviest lovers ever.  Aren't we, schnooky ooky pie?"

"I don't think you should talk." Kagura warned Kagome as Sango shot her a deadly glare.  "You and Inuyasha…get pretty…um…it can be bad."

"And I do _not call Miroku…schnooky ooky pie…or whatever you said." Sango had finished her conversation and was putting her phone away to rejoin them.  "Anyway…that was Kohaku."_

"Oh, really?" Rin bit her lip nervously.  Ever since the confession on opening night, she'd felt a bit awkward around him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the others about it.  It was something private between the two of them, and she didn't want to embarrass Kohaku or herself further.

"Yeah, remember I said he might join us for dinner?  Well, he's got himself a _date_ apparently, so he'll be bringing her along too.  He was just making sure it wouldn't cause reservation issues." Sango told them all.  "And apparently he'll just meet us there.  Seems her dad is going to drop them off at the restaurant."

"A date?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.  "Big sister sounds like she doesn't like the sounds of that."

"Well, who could he be bringing?  I don't know that he spends a lot of time with any girls other than _us_, and obviously she isn't coming from our group." Sango pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the ceiling as though the girl's name would be written there.

"Wouldn't that be weird if one of us was dating your brother?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, but then she looked at Rin in wild apology.  "Oh!  I mean, not that Sesshoumaru and you…that's not weird…and it's like…well, I guess the age difference is actually greater…but you know, girls are supposed to mature faster than boys and all…um…yeah."

"Kagome's going to hurt herself." Kagura patted the apologetic girl on the back.  "It's okay, I think Rin's okay with your comment."

"Well, it was kind of weird when Sesshoumaru and I first got together, wasn't it?" Rin pointed out.  "I mean, after all, Inuyasha _still gets uncomfortable about the idea."_

"Still…I wonder who it could be…" Sango tapped her chin, obviously not at all worried about what Inuyasha thought about Rin and his brother dating.  Just then, the doorbell rang, and Rin squealed in excitement.

"It's boys!" she nearly flew down the stairs to answer the door, but as soon as she reached it, she hesitated.  "Wait…aren't we supposed to make them wait and come down the stairs all dramatically?" she questioned the line of girls joining her in the entry way.

"Screw that.  I've been waiting all _night to see Kouga in a tux." Kagura waved a dismissive hand.  "I am not waiting longer just so that we can pull some girly 'make them wait' act."_

"Yeah, you're right." Rin's eyes lit up and she opened the door to welcome their male escort.  "Sesshoumaru!  I missed you!" Rin flew at the tallest of the group, standing near the back, but always ready to catch an excited Rin.

"You guys saw each other six hours ago." Kikyo pointed out, but the other girls were too busy greeting their boyfriends to agree with her.

"Ah, Kikyo." Miroku had just been oozing compliments over Sango's dress as he attempted to make her face match the red fabric, but as soon as he caught sight of the other girl, who was feeling slightly out of place around the couples, he pulled himself away and approached her.  Reaching forward to raise her hand to his lips, he produced a rose from inside of his jacket and handed it to the severely surprised girl.  "It does my heart good to see you up and about so soon after your accident.  Your presence will surely make this evening unforgettable."

"You know…if I thought he was _actually_ hitting on her, I might smack him." Sango whispered to Kagome, who was just to her left.  "But it was just so sweet of him to think of Kikyo like that.  I sometimes forget how she must feel, being the odd one out with all of us so happy."

"She's happy just being free." Kagura had overheard and didn't hesitate to put in her opinion on the matter as Kikyo blushed slightly while holding the rose that Miroku had given her.  "She's happier than I've seen her for years."

----------

"No…I can't watch a movie, I'll pass out." Sango informed the group as they sat around in Miroku's living room after coming back from the dance, which had ended at midnight.  "I'm _so_ exhausted."

"Poor baby." Kagome rolled her eyes.  "At least your date could dance."

"Hey!" Inuyasha made a face at his girlfriend.

"You can't dance, Inuyasha.  Don't try telling anyone that you can." Sango shut the argument down before it could begin.

"We could play strip poker!" Miroku suggested fiendishly.  "I'm getting rather uncomfortable in all these layers and such."

"Miroku…no." Kagome told the young man as Sango shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Is Kohaku coming back here after his _date_ is dropped off?" Kagura wanted to know.

"No…way past his bedtime." Sango smirked slightly.  "I still can't believe it though.  Ayame?"

"Yeah, really, I thought he _hated her." Kouga shrugged._

"_I thought she was president of the Kouga fan club." Kagura reminded her boyfriend._

"You know, she was rather attractive with her hair out of those dreadful pigtails." Miroku commented, ignoring the teasing punch on the arm that Sango immediately rewarded his comment with.  "Though far too young for me, and nowhere near as attractive as my dear Sango."

"He's wasting his sweet talk." Kikyo nodded toward the writer.  "Her eyes are closed.  I think she's asleep."

"Conveniently, I'm always prepared for such things." Miroku told the others.  "I will simply put her in my bed, and later, when you have all left and she isn't as tired…"

"Oh, shut up." Inuyasha snorted.  "Everyone knows Sango's holding out on you until her eighteenth birthday."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  "I _told you not to say anything."_

"What?" Inuyasha looked utterly confused while Miroku's face exploded with an ecstatic grin.

"Really?  Is that it then?  I was beginning to think that she was waiting for marriage or something, and though I pride myself on my self-control, my discipline with Sango is rather lacking, and I was wondering if I shouldn't just propose to her as soon as we graduate."  Miroku was still smiling widely, and the friends were unsure whether he was kidding or not.

"Then…Rin and Sesshoumaru decided to skip the after party, did they?" Kagome asked the group as Miroku scooped up Sango, who muttered something in her sleep as he took her down the hall to lay her down for a rest.

"You know those two." Kagura commented.  "Even if they had shown up, no one would see them."

"Really." Kouga nodded emphatically.

"Speaking of marriage though, I wonder if Sesshoumaru is planning on asking her anytime soon." Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  "Do you know?"

"I don't know shit about Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha informed her, his nose scrunching up.  "And if you guys start that damn wedding conversation again, I'm leaving the room."

"I'm rather sick of it too." Kikyo opined.

"Oh, come on Kikyo!" Kagura leaned toward the other girl, ignoring the look of discomfort on Kouga's face.  "Haven't you ever thought of what you'd like your wedding to be like?"

"Short." She spoke after a moment.  "Weddings are always too long and boring.  Then people say that they'll never make theirs that long, but they get obsessed with the idea of getting married and then it gets long anyway."

"I want a nice ceremony." Kagura sighed.  "And it _has to be long, or what's the point of getting such a nice dress?  I want everyone to admire me for at least…oh, an hour."_

"An hour?  That's it." Kouga rolled his eyes.  "Hey, Kikyo, wanna get married?"

"No thanks." Kikyo answered.  "I want to see you standing up there trying not to fall asleep so that Kagura won't kill you."

"Doesn't this bother you?" Inuyasha asked the other young man.  "They're trying to plan our weddings."

"Like our moms haven't been doing it for years." Kagome shot back.  "What's the difference?"

"Before, it was a joke." Inuyasha pointed out.  "Now you're in on it too.  I feel like it's a conspiracy."

"Do you not want to marry Kagome?" Kikyo asked, arching an eyebrow challengingly.

"Well...I mean, it's not like I've really…you know, thought about things like that.  And I'm not ready now anyway." Inuyasha pointed out.  "We're too young."

"Agreed." Kagome nodded sharply.  "But I want a ring by our five year anniversary." She arched an eyebrow at him.  "If I keep you for that long."

"Now she's got him on a deadline." Kouga laughed nervously, hoping Kagura didn't get any ideas.

"Um…you guys…where's Miroku?" Inuyasha pointed out the prolonged disappearance of the other young man.  "How long does it take to tuck Sango in?"

"Well…" Kouga raised his eyebrows suggestively and Kagura elbowed him in the stomach.  "What?  I didn't say anything?"

"At least you weren't the one that spilled the whole eighteenth birthday thing to Miroku." Kagura sighed.  "She'll kill you if she finds out you told, Kagome."

"Oh…like he wouldn't know in a month _anyway_." Kagome told them, but she still looked nervous.  "And come on, getting her lingerie for her birthday?  He'd be suspicious as soon as she opened anything from us."

"You guys are getting her lingerie?" Kouga looked rather impressed.  "Hey…Kagura, isn't your birthday coming up?"

"In August." She replied, flicking his nose before she leaned back to whisper in his ear.  "Don't worry, you won't have to wait that long."  Kouga's eyes nearly bugged out, and he stood up so hurriedly that he almost knocked her to the floor.

"Um…I just remembered, Kagura's got…a…um…a curfew." Kouga invented.  "Cause of it being Valentine's Day and all.  Doesn't want her dear old dad to be alone all night, you know.  I better get her home."

"Uh…yeah…well, see you guys later." Kagura left in a hurry with her boyfriend, wondering if he could have been any more obvious about the real reason they were leaving.

"That would have been so much more convincing if Kouga hadn't been beet red the whole time." Kagome stood and stretched after a moment.  "Well then, I think it's our cue to exit, right guys?"

"I'm ready to go home." Kikyo agreed.  "My shoes are killing me."

"Tell me about it." Kagome sighed and reached out a hand to her still seated boyfriend.  "Well then, chauffeur, we'll be needing a ride home, please."

"Both of you?" Inuyasha grumbled in mock misery.  "But I'm so tired…can't I just bring one of you home with me?"

"Perhaps, if you're very good." Kagome smiled at him teasingly.

"Oh why must I be party to your disgusting sex games?" Kikyo sighed, looking utterly tragic as she followed the two to the door.

"Sex games?  We _hardly_ could call them..." Kagome blushed furiously, after all, Inuyasha and her _had only been together for a week.  That didn't mean they weren't above a little cuddling, but it was hardly fair to accuse them of going so far in a week._

"I don't want to know.  I didn't hear anything." Kikyo shook her arm as they reached Inuyasha's car and piled inside.  "Just take me home."

"Done."

*****

THE END!!!


End file.
